Inside these walls
by Dreamwalker95
Summary: Soph hated schools, to her they are just playgrounds. She's arrogant, egotistical and one hell of a smart arse. Can the girls of St. Trinians get her out of that? Can she find a place with them? M rated for a reason. Kelly/OC pairing and a couple others for laughs. (Currently being repaired)
1. Indroduction: Moving Schools

_**I hope you enjoy this Kelly/OC fanfic. I'm in the process of fixing all the spelling errors. typos and some of the more poorly written sections.**_

_**Just to clarify though this is simply a bit of background for my character to save time, other chapters are definitely not this short XD**_

**__****Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with St. Trinains.**

**Introduction: Moving Schools**

Sophie Daniels strode aimlessly through the halls of the school, glancing briefly through every bar covered window and listening out for any sign that another student was walking around too, so far all was silent. She reached the dorms and heard loud laughter inside. The girls found something interesting huh? She walked in, fixing her expression into an amused smirk as her eyes swept over the people in the room. They were all gathered around a laptop, watching some video on YouTube.

"Something funny girls?" They all froze as they heard her and whipped around to cover the screen with their backs, none of them could look directly into her eyes but that was nothing new, the almost black irises unnerved even the teachers of every school she'd been to, from Cheltenham to here at Claymore. Sophie waited patiently until the head girl finally spoke up,

"It's just a video from St. Trinians Sophie... They played a trick on their new girl..." Her quiet voice caused Sophie to hold back a grin, the girls here really had no spine at all.

"Oh? Let me see then." She walked over to the laptop, the other girls scrambling quickly out of her way as she stood over the laptop. Something about the girl on the screen seemed familiar... Granted she was completely stark naked so it wasn't easy to figure out until she happened to look directly at the camera. God, it was Fritton... Sophie growled under her breath and the girls around her flinched slightly further away. It looked like she was going to have to go to St. Trinians. No big loss, this school sucked and St. Trinians looked like it could be a laugh. Straightening up she started routing around in her pockets, first her black skinny jeans and then her leather jacket before finding what she was looking for. Matches. She sighed quietly to herself and ran a hand through her short, dyed red hair.

"Girls, it's been fun but I'm leaving, I have to go help out a friend of mine..." All the girls instantly started panicking, grabbing armfuls of their things before running from the room. Sophie smiled to herself and struck her first match, dropping it onto one of the beds nearby.

"Look out St. Trinians, here I come..." She strode from the room and down a corridor as the hairspray and deodorant cans in the room got caught up in the fire and exploded, spreading the blaze. She paused briefly to grab a few things from her own room before carrying on out the door, punching a fire alarm as she went.

Some time later Sophie was sat on a wall, watching the fire department put out the fire that had burnt out about half of the dorm rooms. Everyone had made it out safely and compensation would cover it so all in all she did them a favor, that wing was practically coming down anyway. She pulled a cheerful smile onto her face as the headmistress stormed over and started shouting something at her, she wasn't quite listening but the general gist of it was expulsion. She hopped off the wall and threw an arm over the shouting woman's shoulders, flashing her most mischievous grin.

"Call me a taxi would you Miss? I've got somewhere to be." The shouting cut off instantly and she just gaped at Sophie as she took her arm back and walked over to the gate, leaning her back against it and waiting for a ride home. Yet another teacher had now learnt the hard way that payback was a bitch.


	2. Chapter One: St Trinians

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with St. Trinians._**

**Chapter one: St. Trinians**

Sophie stared out of the window as they approached the school; it was a decent sized building and the uniforms weren't too bad at least. Her eyes flicked down to the white shirt, tie and trousers she'd bought, apparently most of the students wore the skirt but like hell was she ever going to wear that. A glance at her Mum, who was driving, earned her an awkward smile. It had taken some convincing to get her to agree to send her to St. Trinians, it was run by the Frittons after all. There was some bad blood between their families that had never quite reached Sophie, it all made no sense to her. As the car stopped Sophie opened the door and went to the boot to get her bag, dropping it next to the car before turning to face her Mum.

"Coming in?" Her Mum shook her head, she hadn't really expected her to if she was honest,

"No, I'll see you during the holidays... Call if you have any problems..." Cara held back a smirk at her Mums attempt at being a parent, they both new it was for show only, Sophie rarely went home for the holidays, nor did she ever call with 'problems', not that she'd ever had problems in the first place, so it was a bit pointless. She held out her hand and her Mum shook it briefly before letting go and getting back into the car. Sophie gave a small wave before picking up her bag and turning on her heel to walk into the school, not bothering to watch her Mum's speedy drive away from her.

The receptionist was friendly enough, a bit absent-minded but nice enough, she told the Headmistress she was here and sent her in. That, as it turned out, was a real cause for surprise.

"Aunt Camilla?" She blinked in surprise as she looked at the woman in front of her. She knew it was one of her relatives that ran this place but she had no idea it was this batty old woman. Once the shock wore off a grin spread across her face, batty or not, Camilla was probably her favourite of her mother's siblings.

"Ah Sophie! It's about time you turned up here, how many schools did you have to go through before your dear mother came to her senses? Five?"

"Six, counting the last one..." Sophie had a bad habit of getting kicked out of the schools she hated, three military schools, two boarding schools and a criminal institution.

"Ah yes, Whisky?" Sophie grinned and nodded, dropping down into the chair across the desk as she handed her a glass. A small dog came into the room and promptly jumped onto Camilla's lap as she sat down.

"Well there isn't really much to say, your Mother organised the finances over phone before bringing you here so no need to worry about that. St. Trinians will have much alike to your other schools except we're actually worth going to."The woman winked with a smile and Sophie nodded, taking a long drink from her glass.

"I'd best be off to drop my gear off before lights out, I'd rather not be unpacking while everyone's trying to sleep. Bad way to start off." She drained the rest of her glass and set it down on the desk, standing up and pulling her tie loose so it hung, undone, around her neck.

"Right you are. Oh, you'll probably run into my head girl at some point, she'll show you around... And keep an eye out for Annabelle, she doesn't seem to be getting on very well at the minute..." A frown turned the corners of her mouth and Sophie nodded once more, turning to walk out, grabbing her bag up off of the floor and shutting the door behind her.

This school was certainly going to be interesting at the very least; she made it to the main stairway and looked up. Well... If that wasn't the creepiest thing she'd ever seen... A load of, what looked like, first years stared down at her, unblinking as she stared back with a straight face. Seconds later a loud bell to her right had her looking away to find it's source but as she looked back up she felt her eyes widen slightly. They were all gone. What was worse than creepy first years? Creepy first years that you can't see. With a sigh and a shake of her head she moved to take a step forward but suddenly the stairs were filled with students, all pushing and shoving to get to wherever they were trying to go. Holding her ground, she shoved her free hand in her pocket and waited for the flood to end, keeping a firm hand on her bag to stop it from being swept away. Eventually they cleared off and Sophie let out a long breath, it was more like a bloody zoo here. Slowly the corners of her mouth twitched into a slight smile, a zoo was much better than marching around the corridors in formation or being escorted around by a teacher, maybe she'd actually like this place. She ran a hand through hair her and went to walk forward again but a voice rang out behind her.

"Eventually you'll have to walk up them you know." The voice echoed through her and she turned to face its source. She could have sworn her eyes almost fell out of her head, a girl stood leaning against an archway. An automatic smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth as her eyes wandered without her permission. Hell, this girl was bloody gorgeous. A pencil skirt that stopped just above the girls knees, not showing too much of her legs but showing off the almost awe-inspiring curve of the girls waist. She was dead right earlier; this school was definitely going to be interesting. Suddenly she realised she was almost gawking and recovered a little.

"Maybe I could if people didn't keep distracting me." She tried to sound as casual as she could but the girl started to walk toward her and Sophie was temporarily mesmerised by the swing of her hips. Finally the mystery girl moved so the light wasn't behind her and Sophie could see her face. Gorgeous didn't cover it; straight away her eyes was dragged onto the girls full, and beautifully red, lips and she couldn't help but automatically flick her tongue out to wet her own. As the girl drew closer Sophie regained control of herself and shifted so her weight was on one leg, seeming relaxed as she finally managed to fix her eyes onto the other girl's, waiting for the inevitable moment when she would look away but she didn't. Sophie's jaw almost dropped as the girl met her eyes with a piecing gaze, who was this person? She had to give herself a mental shake as she realised the girl was speaking again.

"So you're the new girl then?" The other girl's eyes flicked over her and she forced herself to not react; she could tell it was more appraising than actually checking her out.

"Yep, Sophie Daniels. You would be?" She arched an eyebrow as she asked her name, fighting to keep her usual smooth demeanour as the girl smirked slightly.

"Kelly Jones, I'm the head girl." The pride in her voice was unmistakeable and Sophie nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine." She flashed a grin and turned to head toward the stairs, deciding quickly that staying near this girl for too much longer would end badly. She didn't look back as she heard the head girl call after her.

"Welcome to St. Trinians." There was a hint of amusement to her tone that worried her but she shook her head, whatever this place threw at her, she could handle.

The dorm room was hectic, there were students everywhere and each set seemed to have a new design, she guessed they were each for a different clique but the question was, where the hell was hers? She glanced around and spotted what she could only assume to be the most chavvy looking girl in the world.

"Where's an empty bed?" Direct questions seemed to be the best way to approach this one. The girl looked up and promptly started shouting, giving Sophie a strong urge to hit her very hard with something heavy. Before she had a chance to fulfil this plan however, someone walked up behind her and told the chav to back off. Sophie didn't need to look around to tell who it was but she did anyway.

"Cheers." She gave a nod and an awkward half smile to Kelly who nodded back and led the way through the groups, pointing out the various cliques as they went. Sophie made a mental note to speak to the tallest girl in the 'Posh totty' section as soon as she could, she was pretty hot. Nothing on Kelly but then she didn't think anymore she'd met quite compared to Miss Jones. Eventually they reached two normal looking beds near a group of screaming children. Great, she got the bed next to the first years, bloody fantastic. With a roll of her eyes she kicked her bag under the bed, knowing full well what was about to happen since watched the full video of Annabelle while waiting for her Mum to arrange her placement. She sighed and set her face to an expressionless mask as she sat down, closing her eyes to protect them from the goo that poured over her head. Laughter filled the room around her as the pillow swung down, covering her in feathers. After a second to steal her poker face, she stood up smoothly, wiping the goo from her eyes before rooting around in her bag to find her towel. From the look on everyone else's faces she knew they couldn't tell she'd let it happen but the head girl looked thoughtful... She'd have to be careful around her; she definitely picked up on more than anyone else.

She made her way easily to the showers and hung her towel on a nearby hook, folding all of her clothes neatly so they wouldn't be messed up too much when they stole them. Once completely stripped aside from her necklace and single earring that she always wore in her right ear she headed into the shower, finding a tap that worked and relaxing into the warm water while she could. It didn't take long to clear the goo and feathers out but as she was rinsing out the shampoo the water suddenly became very cold. She took a sharp intake of breath but finished rinsing anyway, she'd walk out of here in style, not covered in soap and screaming. Once she was clean she turned off the water, sparing a glance for her missing clothes and towel before heading out the door, just to make sure they were actually gone. Well aware of the cameras, she strode through the corridors as though she was fully clothed. No one was around anyway so she wasn't all that embarrassed and she knew the video would be blurred where it mattered from Annabelle's so the only people she had to worry about were the other students and she was going to be sharing a shower block with them so it didn't matter. Not too long later she made it back to the dorm, surprised to find Kelly waiting by the door, towel in hand. She took it with a flash of a grin and wrapped it around herself, giving Kelly a small wink before carrying on to her bed. Everyone was silent as they watched her walk past, once she reached her bed she turned around to face them all, they all looked away so she turned back to getting dry and dressed for bed, well aware of the fact Kelly was muttering something to one of the Geeks. As she finished getting changed she saw the red-haired girl delete it and smiled to herself, pulling her book out and relaxing on top of the covers, which had fortunately avoided being covered in goo, quite happy in the knowledge she'd definitely made an impression on her first day.

Her peace was a little short lived as just as everyone was settling into reading her book a girl came dashing into the room and up to her bed. Heads turned to look as Sophie looked up from her book.

"Annabelle." She said her name as a greeting and stood up, only to be jumped on in a far too vigorous hug for her liking.

"Sophie! I had no idea you were coming, Aunty didn't tell me, you should've called or something so I could have shown you around, they didn't pull the same trick on you as they did on me did they? Because if they did I'm surprised they're still-"

"Annabelle." Sophie cut her off with a sharp tone, standing with her arms held awkwardly away from herself in an attempt to get Annabelle to let go.

"Oh, right, sorry..." She let go quickly and took a few steps back, Sophie cleared her throat and cast a glance at the other girls in the room, they all looked confused and dumbstruck, except for Kelly, who just looked amused.

"I'm just so happy to see you." The girl was still beaming like a moron as she turned to face everyone,

"This is my cousin, Sophie Daniels..." She gripped her upper arm while she addressed everyone and Sophie rolled her eyes as the muttering started. Great, just great, thanks Annabelle, they just pegged her as associated with a girl who clearly did not belong here, and as the headmistress' niece. What a way to start at a new school.


	3. Chapter Two: A way back in

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of St. Trinians_**

_**Chapter 2: A way back in.  
**_

Sophie sat on the low wall around the edge of the roof; it was actually mildly peaceful here at night. She started thinking about the day that had passed, since people found out she was another of the headmistress's nieces they'd avoided her like the plague but she would have to beat Annabelle to death for that later, for now she needed a plan, something to get her back into the social side of the school. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the person walking up behind her until a voice next to her said hello. Turning so fast she almost lost balance, she found the head girl leaning her back against the wall, a small smirk on her face as she looked at her. Sophie gave a half-hearted smile in return.

"Hey. What brings you up here?" She swung her legs back over so she was facing the same way as Kelly, the older girl sighed quietly and looked up at the sky, looking a little tired.

"Thinking, we're having a bit of trouble with Flash." She seemed reluctant to speak but Sophie frowned slightly in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Flash?" She let her question colour her tone and Kelly looked back at her with a slightly surprised expression for a second before she nodded, seeming to realise the reason for her confusion.

"You wouldn't have met him yet, he's our spiv, he's a handy guy to have but he's being stubborn today. We sell Trinski vodka, it's brewed here at the school by the first years and Flash sells it off for us. Unfortunately it's a bit strong so a lot of... Incidents happen to the people who drink it. We have to keep convincing him that he won't get nicked for selling it." She gave the general overview and Sophie smirked slightly at the thought of vodka that strong but quickly reigned it in, she could tell now was not the time to be grinning.

"How're you going to do it? If you don't mind me asking." She shrugged and looked back out over the school fields as she said the last part, not wanting to sound too eager to listen to her.

"I was thinking a drinking competition between Anoushka; she's our best drinker, and someone else. But I can't get anyone to volunteer; they're all too fond of their livers." Kelly smirked slightly at her own joke and Sophie gave a small chuckle. In her head, however, wheels were turning; she paused for a minute, frowning slightly as she stared out over the field. When she spoke, she spoke quite slowly and deliberately as she formed a plan.

"Well... I don't exactly know how strong this Trinski stuff is... But if you're really stuck... I could probably give it a go..." She shrugged again and got down from the wall, sticking her hands in her pockets and leaning against the wall in much the same way as the older girl. As casual as she might have seemed on the outside, inside she was grinning, this was it. This was the way back in she needed, not to mention that getting into the good graces of Kelly Jones was something she felt an odd impulse to work for... As soon as that thought entered her mind she shook it out, quickly turning her attention back to Kelly, who was actually smiling.

"I'd owe you one." She grinned and Sophie smirked with a nod. Her grin fading to a small smirk Kelly placed a hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Let's go then."

Sophie followed the head girl down to, what could only be called, a warehouse. She had a suspicion it was supposed to be a garage but it certainly wasn't anymore. A glance around showed a small table with two chairs, a load of shot glasses and a slightly ominous looking black bottle in the center.

"Alright Flash, these two are going to have a drinking competition to prove the stuff won't kill anyone. Right?" Kelly was addressing the tackiest looking man Sophie had ever seen in her life and she nodded to him as he glanced at her, unable to take her eyes off of his god-awful choice of clothes. The way he was looking at Kelly made her wonder if there was something going on between them, the thought sending a bizarre pang of annoyance through her but she quickly dismissed it. Why the hell should she care? To distract herself she turned to the tall girl who'd appeared next to her. Given the slight sway that seemed ready to topple the girl over and the distinct smell of vodka coming from her Sophie had to guess that she was Anoushka. She gave her a nod which the other girl returned. Now she was actually pretty attractive too, what was it with this school? Was it a secret base for future models? She held back a smirk and turned her attention away from Anoushka. Kelly was still talking about not going back on promises as though she wasn't sure he'd follow through but eventually they shook hands and Kelly gestured for the two of them to sit at the table. A couple of first years came forward and started pouring the shots for them, Sophie relaxed in her chair, counting them as they were poured, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Only ten? That'd be easy. Then the smell hit her like several tones of bricks. She blinked in surprise and she had to resist the urge to scrunch up her face. Oh god she was going to die. A final shot was poured and put in the centre of the table, the empty bottle handed to Flash so that he could smell it to make sure it was real, by the way he scrunched his nose he was pretty damn sure it was real. Sophie let out a long breath as Kelly spoke again.

"Right, basic rules, finish your own shots, then the first one to grab the one in the middle wins. Deal?" Sophie nodded and flashed a reassuring grin, inside she knew she would regret this in the morning but she wasn't about to chicken out. She nodded briefly to Anoushka and they both picked up their first glass, both waiting for the other to signal the start, Sophie went with her favourite.

"...Cheers." She shot a slightly worried look to Anoushka as she raised the glass a little higher, seriously regretting her plan. They both threw the shots back and Sophie's eyes squeezed shut as the burning liquid hit her throat. Holy mother of hell that hurt! She heard Anoushka's cough, closely followed by glass smashing in the distance. At least she was having trouble too. A vigorous shake of her head and she managed to open her eyes, shooting a quick glance to her audience who were all looking sympathetic and worried, if she couldn't finish her side they'd get no business. Setting her glass upside down next to her, she grabbed her next shot, taking a deep breath and steeling her resolve as she threw it back, slamming the glass upside down and bringing the next one to her mouth before she'd even swallowed the one before it. She was proud of her high pain thresh-hold, she could handle the burn alright if she concentrated. She just had to get it all down fast enough that she wouldn't collapse until _after_ she'd finished her half.

A short while later she'd was on the last shot of her line, Anoushka was two behind her but she'd been slowed down by trying not to ruin her throat. As she slammed the last one down a heavy shudder ran down her back, her depth perception was already going out the window, she needed to get the last shot down and get out of there before the word started spinning faster than she could manage, Anoushka was already swaying dangerously in her chair. She grabbed the last shot and threw her head back with it, practically having to force herself to swallow it as her throat and stomach protested. Setting the final glass on the table she pushed her chair back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before staggering to her feet, a slight smirk on her face as Anoushka fell off of her chair and passed out on the floor. The world started spinning and she knew it was only going to get faster, she had good balance but it was best not to tempt fate. She looked to Kelly who grinned at her and Flash who looked stunned, along with everyone else in the room, but only for a second, then everyone began claiming the cash they'd just won from various bets around the room. As a reason to get out of there Sophie bent and grabbed Anoushka around the waist, lifting her with a slight groan onto her shoulder. She'd drop her on a box or something to sleep it off then crawl into bed herself, the world wasn't just spinning now, it was tipping from side to side. Carefully, she walked off to a quiet corner of the warehouse and placed the passed out girl carefully onto a large crate. Hopefully she'd be fine here until morning. Sophie started to walk but finally the tipping earth tripped her up and she staggered backwards, leaning against a wall for support she placed a hand on her head, her palm covering her eye as she tried to concentrate on making the world stand still. God, her head was already aching, she was actually going to be dead tomorrow. Well... At least she'd be back in everyone's good graces. Just as she was starting to get the hang of standing without the walls help she heard a voice nearby, a man. Who was that? Oh right Flash... He sounded like he was flustered about something, she listened for a minute. Ha-ha! He was asking someone out! Biting her lip gently, she waited for the person to reply and was stunned when it turned out to be Kelly's voice that answered, _turning him down_. She felt a swell of happiness as she listened to Kelly's harsh words. Why the hell did that make her happy? So she wasn't dating the looser, big deal. A scowl came over her face at her own thoughts but seconds later, Kelly's heels on the concrete floor were drawing closer and she couldn't restrain a chuckle when the head girl got close enough to hear her.

"Looks like you have an admirer." She grinned at her as Kelly's head whipped around to face her, looking surprised and a little worried. Amused by her own joke Sophie staggered away from the wall, running her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, I keep things to m'self. But you do owe me one after tonight, big time." She grinned and tried to turn on her heel to walk way but the act was far too much for her poor pickled brain and the floor was suddenly coming toward her very quickly. A quiet laugh reached her and suddenly there was an arm around her waist, holding her up.

"You're right, I do owe you one, let's get you upstairs before you do any damage." Kelly pulled her arm across her own shoulders and kept her other hand securely on her waist, all but carrying her through the school. Apparently her legs had clocked off early tonight and more than once or twice Soph had to fully rely on Kelly to hold her up. Drowsiness was setting in and eventually she gave up, resting her head against Kelly's shoulder. After a second she suddenly found herself considerably more alert as she realised how close she was and the fact that the other girls arm was wrapped around her waist. A slight blush rushed into her face and she struggled to fight it back, Sophie Daniels _does not blush_.

Eventually they made it back to the dorms where Kelly let Sophie drop down onto her bed with an odd sort of giggle, they'd started joking about around halfway there and pretty much hadn't stopped laughing since. The head girl wandered over to one of the shelves against the wall and started looking for something while Sophie got herself changed, even completely off her face she wouldn't ask for help with _that_. By the time Kelly returned Sophie was struggling to get under the covers in her shorts and tank top, both black of course. A small bottle was placed onto her bedside table and Kelly told her to drink it in the morning. Apparently it would help her avoid the hangover a bit. Sophie nodded gratefully, feeling herself already slipping into sleep as she looked up at the other girl, she was annoyingly beautiful, why did she have to be that beautiful? She heard someone say 'damn it' just as she drifted off, it didn't occur to her that it was her own voice.

**_While writing about the drinking competition, my computer tried to replace livers with lives, I think it had the right idea XD_**


	4. Chapter Three: Follow the leader

_**We all know my disclaimer very well by now, I only own the one character, nothing and no-one else. ^_^**_

_**Chapter 3: Follow the leader**_

A day had passed since Sophie's encounter with Trinski and she had to admit it had worked out exactly as she had planned. She definitely seemed to have gained some respect with Anoushka and, oddly, the twins (Tania and Tara) as well, probably because it was their product she'd helped to sell or something but she was by no means complaining. Now her popularity was back where it should be she could start on everything else she wanted to do. First things first, hockey.

During practice she made her way down to the pitch with her hockey stick over one shoulder The St. Trinians hockey team were well known around all other girl schools, even if only by reputation and she was more than curious to see them in action. She flashed a grin to Kelly as she approached the teacher and the girl smirked back, there was definitely an improvement of whatever was going on there. During her day of nursing the worst hangover she'd ever had, Kelly had been kind enough to let her skip lessons for the day.  
"I heard there was a spot open." She tore her eyes away from the team to address the teacher who nodded and asked if she was any good. Sophie let her lip curl into a smirk and picked up of the spare balls, dropping it at her feet and whacking it straight into the goal across the field; it definitely seemed to be a Fritton talent to be a good at hockey. She cast a quick look around the field at everyone else, Annabelle was smiling knowingly but the others looked mildly impressed, even Kelly... Not that she was paying particular attention to her...

As she was listening to the teacher ramble on about how she'd been waiting for people with a shot like that all term, she took a moment to actually look at what the other girls were wearing, specifically, Kelly. That skirt should be illegal... She spent some time watching them play, Kelly was very good, maybe as good as she was. Eventually she managed to drag her gaze away from the girl and silently cursed herself for getting so distracted, she would have to do something about this, she just couldn't have herself drooling every time she saw that damn head girl. A plan quickly formed in her mind and she smirked as she drew her attention back to the teacher, who had moved on to planning tomorrow's game. She nodded politely for a while before the coach called the practice to an end and Sophie could make her escape, turning to head back up to the school, they were to play against Cheltenham tomorrow, this would be fun.

Once she was back in the school she went searching for what she needed, if she was going to be on a hockey pitch tomorrow she would need to be concentrating properly, letting her mind wander could result in a broken jaw against Cheltenham. A grin spread across her face as she laid eyes on exactly what she was looking for. Chelsea Parker, probably the most useful girl in the school right now, who was walking on her own for once which made things much easier. Sophie had never actually spoken to her and with tomorrows match looming this seemed as a good time as any to remedy that. Carefully, she kicked a nearby hockey ball that had been left in the hallway so it would be underfoot just as Chelsea stepped. Sure enough the girl tripped and Sophie darted forward in the otherwise empty corridor to catch her.  
"Watch where you're walking love." She set her back on her feet and stuck her hands in her pockets, feigning indifference as she watched the taller girl.  
"Right yeah, sorry, um... You're Sophie right?" She smiled and Sophie nodded with a smirk, too impatient to take this slowly as she stepped forward.  
"That's me, you'd be Chelsea?" She tilted her head slightly with a smile and the blonde looked happy that she knew her. That was if the huge smile was anything to go on.  
"Well your reputation precedes you." She gave a wink and a smile as she turned to head off down the corridor. As expected a hand gripped her arm and Sophie had to force back a self satisfied smirk while she turned back to face her, feigning innocence..  
"My reputation?" The blonde actually looked worried, bless her, it was actually a little adorable... Sophie decided she was bored of playing around and chose to push her a little.  
"As the most gorgeous girl in the school of course." She pulled a face as though she was stating the obvious but her thoughts flickered to a certain head girl. Giving herself an internal shake she pushed the black haired beauty from her mind, right now she needed to focus. Chelsea seemed to actually glow at the compliment so Sophie moved in for the kill.  
"I'm not the best at making myself look good; I'd love to get some tips from you if you have the time?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly and Chelsea grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her off down the corridor and, judging from the general decoration inside, into the posh totty room.

As it turned out Chelsea was smarter than Sophie had first given her credit for, she must have picked up on Sophie's blatant intent because she didn't even look at the makeup in the room before locking the door and surprising Sophie with a sudden kiss, not that she was complaining, it certainly saved time. A while later Sophie emerged from the room, running a hand through her hair to fix it as she strode off, now much happier, to a bathroom. Walking straight to the mirror she checked her neck and shoulders for any marks, she knew for a fact she'd left a fair few on Chelsea but that was just a bad habit on her part, she couldn't help it. At any rate, there was no problem if Chelsea had them, she had plenty of people who could've left them but Sophie had no such reputation to pass them off onto. Satisfied that she was clear she glanced at the time and found that the bell would go off soon to signal the end of the day. Perfect. She readjusted her undone tie around her neck with a smirk, making sure it was even before heading back out and down to the dining room.

She got there just as the bell rang and quickly grabbed a couple apples from the fruit bowl before they got used as ammo, turning on her heel and walking back out as the room started filling with students. She headed straight up to the roof, her new favourite haunt around this school, it was a good place to be alone with her thoughts and since there were no cameras or recording devices up there it felt like the only place she could relax. Once up there she walked to the wall and sat down, her legs hanging off of the edge as she looked at the darkening sky. She could already feel herself getting attached to this place and that was definitely a bad thing, she never stuck around anywhere past the time she needed to be there, she would have to leave at the start of the Christmas holidays at the latest.

Once again she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the person approach until she sat down next to her. Noticing the movement out of the corner of her eye, her head whipped around to see who it was but she instantly relaxed, it was just Kelly.  
"Hey... How come you're not at dinner?" She kept her tone casual, trying not to sound too concerned, the head girl was looking more tired than she was the other day as she shrugged, staring out over the field.  
"Just felt like being somewhere quiet..." Sophie could see how much she was trying not to show the 'weakness' of her exhaustion, a wasted effort since Sophie had a knack for reading people but she had to admire her stubbornness. After a moment of thought she picked up her apples and held one out.  
"We have a match to win tomorrow; you may want to eat something." She didn't look at Kelly as she held it out and took a bite of her own, staring up at the sky with an emotionless expression. Eventually she felt her take it and let her arm drop, sticking it back into her pocket to avoid fidgeting.  
"Thanks." She heard the slight smile behind the other girl's voice and started thinking, Kelly was team captain as well as head girl, if she was tired tomorrow all hell would break loose on the pitch. While eating she continued to think until a thought occurred to her and she threw her finished core out over the fields, swinging her legs over the wall and moving across the roof. Carefully, she pulled a couple of bricks out of one of the chimneys, a smile pulling onto her face as she found a hollow area inside. If she was right and she usually was... Yes, there it was, in the small space was a bottle of Jack Daniels (the chimney was one of the emo kids hiding places). With a smirk to herself she started walking back.  
"No offence love, but you look a little tired." She set the bottle down while she settled back into where she was before picking it up and opening it with a fond smile. Her dad's family owned the company so she'd grown up on it, its soft burn as she took a short drink was a familiar comfort. After a second sip, she held the bottle out with a slight smile, holding it so the neck was tilted toward Kelly who was looking at her with a mixture of mild surprise and amusement.  
"Sorry, no glasses." She gave the bottle a little shake as she grinned, the girl needed a drink, there was no doubting that. She smiled slightly as Kelly finally took the bottle, quickly taking a long drink and passing it back to Sophie, who took it and matched her drink, she wasn't about to be left behind.

They continued passing it backwards and forwards in silence until they got about halfway through the bottle, when Kelly finally broke the silence.  
"Tomorrows game should go well, you and Annabelle are good shots." Sophie smiled at the compliment and took another drink before speaking.  
"From what I saw, you're not so bad yourself. But then, you are team captain, I suppose you'd have to be good..." She trailed off but Kelly simply shrugged and took the bottle, apparently out of things to say about that. Eventually she spoke again.  
"Chelsea turned up to class with a load of new love bites, she's refusing to say who gave them to her which isn't all that odd for Posh Tottys but I have a feeling it's not the same people it usually is." She sounded matter-of-fact but there was a serious edge to her voice. Sophie ran her tongue absentmindedly across her teeth at the mention of the love bites, the girls strong perfume had made her a little dizzy when she did them, she must have gone a little overboard...  
"You think there's any need to worry?" She took the bottle back and took another drink,  
"I'm not sure, just keep your eyes on her though, I like to know everything that goes on around here, keeps you ahead of the curve." She turned and winked at Sophie who flashed a grin back, the older girl was definitely more relaxed now. Another swig each passed before Kelly checked the time.  
"Damn I have to go; I have to call lights out. Cheers for the drink." She placed a hand briefly on Sophie's shoulder as she got down off of the wall.  
"Anytime." Sophie flashed her a grin and winked, earning a slight grin in return before Kelly walked quickly away. Draining the last of the bottle Sophie smiled to herself and threw it off of the roof, hearing the faint but satisfying smash as it hit a tree. If lights out was being called she'd probably better go to bed.

People moving around woke her up the next morning. Sitting up in bed and looking around, the clock next to Annabelle's bed told her it was 7am, perfect, the game didn't start until 10. She pushed the covers back and rooted around in her bag for her towel, deciding on an early shower before breakfast. She headed to the showers and automatically threw a cloth over the camera in the corner; she was in no mood for any pranks this early in the morning. Satisfied she wouldn't be broadcast over the internet, she got undressed and walked into the showers, finding one that worked and stopping at it. Having a shower was pretty much pointless this morning since she was going to be playing hockey later but it helped to wake her up.

A while later she was done and got out, drying herself off and ruffling her hair with the towel to keep it from dripping as she pulled on the clean uniform she'd brought with her. She'd change for the match later, 2 and a half hours was an annoyingly long time to be walking around in PE kit. Once dressed she walked back up to the dorms, dropping her towel and night clothes on her bed before heading down to the dining room. It was full as always and Sophie quickly grabbed a couple of slices of toast. Buttering them and dropping them onto a plate before pouring a glass of milk and scanning the room for somewhere to sit. Damn it was packed... She spotted Kelly and one of the geeks sat at a table on their own and bit her lip, wondering if she should join them. As she was struggling to decide the head girl looked up and gave a small jerk of her head, telling her to come and sit down. Sophie decided to go for it and walked over, dropping into the chair across from them. The geek looked up from her laptop as Kelly spoke.  
"Hey, Sophie this is Polly. Polly, Sophie." Sophie nodded and gave a brief smile to the other girl and received the same before the geek turned back to her laptop. She suddenly realised that aside from herself Polly seemed to be the only person Kelly spent time with regularly, weird, Sophie had assumed she'd be best mates with everyone... She shook the thought from her head as Kelly spoke again.  
"Looking forward to the match?" She arched an eyebrow and Sophie nodded with a breif grin, taking a bite out of her toast. Truthfully, she was mostly looking forward to knocking out a few teeth from the Cheltenham side, especially the blonde moron who'd got her kicked out. She looked back at the head girl, she definitely looked much better this morning, must have finally gotten some decent sleep after their drink on the roof.  
"What about you?" She spoke casually, relaxing back in her chair and continuing to eat her breakfast.  
"Kicking Cheltenham's ass is always something to look forward to." Kelly grinned and Sophie mirrored, noticing Polly's slightly surprised expression out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't looking at the screen but at Kelly, was there something different in the way she was acting that only her best friend would notice? Sophie felt a slight wave of confusion but ignored it, refusing to think too much on it now as Polly turned back to her laptop.

They finished breakfast in silence and Sophie stood up, draining her glass as she picked up her plate.  
"Right, I'll see you on the pitch then." She smiled briefly at Kelly and nodded at Polly, she didn't stick around to see their reactions but as she dropped off her used plate and glass on her way out she glanced back over to see Polly saying something was a smug expression and Kelly scowling at her. Definitely something different in the way Kelly acted towards her then... But what?

She walked slowly onto the pitch, hockey stick resting casually on her shoulder as she approached the loose group of girls that made up the team. Annabelle looked nervous so Sophie placed a hand gently on her shoulder and gave her a small reassuring smile. The girl seemed to relax a bit but not much so Sophie moved on, flashing a brief grin at Kelly as she was taking a drink from her flask, the other girl grinned back and did the cap back up, holding it out questioningly and Sophie nodded. Kelly's throw landed the flask in her hand and she rested her hockey stick against her hip as she undid the cap. As she was taking a drink she heard Annabelle announce Thwaites's arrival and cast a look toward the Cheltenham team, there she was. A quiet chuckle left her as the first years sang at them but her expression sobered as Thwaites approached Annabelle.  
"Girls, look who it is, Annabelle the cannibal." The blonde gave a, disturbingly poor, impersonation of Hannibal Lecter before Sophie called out to her.  
"Thwaites." She smiled humourlessly as the girl froze at the sound of her voice and passed the flask back to Kelly, walking forward and resting her hockey stick back on her shoulder.  
"Daniels, doesn't surprise me you ended up here, though, you are a little worse than their usual trash." Sophie kept her smile and sauntered closer, the girl spoke tough but she was still frozen in place. Dropping her smirk Sophie leant down next to her ear and spoke quietly enough so only Thwaites could hear.  
"How about you shut your big mouth before I tell everyone here why you really pick on Annabelle?" She moved back a few steps and smiled a little smugly, listening to the chuckles behind her as Thwaites opened and closed her mouth like a fish before turning away with a huff. Satisfied with her work, Sophie grinned at Annabelle, who looked grateful, and couldn't resist the opportunity to wink at Kelly before moving back to where she had been stood.  
"What was that all about?" It didn't surprise Sophie that Taylor was the first to speak, she chuckled quietly at Annabelle's response.  
"I used to eat people." Her rueful smile and slight edge to her voice showing the barely contained anger at her past gave Sophie a small streak of pride, she did have some Fritton in her after all.  
"What?" Kelly's confusion reached the faces of the rest of the players and Sophie smirked.  
"I used to have braces, and bits of food got stuck in them..." She looked embarrassed as she admitted it; even Kelly looked a little grossed out by the idea,  
"Nice..." The head girl hid her reaction pretty well but a slight edge of it came through and Sophie chuckled again.

Finally the match was about to start, Bursar ran through the rules and Sophie kept a straight face as the teams glared at each other. This was going to be a match to remember. The match started and the Bursar was already unconscious, everyone ignored him so Sophie was pretty sure it was a frequent occurrence. The first couple of points went down no problem, it was then that things started getting a little blurry around the edges; both began sides cheating so much it was actually funny. Sophie hit through a lot of goals herself and so did Kelly. The older girl scored another goal and one of the other team jumped at her, knocking her over. Before Sophie even noticed what she was doing her hockey stick was spinning through the air, hitting the girl who'd jumped the head girl directly in the face and sending her straight down. A cheer rang out from the St. Trinians crowd as the girl was carried off and the substitute came on. Taylor was helping Kelly up and picked up Sophie's stick, a flash of confusion darting across the head girl's face for a second before Taylor threw Sophie's stick back to her. Realisation covered the confusion and Sophie grinned, mouthing 'Oops' with a mischievous smirk and coaxing a small laugh from the older girl.

The game continued and, despite the team's efforts, Cheltenham pulled level with them. It was the final shot and Annabelle was behind the ball, if they scored this it would be a win for St. Trinians. As everyone was getting into position Sophie heard Taylor talking to Andrea in a surprisingly quiet voice,  
"Oi, what you think about makin' Daniels team captain?"  
"I think we should leave it to the last goal, if Sophie wins us the game, she's captain, deal?"  
"Yeah deal." Sophie frowned slightly as they moved on, she couldn't end up as team captain, she didn't do leadership. She looked around quickly as the match started up again and Annabelle was getting the ball back for her shot, she had to act fast. She slipped nearer to Thwaites as Annabelle was tackled and Kelly got behind the ball, hurrying too much in her shot and sending the ball straight for the goal keeper. Sophie quickly formed a plan and very discreetly tripped Thwaites; the blonde fell to the side slightly and caught the ball with her face, sending it bouncing off into the goal. Everyone cheered and crowded around Kelly, lifting her onto their shoulders and charging off to the school. Sophie let out a sigh of relief; no one had seen what she'd done. Her gaze dropped to Annabelle still on the floor and sighed, she was about to walk over but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Camilla gave her a small smile and jerked her head toward the school. Taking her advice, Sophie nodded back and headed off toward the building, leaving her aunt to help Annabelle.

Pulling on her leather jacket and black skinny jeans for what felt like the first time in ages, Sophie smiled to herself and she followed the noise to the stopped at the make shift bar and got a bottle of whisky on the house from Anoushka, flashing the Russian girl a brief grin before moving on to lean against a pillar. St. Trinians certainly knew how to throw a party. Around half a bottle later the room went quiet and all dancing stopped, Sophie frowned in confusion for a minute but soon a very quiet song started up. A small smirk turned the corner of her mouth at the words and she took a long drink from her bottle, if the final line of the intro was anything to go on, this was the school anthem. As the chorus started up an extra voice joined in with the band, Sophie turned to look at its source and found Kelly leading the 'chant', her drink held high in the air, as she moved through the crowd. Sophie guessed it was some kind of tradition or something but it gave her plenty of reason to watch the head girl so she was far from complaining. The song picked up the pace again and everyone started dancing once more. Sophie stayed where she was, mesmerised by Kelly dancing, forget the gym skirt, **Kelly** should be illegal. After some time she realised the girl had caught her looking and grinned, raising her bottle slightly in an odd sort of toast. Kelly smirked back and glanced around herself for a second before walking over, gesturing for Sophie to follow with a jerk of her head as she walked past. Sophie couldn't help the amused smirk that found its way onto her face as she followed her out into the main stairway, let alone the weird fluttery thing her heart seemed intent on doing.  
"Why did you do that?" Kelly had turned and was looking at her with a very serious expression.  
"Do what?" Sophie raised an eyebrow mischievously, feigning ignorance.  
"You know exactly what I mean; you tripped her so my goal would go in. You were perfectly lined up to get the shot yourself after the keeper blocked mine. I heard Taylor and Andrea too, they were going to make you captain if you made it. So why?" She folded her arms across her chest and Sophie sighed, leaning back against the wall and sticking her hands in her pockets, Kelly really did have trust issues.  
"**That** is exactly why. you're team captain., I can't do the leader thing, I never have and never will, I'm a soldier, not a leader. A perfect soldier I'll admit, but by no means a leader." She grinned as she explained the last bit, every word was true, she just skipped over the bit where she only worked for those who'd earned it. Kelly looked surprised but smiled slightly, it was very subtle but definitely there.  
"So you were looking out for me, again." The shadow of a smile remained as the dark haired girl lent against the wall beside her. Sophie fought back a blush and moved to stand infront of her, determined to regain control of the situation before she thought too much about why she felt the need to help Kelly Jones.  
"Of course I did, you're head girl aren't you? If I let you lose all standing around here the place would be screwed. But you do owe me one, again." She saw a flicker of disappointment flash across Kelly face as she gave her reason, strictly speaking it wasn't the whole truth but that was something she'd keep to herself.  
"You're right, I do owe you one." Kelly straightened up but stayed leaning against the wall. Sophie let the edges of her mouth turn up in a smirk as she stepped closer, leaning forward so her face was an inch from Kelly's, still astounded by the way the girl could hold her eye contact she let her gaze drop to her lips. They were slightly parted and Sophie arched an eyebrow as she flicked her eyes back up to Kelly's dark brown ones. After a split second's pause, and without much interference from her brain, she closed the gap, bringing a hand up to the back of Kelly's neck as she pressed their lips together.

More reluctantly than she'd like to admit Sophie had to pull away, keeping her eyes closed as she shoved all the bizarre nervous feelings, that had arisen during the breif kiss, out of her mind to figure out later.  
"Now we're even." Back into her usual cool demeanour Sophie winked and licked her lips as she moved out of Kelly's personal space, taking a long, and much needed, drink from her bottle before turning her back to the head girl and leaving her stood there at the wall as she walked up the stairs, calling behind her as she went.  
"Enjoy your victory Jones." She flashed a grin behind her once more and then carried on, not looking back. It was only a small kiss, not even any response, so why in the name of hell was she practically shaking?!

_**Hope you enjoyed, next one should be up soon ^_^**_


	5. Chapter Four: Thinking about you

_**Disclaimer again: I own nothing but my own character**_

_**Chapter 4: Thinking about you**_

The next morning everyone was stumbling around with their heads in their hands, clearly having overdone it the night before but two people where wide awake in the Geeks section. Sophie walked up behind them, one of them was Polly, she could tell that much but she didn't recognise the other until she straightened up. It was Kelly, fresh out of the shower by the look of the towel on her head and in a grey tank top and black shorts not unlike her own. They looked worried about something.

"What's up?" She let her concern colour her voice as she reached directly behind them and they both turned around looking deadly serious.

"We have a problem; the bank's shutting us down. Get dressed, we have to tell everyone." Sophie felt a weight crash into her stomach, no way in hell were they going to let this happen, she nodded and moved swiftly back to her bed, pulling on her jeans but matching it with her school shirt and tie, she was bored of school trousers already. Once dressed, she ran a hand through her hair to fix it and walked quickly out of the dorm, walking out just as Kelly walked out of the door opposite. She had wondered where the head girl's room was, she guessed that was it.

"Let's go." It had taken a few minutes but she realised, as they walked quickly down the stairs, that Kelly had gotten the message last night, she was now the head girls right hand, she held back a small smile at the thought and made a mental note to meet up with Chelsea later.

They walked into one of the recreation rooms and Kelly called out for quiet, when no-one listened Sophie put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, mimicking the one Kelly usually did, she could have sworn she saw Kelly's mouth twitch with a restrained grin as everyone went silent.

"St. Trinians is closing down." She said the words like a death sentence but the reaction was all wrong, Sophie rolled her eyes, sometimes she forgot this was a school full of kids. Kelly sighed in annoyance as a first year hugged her.

"We're facing the biggest crisis of our lives and you're behaving like bloody children. If this place closes down we'll have to go to other schools, and by that I mean normal schools!" Kelly's voice was heard over the noise as she set them straight, silence reigned once more as everyone realised exactly what was going on. They were in big trouble; there was no doubt about it.

Word quickly spread around the school and everyone was planning, they owed fifty thousand pounds, how the hell did they even manage to get into that much debt? Sophie sighed and looked over to Annabelle, what was she doing by the window? She walked over and looked out; it was uncle Carnaby's car... He was here then huh? Annabelle raced off to meet him and Sophie looked up the drive, a car she knew all too well was following him, Mum was here too. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what was going on.

She walked swiftly downstairs and found Kelly who took her to a room where a load of girls were watching what was going on through Polly's laptop, they dragged Annabelle in too to see what their parents were up to.

"A boutique hotel?! But this is my school!"

"The banks school Camilla, and when they shut you down you'll lose everything, and more importantly so will we. If we move fast and sell the place now, we can repay the debts. And, split the profits." Sophie set her jaw and kept her face expressionless as Polly commented on their parents treachery, Sophie knew her Mum was in on this plan, she worked in real estate, she could get the place sold no problem.

"What about Annabelle? And Sophie?!" She felt a wave of gratitude to her aunt at that point, good to know someone in the family was on their side. For the first time her Mum spoke up.

"That delinquent won't stay here much longer anyway, she'll have her fun, probably sleep with most of your students, get everyone in power under her thumb, burn down half your school and move on to the next interesting thing." Sophie felt her pupils dilate and her hands clench into fists as she folded her arms across her chest, she could feel everyone's eyes turn to her, fortunately Carnaby then spoke to draw their attention back to the screen but Sophie could still feel a pair of eyes on her, she turned her head and saw Kelly watching her.

"...bit of a drip if you ask me. Sometimes I wonder if she's actually mine." She only caught the end of Carnaby's comment on Annabelle but it was enough. She placed a hand on Annabelle's shoulder and felt the girl move closer to her. Kelly's voice was quiet.

"Still a daddy's girl eh?" Sophie was about to turn to her but Camilla was speaking again.

"You're wrong about them both, inside they are Frittons, they have the true family stripe, which is more than I can say about you two you snakes in the grass!" Right, that was it. Annabelle looked on the verge of crying and Sophie could feel the murderous expression on her own face, she walked from the room before running upstairs, she easily found the twins C4 stash and took it downstairs, jumping out of a first floor window and dashing to the car, she still had the spare key on her so she unlocked the car and set to work, setting the C4 up to go off next time the car was unlocked and quickly dashing back inside. She got back to the room and took Annabelle by the arm, leading her to the window so she could watch. She could get revenge on her own parent but this was Sophie telling her mother she was pissed off. As the two left the building Sophie's mum pressed the button to unlock her car, the next second it went up, the roof blew off and a cloud of fire erupted from it. The two adults screamed and the room was silent as they cautiously unlocked Carnaby's car before scrambling to get in, driving off in a hurry. Sophie turned to the twins.

"Sorry I used your stash; to make it up I'll teach you the recipe for napalm, how's that?" The two girls nodded in unison, still looking a little worried, they all thought she could've killed her mum with that stunt but she honestly didn't care, she knew the woman well enough to know she unlocked the car from far away all the time. She left the room again, heading straight up onto the roof to clear her head with the bottle that had replaced the one she and Kelly 'borrowed'.

Sometime, and half a bottle, later she stood facing out over the field, both hands resting on the low wall as she ducked her head, her eyes closed. She was by no means a 'mummy's girl' or a 'daddy's girl' for that matter, her Dad had buggered off when she hit teens and her mum was a bitch, through and through, but she couldn't help the way the woman's words had cut into her. She could live with being called a delinquent, and a whore, that was nothing to her, it was just the way she'd said she was just using everyone in the school had affected her in a way she didn't understand. It was true wasn't it? She planned to leave at the Christmas holidays didn't she? She never stayed in one place longer than a few months; it didn't sit well with her to get too familiar with people around her. So why did she feel a wave of shame when her mum said the truth, was she already that attached to the place? Why would she be attached to a school, granted it was a damn good school but it was a school none the less. She let out a long sigh, taking another drink from her bottle, the alcohol not really affecting much aside from numbing her anger; she seemed to have relaxed a bit. This time she heard the footsteps behind her and recognised them instantly, she didn't turn, just stayed exactly where she was.

"You alright?" Kelly's voice was quiet as she stopped next to her. Sophie took a deep breath in and straightened up, fixing her emotionless mask back on before she turned to face her.

"Absolutely fine. Now, I missed a bit while I was blowing up my mother's car, what do we plan to do?" Kelly didn't look convinced but recognised that there was no way Sophie was going to do the 'My mummy hurt my feelings' talk.

"We're meeting Flash in five minutes to discuss options, I came up to see if you were coming." Sophie smiled slightly, slipping easily back into her own smooth demeanour.

"Do you want me there?" She smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow, Kelly paused for a second before answering but when she did her tone was as blank as humanly possible.

"Yeah, we need as many people as possible." Sophie was undeterred as Kelly started to walk away,

"Your wish is my command." She chuckled to herself but her face sobered as her mother's words echoed through her head 'probably sleep with most of your students,' she paused and took a long drink, she'd have to do some damage control here. She put the lid on the bottle, set it down and caught up to Kelly, following her to a classroom where the meeting would take place.

They sat down at the back, Kelly putting her feet up on a nearby desk and Sophie leaning back in her chair, one foot against the back of the chair in front of her and her arms folded across her chest as Flash began to talk.

"Right, the subject of today's lesson is crime. Right, good, yeah, you're liking me now. Now, for every need, there is a misdeed, our need, in this case, is to get our hands on 'alf a bar, that's half a million pounds to you lovely little ladies." People started suggesting crimes that make money and Sophie started looking around the room, everyone seemed to be fixated on Flash, the Posh Tottys in particular were paying very close attention. Did everyone in the school fancy him or something? She spared a glance to Kelly who looked lost in thought, okay so not **everyone**. Eventually the twins said 'theft' together and something clicked in Sophie's head. She nudged Kelly who turned to look at her, she nodded at a picture on the wall, a painting that was at the national gallery in London, it was definitely worth the money they needed. Kelly smiled at her and raised her hand, fixing her eyes back onto Flash. Sophie grinned as he stammered over her name but pulled a serious expression back onto her face as Kelly explained the plan. She tried desperately not to laugh as Chelsea thought they were going to steal a woman and stopped listening as Kelly told Flash he'd be selling it, already formulating a plan for that in her head. She'd have to speak to Annabelle but she knew she'd be fine with it.

Everyone started clearing out and Sophie stood up, stretching, she tapped Chelsea lightly with her foot and the girl flashed her a knowing smile. Well that was that sorted out; she turned to Kelly who was stood by the board looking thoughtful.

"You think we can actually pull this off?" She leant against the teachers desk at the front of the class, sticking her hands into her pockets, Kelly turned to look at her.

"I sometimes forget you haven't been here long Sophie, you'd be surprised at the things St. Trinians girls can do when they put their minds to it." She smiled fondly at nothing in particular as she spoke, Sophie smiled, she wasn't sure she'd ever understand it but Kelly really did love this school.

"Well if you say so, let me know if you need anything." She moved away from the desk and glanced at Kelly, she nodded and looked as though she was about to say something so Sophie turned and waited. When she didn't speak Sophie shrugged and turned to walk out.

"'Night Kel." She left without looking back; she needed to find where Chelsea was waiting for her.

She started with the Posh Totty room and was immediately glad she did. When she walked in the door closed behind her and she turned to find Chelsea stood leaning against it, flicking the lock shut in what she must have thought was a seductive movement. Nothing any other girl did seemed particularly interesting these days, this meeting was functional, not for fun, she had to be able to keep herself under control around Kelly or she was going to do something she regretted. She pulled Chelsea over to the sofa in the corner of the room and pushed her down, in no mood to spend time messing around she climbed on top of her, placing one knee between her legs and resting one hand over her head to hold herself up. Once comfortable, she leant down to kissed her, tangling a hand in the girl's blonde curls and imagining chin length black. Using her gentle grip on the girls hair she made her tilt her head back so she could move down to kiss her neck, fighting the urge to leave marks this time, she grazed her teeth gently across the skin and felt the body beneath her shudder. Her hand left her hair and began to move down her body, flicking buttons undone as it went, she could already hear Chelsea's breathing pick up and could feel the skin under her hand heating up. She wondered idly to herself as she slid the girls blouse open how Kelly would react, would she be silent or would she be loud? Would she leave scratches down her back? She had a feeling she wasn't the gentle type. As her thoughts followed this track images flashed through her head, creamy white skin under her hands and mouth, dark brown eyes staring at her full of pleasure, Kelly's voice calling her name. It was about this point Sophie lost track of everything she was doing.

Hours later Sophie was sat on the floor next to the sofa, still wearing her clothes but her jeans and shirt were undone. She could hear Chelsea's quiet breathing as she slept behind her. Sophie ran a hand through her hair; it had been a while since she lost it that bad. She stood up to inspect her handiwork; all of Chelsea's clothes were thrown randomly across the room, the buttons on her skirt pulled off. She did up her own jeans smoothly and started buttoning her shirt, retrieving her tie from one of Chelsea's wrists without waking her was a tricky but she managed it. She'd tied her hands above her head when she'd started digging nails into her back, Chelsea could get away with marks, Sophie couldn't. Fortunately she'd only left red lines rather than deep scratches so they'd be gone by morning. Though Chelsea could get away with a few love bites, she doubted this many would be easy to explain, she counted as she looked over her, thirteen on her torso, five on her thighs, four big ones on her neck and five big ones on her shoulders, twenty seven in total. She ran her tongue over her teeth, knowing she hadn't been thinking of Chelsea when she'd done this, she made a mental note not to think of Kelly when doing this again, she'd actually exhausted the person in the school who had the most sex. She felt a little proud of herself and at the same time a little remorseful, Chelsea was going to be tired tomorrow... Oh well, it's not like she didn't enjoy it. Sophie shrugged to herself and put her tie back around her neck, throwing a blanket over Chelsea's naked form before heading upstairs.

She got into the dorm room and walked past Peaches and Chloe who were looking worried.

"Sophie, have you seen Chelsea? She wandered off after the meeting." Sophie looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah I asked where she was going and she said she was meeting someone, wouldn't say who. She'll probably turn up in the morning, don't worry too much girls." She gave a reassuring smile and carried on walking to her bed. When she got there she turned to her right and saw Annabelle in her own bed.

"Hey, Can I ask a favour?" Annabelle nodded and gestured for her to sit, she sat down on the edge of her bed and spoke seriously.

"We need to sell a painting to get the money to save the school, think your Dad would buy it?" Annabelle's eyes widened but she nodded slowly.

"Great, can you present the idea to Kelly? She knows about the painting already so just tell her you know someone who'll buy it, okay? It'll boost your reputation around here big time at the very least." She smiled slightly and Annabelle gave an answering smile, she patted her on the shoulder before going back to her own bed and getting changed. She climbed under the covers just as Kelly came in to turn the lights out, she flashed her a small smile and Kelly smiled back before flicking the switch. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander, that night she dreamt of Kelly Jones.

_**Okay, few chapters re-done now, much happier with them :)**_


	6. Chapter Five: One of them

_**Sophie's about to get a hell of a wake up call, in two ways if I think about it :P**_

_**Diclaimer of a disclaiming variety: I own nothing of St. Trinians.**_

* * *

_**Chapter five: One of them**_

Sophie yelled in surprise and annoyance as a bucket of cold water was tipped over her head.

"What the hell!" She looked to the end of her bed to see two grinning twins and a mischievous looking Kelly.

"Good work girls. Head down to the bus." Kelly patted them both on the shoulders and watched them run off before turning back to Sophie.

"You slept in; we're going to the gallery today. Have you seen Annabelle?" Sophie got out of bed as she was talking and frowned slightly at the question.

"Not since last night." She started collecting up her clothes and Kelly looked thoughtful.

"We'll find her when we get back, we're going to Miss Frittons office to tell her about the trip, hurry up, I'll wait outside." With that she walked off. She was far more business-like with Sophie today, Sophie wondered if it was because of her mother's comment about her running off when she was done playing... She'd need to get that straight in her head before she could do anything about it. Sophie sighed and set about getting dressed, within two minutes she was out the door and nearly walking into a waiting Kelly.

"Ready? Let's go."

When they made it to the main staircase everyone was waiting for them. They all seemed pretty upbeat, probably the idea that they weren't going to have to leave St. Trinians. The girls were very attached to this place, Sophie frowned, it didn't make sense, a school was a school regardless of how strict, or in this case allowing, the teachers were. All school had cliques, head girls, hierarchy and sports teams. On the face of things, St. Trinians was just another school, so why was everyone fighting to keep it here? Why was she fighting for it too? She was pulled from her thoughts as they entered the headmistress's office, well there was Annabelle, but why did she look as though she was terrified of us? What the hell did she do? Panic swelled in Sophie's chest, she wouldn't have... would she? Sophie fought to keep a straight face as she leant against the wall behind Kelly, her usual spot in any room but today it offered no comfort, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Miss, we're going to borrow the bus for a quick trip to-"  
"The national Gallery." Miss Fritton cut Kelly off mid sentence, wearing a stern expression Sophie had never seen before on her face.

"Annabelle already told me about it, and what you plan to do with one of the paintings there." Everyone turned murderous expressions toward Annabelle, who, to her credit, didn't flinch.

"...Even hostage taking, but I've been proud to say the girls of St. Trinians have never stooped to common or garden theft. I'm sorry girls, I'm touched, I really am, but the answer's no." Sophie managed to tare her onyx glare from Annabelle long enough to listen to the end of the headmistress's speech, everyone gave an annoyed sigh and started leaving, shooting rage filled glances at Annabelle.

"What is we just sort of borrowed it?" Everyone turned to look at her with slight surprise.

"Oh, supergrass speaks." The venom in Kelly's voice could have floored an elephant and Annabelle did flinch at that, but she continued speaking anyway.

"There was a man, in France... In 1911-"

"Do you mean Mona Lisa scam?" Sophie's head whipped around to look at Polly, what the hell were they talking about?

"Annabelle Fritton you are full of surprises." Camilla smiled at her niece and Polly looked impressed but judging from Kelly and everyone else's mixed expressions of annoyance and confusion they were all about as lost as she was.

"But where would we find someone unscrupulous enough to buy such a well known painting on the black market?" Camilla looked thoughtful and Sophie grinned, she didn't know what was going on but clearly Annabelle had come up with a plan, a plan that included what Sophie had told her last night.

"Well I know someone. Someone who deals in dodgy art, someone who wants to turn St. Trinians into-"

"A boutique hotel."

"An unconscionable... shit. A complete and utter-"

"Girly. Girls come over here." She waved them all foreword and Sophie was still grinning, Annabelle never swore about anything, she glanced at everyone next to her, they were all looking much happier now if still a little confused. Camilla explained the plan to them and Sophie could feel her grin growing by the second, she glanced at Kelly who was doing the same, stealing the painting, selling a copy and getting the reward for returning the original was genius and got them double their cash. She had to admit she was impressed with her cousin. She smiled slightly as they planned with the headmistress, maybe it was this whole family thing they all seemed to have going on around here, the school was in trouble so everyone jumped up to help, she realised that Camilla wasn't just aunt to her and Annabelle, she seemed to actually look after all the girls in her school as though they were all her relatives... She pushed the thought from her head, years of habits kicking in and telling her to run for the hills, Sophie Daniels didn't settle down, it just didn't happen. She pulled her attention back to what was going on around her just as everyone was getting ready to leave, they were still going to have to case the gallery and find out what they were up against. They all filed out, Sophie casting one last slightly confused glance at her aunt who smiled knowingly at her. How did she seem to know exactly what was going through Sophie's head all the time?

The bus ride there was interesting to say the least, the Posh Tottys 'borrowed' the driver so the twins took up the driver's seat, causing the English teacher to snatch a bottle of cider from one of the chavs and down the lot. Sophie grinned; she had a bet going that she'd be drinking before her second week. Andrea scowled at her; Sophie made a mental note to get her to pay up later. Though she had every confidence in the twins driving abilities, Sophie went and stood next to them, stopping them from breaking too many traffic laws before they got there.

"Remember, we do have to get there girls, you can cause a few crashes on the way home, how's that?" The girls grinned and said something about holding her to that but Sophie was too distracted by her own wording. 'On the way home' she's said home, not school. She shook her head, refusing to chalk it up to anything other than a simple slip of the tongue. She went back to her seat and stared around the bus, what the hell was happening to her these days?

The arrival at the gallery reminded Sophie of a battle charge, the first years ploughed their way through the crowds, sending police men and pedestrians flying out of their way. The older girls got off of the bus after them, walking swiftly but smoothly toward the building, the first years were along as a distraction, to cover them while they looked around the gallery. Sophie stayed just behind Kelly as they walked through and grinned slightly as they sent Chelsea to find out what they were up against, she hadn't spoken to Sophie since the last incident but everyone could clearly see the love bites left on her neck, fortunately all of the ones left on her thighs where high enough to be covered by Chelsea's poor excuse for a skirt. Kelly hadn't commented about them to Sophie again but she could tell she suspected her a bit, too unsure to accuse her. They finally spotted the painting and Chloe and Taylor had a conversation about how she could make the girl look better. Sophie rolled her eyes but was quickly distracted by Chelsea's return. As she ran through the list Sophie found herself trying to plot out ways around them, she had a few ideas but nothing completely plausible, she looked at the twins when Kelly asked if they could handle it and smiled at their enthusiasm but then she asked the question that hadn't even occurred to most of them.

"How do we get in to the building in the first place? We need some kind of cover. Any bright ideas?" She glanced around at them all and Sophie shook her head, she had no idea how they could get in here without making it really obvious. They all sighed and started walking back, Polly asked if they were good and Kelly was about to speak when another voice rang out.

"It's such a shame none of you want to give school challenge a shot, it would be such good fun. I only mention it because the final takes place right here." They all stopped dead in their tracks, looking from each other to the English teacher.

"What did you say?" Kelly called out to check they'd heard her right.

"Only that the final will be televised here, in the grand hall." Grins hit all their faces as the plan formed in all of their minds at the same time. There was their cover.

Sophie sat as they ran through the plan, watching them go through who was doing what and couldn't help but notice she wasn't involved in any of it. She frowned slightly, why did that matter to her? Why did she want to help the school that much? She pulled her face back to its expressionless mask, refusing to let her mind dwell on the attachment she was feeling to the place, if this kept up she'd have to leave sooner than she thought. Once the meeting was over everyone left, the Posh Totty had a different meeting to get to since they were the ones who would be participating in the actual competition. Sophie noticed Kelly still staring at the board and decided she'd have to ask. She waited, leaning against the wall behind the older girl. When she turned around Sophie kept her emotionless expression.

"During all this, what do I do?" She fixed Kelly with her onyx stare, searching her eyes for some kind of hint to her reasoning. Did she really just not trust her? Kelly looked at her for a minute or two before turned away to turn off the computer.

"We just don't need you for anything." Sophie's patience snapped and she moved around to trap her in the corner, making Kelly look at her.

"That's a lie and you know it, you need all the help you can get in this, why aren't you letting me?" Kelly's face looked as expressionless as Sophie knew hers was, it was a battle to see whose resolve would crack first. Kelly just didn't answer. Sophie gave a groan of annoyance and left the room, leaving Kelly stood there.

She moved swiftly up to the roof, kicking the door shut and throwing all of her weight into a punch to the wall, feeling the familiar sting in her knuckles where the brick had broken the skin was a small comfort but couldn't distract her from her thoughts. She could hear the truth screaming in the back of her mind, every girl in this school could look her in the eye. Not one of them was afraid of her, they accepted her for who she was and she wanted to earn their respect, wanted to earn her place among them. All this was fighting against the barriers she'd set up long ago, ever since her first year at school when she'd tried to talk to other girls, only to have them burst out crying at the sight of her eyes, she'd felt a crushing pain then and refused ever to feel it again, by her second year she was already set in her habits, refusing to feel the same pain of knowing she wouldn't have close friends, only people who feared her. She'd used that fear, made everyone do as she said for the fun of it, forever running from the truth. This school was different to all the others in so many ways, she had been wrong; it was nothing like the other schools at all. It was home to everyone who'd ever been shunned by all others, a home to anyone regardless of their past. They'd accepted her. Hell, they'd even accepted Annabelle. Sophie closed her eyes and let herself drop down onto the floor. She had to choose now. Stay or leave. If she stayed she'd have to reset herself, let herself give a damn about those around her, not let herself examine everything as a way to gain what she wanted. If she left that was it, no coming back, no letting anyone in ever again. She lay back on the cold concrete, staring up at the sky. Could she really do it? Could she trust them? Or would they ditch her as soon as she was no longer useful? Then it hit her and she growled quietly to herself. She was **scared**, scared of being thrown away. She sat up, running a hand through her hair and scowling. Sophie Daniels was scared of nothing. She never had been and never would be. A grin formed on her face and she stood up, ignoring her hand for now and walking quickly off of the roof.

She knocked once on Camilla's office door and walked in, the woman looked surprised to see her but smiled.

"What can I do for you girly?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"I need to borrow your phone, have you got my mother's number?" Camilla looked smug as she nodded and opened a draw, pulling out a sheet of paper and putting it next to the phone. Sophie gave her a brief smile and dialled the number, sitting on the edge of the desk. It only rang twice before her mother's voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum."

"Sophie? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine, just calling to say I won't be coming home for the holidays... Or ever, in fact, I like it here" She felt a smile pull at the corners of her lips at her mother's surprised tone.

"Are you sure sweetheart? This is **St. Trinians** we're talking about." Sophie's smile dropped.  
"Yes Mum. I'm sure. And if you try to get me out you're going to be buying yourself a lot of new cars, understand?"

"Your choice. Bye." Her mother hung up before Sophie could say anything else. The reality of what she'd just done hit her and she put the phone down, instantly questioning whether what she'd just done was a good idea or not but Camilla put a glass of whisky down in front of her and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Welcome to the fold girlie." Sophie downed her glass and smiled slightly as something occurred to her.

"They tap the phone lines around here don't they?"

"Of course they do my dear." Sophie chuckled with her aunt. Well that saved her explaining what she'd done but it definitely embarrassed her a bit.

When she finally made it back up to the dorms she found Kelly waiting at the top of the stairs, a serious expression on her face. Sophie sighed.

" Sorry for snapping at you earlier. Inner conflict's a tricky thing." She saw a smile form on the head girls face.

"Still want to help?" She tilted her head slightly and Sophie nodded, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Kelly smirked and jerked her head towards her bedroom door,

"Come on then." She walked in ahead of Sophie, leaving her to look stunned for a minute before righting herself and following her in. She shut the door behind her and stood a little awkwardly in the middle of the head girl's room while Kelly opened a cupboard in the corner, emerging with a bottle of Trinski and two shot glasses. She nodded to the bed and Sophie turned away to hide a slight blush as she sat down. Okay so she was letting herself get emotional about things, that didn't mean she had to turn into a cowering first year. Kelly sat down next to her and pulled a small table toward them. Putting the glasses on it and pouring them a shot each.

"I figured you could use a drink." Sophie saw Kelly smirk as she threw back the shot, cringing slightly at the taste.

"Well you were right about that." She flashed a grin as Kelly drank her own.

"Right, so, we're going to need you in the van with Polly, on standby for anything that could go wrong." Sophie nodded and poured them both another shot.

"I can handle that. Now, onto more important business." She kept her face serious as Kelly raised an eyebrow then grinned.

"Why do you have two glasses in your room? Have people in here often?" Kelly laughed and Sophie joined her, both draining their glasses.

"Actually no, it's just always good to have a spare handy." She smirked and Sophie raised an eyebrow, the Trinski mixing with the whisky in her system and telling her to push it.

"So no-one's been in here with you before?" Kelly paused in pouring them both another shot, Sophie could've sworn she saw a faint blush reach her cheeks for a second but wasn't sure.

"Well you know, not everyone goes through a big dramatic realisation moment." It was Sophie's turn to force back a blush, taking her freshly poured shot and downing it to avoid answering.

The night moved on and they made their way through half the bottle, enough to get them both drunk since it was Trinski. Jokes flew back and forth and Sophie told Kelly about all of her 'escapes' from her past schools.

"You went to Cheltenham right? I've been meaning to ask, what did you say to Thwaites that got her to shut up before the hockey match?" Sophie grinned and put down her glass.

"I told her that is she didn't shut up I'd tell everyone why she really picked on my dear cousin." She chuckled quietly to herself as her reply only got Kelly more interested.  
"What's the real reason then?" Sophie shook her head and smirked mischievously.

"Never gonna tell that." She laughed at Kelly's failed attempt at a pout but found her eyes drawn to Kelly's lips, well wasn't that distracting. She shook herself mentally; she'd have to leave soon before she ended up jumping Kelly. She pulled her eyes back up to Kelly's and found her smirking knowingly at her.

"You sure there's no way to persuade you?" Kelly arched an eyebrow and Sophie felt a blush trying to fight its way up, she knew Kelly had to be joking, right? She hadn't exactly rejected her when she'd kissed her at the party but then she'd had no real response either, should she test it now and blame it on the alcohol if all went wrong? She decided to go for it.

"Well I don't know, they may be some way to get it out of me." She smirked back, both girls now turned completely to face the other; it was a battle of wills again but this time to see who dared to go first. Kelly chuckled quietly and parted her lips slightly, she stayed like that for a second or two before speaking.

"And what might that be?" Sophie was glad she was sat down because the change in Kelly's tone made her forget the existence of her legs, it had dropped to a dark, quiet, seductive tone that made a shiver run down Sophie's spine. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to make any sound come out. She saw Kelly's amused smirk and grinned to give herself time to compose, clearing her throat before trying again.

"Miss Jones, that's fighting dirty and you know it." She flicked her tongue out to quickly wet her lips as she watched Kelly's smirk grow.

"Oh is it Miss Daniels? What're you going to do about it?" Sophie pretended to look thoughtful for a minute before smirking.

"I'm going to have to fight back." A second after she spoke she jumped on Kelly, pushing her down onto the bed and pinning her hands above her head. She grinned triumphantly for a second before Kelly pushed her off and tried to pin her down, she fought back and a full wresting match started on the bed, both of them laughing.

Sometime later the pillows had been thrown across the room; the shot glasses had been smashed and the bed sheets were piled at the end of the bed. Unfortunately, Sophie had just discovered that Kelly was a lot stronger than she looked and was now sat on top of her, pinning both of her hands to the headboard with only one of hers and smirking at her. She scowled back playfully.

"Going to tell me now?" Sophie had been having so much fun that she'd actually forgotten the reason for the fight in the first place. She shook her head defiantly.

"Then I'll just have to get it out of you won't I?" Sophie raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kelly lowered a hand to her ribs, running a fingertip down her side. Sophie's eyes widened and she froze, there was no way she could know how ticklish she was, unless her reaction just gave her away... If she hadn't been pinned she'd have buried her face in her hands. Kelly grin caught her attention as a hand slipped under her shirt, fingertips dancing across her side. Sophie instantly started wriggling, trying to get her hands free and stop her or throw her off. Sophie was ridiculously ticklish on her ribs and Kelly was taking full advantage of it, there was no way for Sophie to stop her and she'd planned on telling her anyway so she quickly called out for her to stop.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Kelly's hand stopped and she took it out from under Sophie's shirt, smirking down at her. Sophie took a minute to catch her breath, trying to escape had been tiring. She let out a long breath and realised Kelly wasn't getting off of her, not that she was complaining at all, having the head girl sat on her hips was certainly something she was enjoying.

"Thwaites always picked on Annabelle to hide the fact she was in love with her." She smirked as she remembered the way she'd found out but quickly turned her attention back to Kelly as she lowered her face closer to hers, Sophie didn't even realise but she stopped breathing as Kelly moved her head to the side, so close she could feel warm breath on her ear..

"Good girl." Sophie felt a shiver as Kelly's voice had dropped again and knew that Kelly, all but pressed against her, could tell. Sophie strained against the grip on her wrists again before she'd even noticed; Kelly was teasing her on purpose. Next thing she knew the head girl's face filled her vision once more, hovering just away from hers. Their eyes locked and Sophie couldn't look away if she tried, her peripheral vision picked up Kelly's dangerously red lips, curved into a smirk but slightly parted, daring her to close the gap. Sophie didn't need a second chance; she lent up and crashed her lips against the older girls. Kelly freed her hands and Sophie moved them quickly, wrapping one around Kelly's waist to pull her closer and sliding the other through her hair to the base of her neck, holding the older girls lips against her own; she wasn't about to let her get away after so much dancing around. She felt Kelly's leg slip between hers and chuckled against her lips. She wasn't used to being on the bottom so she heaved them to the side to roll over, completely forgetting how close they were to the edge of the bed. They rolled off, Sophie hitting her head on the wall as they broke apart, both laughing.

"Smooth." Kelly grinned at her and Sophie gave her a playful shove. As they both stood up Kelly checked the time.

"Damn it's nearly 3am, we should get some sleep." Sophie nodded and stuck her hands awkwardly in her pockets, looking around briefly before looking back at Kelly who looked just as awkward.

"Well I should erm..." She started backing away to the door.

"Yeah, wouldn't want anyone to see and er..." She walked forward as Sophie reached the door.

"Yeah, it'd be around the school in minutes." They both laughed a little awkwardly and Kelly opened the door for her, Sophie gave one last nod and a small wave before walking across the hallway and into the dorm, hearing the door shut behind her as she walked in.

She walked silently between the beds, trying not to wake anyone else as she changed quickly and climbed under her covers. As son as her head hit the pillow her mind was in action, replaying what had happened that night through her head as she drifted off to sleep, it seemed that dreaming of Kelly Jones was going to become a very regular thing.

* * *

_**Whew, that was a hell of a self realisation moment, can she stick to it? You'll have to see wont you. And the M rating is seeming a little fruitless so far I know, trust me... It's about to make a lot more sense... **_


	7. Chapter Six: A St Trinian

**I**_** promised a reason for the rating and here it is, I always deliver on promises.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**, bla bla bla, I own nothing but my own character, bla bla bla.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A St. Trinian**_

As it turned out, half of the school had heard Sophie's little conversation with her mother and the other half had heard about it. Thankfully, no-one mentioned it directly but everyone had warmed up to her considerably. They also seemed to have decided 'Sophie' was much too long and so her name had effectively changed to 'Soph' which she had to admit she kind of liked, something that obviously had nothing to do with the fact that it was Kelly who started it.

Kelly.

It had been a few days now since the incident in her room and not much had changed there. They met up every morning and discussed things they both had to do (Soph had taken to doing all the minor jobs for her so she could split her time between head girl duties and planning the heist), they spoke when they passed in the hallways and they spent their nights up on the roof joking and constantly 'borrowing' from the poor girl who, regardless of how many times they drank it, still insisted on stashing her alcohol on the roof. Though, no matter how much they danced around it, they both knew they were getting closer and closer, it was just a matter of who would make the first move. Never one to be patient, Soph could feel her restraint slipping by the day and was seriously having to argue with herself to prevent her from just giving in. It was a definite fight over who was more stubborn. The chemistry lab came into sight and she had to pull herself from her thoughts with a small smile, it was about time she followed through on her promise to teach the twins how to make napalm.

About an hour later she checked the time, she had to head to the roof, Annabelle would be persuading Flash today and Kelly had asked her to join them.

"Sorry girls, must dash." The twins sulked at her and she couldn't help but feel a wave of affection towards them; they had very quickly become like little sisters to her and were actually really very adorable. She grinned at them and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't look at me like that, I held up my end of the deal didn't I?" She nodded to the result of their hour and they grinned happily back at her.

"Be careful with that, outside use only and make sure fire teams are on standby, I don't want Miss Fritton on my ass for letting you guys burn down half the school, okay?" They nodded and she held out her fist, they both sulked slightly but hit their fists against hers; she'd learnt very quickly to make them swear to everything. She nodded and turned on her heel, walking out and swiftly up the corridor, Kelly had said she'd meet her at the stairs leading to the roof.

As she reached the stairs she looked around, Kelly was never late, where was she? A hand suddenly clasped over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a body behind her. Recognising who it was instantly from the tattoo on the arm, and a little more embarrassingly from the unique scent of the perfume, Soph relaxed against her.

"You're no fun Daniels." The hands on her were removed and Soph grinned.

"Only while the sun's up, Jones." She turned around and winked before taking a few steps back,  
"Shall we?" She gestured to the stairs and Kelly nodded, leading the way up to the roof.

They waited just outside the door leading onto the roof and listened carefully, they could hear Flash and Annabelle outside. Soph shot Kelly a confused look since they didn't walk through; the head girl just grinned and winked with a 'wait and see' expression on her face.

Soph sighed when Flash said he wouldn't do it and turned to see Kelly walking through the door. Suddenly Soph understood what was going on and she chuckled to herself before following.

"What's wrong? Not up to it Flash? Told you Annabelle." Sophie had to hold back a grin as she and Kelly walked toward the pair, they were deploying Flash's secret weakness, Kelly. As it turned out it was easier to keep a straight face that she thought since every time he looked at Kelly she had a sudden urge to push him off the roof... She held back a smile at her own thought; she'd never been possessive before, it was kind of funny, god only knew how bad she'd be if she and Kelly actually started dating... She pulled herself back to the conversation and sat down on the wall next to the girls, since Annabelle was sat in her usual spot, and listened to Annabelle list everything that had been used to describe the count Flash would be impersonating.

"...Successful, erudite and handsome... Oh and I almost forgot he's also very, very gay." Soph had to put a hand to her mouth to hold back the laughter as Flash made a sound as though he'd been kicked somewhere very painful. He left in a hurry, saying he needed to practice and as soon as the door slammed shut the all burst out laughing.

"Not bad, Fritton." Kelly placed a hand on Annabelle's shoulder and Soph saw a small blush form on her cousin's cheeks, was that a reaction to the compliment or a reaction to Kelly? She pushed the thought from her head, Annabelle was straight as an arrow. Soph opened her mouth to say something too but was interrupted by a shout from above them.

"Scramble! Black eagle one o'clock!" They all looked at each other and jumped to their feet, looking out to see a press van coming toward the school, lead by a black car.  
"Christ! It's Thwaites. Soph, you take west wing, I'll get east wing, Annabelle, warn Miss Fritton." Annabelle and Soph nodded before they all took off, running through the school and warning everyone they saw.

Eventually Soph made it back to the planning room, Kelly and Annabelle were already in there, helping put everything away, Taylor shut the door behind her a little too loud and everyone flinched. Kelly looked out through the peephole and said the words everyone had been dreading.

"Christ! He's coming this way!" Everyone started putting thing away with new speed but it was still too slow, they would be screwed if something didn't distract him soon. The next thing Soph saw was Annabelle walking out of the door, she moved over to stand beside Kelly and listened carefully.

"I know your daughter." Soph and Kelly looked at each other, where was she going with this?

"You're friends with Verity?" Soph heard the dismissive tone of his voice and could tell he was trying to go around her but Annabelle spoke again.

"I was at Cheltenham with her, she was the school bully and I was one of her favourite victims." Soph smiled slightly, a huge swell of pride for her cousin building inside her, she was saving their asses and speaking of her past without her voice shaking in one go.

" Really? So minister, your daughter was the school bully? And what's it like being here at St. Trinians?" Soph and Kelly shared a grin as Annabelle answered the question.

"Oh it's like some big, happy, if slightly dysfunctional, family..."

"A bastard proclaims the English throne, and the generous Britons are cheated by a juggler..." Camilla's voice rang out through the corridor and the media turned to move towards it, Kelly and Soph moved out of the way to let Annabelle back in and Soph threw an arm over her shoulders, talking quietly so they wouldn't bring the camera's back their way.

"That took guts kid, well done." Annabelle beamed at everyone around the room and they all looked pretty impressed, though more relived of course. Soph spotted Chelsea and Kelly having a quiet conversation and walked over, they lent over to explain.

"We're going to fix Fritton's look tonight, make her a proper St. Trinian." Chelsea smirked and Soph grinned, looking forward to seeing her boring cousin St. Trinians style.

That night Soph stayed in Kelly's room until it was time to get started and Kelly explained what was going to happen. Apparently it was a bit of a school tradition, much like the running through the school naked trick they pulled on all new students. Each of the cliques got to have a go before Kelly, Celia and Chelsea created the final version. Eventually it was time to go and they both walked in, still both wearing pyjamas as they got everyone else quietly out of bed. Soon they approached Annabelle and Kelly clapped a hand over her mouth, she screamed against Kelly's hand as they pulled her out of bed and threw her into a chair, to the girls credit she managed to keep most of her fear from showing as Kelly walked forward.

"You've had this coming since the day you arrived, Fritton." The fake menace in her voice made Soph grin, clearly Annabelle had no idea she was kidding since she looked quite worried.

"What're you going to do to me?" Soph felt her immature side push her to giggle at that but she held back. Everyone brandished make up tools at her in a threatening manner and Kelly grinned.  
"Give you a makeover silly!" Annabelle looked dumbfounded for a second as she was pushed on the chair into the first years area, Kelly walked over and joined Soph leaning against the wall as they watched her get transformed into a first year.

A few of the looks quite suited her but as Chelsea, Kelly and Celia did the final work Soph felt proud of her cousin, she finally looked as though she fit in here. Everyone grinned and Soph saw Kelly mutter something in Tania's ear. Seconds later she was grabbed by a load of first years.

"No, no, no. **No.**" She could feel the panic slip onto her face as she was dragged forwards. They pushed her into the chair and Kelly stood in front of her. Soph scowled at her and she smirked.

"Told you it was tradition." Kelly kicked her chair and she rolled backwards into the first year's section. They quickly set about the same routine as they had with Annabelle, Sophie knew this was going to happen with or without her permission so she decided to play along for now, maybe climb out a window when no-one was looking.

She didn't like the first year look and nearly murdered the chavs that messed with her, she had to admit she quite liked the emo look but she couldn't be bothered with it all the time. She couldn't help but notice Kelly's expression as the Posh Tottys got their hands on her, it almost made it all worth it, she flashed a knowing smirk at her and could've sworn she saw a faint blush. Eventually it was time for the final round and she let Chelsea, Kelly and Celia have a go for the hell of it but as she was shown her reflection she had to admit she kind of liked it... She'd never been one for makeup but it was definitely worth it in this case, a little eyeliner really went a long way... She and Annabelle stood at the front of the group and looked at themselves in the mirrors.

"So, how do you feel?" Kelly's voice almost echoed over the silence in the dorm as Annabelle and Soph looked at each other, after a second they both grinned.

"Like St. Trinians'." Everyone cheered and the music kicked in, all tiredness forgotten as dancing kicked off and Soph moved off to one side. She smiled as she watched Annabelle dance back to back with Kelly. That head girl really shouldn't be allowed to dance. Soph smirked as she looked over and spotted her, moving away from everyone else to join her near to the door. Soph pretended to be annoyed.

"You owe me one for that." She pouted slightly, folding her arms across her chest; she'd actually been forced into a skirt a few times during this night. Kelly just grinned.

"Remember the last time I owed you one? And quit sulking, it suits you..." Kelly's eyes drifted downwards to Soph's new clothing, they'd let her keep her black skinny jeans but her school shirt was now sleeveless and they'd actually removed her top couple of buttons (with very big scissors if she remembered correctly). They'd provided a leather studded belt and a pair of matching straps for her wrists. But the thing she probably loved the most was the knee high black doc martins they'd pulled out, they laced right up the front but if you just undid the top couple loops they came off easy enough. Chelsea had cut her hair shorter in places but left her side fringe so she now had a bit of a punk look going on but she definitely planned to keep it. She winked at Kelly and turned on her heel, slipping out of the room with a small smirk on her face.

It wasn't long before Kelly followed her out.

"I do remember the last time you owed me one." Soph stood with one hand on her hip, leaning against the wall next to Kelly's door.

"The question is, how're you going to pay me back this time?" She arched an eyebrow and let her mouth curve into a mischievous smirk. It was about time they stopped playing around and she could tell Kelly knew it too. The head girl stalked closer; leaving her feeling a little like a rabbit stood infront of a fox.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Soph's smirk dropped at the familiar tone of Kelly's voice, she'd have to figure out how to do that or it just wasn't bloody fair. She gave a quiet chuckle and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips gently against the head girl's, weirdly unsure of herself.

It didn't stay gentle long, Soph felt Kelly's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer, so she reached behind herself for the door handle (if they stayed here someone would see), her other hand sliding around to the back of Kelly's neck, tilting her head slightly so she could deepen the kiss. As she finally found the door handle Kelly's lips parted, allowing her access and slowing down the pace of the kiss she pushed away from the wall, dragging Kelly into her own room. Her thoughts flickered for a second as to whether Kelly had wanted to go into her room but as the other girl kicked the door shut behind them she forgot all about those doubts. She didn't even notice she was still moving backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. They broke apart for much needed air as they fell onto the covers, looking at each other for a minute. Kelly's lipstick was smudged and her lips a little swollen, Soph flashed a grin and flipped them over, resting an arm next to Kelly's head to hold herself up as she leant down to kiss her once more. It was going to be a good night.

Soph reached down a free hand to undo the laces on her boots, hearing two dull thuds as they hit the floor and thanking god they hadn't bothered with socks. Now free of any possible hindrance she returned to what she was doing, placing a hand under Kelly's chin and tilting her head back. She moved down, kissing gently along her jaw line and down to the side of her neck, she felt Kelly's hand tighten on her hair and let out a quiet chuckle, her teeth grazing across the skin of the older girl's neck and sending a delicious shiver down Kelly's spine. She felt Kelly's free hand pull her tie off and throw it away somewhere, she didn't really care where but soon the head girl was swiftly undoing the buttons of her shirt. With a smirk Soph moved down a little further, running her tongue along the other girls collarbone and grinning at the quiet groan that escaped the girls lips.

As soon as she'd finished unbuttoning Soph's shirt Kelly pushed off of her shoulders and she sat back briefly to take it off, throwing it behind her and returning to what she was doing, pushing her leg between Kelly's as she ran her hand down to the base of her grey tank top, slipping underneath the fabric and letting her fingertips slide across the smooth skin of her flat stomach before going higher, pushing the top up as it went. Already losing patience with the item of clothing Soph pulled it off over Kelly's head, leaning back down to kiss her as her hand slid back up her stomach to her chest with a purposefully feather light touch. She felt Kelly arch towards her hand and smirked against her lips, this was almost too much fun. Very carefully, she kept her touch light, drawing light patters across Kelly's chest and pulling an impatient growl from the older girl's lips as she leaned up to increase the pressure. Soph chuckled and Kelly gave a glare, moving her lips to Soph's ear.

"Quit teasing." Sophie held back a shiver at the tone of her voice but decided to push it.

"But it's so much fun." She let a playful grin flash across her face, knowing she'd have to stop sooner rather than later, Kelly wasn't the only one going without what she needed right now and Soph's body was becoming almost painfully demanding. Kelly kissed her for a second before she bit Soph's bottom lip, hard, but not breaking the skin. An automatic groan came forward without her permission and Soph let her eyes close. After a light tug Kelly released her lip and Soph gave up on teasing, crashing her lips against the other girls. kissing her deeply for a minute as her hand moved to slide down the side of Kelly's waist to her thigh, running over the deliciously smooth pale skin as she moved down, kissing along her jaw but not stopping at her neck, she carried on lower, capturing a peaked nipple between her teeth before circling her tongue around it gently.

Kelly's hand tightened on her hair as she let her hand drift slowly up the inside of Kelly's thigh, running softly over the fabric of her shorts before dipping just below the waistline. She looked up at the other girl for a second to gauge her reaction but was pulled into a fierce kiss that she took as permission. She slipped her hand smoothly into Kelly's shorts and couldn't help but smile at the head girl's answering gasp, it was always good to know she hadn't lost her touch. She ducked her head to leave a trail of marks across the older girls neck as her hand started moving, a steady pace at first but as Kelly's hips started moving to meet her she picked up the pace.

"Christ Soph..." It was barely a whisper but her name coming from Kelly was enough to make her grin and lean up, capturing her lips in a smouldering kiss. A breif flash of pain accompanied the nails digging into her shoulders but it faded quickly in the wake of something that definitely wasn't pain and a quiet moan had to be suppressed against Kelly's lips, she wasn't usually one for being vocal but she couldn't seem to stop herself as the older girls hand found her jeans and slipped inside.

Hours could have flown by and she wouldn't have noticed, world war three could have started and neither of them would have cared or even heard it over each other. Every quiet gasp and loud moan echoed through Soph's head like a bell, drowning out anything else but nothing would even matter right now. Tongues danced and battled for dominance but there was never a winner, teeth grazed necks, shoulders, chests, anywhere they could reach and nails raked skin. Only after what felt like days, or could have been minutes, when Kelly pulled her up into the most intense kiss Soph had ever experienced, did both of them practically jump over the edge, all but clinging to each other until their heart rates dropped and muscles relaxed.

After a few seconds Soph retrieved her hand and rolled to the side, pushing her hair from her damp forehead as she stared, a little amazed, at the ceiling. She was pretty sure sex was never that good, or maybe she just never paid attention... Either way, worry started to cloud her happy mood as she debated whether to return to her own bed. Fortunately, Kelly seemed able to read her mind even when tired and laced their fingers together.

"Don't even think about it." She sounded exhausted and a little annoyed but Soph couldn't help but smile.

"Two seconds." She kissed their entwined fingers before letting go and rolling off of the bed onto her feet, quickly throwing her jeans and various other items of clothing off onto the floor somewhere before picking up the duvet, from where it had been kicked off, and throwing it over the bed. With a slight grin she climbed back in, automatically wrapping her arms around Kelly who rolled to lean her head against her chest.

"'Night Kel'..." She pressed her lips to the top of Kelly's head and heard the older girl's quiet chuckle.

"'Night Soph."

* * *

**_Well, I think Soph has a bit of soft side... Who do you reckon the more dominant in the relationship is? I think they both would like to think it's themselves. Tough one to call though XD_**

For those of you who are fortunate enough to have not read this before I re-wrote it, you don't even want to know what it was like before xD


	8. Chapter Seven: A new day

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my own plot add ins and Sophie Daniels.**_

_**Finally my M rating makes sense after the last chapter, now can they admit feelings or not?**_

_**Chapter 7: New day**_

Soph slowly felt herself being pulled back into consciousness, her senses lazily exploring around her; her hand felt numb, as though there was something stopping the blood from reaching it. A frown crossed her face as her sleep riddled brain tried to work out what was going on. She twitched her arm experimentally and found that something was definitely on it, she opened her eyes a little to investigate but her vision was filled with something black. Hair? She shifted her head back a bit to look at the person sleeping next to her and the memories flooded back.

Kelly.

The older girl's head rested on her shoulder and as she moved a little she found a arm across her stomach and legs tangled with her own under the covers. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she felt an odd urge to jump up and do a victory dance but it quickly passé, in it's place came worry. Should she leg it? Get out of the room before Kelly woke up? She'd seemed pretty sure she wanted her to stay last night but what did that mean? Hell, she wasn't even sure what she wanted out of this herself.

She must have been twitching about a little too much because seconds after her thoughts started Kelly began to stir. She looked down at her just in time to see her open her eyes and look up, probably spotting the worried look on her face and smirking slightly.

"'Morning." Soph heard the amused tone of her voice and couldn't keep the uncertainty from her own.

"Hey..." She kind of expected Kelly to get annoyed at her awkward mood but she just rolled her eyes and sat up, leaning forward and kissing her. Without her brain having much to do with it she responded, her concern rapidly evaporating into nothing as they broke apart and she grinned.

"Sleep well?" Soph lent back against the headboard as Kelly stood up and stretched,

"Definitely, you?" She winked and Soph chuckled, only for it to be cut off as the older girl opened the curtains and the light revealed the many splashes of colour dotted around the paper white skin of the older girls neck, shoulders and stomach.

"Yeah... Um... Sorry, about that..." She placed a hand over the back of her neck awkwardly and confusion flashed across Kelly's face before she looked in her mirror,

"Christ, eat me alive why don't you?" She sounded more surprised than annoyed so Soph chuckled and stood up, picking up Kelly's tank top from the floor and throwing it over to her,

"Is that an offer?" She flashed a grin before hunting for her underwear, only to find her shirt colliding with the side of her head.

"Behave. Everyone will be waking up soon; I'm going to have a shower." Kelly nodded to a door across the room that, Soph guessed, was the head girl's private bathroom.

"Alright, I'll go make sure everyone gets up, first day of school challenge today, we have to be ready." Soph grinned but winced as she put her shirt on, had she cut herself or something? She undid the buttons she'd done up and let the fabric drop from her shoulders, turning to see her back in the mirror.

"I guess this makes us even then eh?" She scowled faintly at the deep cuts in her back from Kelly's nails and heard the older girls laugh across the room.

"I guess it does." She grinned and walked back over,

"I'll meet you in the dining hall, grab a seat with Polly." She leant forward and they kissed briefly before she turned away and walked back to the bathroom.

"See you later." Soph gave a small nod as Kelly walked into the bathroom before looking around. Where was her tie? She spotted it on a shelf and chuckled as she put it back on, moving back over to the bed to pull her boots on. It was strange to have stuck around for more than five seconds this morning but kind of brilliant... She could get used to it.

As she walked back into the dorm a couple of people were stirring but no one was up yet, a glance at the time told her they should have been up half an hour ago and she frowned. With a roll of her eyes she took a deep breath in and mimicked Kelly's whistle, something that never failed to wake, even the most hungover girl, up.

"Everyone up. We have a lot to do today." Her voice was met by a chorus of groans and annoyed complaints but everyone begrudgingly started dragging themselves out of bed. Satisfied with the results, she walked over to Polly who looked the most alert so far.

"Kel' says she'll meet us in the dining hall. I'll wait for you outside." Polly nodded and Soph walked up to her own bed, grabbing her jacket and pausing to look at her still sleeping cousin, apparently she'd taken to sticking cotton wool in her ears at night. With a smirk she tipped her off of her bed, grinning as the brunette squeaked in confusion and annoyance at the rude awakening. Soph waited until she'd pulled the wool from her ears before speaking.

"Come on, everyone's half an hour late already." She scowled reproachfully and Annabelle pulled herself up off of the floor, looking a little disorientated but definitely awake so Soph turned on her heel and strode back out of the dorm, she was in a very good mood this morning. She wasn't waiting long before Polly walked out, giving her a small smile before they started walking down the stairs.

The dining hall was still empty when they walked in so Soph grabbed a plate of toast and a cup of coffee before her own usual apple and glass of milk, as she set them down Polly gave her a questioning look.

"Kelly." Polly nodded and smiled at her knowingly but it quickly vanished under Soph's scowl, Geeks really were too clever for their own good. They started talking about how they got the answers for the first round and Polly told her she'd sent the twins out after the makeovers last night to break in and get them. Soph made a mental note not to annoy them today, they were dreadful when cranky.

Very quickly, the hall started filling and eventually Kelly joined them, smiling appreciatively at Soph for the breakfast and Soph grinned, glancing at Kelly's neck and noticing she'd done up one more button than usual. A smirk threatened to pull at the corners of her mouth but she held it back, instead turning her attention to her apple, though, judging from Kelly's knowing smile, she'd noticed her looking. They quickly set to business and called the Tottys over to discuss everything that they had to do for the day, each of the girls had a third of the answers written down for them to learn so Soph, Kelly and Polly spent the whole of breakfast testing them on the various answers. Soph had to admit she was pretty impressed they'd actually managed to remember most of them. They hadn't learnt the questions, just the answers and the order they would need them in, one slip up and the whole thing would be revealed, not the kind of risk she liked to have kicking around but they didn't have much choice anymore, Soph tried to concentrate on the positives, worrying would do no good.

They all left the dining hall just after everyone else, the Tottys heading off to get ready for their 'TV debut' while Polly, Kelly and Soph started walking to the planning room. About halfway there, Taylors voice echoed down the hall, closely followed by Andrea shouting back. Almost in sync, the three of them rolled their eyes and Soph sighed, turning to Kelly.

"I'll sort it out, you guys go to the planning room, I'll be there after I've completed a double murder." She grinned and Kelly nodded,

"Thanks." She gave a small appreciative smile and Soph gave a 'yeah, yeah' nod before turning and walking quickly toward the source of the noise.

As it turned out, Taylor had started this one, stealing wristbands from the emos was a good way to annoy them but also a good way to get jumped on. With a heavy sigh she bent down and wrapped an arm around Andrea's waist, placing a foot squarely on Taylor chest and pushing her down as she pulled Andrea off of her. They fought back for a while but as soon as they realised who it was they stopped and Soph eventually had them both stood looking slightly ruffled and very annoyed.

"Taylor, get your girls to give them back." She was too busy for niceties today and clearly the look on her face showed that since Taylor scowled but nodded, looking over to her friends who sulked and threw the bands across the room to the emos who all started handing them back to whomever they belonged to. Soph gave an approving nod before turning to face the pair again.

"Listen, you can kill each other later, but for now I'm calling a truce. We need to be on track at the minute girls, a lot's at stake. From now on if you two are caught fighting during the day it's Darcy clean up duty for both of you, regardless of who starts the fight. And trust me, the dog may be gone but he's still left a hell of a lot to clean up. At night feel free, I know it's unreasonable to expect you to leave each other alone for more than 12 hours. From 6am to 6pm no fighting. Deal?" She looked at them both seriously and they scowled back at her for a good 10 seconds before nodding. Soph flashed a grin, they might have started calling her the Head Girl's watchdog, among other things, but she did quite enjoy her new job.

"Good, play nicely then girls." She turned and walked off, waving over her shoulder as she left. They would undoubtedly be fighting before 6 but it was a good way to get the field clean, that dog had really made a mess of the place. With a smirk on her face she started walking back to the planning room.

She didn't get very far before someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom by her tie, she spun around grinning, expecting it to be Kelly and she still thought it was as someone promptly covered her mouth with theirs, her hands immediately wrapped around a waist but she quickly discovered it wasn't right, expensive perfume practically assaulted her nose and curls tickled the sides of her face, she opened her eyes and saw Chelsea. With an annoyed groan she pushed her away.

"What the hell?!" She raised her voice, a little too loudly, but she didn't really care, Chelsea looked confused and a little insulted at the rejection.

"What do you mean what the hell? You usually seek me out." She somehow managed to pull off a hurt puppy look and Soph rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can grab me out of a corridor whenever you feel like it." She folded her arms across her chest, she had to sort this out now, if Kelly found out she probably wouldn't take it well.

"Well sorry if I wanted to relax before going on TV to save our school." Chelsea's stubborn glare didn't seem to be going anywhere and Soph sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes tightly for a moment, this was giving her a headache.

"Look, I can't do this with you anymore. Okay?" She looked back to see Chelsea looking dumbstruck.

"What? Why not?"

"It was just a bit of fun, you know that as well as I do. And now I can't do it anymore." She tried to say it as gently as she could but it still sounded a little harsh.

"Yes, it's a lot of fun, so why can't we keep doing it?" Soph was almost amazed at the girls logic, normally she'd have agreed, actually if she was being honest normally this conversation wouldn't have taken place at all. Unsure of how else she could fix this, she decided she would have to say it.

"There's someone else. I can't keep messing around with you because of someone else, okay?" Soph braced herself against the tidal wave of questions that were, undoubtedly, about to come her way.

"Oh, right... Well I guess that's fair enough then." Soph blinked in confusion, that was easier than expected. She smiled slightly at the girl and relaxed.

"Thanks for understanding. Now, you go get ready, I've got to meet Polly and Kel' in the planning room, bring Peaches and Chloe when you're done. Okay?" Chelsea nodded left, leaving Soph to let out a long breath and lean against a nearby wall. That could have gone much worse. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she looked around, spotting the camera in the top corner of the room and praying to whatever gods that popped into her head that no-one had been watching that.

She finally managed to make it back to the planning room and was met by a slightly flustered looking Polly.

"Where were you?!" Soph blinked and looked around, there were others in the room but no sign of Kelly.

" Fixing Andrea and Taylor. Why? What's up?" She felt an urgent expression find its way onto her face as Polly started answering.

"You were taking ages so Kelly and I started looking for you on CCTV, Kelly must've spotted you because she took off, I figured you were in trouble or something because she looked about ready to kill someone." Worry covered the Geek's, usually calm, face and Soph felt as though she'd just been punched in the stomach, she'd seen. Anyone else and she'd be able to pay them off but this was going to be hell. Without a word to Polly, she turned on her heel and bolted, racing through the school as fast as she could, she had to find Kelly and explain. Oh god, please don't let this have ruined everything.

After running around the entire school she made it up to the roof and found it locked. It was never locked; she had to be up here. She growled to herself and hunted through her pockets for the keys, Kelly had given her a spare set some time back but as she pushed it into the lock it wouldn't go all the way in. Damn it. She'd left hers in the other side. Out of ideas she banged her fist against the door.

"Kelly! I need to talk to you, open the door!" She shouted as loud as she could, hoping she'd at least hear her out.

"Go talk to Chelsea!" Soph smacked her head against the wood with a groan of frustration. Talking through the door wasn't going to get her anywhere. She stepped back a bit before bringing her boot against the door, hard. It flew open and she walked onto the roof, finding Kelly stood near their usual seats.

"Kelly will you just listen to me?" She fought the urge to shout and let her voice drop to a plea, she had to listen, she couldn't bare her thinking she'd sleep with Chelsea after spending the night in her room, she just couldn't. Kelly's face was an expressionless mask and the icy edge to her voice actually made Soph wince.

"Go on then. Talk. Explain to me why you were kissing Chelsea." She spat the name and Soph had to fight to keep eye contact, Kelly could actually be bloody terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Okay, I have been the one sleeping with Chelsea recently, the one she wouldn't tell anyone about." Kelly's expressionless mask was cracking a bit, the murderous expression was starting to show so Soph hurried along.

"We only met up twice, and both times it was before anything even vaguely happened between us. You know that from when the love bites appeared. What you undoubtedly saw on CCTV was her grabbing me out of the corridor on my way back to you and Polly and surprising the hell out of me. I only kissed her back at first because..." She paused, feeling a blush form in her cheeks as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Because?" Kelly's cold voice told her she'd have to own up to the reason or this was going to get any better. She took in a deep breath and looked back up to Kelly.

"... Because I thought she was you. As soon as realised who it was, which to be honest was reasonably quickly, I pushed her away and set her straight, I told her we couldn't meet up anymore. She asked why and I told her I..." This time Soph felt her face glow red, okay this really wasn't good, she had three choices here, say nothing and loose Kelly, say that she liked her and loose Kelly or say that she liked her and get Kelly back. The last two weren't really choices more than they were fears. Kelly was looking at her expectantly but her face had softened a little. Then it hit her, surely she wouldn't be this angry unless she had some emotional attachment in all this... No one got this angry at their one night stand for kissing someone else. Soph took another deep breath.

"... I erm.. Really quite like someone else." She placed a hand over the back of her neck. Feeling exposed for the first time in years as she fought to hold Kelly's gaze, she could tell the older girl was searching her eyes for any sign she lying so she couldn't let herself look away. After what felt like an hour Kelly spoke.

"Okay." Soph almost jumped at the suddenness of her reply and blinked in confusion.

"Okay?"

"Okay I believe you,." Kelly's face remained passive and Soph felt herself getting more and more confused by the minute.

"You're er... Not really giving me a lot to work with here..." Why was Kelly being so difficult? Had she actually buggered it all up with this?

"I know, you're just adorable what you're flustered." Her face split into a grin and Soph scowled.

"You, are pure evil." Despite being a little annoyed the wave of relief that washed over her quickly cleared away any thoughts of taking revenge, Kelly walked forward and wrapped her arms around Soph's waist.

"You love it really." Her voice was teasing and Soph growled in obviously fake annoyance, wrapping her arms around Kelly, too happy to form a decent response. She looked out over the field for a second before turning back to Kelly, only to be met by a sudden kiss for the second time today; though she had to admit she enjoyed this one much more thoroughly than she had the last. As they pulled away a thought occurred to her.

"Anything you want to say to me then?" She raised an eyebrow and Kelly grinned.

"... I erm, really quite like you too." Soph had to admit her impression was dead on but she still scowled and gave her a gentle shove.

"Never going to live that one down, am I?" Kelly chucked and placed an arm around her waist, steering them both back towards the door.

"No." Her tone was cheerful and Soph felt her give her waist a slight squeeze, so she placed an arm around her and did the same, well that had all gotten rid of any doubt and the Chelsea issue all at the same time, she wasn't sure whether this whole thing was good or bad.

As they reached the door at the bottom of the stairs they looked at each other, unsure whether to break apart or not, there were people and cameras from here on, did they want people to know yet? The next second they spoke at the exact same time.

"After the heist..." They grinned at each other and Soph pressed her lips against the older girls for a second before taking a step away and opening the door.

"After you, Jones." Kelly grinned and walked through; Soph pulled the smile from her face and quickly followed her, walking beside her down the hall, keeping it a secret wasn't a problem for her.

Not too long later they were back at the planning room with a very confused Polly. Kelly quickly made something up about someone going into her room and Soph played along, saying she was worried so she'd gone to find out what was up. Polly looked at them both suspiciously but didn't say anything. Soph and Kelly shared a brief glance before setting to work, they still had a lot to make sure of before they got going.

As it turned out the Tottys did a damn good job remembering most of the answers because, as they were heading back to St. Trinians for the night, everyone on the bus was celebrating. Quite a few of the girls had gone with them since the studio asked for some St. Trinians girls to put in the crowd but it was still funny watching the twins trying to drive and celebrate. As they got back Soph sent them both to bed, two late nights really would create a disaster. Kelly only let everyone else stay awake for a short time before telling them to get their asses into bed. Soph had gone to check for anyone trying to stay up and was just coming back up the stairs to find Kelly outside her bedroom door. She flashed a grin and lent against the doorframe of the dorms across from Kelly. Lights were already out but she doubted everyone was asleep so she decided to whisper.

"All's clear downstairs. I think everyone was too tired to bother tonight." Kelly smirked and nodded.

"Thanks for being helpful all day, I owe you one." She smirked and Soph arched an eyebrow, that sentence was quickly becoming their code for 'get in my room'. She moved away from the doorframe and closed the distance between them.

"Oh do you? How do you plan to pay me back tonight?" Kelly flashed a mischievous smirk and opened her door, turning and walking into her room, seemingly certain Soph would follow. She paused for a minute, should she walk away to prove a point?

Seconds later she was walking through the door and closing it behind her.


	9. Chapter Eight: You'll always be needed

_**Disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer: yes, I own my character, no, I don't own aything else**_

**_Chapter 8: You'll always be needed_**

The next week passed pretty much normally, Soph had to uphold her promise to Taylor and Andrea three times before they stopped trying to kill each other during the day and she spent every night in Kelly's room. They were actually getting very good at getting past everyone, Soph nearly got caught sneaking out of the dorm a couple of times but managed to pass it off as having trouble sleeping. With the whole school still completely oblivious to anything going on between them, Soph and Kelly continued to act like nothing more than close friends around school, the only time they actually let themselves act like anything more than that was their time spent on the roof together or the nights spent in Kelly's room. There were a few problems of course, Kelly couldn't help but glare at Chelsea and Soph had an interesting urge to rip off Flash's legs and beat him to death with them whenever he started stammering an attempt to get Kelly to go out with him, but aside from that they were pretty happy.

The last two rounds of School challenge had also gone by without problems; Celia's idea to drug Bedales was nothing short of genius and the Tottys 'distracted' the Eton boys, to the point where they could no longer form a coherent sentence. That idea had actually caused a small problem with Kelly and Soph had had to spend about an hour convincing her she was never that inarticulate after being with Chelsea, after which Kelly decided to 'distract' her to the point where she could hardly form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. Not that she'd minded at all. The next round was announced and Soph couldn't help but let a grin flash across her face, they were going up against Cheltenham; this was just too good to be true. Obviously Thwaites wouldn't be on the team, she had the IQ of plankton, but it would still be so much fun to kick her schools ass on live TV. The only question was, how would they win this time? Chelsea was up for using the same technique they had used on Eton and Soph had to stop herself from laughing due to a dark look from Kelly, but fortunately Polly and her girls came up with a good solution. Ear pierces, Celia would find the answers on the internet and tell them through the earpieces, Soph had to admit it was a good idea and would defiantly work. So that was everything set, they just had to blow up some bars, get past security cameras, make their way through lasers and steal a priceless piece of artwork that they then had to sell to Annabelle's dad for half a million ponds. Not a problem.

Soph new why the hole in the bottom of the trailer was important but did they have to use a power saw? She cringed slightly at the sheer volume of the damn thing and glanced toward the curtain that Kelly was getting changed behind, she'd probably left the tools to someone else since Soph doubted she'd approve the power saw. The noise eventually stopped and Kelly emerged from behind the curtain in full black stealth clothing, Soph couldn't help but let her eyes run over the outfit and Kelly gave her a knowing smirk as she met her eyes once more. They all moved to look through the hole as Andrea opened the sewer cover and they all cringed. She felt a wave of sympathy for everyone going down there and was suddenly a little glad not to be going with them, she knelt down next to the twins and helped them pack their explosives into their bags when they pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took two each, she was about to comment when Kelly beat her to it.  
"Tania what are you doing? You're ten. And you're carrying high explosives." Soph smiled slightly, they both felt a sort of sisterly affection toward the twins.  
"It's not what you think Kel'" Soph raised an eyebrow, what else could they want them for?  
"It's for the smell, we saw it on CSI." Everyone in the trailer looked a little amused by the idea but it made sense. The twins got set up to go down through the hole in the floor and they all spoke in unison.  
"Good luck girls." Shortly after they'd gone from sight they all gathered around the computer to watch through the head cams.

Silence reigned in the trailer, the explosion had been bigger than expected, Kelly's hand found Soph's and squeezed it tightly; one of the head cams was staring at a pile of rubble, where the hell was Tara? Soph felt her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest as the rubble shifted slightly, she hadn't realised she was holding her breath until Tara was out of the rubble and both girls were commenting of how brilliant that had been, she let out a long breath and Kelly gave her hand one final squeeze before putting her hands on Taylor and Andrea's shoulders.  
"Alright girls, let's rock and roll." Soph watched them go before dropping down into the chair beside Polly, pulling on a headset and turning to face the monitors; she couldn't help but keep a close eye on the girls head cams as they made their way through the sewers. She occasionally heard a question she knew the answer to on school challenge and told Celia who relayed it to the Tottys. So far she hadn't gotten one wrong but she stopped as Kelly and the others approached the gallery. She and Polly scanned the monitor thoroughly as they stuck the camera through the grating and told them it was clear but as they were getting out footsteps started coming toward them. Soph stood up, about ready to run to them and take down whoever was there herself but the twins distracted them by pretending to be lost little girls. She felt a little sorry for the security guards but it was overwhelmed by pride toward the twins, she chuckled quietly.  
"Kelly, give them access to the weapon locker when we get back." She heard a quiet laugh on the other end of the com system and grinned to herself as she sat back down, Polly cast her a knowing smirk and she scowled at her, turning back to the screen in time to see them running through the gallery. Suddenly there was massive feedback through the system and Soph gave a hiss of pain, pulling her headset off. They looked to the screen and saw what was going on. The earpieces were down. Soph felt a rock drop into her stomach and turned to Polly, there was nothing they could do, not until the advert break at any rate and if someone was onto them they couldn't pull the same trick twice. There was nothing they could do, they'd have to lose this round, but the true reason behind all this was still safe, they could still get the painting. Soph sighed and went back to watching Kelly, Andrea and Taylor. They got Annabelle to provide more cover as they shot the zip wire across to the other side. Kelly went first, Soph held her breath as she crossed the gap, why couldn't one of the other two go first? She scowled slightly but let out a long breath as she reached the other side without dropping to her death. Polly smirked at her and she glared back, the geek was defiantly onto them, but it didn't matter now anyway, they'd agreed they'd let everyone find out after the heist was all done with. She looked back to the show for short time while Andrea and Taylor crossed the gap, she didn't look back until they made it to the lasers. She and Polly both fixed their concentration onto Kelly's head cam as the girls walked forward, working through the routines they'd set up until they made it to the other end of the room.

With the lasers down Kelly walked through the middle of the room to the painting.  
"Time for a little prayer." Soph barely heard Polly, if lifting the painting set off something they didn't know about Kelly and the girls would be screwed. She realised her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the edge of the desk but she didn't care, she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. After what seemed like hours the painting was clear from the wall.  
"Everyone, we have lift off." Polly and Soph grinned at each other, now they had to get out of there. Andrea and Taylor went ahead to get across the zip wire and Soph gave a sigh of relief as Kelly reached it. Her relief was cut short however as Andrea's foot caught on the wire and pulled it down. Kelly was stranded. Soph stood up instantly and started rooting around in the trailer; they had to have a spare somewhere, they just had to. The show was drawing to a close and they were running out of time. She still had her headset on as Kelly spoke through it.  
"Thwaites Jr. is onto us." Her eyes widened slightly at the words but someone else spoke before she could think, it was Annabelle.  
"I'll handle it. She's mine." Kelly was doubtful she'd manage to take her down but Soph spoke over her.  
"Go for it kid." She found what she was looking for and pulled off her headset, half climbing and half jumping down into the sewers before sprinting through them. She had no light but she had very good night vision so she quickly made it through, listening for anyone above her before coming out from under the floor of the gallery. The mood she was in, any guards in her way were about to get taken down, she didn't care who it was. She bolted through the corridors, careful to make as little noise as possible, which was tricky in such heavy boots but it hardly slowed her down. Fortunately she made it without running into anyone and grabbed the crossbow off the floor, loading it with the spare zip wire and stepping up to the railings. She met Kelly's eye for a second and flashed a grin before shooting the bolt at the ceiling. Everyone looked a little confused but she wrapped the extra wire around her waist then around her arm to make sure it was secure as she stepped up onto the railing. There was no time to wait, the show was ending, Chelsea had just answered the last question right but Soph didn't have time to think about how. She jumped, swinging across and reaching out her free arm as Kelly jumped to grab her. She made it, with an arm wrapped securely around Kelly's waist and Kelly's arms around her neck they swung back over, she practically threw Kelly across but had to take another couple of swings to cut herself loose and jump off. As she landed she straightened up and bushed off her shirt, running a hand through her hair and flashing a grin.  
"What would you do without me? Let's go."She felt Kelly's hand grab hers as they ran after Taylor and Andrea, Soph still hanging onto the crossbow since it was covered in finger prints.

Eventually, they made it back to the trailer where they met the Tottys who were all celebrating their new found 'intelligence'. Soph knew only that Chelsea was actually quite clever. They all received hugs and piled onto the bus. Kelly left in her car to wait outside Fritton's gallery for Flash so Soph spent the night talking to Annabelle, she was really quite proud of her cousin for going after Verity on her own, and for hitting her right between the eyes. Eventually everyone had gone to bed but Soph was still awake. She went up to the roof. She came here to look after Annabelle, to help her cousin out and stop her from being the outcast here. She'd pretty much accomplished that on her own since Soph was distracted by Kelly. Normally now would be when she was packing her bag and blowing up the chemistry lab, she still felt a small pull in the back of her head telling her to run before Kelly gets back tomorrow afternoon. She took a deep breath. Kelly. She was the only thing that solidly pulled her to stay, what if she decided against staying with her after all? She would be stuck here for nothing...

She stayed up on the roof until the sun was starting to come up. Sleep deprivation didn't bother her but as she started out across the fields, watching the sky turn to a pinky orange colour she suddenly felt as though she had to be somewhere else. Within minutes she was in the dorm room, it didn't take much to put her stuff away and less than fifteen minutes later she was walking through the front door, ready to get the hell out of here. A voice called her name and she spun around.  
"Annabelle? What are you doing up?" She let out an annoyed sigh, she was hoping to avoid awkward goodbyes.  
"Where are you going?" She sounded upset, could her leaving really bother people that much?  
"Away, this one school life isn't really my thing kid." She shrugged passively, trying to hide the emotion attempting to break through, she wouldn't stay, she couldn't stay.  
"But you belong here Sophie. You have friends here and you know it. If you left everyone would be out to drag you back kicking and screaming before lunch was over. Tania and Tara think of you as an older sister, you're the only one aside from Kelly who can break apart Andrea and Taylor and Chelsea told me she'd never seen Kelly get this close to anyone in all the years she's known her. Like it or not, you're a St. Trinian Sophie Daniels." Soph felt a sharp pain in her chest every time Annabelle said Kelly's name. She found herself admiring Annabelle's ability to shout at her, less than a couple of months ago the girl would have run with her. She gave a heavy sigh.  
"What happens when there's nothing useful for me to do Annabelle? They all like me now while I'm helping to save their asses. But what about in a week or so when everything goes back to normal?" She kept her tone blank; she couldn't let her emotion show through. Annabelle rolled her eyes.  
"Never had you pinned as one to be scared of anything Sophie, let alone what other people think of you. But really don't need to worry, this is St. Trinians, something is always happening around here, we're never going to stop needing you." Sophie sighed at her reasoning, she dropped her bag onto the floor and held out an arm, looking away, Annabelle grinned and hugged her, Soph responded with a sort of one arm hug. The hug lasted longer than she was comfortable with and she guessed Annabelle picked up on it since she stepped back, picking up Soph's bag as she turned to walk back upstairs.  
"Let's put your stuff back before everyone wakes up."

_**The comment about Verity having the IQ of plankton was my own little laugh to Annabelle's appearance in Dr. Who (popular english TV show for any who don't know) she played a very very stupid girl who was told she had the IQ of plankton and was pleased ^_^**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Until Dawn

_**Ok let's face it, we all know my disclaimer off by heart by now. I own my own character and my own odd little plot changes but that is all.**_

_**Chapter 9: Until Dawn.**_

It wasn't long after Soph and Annabelle finished putting Soph's stuff away that everyone started waking up. There was a lot to do before the end of the afternoon; they were planning an 'all out' St. Trinians party that would last until the late hours of the morning. Soph felt herself actually looking forward to it after the drama that had taken place earlier, mostly though she was looking forward to seeing Kelly again. She was only just getting used to the idea that she'd be sticking around for another year or so, now was a good time for Kelly to be around to remind her why. She gave a small sigh as she dropped down in her usual seat across from Polly in the dining hall. Everyone was buzzing with excitement about the reward they'd claimed on the way back from the school challenge yesterday and Camilla announced that she'd paid the debt off and now they were no longer in any trouble. Soph couldn't help but feel a little proud of everyone; they'd all pulled together in the end. Polly looked amused and Soph looked behind her to see Taylor and Andrea coming over, looking a little awkward. Soph chuckled as they asked if the deal was still on for them fighting during the day and shook her head.  
"No, feel free, but if it gets out of hand we will still have to step in." They smiled gratefully and Andrea promptly whacked Taylor around the back of the head, causing a large fight to break out between the two of them that Soph was in too good of a mood to break up until Taylor was almost breaking Andrea's arm.

She spent most of the morning instructing the first years on decorations for the main hall and making sure the make-shift stage was set up right. The Banned turned out to be quite fun to talk to, Soph had done a bit of music here and there and the guitarist let her have a quick go. They actually looked a little impressed but Soph explained she'd been sent to a lot of private schools so they'd pretty much forced her to learn, they'd all had a good joke about it for a while before Soph was called away to check the drinking arrangements for the night. With Kelly busy she was pretty much the temporary head girl, she simply answered everything exactly as Kelly would; she'd spent enough time with her to know what she would approve of and what she wouldn't. Anoushka had a slight problem when she couldn't find the big stock pile of Trinski and after a very brief investigation they discovered its crate had been labelled wrongly on purpose to prevent people from finding it and drinking it without permission. With that sorted she was called to check though the song list for the night, there was far too much to do.

Soph gave a loud yawn as she sat in an empty recreation room; the sofas around this school were pretty damn comfortable, she'd hacked the security system so the camera in this room was running on a loop. No-one could see she was in here and she'd locked the door so she could have a nap undisturbed. The lack of sleep from last night had finally caught up to her and pretty much doing Kelly's job had been so much effort it was unbelievable. She sat up and stretched, the nap had done wonders, and she still had half an hour to fix any major disasters that occurred in her absence before Kelly got back and the party started. She fixed the camera and flashed a brief grin at anyone watching before unlocking the door and heading to the main hall, as it turned out, nothing had gone too badly wrong, the hall was still set up for one hell of a party and the alcohol stores were untouched. If only it could be like this every time. Everyone gathered in the hall and The Banned began to play. Soph stayed at the bar, her usual complimentary bottle of whisky in hand and smiling to herself as she watched everyone start dancing. She raised an eyebrow slightly at Chelsea and Annabelle as they seemed to be dancing together, they were just friends right? Hell, if Annabelle ended up with Chelsea her mind would blow up. She smirked to herself at the thought of Annabelle's Dad finding out and took another drink from her bottle. As she lowered it again a hand reached out and curled over hers, pulling the bottle around and tilting it to take a drink, Soph turned to face them with a grin.  
"Everything go okay?" She kept her tone light despite the almost overwhelming urge to jump on the girl in front of her. Kelly let go of her bottle and nodded, a small smirk still curling her lips.  
"He fell for it; I've already dropped the money off with Miss Fritton." Soph's grin grew slightly at the thought of that stuck up pillock finding out his 'priceless' artwork was actually a copy by his sister. Her thoughts didn't stray for long, she took another drink and put her bottle back down on the counter, reaching into her pocket for the lid.  
"Ready for this?" Her voice turned serious and Kelly's smirk faded to a slightly worried look as she took a long drink from Soph's whisky before nodding. Soph frowned slightly.  
"We could always keep it a secret for a little longer if you wanted, it's completely up to you love." If Kelly was having second thoughts she really didn't want her to think Soph was forcing her to do it. She screwed the cap back onto the bottle and passed it back to Anoushka to keep behind the bar for her. Kelly smirked at her and took her hand, squeezing it gently as she took a step closer, leaning next to her ear.  
"Nice try, but you're not getting away with not dancing again." She stepped back again and began to pull her toward the dancing crowd. Soph chuckled and flashed a mischievous grin.  
"You asked for it." As they reached an empty space Soph used her grip on Kelly's hand to spin her around, pulling her closer with a smirk still on her lips as they began to dance. She had refused to dance at everything else before for one reason, she didn't dance unless she had someone to dance with.

It didn't take long for the people around them to notice them dancing together; it only took a little while longer to notice the style of dancing and that they were defiantly more than 'friendly' towards one and other. Soph could hear the faint mutters around them and she was certain Kelly could too but neither of them paid it any attention. After a relatively short time, everyone around them was done muttering and back in the flow of the party. Soph flashed Kelly a grin after she was sure everyone had stopped talking about them, placing her hands on her waist and pulling her closer so she'd be able to hear her over the music.  
"That went better than expected." She heard the slight relief in her voice, they'd been ready for a lot worse than a bit of muttering, she heard Kelly laugh.  
"I think they're just too busy to come up with jokes now, after everyone's done with their hangovers it will be worse." Soph smiled slightly as the song ended and the music stopped, Kelly looked at her, confused for a second before she grinned at the slow start to the next song. It was the anthem. Soph took her hand as everyone turned to face the stage, a warm smile pulling onto her face before she could stop it. Everyone started dancing again as the song picked up the pace once more, the anthem always really set the party going, the previous song had pretty much been a warm-up. As the song reached the chorus Soph could feel a grin spilt across her face. She remembered the first time she'd seen Kelly lead the chant, bottle of beer held high in the air. Today was only different in two ways, she'd exchanged the beer for Soph's whisky and stayed holding her hand as everyone joined in, Soph even found herself singing along under her breath, a fact Kelly did not fail to notice and smiled at her, planting a kiss on her cheek that made her more embarrassed than it should have done. She had to admit Annabelle was right, she was a St. Trinian now, and truth be told she couldn't be prouder.

As the night went on, Soph and Kelly finished the bottle between them and their dancing got steadily less and less about dancing and more about who could make the other snap first. After spending their first night apart since this whole thing began Soph's tolerance was already pretty low. She knew how dilated her pupils were and could feel the heat in her own skin as Kelly pressed against her, a slightly smug smile on her lips.  
"Enjoying the party, Daniels?" Kelly's breath was hot on her ear and Soph felt a shudder run through her body. She lent to her mouth was next to Kelly's ear, keeping her voice low,  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Jones." She chuckled darkly nipped gently at Kelly's ear, she felt the older girl's hands tighten their grip a little on her arms and smirked slightly, running her tongue along the shell of Kelly's ear. She pulled away to see Kelly bite down gently on her lip, her white teeth standing out brightly against the blood red lipstick. Suddenly she was being dragged out of the hall by the front of her shirt, she stumbled slightly but once she righted herself she kept up quite easily, Kelly led them to the entrance and Soph glanced briefly at the door, remembering the conversation that had made her stay just this morning. Her mind was quickly brought back to present events as she was pushed against the wall, Kelly's mouth crashing into hers. She opened her mouth to the kiss almost instantly, her arm wrapping tightly around the older girls waist while her other hand slid into her hair. Kelly's hand remained in a fist, hanging onto Soph's shirt while the other held the back of her neck. Quickly losing patience, Soph flipped them so Kelly's back was pressed to the wall, breaking the kiss to move to the skin of her neck, biting down gently and running her tongue over the creamy white skin.  
"Christ! Soph, we have-" Her slightly breathless sentence was cut off as Soph returned to kiss her again, ignoring what she was saying completely, after another few seconds of intense kissing she seemed to remember what she was saying and pushed gently against Soph's shoulder, Soph moved away but only to nip gently at Kelly's ear.  
"We have to go somewhere else!" Soph smiled to hear the strained control in her voice. While she had a good point, Soph had trouble persuading herself to let Kelly move away from the wall. Eventually, she managed to convince herself that if they stayed here they would be interrupted and that would be more annoying that the time it would take to get to Kelly's room. Kelly chuckled at the sulky look on Soph's face as they walked, hand in hand, up the stairs.  
"Quit sulking, when we get there we have all night." Kelly winked and flashed a seductive smile that severely strained Soph's barely surviving control.  
"You'd better lock the door." There was no hint of a joke in Soph's voice; anyone interrupting them tonight was going to be leaving the building through a window, head first. Kelly laughed.  
"Don't worry, there's a strong bolt on the door and the room's soundproof anyway so no-one will know we're in there unless they search the CCTV tapes." It was Soph's turn to laugh.  
"Remind me to send a letter of thanks to the old head girls for thinking ahead." Kelly grinned as they reached the stairs that lead up to the dorms.  
"I was the one who put the bolt on the door."Her voice was a little smug. Soph wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her lips gently to the side of her neck, a small smirk at the corners of her mouth.  
"I get to thank you in person then." She felt Kelly's shiver and their pace quickened slightly, both girls really quite eager to get to the top of the stairs.

They didn't quite make it, as they reached the landing and Kelly made a comment about how she still owed Soph for saving her during the heist and Soph practically felt her control snap. She pushed Kelly against her bedroom door, parting Kelly's lips with hers and sliding her tongue into the older girls mouth, Kelly returned with equal force, their tongues battling for dominance, a fight they both knew would never end. She vaguely registered the sound of a door opening and the next thing she knew she was being pulled through a door by her tie. She kicked the door shut behind her but as soon as it shut she was pushed against it, she heard a lock slide into place and smirked against Kelly's lips, no-one else would even exist to them until morning. She ran her hands down Kelly's sides to her waist as the older girls hands worked quickly at the buttons of her shirt, fumbling slightly until she gave up and pulled it open, sending buttons flying everywhere, she let it slide off of her arms before moving her hands back to tug Kelly's shirt out from where it was tucked into her skirt. They broke the kiss and they both gasped for much needed oxygen but a split second later Soph felt Kelly's hot breath on her neck, her teeth gently grazing across the skin. She gave a quiet groan and lost her patience with Kelly's shirt, pulling it open and sending more buttons to the floor. She pulled the annoying piece of clothing the rest of the way off of Kelly and dropped it by her own, pushing away from the door and spinning them around, pulling the head girl to her own bed. She felt Kelly's hands on her belt and paused in leading her across the room, reaching down to undo the laces of her boots so she could kick them off. As they landed with two dull thuds she felt Kelly drop in height slightly, it took a second for her to realise she'd removed her heels. They continued to move across the room until Soph felt the bed hit the back of her knees, a small chuckle left her mouth as Kelly pushed her down and managed to form a coherent thought long enough to pull them both up they were fully on the bed. Hands ran over bare skin as Soph pulled Kelly up to kiss her again, she just about registered Kelly's hands moving back to her jeans and felt her belt slide off. Her hand slid up Kelly's back and swiftly flicked her bra undone, she'd always been mildly proud of her ability to do that quickly but she didn't have time to marvel in it, her jeans were undone almost as soon as she threw the bra across the room. They broke the kiss again and Soph bit her bottom lip as Kelly's lips travelled down her neck and over her chest, pushing down her jeans as she went. Once her jeans were around her ankles Soph kicked them off, taking her socks with them and sending the clothing to the floor somewhere around the bed.

Now she was in only her underwear, Soph pulled Kelly back up to kiss her again and flipped them over, leaning on one arm to hold herself up while placing her free hand on the side of the older girl's neck, pushing her chin gently upwards with her thumb to make her tilt her head back as and moved down to her neck, not concentrating on where she left marks anymore, everyone already knew. She smoothly undid the hook clasp on her skit and slid down the zip, Kelly's fingertips tracing lines up and down her spine and causing her to shiver lightly, hell, she'd really learnt fast how to drive her insane. She pushed down her skirt, kissing down along her stomach but as Kelly kicked it off across the room somewhere Soph's hand slid back up her leg, fingers hooking under the edge of her stocking and slowly pulling it down, her mouth travelling over the smooth skin of her inner thigh. She repeated this with the other leg before moving between them, running her tongue over Kelly's stomach with a small smirk. She felt Kelly's hands on her back pull her closer as she slid a hand down between their bodies, slipping her fingers under the fabric over her underwear and stroking her fingers gently over her slick heat, pulling a moan from the head girl's lips. She smiled slightly as her tongue circled a peaked nipple, flicking over the erect tip before capturing it in her mouth and biting down gently. Kelly's hand slid into her hair and balled into a fist, Sophie gave a quiet growl and pressed a finger into her, loving the delicious quiet gasp that escaped her, always followed by a low moan that sent shivers through Soph's body. She began pumping her finger in and out, finally releasing her nipple to move back up to her neck, her head full of the quiet sounds escaping Kelly as she rocked her hips in time with Soph's hand, trying to pull her in deeper. Soph moved up slightly and ran her tongue over the shell of her ear as she pushed in a second finger, delighting in the slightly louder moans flowing freely from the older girls parted lips. She smiled slightly and moved around to capture her lips once more, kissing her deeply as she pressed her thump to the swollen bundle of nerves, the edged of her mouth curving into a smirk against the other girl's lips as her body jolted slightly from the sudden pressure, her muscles clamping briefly down on her fingers.

Soph continued the relentless attack, moving from her mouth to kiss, nip and suck every inch of Kelly's exposed skin. As her hand increased speed she felt Kelly reopen the almost healed scratches on her back and gave a low groan against her mouth. Kelly bit down gently on her bottom lip and moved back slightly, biting down just that little bit harder before letting go. Soph moved back down, leaving open mouthed kisses along her chest and stomach until she reached between her legs. She kept her fingers moving but exchanged the fast pace for a slower, deeper one, moving her thumb out of the way and replacing it with her mouth. She exchanged between teasing flicks of her tongue and sucking hard, her spare hand sliding up her thigh and over her hip. As it reached Kelly's stomach the older girl took it and entwined their fingers. Soph felt a wave of emotion that she pushed to the back of her mind to review later, suddenly sucking hard and causing Kelly's body to jolt once more, she could feel her getting closer to the edge and doubled her speed, occasionally curling her fingers inside of her and causing her to squeeze her hand.  
"Christ! Soph!" Soph felt her heart jolt at the sound of her name and gave a low groan, making her way back up Kelly's body and kissing her again, her thumb moving back into place as Kelly broke the kiss, gasping for air. Soph nipped gently at her jaw line as her head tilted back, she felt nails dig into her back as Kelly arched upwards slightly, lifting herself off the bed a little as she clamped down around her hand, a small smile came to her face as she slowed her hand but kept it moving, lengthening Kelly's high for as long as possible before she dropped back against the sheets, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Soph slowly pulled her fingers back out and took her hand back, propping up on her elbow beside Kelly. The next thing she knew the head girl had rolled over and pinned her to the bed.  
"Your turn." Her seductive smile was back and Soph was suddenly very aware of the burning heat between her legs as their lips crashed together. It was going to be a very long and very good night.

Soph had no idea how long it had been since they made it into Kelly's room but as they both lay exhausted on the bed she honestly didn't care. She was sat up against the headboard, her arm around Kelly who was leaning against her shoulder, their fingers still entwined between them. She raised their joint hands and planted a kiss on Kelly's fingers before letting go, standing up on slightly unsteady legs as she looked around. Kelly raised an eyebrow in confusion and Soph flashed a grin, finding what she'd been looking for just beside the bed. She threw the quilt over Kelly and causing her to laugh, sorting it out so it was straight on the bed while Soph hunted down the pillows around the room. She found the last one by the door and didn't bother wondering how the hell it got there. As she turned back to Kelly she looked a little guilty, Soph frowned slightly.  
"What's up?" Millions of half formed fears flashed through her mind as she spoke.  
"Look for yourself." She nodded at the mirror and Soph looked at herself. Hell, that was quite a few love bites but she doubted that was the problem, she turned around and blinked a few times at the very deep scratches down her back, each one with its own very thin trail of blood. She frowned slightly and put a finger to her lips in mock thought.  
"You know... You'd think I'd notice something like that..." She turned and grinned, making Kelly laugh,  
"Don't worry about it love, you should see your shoulders." She nodded at the crescent shaped bruises forming on the older girl's right shoulder, undoubtedly mirrored on the side Soph couldn't see, Kelly looked down and laughed.  
"Looks as though we're both a little oblivious." Her amused tone gave Soph a wash of relief and they both ended up laughing. She made her way back to the bed and climbed in, pulling Kelly over to her and kissing her gently.  
"Night Kel'" She gave a warm smile and pressed her lips briefly to her forehead.  
"Night Soph." Kelly smiled and reached across her to turn off the lamp next to the bed, settling back down facing her. Their legs entwined automatically and they both rested an arm across each other's waists, their other hands going underneath each other's heads under the pillows. Soph felt more relaxed than she ever had in her life as she ran over her time at St. Trinians so far. When she'd first come here she'd thought of herself as above everyone else, now, she was proud, and more than happy, to call herself a St. Trinian.

_**I didn't notice how much my character say's 'hell' until this chapter. I guess Kelly says 'christ' a lot though so everyone has their thing ^_^**_


	11. Chapter Ten: Mine

_**Disclaimer and all that. I won nothing but my own character ^_^ I have only just discovered all the typo's and errors in the previous chapters due to help from a friend of mine, these will be corrected soon :)**_

_**Chapter 10: Mine.**_

It was definitely sometime around mind afternoon, the sun coming in through the open curtains was warm against the back of her neck. She was so comfortable she found it difficult to understand what had woken her, a loud banging from across the room reminded her and felt Kelly stir next to her. She sat up and scowled toward the source of the noise, there was someone at the door. She heard Kelly groan and go to get up, she placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, flashing a grin as she stood up. Kelly chuckled and sat up against the headboard, pulling the quilt up to cover herself. Soph grabbed her shirt off of the floor and was pulling it back on when whoever it was knocked again, she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, unbolting the door and opening it, leaning against the door frame and folding her arms to hold her shirt closed as she looked at a surprised Andrea.  
"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow, keeping a cool composure despite the fact she was stood, wearing nothing more than her shirt and underwear, with her open collar showing a clear series of love bites over her neck. After a second or two Andrea seemed to remember what she was supposed to be doing.  
"Erm... Miss Fritton's looking for you two..." Soph saw her eyes drift over her shoulder to Kelly in bed and smiled.  
"We'll be down in a second then, thanks." She shut the door before Andrea could say another word and bolted it again, both girls quickly dissolving into laughter. Soph made her way back over to the bed and sat down next to Kelly, throwing an arm across her shoulders and kissing her gently for a second before moving away again.  
"C'mon, let's go see Camilla before she sends someone else." She smiled as Kelly pulled her back for another kiss, this one lasting just a little longer before they both got up. Soph scowled at her shirt as she went to do it up and remembered why there were buttons everywhere. She heard Kelly attempting to hold in a laugh and grinned at her, spotting her jeans near the end of the bed and picking them up.

It wasn't long before they were both dressed and had fixed their makeup, Soph noted, with a small hint of pride, that Kelly had gone back to leaving her normal number of buttons undone, leaving the love bites on her neck fully visible. Soph had to leave briefly to grab a shirt that still had buttons but when she got back Kelly had managed to find her tie, she reached for it but Kelly moved her hand back, a mischievous smirk playing into her face. Soph grinned and stuck her hands in her pockets, letting Kelly slip it over her head, Soph was starting to wonder what she was up to when she pulled her forward by her tie, pressing her lips against hers. She smiled slightly against the kiss, wrapping an arm around Kelly's waist and pulling her closer. Eventually Kelly broke away again and chuckled as Soph leaned forward, wanting to stay.  
"Come on, we have to go." Her voice rang with head girl authority and Soph growled quietly, Kelly was devoted to her job as head girl, there was no way of persuading her to stay. She gave a small sigh and let go of her waist, taking her hand as they headed out the door. Today was inevitably going to be a lot of effort but she didn't particularly care anymore, she knew that she and Kelly would be able to deal with whatever the girls could come up with.

They walked down to Miss Fritton's office hand in hand, people turned and stared and there were a lot of whispers and muttering but no-one approached them. Soph assumed the news of her appearing in the doorway of the head girl's room, mostly naked, had spread around the school pretty quickly. Kelly knocked once on the door before walking in.  
"You asked to see us?" She dropped down in the chair across the desk from Miss Fritton and when Soph stood next to her she pulled her to sit on the arm of the chair, taking her hand again and squeezing it gently. Soph smiled faintly at her and squeezed back before looking at her aunt, slightly embarrassed as she noticed the smug look on her face.  
"Yes, I'll need you to organise cleanup after last night, the girls certainly did have fun celebrating." Kelly nodded and stood back up, walking back over to the door, Soph walked with her but Camilla spoke again.  
"And I'd like to have a word with you Sophie." Kelly looked at Soph and she nodded back at her, giving a small smile of reassurance Kelly nodded and gave her hand a final squeeze before leaving. Soph shut the door behind her and walked back to the chair, sitting down as her aunt got two glasses from a cupboard.  
"Whisky?" Soph chuckled and nodded, accepting the glass her aunt passed her before sitting down behind her desk.  
"So, you and Miss Jones then." Her eyes seemed to scan across her and Soph had to fight down a blush, she took a drink to avoid answering for a minute.  
"Yeah..." She wasn't sure what her aunt expected her to say, 'yes I've spent almost every night having sex with your head girl, sorry I didn't let you know.' Camilla chuckled and Soph's attention was called back to the room.  
"Serious?" Her tone held no hint of a joke, she continued to stare at Soph and she could practically fell her analysing her reactions.  
"Well erm... I don't know, we've decided to let people know now, I'm not sure how serious that makes this..." She was taken off guard by her aunt's smile.  
"Girly, this is St. Trinians, having a public relationship is akin to paining a target on your back and walking around the anger management classroom. If Kelly is willing to do that then clearly she takes this seriously, do you?" Soph drained her glass, she knew how much she liked Kelly, her hand felt empty now that Kelly had let go of it. She gave a small sigh and nodded, feeling her face turn red despite her best efforts. Camilla's laugh startled her slightly.  
"Sophie Daniels has feelings. What a shock development in history." Soph scowled and a thought occurred to her.  
"Hang on, what about the cameras and such; can't the other girls hear all this?" Camilla shook her head and chuckled.  
"Don't worry girly, your secret's safe with me, I only have surveillance in here when I want it." There was no hint of a lie in her voice but Soph was still a little uneasy.  
"Well, I'd better go help Kelly with the cleanup..." She set her empty glass down on the desk and stood up, Camilla obviously knew she was out of her comfort zone with the emotions talk so she only said one last thing as Soph made her way to the door.  
"You may want to have a talk with Miss Jones about how seriously you're both taking this. Remember, she is leaving next year." Her words hit Soph like a lead weight; Kelly was the year above her. She pushed it from her mind and locked it out; they would cross that bridge when they got to it.  
"See you later Miss..." She frowned at her own quiet voice as she left the office.

She was heading down a corridor on her way to the main hall when she found her path blocked by a loose grouping of girls, definitely all chav girls by the look of them but no sign of Taylor.  
"What's up girls?" She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to one leg, looking relaxed despite the serious expressions facing her. The girl at the front was the first to speak.  
"You with the 'ead girl then?" Soph had to fight back an amused expression.  
"I guess you could say that." She chose her words carefully; she didn't want to speak for Kelly. The girl looked as though she was about to start talking again but she cut across her.  
"Anyone have a problem with that?"She fixed her expression to an emotionless mask but met the girl's eyes with a cold glare. Inside she was laughing her head off and had to fight to keep it contained as the girl took a step back. Soph had to give her credit for continuing anyway though.  
"Yeah, it's two girls innit? Ain't right." She let out a dark chuckle at the girls words.  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd tried it love." She winked at her and walked around the group while they stood looking dumbfounded. She let a grin split across her face as she walked away, there would undoubtedly be much harder to get out of situations than that in the following days but as Soph entered the hall and walked up behind Kelly, wrapping an arm around her waist and receiving a small smile in return, she honestly didn't care.  
"Had anyone talk to you yet?" She hoped Kelly had escaped the annoying questions so far but she doubted it.  
"Yeah, Andrea apologised for staring this morning and Polly asked if we were actually going out." Her tone was off hand, at least she hadn't had a group of chavs call them 'not right', she saw a useful opportunity and took it, hoping to get some clarity on the situation.  
"Oh? What did you tell her?" She kept her tone casual despite the fact her heart rate was rapidly increasing.  
"I said I guessed she could say that." Soph suddenly burst out laughing at her response and caused her to look at her in surprise.  
"What? What's so funny?" Soph managed to stop herself laughing reasonably quickly.  
"Nothing much, I just said the exact same thing to some of Taylors girls on my way here." She chuckled quietly to herself and hoped that hadn't made her look quite as strange as she was sure it did, so much for finding answers. Kelly's smirk told her she'd understood why she'd found it a funny as she had.  
"Well it's true isn't it?" Kelly's matter-of-fact tone barely covered her uncertainty and Soph felt a wave of gratitude toward her for being the one to say it, she pulled her closer with the hand around her waist and smiled.  
"It most certainly is love." She pressed her lips lightly against the older girls for a second before moving back again, marvelling slightly in being able to do that in public before something smashed into her side, making her topple slightly as someone hugged her, she caught her balance and looked to see Kelly struggling in a similar situation. It took her a second or two to realise who they were.  
"Tania, Tara, get off will you?" She couldn't stop herself from laughing as the twins clung onto the pair of them. Eventually they managed to detach the girls and set them down on the floor, they were both beaming up at them and Kelly took Soph's hand, they both knew the reason for the sudden hug, it was good to know someone liked the idea of them being together.

Once the clean up was done with, Soph and Kelly decided to stay together as much as possible for a while, getting caught alone by someone who wanted to question them didn't seem like a good idea, neither of them wanted to say something the other wouldn't approve of. While they were in a recreation room playing pool a small group of first years came up looking sheepish, Kelly gave them a small smile and nudged Soph in the ribs with her elbow to tell her to do the same.  
"Can we help you girls?" Soph smiled slightly at the friendly tone of Kelly's voice, she was always like this with first years, she was far too soft for her own good... Eventually one of them spoke up.  
"Taylor said you two are doing a bad thing, are you?" Her voice was quiet and she played with her fingers nervously, Soph saw Kelly's face drop slightly and took her hand, making a mental note to hunt down Taylor after this. Soph let out a calming breath and put down her cue, dropping to one knee to look at the child directly,  
"Do you think we're doing a bad thing?" Soph was still amazed that even the first years could look her in the eye, the girl looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.  
"Don't know. What're you doing?" Soph had to hold back a laugh at the question, instead she grinned mischievously.  
"Well, it's sort of the same as when it's a boy and a girl only- Ow!" Kelly whacked her over the back of the head while she was midsentence and scowled at her, she pouted up at her for a second before sighing.  
"What I mean is, we really like each other, and we're just showing that however we can." She held back a frown at her own explanation, if anyone else were saying it she'd make some comment and ruin the niceness of it but she stopped herself. The girl nodded.  
"So you're not being mean to anyone?" The innocence behind the remark surprised Soph; St. Trinians first years were actually quite sweet... She smiled warmly.  
"No, Taylor just doesn't understand that." The girl's friends suddenly smiled and the girl Soph had been talking to grinned.  
"Then we'll make her understand." Soph chuckled and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly before standing up and taking Kelly's hand once more, they both gave the girls one last smile before they ran off, sounding as though they were planning on torturing the chavs, Soph wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not... She turned to Kelly who gave her a brief kiss.  
"If only everyone else would be that easy to convince." She chuckled at her own joke and heard Kelly give a small laugh as she picked her cue back up, letting go of Kelly's hand as they returned to the game.

As it turned out, the first years they'd spoken to had spread the word to the rest of their tribe and the twins already blatantly showed their approval so they had a powerful ally. The emos had been a little surprised but they were fine with it, any vague reference to individualism was instantly fine with them, though they weren't above whistling and cat calls when Soph and Kelly passed holding hands. At first this had been a little embarrassing, Soph now took it as a challenge, every time someone whistled at them or shouted something she'd taken to pulling Kelly into a steamy kiss. This was something that earned her a few reproachful looks and pokes in the ribs but she knew Kelly didn't really mind or she would say. The geeks weren't too bad either, with Polly as their leader and Kelly's best friend, any bad opinions they had weren't voiced, they knew Polly would get them back in some way if they did. Though to be honest the news we generally well received around most people. Annabelle had been ecstatic; she'd pulled them both into a hug that made both of them a little uncomfortable but didn't want to risk ruining her reaction. When she'd pulled away she'd started ranting about how happy she was for them and Soph felt a small wave of affection for her cousin, it was nice to know she backed her decision. Now that she'd pretty much kicked herself out of her mother's house, Camilla and Annabelle were pretty much the only two she counted as family. She guessed that Kelly understood this since she was being nicer to Annabelle than usual. Soph made a point of thanking her for it after Annabelle had practically skipped off, so much of a point, in fact, that a nearby supply cupboard was occupied for a little while.

There had been one group in particular that seemed relentless in their hatred for their pairing, and that was the chavs. Apparently Soph's reaction earlier had only fuelled their annoyance, they were all making comments about how by the end of the year they'll have turned half the school and be taking pictures of them all in the showers. Whenever they made comments in the halls Soph felt Kelly's hand tighten its grip on hers and she knew why, Kelly was worried she would go after them. Honestly she really wanted to; she had little patience for the loud mouthed girl and her group under normal circumstances, ever since the first day when she'd asked where her bed was and nearly ended up bludgeoning Taylor with her hockey stick. They persisted in their attacks through most of the day and by the time dinner came around Soph's patience was wearing thin. They sat down together with Polly as always, Kelly next to the geek and Soph across from them. She'd considered sitting next to her but didn't want to interrupt Kelly's catch up time with her friend, as much as she'd love to. They were about halfway through dinner when Soph felt something make contact with the back of her head, something wet. She touched the back of her head and looked at her hand, it was mushy peas. A second shot of the gooey substance flew past her ear and she stood up, turning around to face the culprits. As expected she saw Taylor and her friends roaring with laughter as they lined up the next missile, Soph shot Kelly a pleading look and she looked as though she was about to tell her no when the next one landed on her. She sighed and nodded; Soph grinned and started walking over, ignoring the amount of food now being thrown at her by the group. As she reached the table Taylor stood up, the entire room had gone quiet and was watching. Taylor squared up to her, she was a little shorter than Soph but that didn't seem to bother her. Soph kept a dark grin in place and she whipped out a hand and grabbing the annoying girl by her shirt, swinging around and sending her skidding across the hall on her front. Everyone in the hall stopped talking and turned to watch as Taylor charged back at Soph, grabbing her around the waist and sending them both falling backwards onto the chav's table. Soph hissed in pain as the plates and cutlery dug into the half healed scratches on her back, distracting her enough for Taylor to get the upper hand and land a heavy hit across the side of her face before Soph flipped them off the table and onto the floor, landing on top of the girl and ignoring her poorly aimed hits to her arms and stomach while she left a few bruises across her face herself. Soph's face split into a smug grin as Taylor stopped fighting but it quickly vanished when she felt hands grab her from behind and pull her backwards. It looked like Taylor's friends had decided to help her out a bit. Soph struggled against the hands holding her while Taylor got up, wiping a small amount of blood from her bottom lip as she walked over, kicking Soph squarely in the stomach and causing her to let out a small grunt of pain, fixing her onyx glare onto Taylor while she laughed. Out of the corner of her eye Soph saw Kelly get up and sighed, she wasn't about to let Kelly help her out in this. Her stomach still throbbing she flicked her head back, cracking her skull against the girl behind her and felt her nose break, causing her to let go. She swung around, throwing a girl off of her right arm to grab the one on her left and throw her to the floor. She rounded on Taylor, flooring her with a little too heavy handed hit to the side of the jaw.

Soph flexed her knuckles slowly, damn; she'd broken the skin again. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down at herself; she was covered in food from rolling around on the table and a little bit of blood from other people's various injuries, though she had a suspicion that there would be some on her back from reopening Kelly's scratches... She flashed a grin to the room as Kelly walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked out together and were heading upstairs before Kelly turned to her.  
"That was a bad idea, they're going to be aiming for revenge now..."Her voice was coloured with concern and Soph chuckled, giving her waist a gentle squeeze.  
"We'll manage, at least they're the only group that have a problem, and I think it's mostly Taylor anyway, we just need to set her straight and the others will be fine. Besides, you know you enjoyed watching her get the stuffing beaten out of her after today." She grinned mischievously at her and Kelly laughed.  
"Okay, maybe a bit. But this is about to turn into war." Soph could tell she was actually a little worried though she seemed to have cheered up a little.  
"Well if it does I'm glad to have the legendary head girl: Kelly Jones on my side." She winked and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, Kelly grinned.  
"Just try and keep your revenge inside the school, involving parents here won't go down well..." She chuckled at her own joke and Soph joined her, happy she'd remembered the story she'd told her about how she got a girl she hated at one of her past schools to leave for good. 'Incriminating' photos could be so much fun.  
"Okay, now let's hurry up; I need a shower before Flash gets here." They both doubled their speed as they headed to Kelly's room.

The shower lasted longer than it should have but they got a little, distracted. Soph had gone to her bed briefly to grab some clean clothes before getting in so when they finally came back into Kelly's room she could pull them on straight away. Once dressed she sat down with a cloth to clean the food from her boots, Kelly had some spare heels that she used instead and said she'd send hers down to be cleaned in laundry, Soph had no spare pair yet so she settled for cleaning them herself. Her hair was so short and naturally straight so she didn't need to dry it but Kelly had to spend a little time drying hers so it would sit properly. When she was done she opened a small box on her dressing table and looked in it, frowning slightly.  
"Which do you think?" Soph looked up and walked over, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder while she looked inside the box, it was full of chokers, Soph never noticed that Kelly had always taken her choker off before going into her room with her, she smiled slightly and picked up one, she knew it was Kelly's favourite, thick leather strap with a padlock hanging from the front. She saw Kelly grin and placed it around her neck, planting a small kiss on the still quite evident bruise on her shoulder from Soph's teeth, as she did it up. Her hands slid back down Kelly's shoulders and down her arms to her hands that she took for a second and gave a gentle squeeze before letting go and stepping back, walking back over to the bed to put her boots back on. When she stood back up, she saw Kelly glance at the time.  
"Christ, we're going to be late for the meeting with Flash." Soph frowned slightly and Kelly laughed, walking to the door as she pulled her tie back on, leaving it undone around her neck. Soph had been wondering how to deal with this most of the day; she'd decided that if he made a move on Kelly he was going down.

They reached the garage and found Flash already there, sat behind the table and talking to the twins. Soph and Kelly waited until they'd finished business before walking over.  
"Everything going okay Flash?"Kelly's tone was as indifferent as ever as they approached, normally Soph would wander off for a bit now but today she stayed at Kelly's side, a fact, she was pretty sure, did not go unnoticed by the man.  
"Er yeah, Kelly, everything's fine. Erm... I was wondering if I er... Could have a word actually?" Soph almost rolled her eyes at his nerves, he really was completely whipped. She raised an eyebrow at Kelly who gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded and watched as they walked around a corner. She moved to lean against the wall so she could still hear what was going on around the corner. His voice was faint but she heard enough to know he was stammering out another proposition. She growled under her breath and rounded the corner, walking up behind Kelly with a murderous look on her face; she was making a beeline for a very confused and scared looking Flash when Kelly caught her, pulling her over with an arm securely around her waist. She turned and scowled at her and Kelly gave her a reproachful look. She sighed and caved, deciding not to punch his teeth in and settling for a brief kiss before they were interrupted by Flash clearing his throat.  
"So you two are erm..." His eyes flicked between them and he sighed.  
"Well that's me out of it eh?" A moronic grin suddenly formed on his face and he walked over with an odd sort of wobble that Soph assumed he thought was a swagger. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and Soph killed the urge to break his hand by tightening her hold on Kelly slightly. She wasn't sure which annoyed her more, his hand on her or his hand on Kelly...  
"You know, you two could make a lot of money off this. Let me fit some cameras in your bedroom for a couple days and it'll make you a nice little pile." Soph felt her control snap and went to punch him but someone else beat her to it. A huge smile split across her face as she realised Kelly had decked him. She turned and kissed her enthusiastically before they turned and walked away, Soph calling back over her shoulder.  
"See you next week Flash." They both knew he'd come back, St. Trinians had too much dirt on him for him to just leave. As she and Kelly made their way back toward the dorms Soph smiled to herself. Overall they'd just about managed to survive the first day of their real relationship. It looked like everything would be fine. As they reached Kelly's room she grinned and lent down next to Kelly's ear.  
"Guess what." She heard Kelly's chuckle as she shut and locked the door behind them, Soph had a mischievous grin on her face as she wrapped her arms and Kelly's waist, pulling her back against her, nipping gently on the top of her ear as she spoke again.  
"Mine." Her tone was low as she pulled Kelly tighter against her. Kelly grinned and spun around in her arms, placing a hand over the back of Soph's neck and pulling her forward to kiss her.

_**I probably won't be uploading for a couple of days, going to be busy, please be patient**_


	12. Chapter Eleven: War

**Everyone**_** run for your lives, I'm back, my internet is very patchy at the minute so I may not be uploading very night until tuesday but I'll do my best ^_^**_

_**Discliamer and everything...**_

_**Chaper 11: War**_

Soph woke up slowly, there was something wrong here. She twitched her arms experimentally and found them empty. Her eyes snapped open, where was she? She sat up and looked around, no sign of her in the room. Eventually her sleepy brain caught up to her and she heard the shower running in the bathroom, relief washed over her. What she'd been scared about Soph had no idea but for some reason the idea of Kelly disappearing scared the hell out of her. She ran a hand through her hair and chuckled to herself as she set about finding her clothes. By the time she was dressed and sitting down to put her boots back on Kelly walked out of the bathroom, she flashed a grin.  
"Morning." She decided it was probably a good idea not to let Kelly know about her little moment of stress when she woke up. Kelly smiled as she started getting dressed.  
"Morning, I won't be coming to breakfast today, I have to go see Miss Fritton for a budget meeting." She gave an apologetic look and Soph walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist and planting a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Okay love, I'll see you later, say hey to miss for me." She gave Kelly's waist a small squeeze before turning and walking out. She wanted to get breakfast early and avoid the chavs. It was going to be hell today, there was no doubt about it.

As she reached the dining hall there was already a few people there, including a couple of chavs, but they seemed to ignore her completely as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and moved to sit with Polly.  
"I guess Kelly's at the monthly budget meeting?" Polly's tone was offhand as she stared at something on her laptop screen, Soph nodded as she dropped into the seat across from her, her back to the rest of the hall.  
"Yeah, anything interesting we need to know about today?" Polly looked at her over her screen and began going through the list of everything they would need to be on the watch for today. When she was about midway through Soph bit into her apple, the fruit gave way in an odd way and she realised what the problem was, spitting it back out into her hand and grimacing at the taste. It was wax. Wax fruit from the art room had been put into the fruit bowl. Soph sighed and glanced at the chavs behind her before raising an eyebrow to Polly who shrugged.  
"You started it." Soph sighed, she had a point, but she was prepared to bet a lot of money that the rest of the apples would be wax too. It looked like she'd have to have toast.

The rest of the morning wasn't much of an improvement. Soph managed to avoid the paint bombs aimed at her when she went outside to check the fight club and narrowly avoided an exploding pencil in art. She wasn't so lucky when it came to sitting in a chair that 'someone' had painted 'Dyke' backwards onto so when she sat down she ended up with the word written across her back in bright red paint. She was heading up to the dorms to change when she ran into Kelly, who looked mildly annoyed.  
"You alright?" She wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her gently.  
"Yeah, I've just been having to dodge pranks all morning and it's getting a little annoying." She sounded tired but at least she seemed unscathed, Soph guessed being St. Trinians head girl came with a detailed knowledge of every prank ever played. She chuckled.  
"Me too. They got me with a couple I wasn't expecting." She turned around so Kelly could see her back and heard her answering laugh.  
"I guess you wouldn't be looking out for something that simple." Kelly took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, walking with her to the dorms.  
"Yeah, we're going to have to put them back in line soon you know, this is getting annoying." Soph grinned mischievously; she had a few plans of what to do about them. Kelly sighed.  
"I know, but we'll wait until they do something genuinely annoying yeah?"Soph knew why Kelly wanted to be careful and agreed, pouting jokingly to lighten the mood. Once they reached the dorms Soph got changed quickly, taking a brief moment to make sure the clean shirt had nothing written on it before putting it on, she'd learnt quickly not to put anything past the group now fighting against them. Once she was dressed she and Kelly walked back downstairs, they both decided it was a good idea to stay together again today, if only to help each other keep an eye out for traps.

The rest of the day proceeded in much the same way as the morning had, though neither of them were caught out by anymore pranks. Soph had to admit she was a little impressed by Kelly's ability to see a prank. She even stopped Soph from getting caught out by a tripwire while going over the checklist for the weapons cupboard, Kelly had clearly been here a long time if she knew it all this well. A sudden thought hit her as she sat waiting for Kelly to finish making sure no-one had borrowed anything without permission. She didn't actually know all that much about her. Kelly knew about all of her past schools and her trouble with her mother, but when she thought about it she didn't even know when Kelly came to St. Trinians. Did she start off here or did she move from another school? She stared off into space for a little while, so many questions rushing through her head , eventually she realised Kelly was trying to get her attention and pulled herself back out of her thought.  
"Yeah?" She blinked a few times and turned to face her, a small smile on her face.  
"You okay?" She sounded a little concerned but Soph got up from her chair and grinned at her.  
"Yeah, just thinking to myself." She took Kelly's hand as they both moved to walk out of the storage room, only to discover they'd been locked in. Soph laughed and Kelly groaned in annoyance.  
"Great, how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" She sounded annoyed and Soph wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her back against her.  
"We'll that depends on how long you'd like to be stuck in this small space with me. I can get it open." Kelly turned around to face her with a mischievous smirk.  
"As much as I'd love to stay in here we have things to do..." Soph pouted but Kelly was in head girl mode. There was no persuading her from her duties, she sighed and walked over to the door, dropping down in front of it and pulling her penknife from her pocket, flicking open the knife and set to work. If she could flick the catch inside the lock it would still work fine after they'd escaped.

A short time later Soph heard the satisfying click of the lock and stood up, flashing a grin to Kelly who smiled appreciatively.  
"When did you learn to do that?" Soph smiled at the question as she pushed the door open.  
"When they tried to keep me at Bankfields, they used to lock us in a night; I liked to go for a walk." She smirked at the memory of the criminal institution. It hadn't been too bad, plenty of guards to play with. Not to mention driving he head teacher nearly insane by leaving a note on her door every night saying good morning just to show off the fact she could walk around as she pleased.  
"Bankfields... Didn't you get yourself kicked out of there for letting everyone out?" Kelly grinned at her as they walked through the halls, heading to the dining hall.  
"Only most of them, I didn't like the snitches. They stayed in their rooms." Soph scowled at the memory of the annoying girls, she'd been sure to leave them all a way to remember her before leaving. A thought occurred to her as they reached the dining hall and she smiled slightly.  
"So what about you anyway? Did you ever go to any other schools?" She felt proud of her ability to sound casual, if Kelly didn't want to talk about her past she wouldn't push her.  
"Yeah, just one. My Dad refused to send me here like my mum wanted until I'd at least tried the local place. I think it was called Maxhill or something. I only stayed there for the first two years before my grades got me out." She shrugged and Soph raised an eyebrow.  
"Your Mum wanted you to go here?" She liked the sound of Kelly's Mum already. Kelly nodded as they got their dinner.  
"Yeah, she came here when she was a kid." Kelly definitely had a hint of pride to her voice as they sat down, no sign of Polly yet.  
"That's pretty cool. So what does your Mum do now? I heard St. Trinians survivors are in pretty high demand." She grinned, anyone who made it through St. Trinians was instantly snapped up by so many job offers it was almost funny. Kelly shrugged.  
"Not sure, she changes jobs a lot and I don't see her much."Soph frowned slightly at the passive tone of her voice.  
"Don't you go home during the summer and stuff?" She took a sip of her drink and watched Kelly carefully, if the conversation was getting upsetting she didn't want to push her.  
"Not really, I tend to stick around here or something. Much more fun." She grinned and Soph chuckled, checking her food carefully for signs that it was plastic or something before starting to eat. Kelly raised an eyebrow at her examining her food so she began explaining about the apple this morning.

Polly joined them just as Kelly was laughing at the idea of Soph's face when she discovered she'd bitten into wax.  
"Well I'm glad you find it funny." She scowled playfully at her and Kelly lent forward to give her an apologetic kiss, only just managing to stop laughing long enough to do so. Polly sat down and Kelly turned to her, going over everything that the geek would be interested in from her meeting this morning. Soph carried on eating while the two girls spoke, she was really glad that Polly had been happy about them getting together, even if her exact words were 'it's about time'. She didn't know what would've happened if she'd fallen out with Kelly over it. It defiantly wouldn't have been good. Polly was Kelly's best friend, Soph found herself wondering exactly how long they'd been friends, she'd have to ask at some other point. Once they'd all finished eating they went back upstairs, separating with Polly at the entrance to the dorms and walked into Kelly's room. Treading carefully as they did a check to make sure there were no traps around the room that would catch them out. Surprisingly everything was clear, Soph frowned slightly.  
"They're planning something. Everywhere we've gone today there have been loads. I think wearing clothes to bed tonight might be a good idea..." She scowled in the direction of the dorms, she and Kelly rarely wore pyjamas these days, they only made an appearance if the girls had to be up early the next morning. Kelly nodded and sighed.  
"Good idea." She joined Soph briefly in her scowl toward the general direction of the chavs before moving to her draws, throwing Soph her black tank and shorts that she'd stored there for emergencies. They got changed and sat on the bed, talking and joking until late at night before finally climbing under the covers and going to sleep.

Soph felt someone gently shaking her and groaned sleepily.  
"'m sleeping." She tried to roll over but felt her arm stuck by something, she opened her eyes a little and looked at her arm. There was something on her wrist.  
"-the hell..." She sat up and opened her eyes properly to look at it. Handcuffs. She looked at the hand in the other cuff and let herself drop back against the pillows with an annoyed sigh.  
"I'm actually going to kill them." They'd handcuffed them together in their sleep.  
"Not much chance of cutting through these, they're good quality." Soph heard the barely contained irritation in Kelly's voice and gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"Remind me to compliment them on quality. Can we fight back now?"" She sat back up and gave her a pleading look. They were really pissing her off now. They deserved it. Kelly nodded.  
"I think it's time we reminded them who's in charge here." She grinned and Soph joined her.  
"C'mon, let's get dressed... As much as I enjoy being handcuffed to you, I'd rather it be voluntary." Kelly laughed and they got up. After some time and a great deal of difficulty they managed to get Soph's jeans and Kelly's skirt on, shirts were not possible so they were both glad they'd decided to wear tank tops to bed. Wandering around shirtless wasn't something either of them felt like doing. They took a little extra time to fix their hair and do their makeup before heading out. It was still very early so they had plenty of time to start setting up.

First they decided on something basic, Soph led them down to the laundry room, it was laundry day so adding black dye to the chavs clothing was relatively easy. With Kelly as head girl they had access to pretty much everything. With that done they went back upstairs to the dorms. No-one was awake yet aside from Polly who'd taken the early morning shift to watch the CCTV monitors, she smiled knowingly at them as they made their way over to the chav's area. They used so much hairspray in the mornings it was ridiculous, with their beds right next to the door they always annoyed everyone who choked on it as they walked out. They collected up all the cans and took them to Posh Tottys storage cupboard, peeling off the labels and placing them onto bottles of spray on tan. They threw all of the, now un-labelled, hairspray cans out of a window and took the new bottles up, Soph making a mental note to give the Tottys cash to buy new spray tan. With that in place they went down to the boiler room, shutting off the hot water to the showers, so that if the chavs wanted to get rid of the spray on tan, they'd have to have a cold shower, just for good measure. With the morning set they went back to Kelly's room, using Kelly's kettle to make a cup of coffee each while they waited for everyone to wake up.

It was only around half an hour before they heard people moving around in the dorms, less than fifteen minutes later they heard the screams starting as the chavs found their faces and foreheads gradually turning brown. Soph and Kelly moved to the door to watch as they all charged down the stairs, Soph took Kelly's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as they laughed together. She glanced down at their hands and smiled slightly, being handcuffed together did have it's good points, it meant she could stay holding hands with Kelly all day. She realised what she had just thought and held back a grimace, being in a relationship was turning her into a simpering girl, she'd have to pay a visit to the fight club once they were free again. They walked together down to the dining hall for breakfast, pausing outside the showers to laugh at all the complaining going on inside. They grabbed their usual breakfasts and sat down, Soph checked carefully to make sure her apple was real this morning but apparently the chavs were too busy with their current problem to swap it for wax again. When they finally appeared in the hall they all looked rather miserable and a little orange around the hairline, apparently fake tan worked pretty fast. Soph gave a small smile as they scowled at her and Kelly but then Polly joined them, sitting in Soph's usual seat since she and Kelly had to sit next to each other today.  
"You two were busy this morning then?" Polly sounded amused and Soph and Kelly shared a mischievous grin.  
"We don't know what you mean Polly, did something interesting happen today? We were a little distracted by being chained together." Soph kept her tone light with obviously fake innocence, placing hers and Kelly's hands on the table, their fingers still entwined and the strong handcuffs still in place.  
Thinking about it she could probably pick the lock on them but she'd much rather get the key off of Taylor this way, it was much more fun.

They finished breakfast quickly and went out to the changing rooms, the chavs and emos had fight club straight after breakfast, Soph went to her locker and grabbed one of her larger bottles of Trinski that she kept stored there for emergencies, winking as Kelly grinned at her. She picked the locks on the chavs lockers and collected up their water bottles, half emptying them of the ridiculous, foul tasting cider the girls drank and topping them up with Trinski, the strong taste of the horrible drink would mask most of the Trinski. They put them all back and locked all the doors back up, throwing the now empty bottle at a tree to destroy the evidence. They climbed out through a back window as the girls came in, sneaking off up the field to sit under a tree and watch. The girls were already drinking as they walked out of the changing rooms, they always got a little drunk for fight club, it made it easier to take a punch if you couldn't feel it as much. As the fights started Soph and Kelly were quickly falling against each other laughing. The chavs were stumbling all over the place and emos were taking full advantage of it, they left before the end but they were pretty sure more than a few black eyes, swollen lips and possibly even a knocked out tooth had been handed to the chavs.

They went back up to Kelly's room to collect a few tools when Soph noticed something missing from Kelly's table. She stared at it for a minute or two before realising.  
"Kel' did you move your chokers?" Kelly looked where her box usually was and shook her head, Soph could see annoyance turning to actual anger in her eyes and squeezed her hand tightly.  
"I think we need to teach them a proper lesson." Kelly nodded and Soph cast one more scowl at the place the box should have been before helping Kelly get what they needed out of her cupboard. They took the tools back into the dorm and walked over to the first years crib, stopping briefly at Soph's bed while she grabbed something out of her bag. Funny, she never thought it would come in handy. As they reached the first years beds, Soph glanced around, spotting the girl she'd spoken to the other day and walking over.  
"Hey, I need a favour, think you'd trade your explosives with me?" She glanced at Kelly out of the corner of her eye and saw her smile before looking back to the girl who was looking at them both carefully. It was a safe bet that all first years had something that went bang.  
"What you got to swap?" She grinned and the girl folded her arms across her chest and looked up at them with a business like air. Soph held out her hand and waited for the girl to do the same before dropping a silver chain with a small gold bear pendant into her open hand. The girl looked at it for a second and Soph saw her eyes light up.  
"Deal." They waited while the girl went to her box and got out a little box of small explosives. Soph grinned and took them, nodding her thanks as they walked back. They set about wiring the charges to go off as the chavs draws were opened, nothing too big, just enough to take off eyebrows and burn holes into the contents of the draws. With the final prank of the night set they took the tools back, as they were putting them away in Kelly's room she turned to Soph.  
"How did you know she'd want it?" Her genuine confusion made Soph grin.  
"Little girls like teddies and first years like shiny objects. Either way it was bound to work." She flashed a grin and Kelly raised an eyebrow at her, looking as though she was trying to hold back laughter.  
"So why did you have it?" Soph scowled at the amusement in her voice..  
"A gift from my mother, she never knew what to get me for my birthday." Soph frowned slightly at the memory as the bell for lunch break rang, as they walked downstairs together Kelly spoke again.  
"When is your birthday?" Soph laughed as she realised she didn't know Kelly's either.  
"It's already passed this year, twelfth of September. What about yours?" Kelly grinned and straightened up slightly.  
"Twenty-ninth of December." Soph frowned for a second at the smugness in her voice before she realised what that meant.  
"Hell, you're nineteen this year." Kelly was two years older than her, bloody hell. Kelly grinned and Soph laughed.  
"Sorry kid, the age gap's just too big for me, I need someone more adult." Soph held back a laugh at Kelly's obviously pretend comment and faked an angry expression.  
"Fine, I don't want to date an old lady anyway." She stuck her tongue out, acting childish, they both managed to hold their pretences for another second or two before dissolving into laugher.

They passed by the stairs leading down to the laundry room and could hear Taylors voice from the top, they grinned to each other before changing their faces to their usual emotionless masks and walking down the stairs.  
"What's wrong? There a problem girls?" Kelly's head-girl-authority voice rang out over the shouting and everyone turned to look at them, the chavs had been waving their now pitch black clothing at the baffled second years in charge of the laundry and now turned on them.  
"It was you two weren't it?" Taylor stood with her face a couple of inches away from Soph's. She raised an eyebrow in response to the annoying girl and tightened her hold slightly on Kelly's hand to fight back the urge to hit her.  
"What was us? We couldn't have done anything Taylor; we've been stuck together all day." She raised their linked hands and gave them a slight wave to make her point as they turned away and started walking up the stairs again, Kelly called back over her shoulder.  
"Some of the emo clothing must have gotten mixed up in yours, be a little more careful next time and stop blaming the people in charge of cleaning it." Soph had to put her free hand to her mouth to hold back a laugh until they were a safe distance away from the laundry room, where Kelly joined her in busting out laughing.

They only did a few small tricks throughout the rest of the day. Having the twins get the first years to throw paint bombs at them whenever they set foot outside the school and swapping the music on their mp3 players to heavy metal among them. As the end of the day came around Kelly and Soph had wide grins on their faces, whereas the chavs at the table across the hall all looked tired and a lot less colourful than usual, unless you count their orange foreheads. After dinner Kelly and Soph sat in their room, laughing about their day until they heard the surprisingly satisfying bangs in the dorm room, followed by a lot of shouting and laughter. Minutes later there was a knock on the door and they walked to it, greeting a soot covered and slightly singed Taylor and Bianca.  
"Good evening you two, love the new look." Soph grinned at her own comment and saw Kelly smile out of the corner of her eye.  
"look er, we give up. Truce, yeah?" The two girls held out their hands and Soph and Kelly glanced at each other before taking them, shaking briefly but hanging on as the girls tried to pull back.  
"We'll be having the key to the cuffs if you don't mind. And my chokers back." There was no mistaking the treat in Kelly's voice and the two girls flinched before nodding. They let go of their hands and the two walked quickly back into the dorm, returning seconds later with the familiar small box and a key. Soph took the key and Kelly took the box, opening it and checking the contents carefully before closing the lid.  
"Right, if either of you come into our room again, we won't go so easy on you, yeah?" Soph would have laughed at their scared looks but Kelly's words were echoing through her head. 'Our room'. Kelly saw it as their room, not hers, she felt a wave of happiness as they turned and walked back in. She couldn't help grinning as she unlocked the cuffs and flexed her wrist, it was little stiff but otherwise fine.  
"What're you grinning about?" She looked at Kelly who had an amused look on her face.  
"Nothing, just happy _our_ room will now be free of unwelcome guests for a while." She smirked mischievously and saw a faint blush appear on Kelly's cheeks.  
"Well you know, with the amount of time you spend here and everything..." Soph chuckled and stepped forward, kissing her lightly and wrapping her arms around her waist before pulling away again.  
"Just teasing you, I do pretty much live in here these days." Kelly smiled and kissed her again for a few second before pulling back again and looking a little sheepish, an expression you didn't often see on Kelly, it was adorable.  
"Well why don't you bring your stuff in then? I mean, it'll save walking back and forth all the time..."Soph chuckled as the pink patches reappeared on her cheeks.  
"I'll be right back." She moved away and walked back to the dorms, grabbing her bag and hockey stick from under her bed and walking back out, well away of the eyes on her as she left. She returned to find a surprisingly exited Kelly stood by her draws.  
"I cleared some space so you have room." She grinned and Soph smiled back. They spent the next half an hour or so unpacking her things before them moved on to 'celebrating' her moving in for the rest of the night.

_**I came up with the names of the schools off of the top of my head, sorry if they actually exist or something, it's not intentional.**_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Holidays

_**Disclaimer: I won nothing but Soph and the the starnge changes I've made to the plot.**_

_**We're getting closer to the start of the second film, one or two more chapters ^_^**_

_**Chapter 12: Holidays.**_

After the war with Taylor was over everything went back to normal, the girls, as a whole, didn't have a problem with or just didn't care about their relationship and those who did kept it to themselves, mostly out of fear, but that sat fine with Kelly and Soph. So the next month or so went by with surprising speed and pretty soon the Christmas holidays were looming over their heads. Both of the girls were getting more agitated as the final week before the holiday started, but for different reasons. Kelly was stressed out by the wave of things she had to help to organise for the upcoming weekend, all of the younger girls would be going home, including the twins, and a large amount of the older girls had family to visit. It looked like it was going to be a reasonably quiet Christmas but everyone always made sure to come back New years day for the insane party, that would inevitably be held, and that Kelly was putting in sensational amounts of effort to get sorted out before the start of the holidays so she wouldn't have to worry about it during her time off. Soph on the other hand, was stressing about two things. Firstly the fact that she had no idea what to get Kelly for Christmas or her birthday that quickly followed it. Secondly, Kelly's increasingly bad mood was wearing on her nerves, she was an easily angered person and the restraint it took to not turn around and deck the girl when she started ranting about one thing or the other was unbelievable. Though, every time she took a walk to calm down afterwards she was very glad she'd held back, punching Kelly in the face was not something she ever wanted to do.

As the week was drawing to an end she turned to Polly in her desperation, cornering her after maths (today's lesson: counting cards) and begging her to help her think of something.  
"Come on Polly, I have no idea." She gave her best helpless puppy look and Polly sighed at her, rolling her eyes.  
"Just think about what she likes. I'll admit her birthday being so soon after Christmas is unfortunate but just go into town and look around or something. If you see something she'd like you'll know okay?" With that the geek walked off, leaving Soph to think about the logic behind her words. Now, the question was, how could she get out of the school and into London to shop. She grinned as the twins walked past and she called them over.  
"Girls, have you trashed the bike I helped you fix yet or can I borrow it?" The two girls grinned and threw her the key. She smiled and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  
"Thanks girls." She walked off quickly. If she was fast now she could be gone and back before dinner. She grabbed her leather jacket from hers and Kelly's room before heading down to the shed. They'd stashed it there to stop the other girls from stealing parts from it. She walked it down the path through the trees to avoid cameras seeing her as she took off, not starting the engine until she reached the bottom of the long driveway. Doing up her jacket and pulling on the helmet she'd found on its handlebars before riding off.

London was pretty busy, it took a while for Soph to find somewhere to park the bike and was very happy to find a heavy chain and padlock in one of the side bags. She was worried for a minute she'd have to steal one from the bike next to her for a second. With the bike safely locked up she set about wandering around the town, her mind running over the time he'd spent around Kelly and wondering exactly what the hell she would want as a gift. She considered a CD for a minute before remembering the Geeks got any music they wanted for free and put it on their MP3 players for them. She managed to find a very good whisky for Camilla and a bracelet for Annabelle but it was around an hour before she came across a promising looking shop, as much as she hated to go with the obvious she was getting desperate, not to mention she genuinely hated shopping. She didn't have to look around the gothic shop for too long before she found a display on the wall full of chokers, she saw several that she knew for a fact Kelly already had. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Her mind drifted back to Kelly's favourites, the padlock one and the barbed wire one often made appearances. After staring at the display for about ten minutes, one of the girls behind the counter walked over.  
"Can I help you?" Soph jumped slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts and turned around to see the woman stood next to her, she placed a hand awkwardly over the back of her neck.  
"Er, sorry, I'm trying to get one as a gift for someone and I'm having trouble choosing." She felt oddly embarrassed, but then she'd never really been shopping to get something for someone else before. The woman's expression softened slightly and she seemed to take pity on her.  
"Just look for one you can see them wearing, it'll be fine." She patted Soph on the shoulder as she turned to walk back to the counter and Soph frowned at the display, imagining each one on Kelly until she spent the next minute staring at the one that kept catching her eye. It was a black leather strap much like her padlock one but the small Celtic knot on the front didn't dangle down it was just attached to the front. Soph let out a long breath, if she didn't like it she'd bring her back here and get her to pick one. She picked it up and took it over to the till, the woman who'd spoken to her smiled as she handed it over.  
"Good choice, who's it for anyway? Must be someone important if you've been in here for the past fifteen minutes." The woman grinned as Soph handed over the money. She could feel a slight blush trying to force its way onto her face, what should she say? A friend? Kelly would slap her if she ever found out she'd called her that, she smiled at the thought.  
"My girlfriend." The woman smiled at her and handed her back her change along with the small box she'd put the choker in for her.  
"We'll I'm sure she'll love it, see ya honey." Her tone was friendly and Soph gave her a small wave over her shoulder as she walked out, she'd have to come back here one day, they had some pretty cool stuff aside from chokers.

She checked the time as she walked down the road a little further, she had about half an hour left before she'd have to call it a day. She just had to find something for her birthday now... She was about to give up when she walked past something that caught her eye. It was a medium sized chrome flask, pretty much identical to the one Kelly used to have before the twins got hold of it. They had been seeing what happens when you over heat certain objects. She winced automatically at how angry Kelly had been when she'd found it's melted remains in the chemistry lab next to the two guilty looking first years. Soph smiled to herself and walked in, picking it up and walking directly to the counter, suddenly very glad she'd brought her bank card with her, she understood why Kelly had been so pissed, the thing was pretty pricy. She nodded her goodbye to the guy behind the till and walked out, never happier to have come from a rich background than she was at that point in time. She tucked the gifts into the inside pockets of her leather jacket and made her way quickly back to her bike, she'd be a little late for dinner but only by five minutes or so. She rode fast back to the school, cutting the engine and pushing the bike back through the forest path before locking the bike away in the shed again. She took a second the fix her hair after wearing the helmet before walking quickly back up toward the school. She glanced into the hall and saw Kelly sat with Polly so she ran upstairs to their room. As she walked inside she paused, where the hell could she hide them so that Kelly wouldn't find them? This was her bloody room. She sighed and pulled her penknife from her pocket, kneeling down next to the bed and gently prying up a floorboard under, what had become designated as, her side. Once it was up she stashed the two small objects under it and lay it back down, excellent. Once that was done she took off her jacket and put it back in the cupboard, and after one last check to make sure she had no evidence on her that could give her away she walked back downstairs, walking into the hall and grabbing some dinner before sitting across the table from a mildly annoyed looking Kelly.  
"Where have you been all day?" She raised an eyebrow as Soph shrugged, flashing a grin.  
"I've been around, anything interesting happen?" She kept her tone casual but purposefully light in an attempt to get her to drop the subject. Kelly frowned at her for a minute and Soph held her gaze until she sighed, seemingly accepting defeat for now.  
"Just a lot of packing, everyone who's leaving for the holidays has got their stuff together. I'll need your help tomorrow to make sure they all leave properly and don't forget anything so try not to wander off again, yeah?" Soph nodded and gave a small smirk.  
"Yes ma'am" she winked and earned a small grin. She glanced at Polly who raised an eyebrow, she gave her a small smile and made a mental note to thank her for the advice later, after she'd found some wrapping paper. She was pretty sure Camilla had some somewhere. She'd have to ask at some point over the holidays or something, preferably before Christmas... A thought occurred to her and she frowned slightly.  
"I haven't seen Annabelle recently, do you know if she's going home?" Kelly looked thoughtful at the question before shaking her head.  
"I have no idea; I haven't seen her much since the start of the week..." She frowned slightly and Soph looked around, she couldn't see her sat anywhere. She scowled around for a minute before looking back to Kelly.  
"I'm going to go find her, if she is going home Carnaby's going to be pissy about the whole painting thing and I want to make sure she's okay." Kelly nodded and Soph got up, walking quickly from the hall.

Soph checked the dorms and all the recreation rooms before heading to Camilla's office to see if she'd seen her. Surprisingly that was where she found her, sat having a whisky with their aunt. They both smiled as she walked in and Camilla offered her a drink, she accepted and sat down. Camilla returned and handed her a glass, pouring her a drink and topping up hers and Annabelle's glasses.  
"So what brings you here girly?" Camilla's tone was casual and Soph took a sip from her glass, relaxing into her chair a little.  
"I was looking for Annabelle actually; I wanted to ask if you were going home tomorrow..." She said the last bit as more of a question than a statement and Annabelle shook her head.  
"Daddy wants me to but I think it would be best if I stayed here. I don't think he'd let me come back if I did go..." She sounded unsure and Soph nodded, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Well I think that just leaves you, me, Kelly, Polly, Andrea and Taylor for Christmas then, though personally I think Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe will come back after fighting with their boyfriends and Kelly thinks Flash will turn up Christmas day to say hi..." She smiled and took another sip of her drink. Camilla nodded.  
"He usually does. I don't think he has anyone else to spend Christmas with, poor bugger." They all looked thoughtful in silence for a little while, sipping their drinks until Annabelle spoke up.  
"So, got something for Kelly yet?" They both turned to her with evil expressions on their faces.  
"Yes, bought a gift for your lovely roommate?" Soph sighed at Camilla helping Annabelle terrorise her but couldn't help but smile.  
"I went shopping today. I got her something for Christmas and something for her birthday. Took a lot of bloody effort." She scowled at the memory and hoped that in the future it would take less time to figure out what to get her...  
"Well that's what you have to do my dear; I'm sure our dear head girl put just as much thought into your gift." Camilla smiled reassuringly and Annabelle nodded in agreement. Soph drained her glass, wondering idly if Kelly had had as much trouble finding a gift as she did...  
"Well thanks for the drink, but speaking of Kelly I should probably be getting back to her. She's stressing out enough as it is without me dropping off the radar again" She winked and stood up, putting her glass on the table and running a hand through her hair. Camilla and Annabelle looked at each other for a second before grinning and making a whip cracking sound in unison. Soph scowled.  
"I am not whipped; she's just stressed at the minute..." She could feel a blush fighting its way up and laughed it off as they made the sound again.  
"See you later you two." She chuckled to herself as she walked out, maybe they had a point, but as she was walking back to the dining hall she saw Kelly walking down the corridor towards her. Hell, she was quite happy if she was wrapped around Kelly's little finger.

As they got back to their room that night and Soph sat down to take off her boots she noticed Kelly looking at her thoughtfully.  
"What's up?" She pulled off her boot and set about undoing the other as Kelly grinned.  
"Trying to decide how to torture you into telling me where you were today." She smirked mischievously and Soph chuckled as she took off her other boot, tucking them under the bed over the floorboard that hid the presents.  
"Not this time love, my lips are sealed." She grinned and clasped her hands behind her head, laying back and relaxing on the bed as Kelly scowled playfully as her, sitting down on the bed next to her and pulling her seductive smile onto her face, Soph raised her eyebrows.  
"Playing dirty, Miss Jones?" She suppressed a shiver as Kelly ran her fingers lightly up her arm.  
"I don't know what you mean, Miss Daniels." Soph was glad she was lying down; she'd forgotten how pure evil Kelly's dark and seductive tone actually was. She clenched her hands together behind her head and steeled her resolve as Kelly's fingertips drifted up over her collarbone and up to her neck. She fought to stay staring at the ceiling but saw Kelly lay down next to her out of the corner of her eye, she took a steadying breath.  
"Kel', you're testing two different restraints right now. I'm pretty sure we both know which will snap first." She raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously at her. Kelly ran her tongue over her teeth.  
"Let's see how far we can push it." Soph couldn't hold back the shudder as Kelly spoke quietly into her ear. She smiled slightly to herself and turned her head so their lips were millimetres apart.  
"Apparently not very far." She flashed a grin for a second before leaning forwards, crashing her lips against the older girls and rolling so she was pinning her to the bed. Over the rest of the night Soph only had one more coherent thought. _'There goes another shirt...'_.

The next day was full of activity, parents and taxis (for the parents not brave enough to turn up at the school themselves) filled the driveways and students flooded out of the doors to jump on various relatives or scowl at them for making them come home. Soph and Kelly stood by the doors, checking girls off on the lists they'd made up over the week. Unsurprisingly the twins did not show up and their mother came up to them to ask where they were. They both rolled their eyes and Soph went back inside to hunt them down. She found them in the chemistry room, trying to finish making something. Soph chuckled and walked over, leaning against the deck and raising an eyebrow.  
"You know you have to go, right girls?" She frowned slightly, she'd like to have the twins around for Christmas but if their mother was waiting she had to get them to leave. They both looked at her and nodded sadly.  
"Fiiiiine." The spoke together and started walking toward the door, hanging their heads. Soph sighed and placed a hand on each of their shoulders as they walked.  
"Don't worry girls, it's only for a week or so, then you'll be back again." She smiled at them reassuringly and they grinned back as they reached the front door. Soph and Kelly had to hold back laughter at the way their mother flinched when they hugged her. Once they were all gone Soph wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist and they both walked back inside. They walked to their favourite recreation room and started playing pool, after about five minutes Soph paused, frowning. Kelly looked up from the table.  
"What's up?"  
"It's so weird here when it's quiet..." Soph glanced around, half expecting something to blow up un her face, Kelly laughed and walked over, kissing her lightly for a second.  
"I thought so too the first time I was here during the holidays, you'll get used to it." She grinned and Soph gave a quiet laugh. She was about to reply when Andrea and Taylor walked in, Soph was dumbstruck by them walking and talking together normally, no fighting, no shouting, still casual name calling but neither of them seemed to notice they were doing it. She heard Kelly's quiet laugh at her reaction and glanced at her, she wasn't surprised by it so was it a normal occurrence? Maybe they had some sort of truce for the holidays or something. The two girls walked over and picked up a cue each. Andrea spoke first with Taylor looking a little sheepish behind her.  
"Mind if we play a few rounds?" She nodded toward the table and Soph and Kelly grinned at each other.  
"Sure," Soph smiled at Taylor who gave a hesitant smile back, Kelly nodded and set up a new game, flipping a coin with Andrea to see who broke.

It was a little awkward at first but around midway through the first game they all started laughing and joking around. By the time Polly, Camilla and Annabelle came in, Soph and Kelly were winning, they'd won two games and the other pair had won one. Andrea and Taylor won the game they were playing which left them at two each and so they decided to leave it at that, any more and they all knew they would start getting competitive. They decided to start some one on one matches and see who was the best out of all of them. Soph sat down on a desk with her back against a wall as she watched Kelly try and beat Camilla, a small smile on her face as she watched the scene going on around her. Andrea and Taylor were placing bets on who would win; Annabelle and Polly were talking together, Kelly and Camilla were exchanging playful taunts while they lined up their shots. She found herself grinning despite herself in the overwhelmingly family-like atmosphere. This was certainly going to be a different Christmas.

Over the next few days leading up to Christmas, Soph found herself alternating between helping to tidy up the place a bit and just relaxing. There were a few windows she helped replace the glass in and quite a few walls she'd helped plaster. St. Trinians really took a beating every year. She was hanging the pictures back up in the art room when Kelly found her. They'd spent pretty much all week attached by the hip, they were rarely seen without each other now that neither of them had anything overly important to do. Soph had managed to sneak out one night while Kelly was asleep to wrap her presents but aside from that today was the only day she'd wandered off. The wall had gained a reasonable sized hole from an experiment in the chemistry lab next to it so Soph had spent the day fixing it. Oddly she found she'd enjoyed fixing all the damage that had been done to the school, even though she knew by the end of the year everything would need redoing.  
"Nicely done, there really is nothing worse than a rouge C4..." Kelly leant against the wall by the door and Soph flashed her a grin as she put up the last picture. She stepped back to look at it.  
"I'm not sure if this picture worries me or not..." She folded her arms across her chest as she looked up at it. It was a picture of Kelly, sat holding a knife with a load of severed heads on a bookshelf behind her. She heard Kelly laugh and felt her arms wrap around her waist, she relaxed against her.  
"Don't worry; I only cut off people's heads if they annoy me." Soph felt her lips brush lightly across the back of her neck and couldn't suppress the slight shiver that ran down her spine.  
"I dread to think what happens when they really piss you off." Soph turned around, placing an arm around her waist with a grin.  
"I think we both hope you never have to find out what happens then. Come on, everyone's decorating the tree. They sent me to find you." She took Soph's hand from her waist and entwined their fingers, pulling her out of the room. Soph gave a tired groan.  
"Do I have to?" She pouted as Kelly dragged her through the halls.  
"Yes, now come on." They scowled at each other for a minute before Soph sighed.  
"Fine." She pouted as they walked through the halls. She was enjoying the family atmosphere thing they all had going on but she still had limits. If they made her sit around the fire roasting chestnuts she was leaving.

They reached their favourite recreation room and Kelly smiled reassuringly before pushing the door open. They were greeted by Taylor and Andrea wielding chainsaws and a very large, freshly cut, pine tree. Camilla, Annabelle and Polly turned up a few minutes later with dusty boxes full of decorations and everyone grabbed some, putting them onto the tree. Soph avoided helping for a few minutes while she helped Polly set up some music, which, despite Soph's best efforts, ended up as overly cheerful Christmas tunes. Once that was done she just stood awkwardly in the corner until Kelly scowled at her and made her join in. Camilla laughed at her sulky expression and decided they needed to 'cure' her of her grumpy mood, Soph didn't complain too much about this because, as always, her aunt's cure for everything was whisky. By the end of the night there was not a square inch of the tree not covered in some kind of decoration and they were all thoroughly intoxicated. Soph was glad she'd gotten her aunt whisky for Christmas because it looked like they'd all just drank through her stash. Though she wasn't the most Christmassy person in the world even she couldn't help but grin when they all helped lift up Camilla so she could put the star on the top, mostly because they all collapsed and ended up in a strange tangle on the floor. Once they'd all managed to get back up Camilla announced that it was time for bed or 'Santa' wouldn't be stopping by, they all laughed and agreed that it was probably time for sleep. Soph yawned and wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist, tickling her ribs lightly with a small grin; this earned her a gentle jab in the side with an elbow and a playful scowl. They all said goodnight to Camilla, who wandered off to her room, before walking together back to the dorms. Now they'd called a truce Kelly, Soph and Taylor were actually okay around each other; Soph had a suspicion that she'd just targeted them for something to target but decided it would be best to keep it to herself. As they reached the top of the stairs Soph and Kelly bid goodnight to the other girls and retreated to their room, Kelly headed for the bathroom and as soon as she shut the door Soph dived to the side of the bed, quietly prying up the floorboard and retrieving the Christmas present. She'd have to be quick, she walked to the door and opened it as quietly as possible, once she was outside she could move faster, dashing into the dorms and up to Polly, dropping the package into her hands.  
"Put it under the tree for me in the morning. Please?" She glanced over her shoulder toward Kelly's room for a second before turning back in time to see Polly nod.  
"Thanks, er, Merry Christmas..." She flashed an awkward grin and darted back to their room, shutting the door silently and sitting down to remove her boots as Kelly walked back in, now dressed in her pyjamas. She tucked her boots under the bed and carried on getting changed, Kelly didn't mention how long it had taken her to take off her boots but she knew she'd noticed, Kelly noticed everything. Once they were both changed they climbed into bed, both tired after the long day, Kelly rested her head against Soph's shoulder and Soph found her arms automatically wrapping around her. She chuckled quietly to herself and earned a mildly confused look from Kelly, she lifted up the sheet slightly and indicated to Kelly's legs across her waist.  
"Show's who're in charge doesn't it really?" They both laughed and Kelly nipped lightly at the side of her neck.  
"You love it really." Soph could hear the tired edge to her voice and just chuckled sleepily in response, dropping the covers back over them and turning off the light before settling down to sleep.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Christmas

_**Right, sorry for huge gap and now for the short chaper, took a couple of days to get past a terrible writing block :/ there should be another chapter up shortly and it will definatly be longer, I think after this next one there will be a max of two more before I move onto the next film. Hopefully one but you all know me XD I tend to go off on one. Hope you enjoy this little filler ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer ect: I only own Sophie, regrettably not Kelly or St. Trinians**_

_**Chapter 13: Christmas.**_

Soph was quite happily asleep until she felt someone shaking her shoulder; she gave an annoyed groan an rolled onto her front, burying her face into the pillow. She vaguely heard someone chuckle and the next thing she knew she was falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She landed with a heavy thud on her back and sat up, scowling at a laughing Kelly.  
"Merry Christmas." Soph stood up, brushing herself off and frowning at Kelly's cheerful tone.  
"Yeah yeah, merry Christmas." She yawned and looked at the time.  
"You woke me up at six in the morning, why?" She folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the older girl as she got up, apparently unfazed by her grumpy mood.  
"Because it's Christmas morning, come on, we have to go meet everyone at the tree for presents."  
She walked to the door, still in her pyjamas, and opened it, waiting. Soph sighed and held back a small smile at how into this holiday Kelly was.  
"Fine. Let's go before I fall asleep." She walked over and took Kelly's hand, letting her lead them down to the recreation room where they'd set up the tree.

As she gradually woke up properly she could feel her heart rate go up, panicking slightly about the gift she'd gotten Kelly. Would she like it? She bit her lip as they reached the door and felt Kelly give her hand a small squeeze, she looked at her but Kelly wasn't looking back. She smiled slightly as they walked in, everyone was already sat waiting and there were six piles of gifts under the tree. Soph was glad she'd Annabelle's to Camilla, and vice versa, the day before because she could see them sat in the piles. She and Kelly sat down on the sofa next to Annabelle; Soph was scanning the piles, trying to figure out which was hers. She found the box that she knew contained Kelly's choker and quickly moved on, she couldn't let herself think about it. Apparently parents and relatives had sent things to the school since there were definitely more gifts than people here. She realise Kelly was speaking and pulled herself back to the conversation.  
"... had a little trouble waking her up." Everyone chuckled and Soph yawned pointedly.  
"I'm not a morning person." She flashed a grin and relaxed against the sofa.  
"Well, now you're both here we can get started. Come on girlies. Let's have at it." Camilla seemed in a very good mood as she stood up and everyone rushed forward to the piles, finding theirs and sitting next to it as they picked up one to open. Soph moved a little slower than everyone else and sat down a little uncertainly next to her own. She picked up a medium sized parcel in brown paper and read the label, it was the obligatory box full of Jack Daniels her Dad sent every year then, she opened it and looked inside, more than usual this year, he must have heard about her ditching mother. She grinned slightly as she spotted the roll of money in the corner of the box. He must really approve. She put the lid back down and moved the box out of the way.

In the rest she found a short card from her mother and a rather awesome blood red pair of knee high dock martins from Annabelle. She smiled at her and Annabelle smiled back, raising her wrist so Soph could see she'd already found the bracelet she'd gotten for her. She turned back to her rapidly decreasing pile and opened the next one; a small smile came onto her face as she discovered her aunt had given her a small silver gun that on closer inspection turned out to be a lighter. She flashed a grin at her and she smiled back, she must have remembered Soph admiring hers during one of her visits to the headmistress's office. She put the lighter back into the box and moved it to one side, frowning slightly before she discovered a tiny box left on the floor, she smiled and picked it up, checking the tag. It was from Kelly. Soph glanced at her; she'd just picked up the one that Soph knew was from herself. They smiled at each other and set about opening them, she discovered it was a small box and opened it, smiling widely as she saw the single, small, loop earring. She took it out and spared a glace to Kelly, she grinned as she saw she was smiling. Suddenly much happier she took the time to look at the gift properly, it was a snake biting its own tail. She reached up and unclasped the earring she always wore, it was very worn down but some of the old rope pattern could still be seen. She smiled faintly and placed her old earring in the box, unclasping the new one and carefully placing it through her ear. After spinning it through a bit to make it sit in the right position she walked over to Kelly, kissing her cheek gently.  
"Thank you for the earring." She rested her hand on the back of Kelly's neck and her fingers met leather. Soph looked down and saw she'd put on the choker. She smiled and ran a finger over it lightly, looking back to Kelly in time to see her lean forward and kiss her. It was a mere brushing of lips, as much as Soph wanted to kiss her properly, the other people in the room made that impossible. She'd have to thank her again later. As they separated Soph turned her attention to Kelly's other gifts.  
"So what else did you get? She sat down next to her and grinned. Kelly smiled and started going through what her parents and various others had sent her. Once she was done she asked what Soph had gotten.  
"A large amount of whisky from my Dad. Lighter from Miss Fritton and a new pair of docks from Annabelle." She grinned, omitting the card from her mother. Kelly looked as though she was about to speak when Camilla spoke over them.  
"Right then girlies. I hope we all got what we wanted, I know I did. Now, time for breakfast." She gave a girlish giggle and Soph raised an eyebrow, everyone seemed to be really into Christmas around here.

They all made their way to the dining hall, apparently the cook didn't even get Christmas off since as they walked in the smell of pancakes hit them like a sack of bricks. Though there was a slight difference in the way it was set out, all the pancakes were already on plates at the table, Soph raised an eyebrow questioningly as they sat down and Kelly leaned over to explain.  
"We've done it this way since a couple of years ago everyone got into an argument over who got the last one and all the chairs got smashed." Soph chuckled and looked along the table, various toppings were laid out along it and she was happy to find the maple syrup nearby. She grabbed it and happily poured it over her own, grinning as Kelly took it from her when she was done. Good to know she had good taste in pancake toppings. Everyone chatted about what they'd been sent while they ate, apparently Carnaby was trying to bribe Annabelle home and had sent a motorbike, conveniently forgetting that Annabelle couldn't, and didn't want to learn how to, drive one. Soph said she'd buy it off of her and Annabelle agreed, they'd discuss prices later, but Soph was pretty determined, sneaking out on the twins bike had reminded her how much she loved riding, she'd trashed her own in an accident about a month after she passed her test, something she proceeded to explain to Kelly when she looked at her questioningly. Once they'd all finished eating they stayed talking for a while before leaving to get dressed, grabbing their gifts from by the tree on their way to the dorm rooms. Everything seemed as though there was a premade routine to it, Soph asked Kelly if this was the case while they got dressed, she grinned.  
"Pretty much, it's Miss Fritton's attempt at making a family Christmas. After lunch later she'll break out the old board games and we'll watch a movie or something." She chuckled quietly at Soph's dumbfounded expression.  
"Is that seriously what everyone else does at Christmas?" She's seen enough cheesy Christmas films to know everyone did pointless stuff at Christmas but she was dubious as to whether it was true.  
"Pretty much, what do you usually do?" She turned back to face her as she finished fixing her hair. Soph stood up having done up her new boots.  
"Nothing too different from my usual day, I drink my way through most of the whisky my Dad sends me and usually pull some kind of brilliant trick on whoever happens to still be in the school for the holidays. It's always a bit of a blur..." She chuckled quietly at the vague memory of putting a load of fast drying glue onto every seat in the dining hall and watching as everyone ended up stuck there for the whole day, and Kelly raised an eyebrow.  
"Better not try that this time. Miss Fritton would go mental at you." She looked serious and Soph grinned, walking over and wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"No need to worry about that, I only terrorise schools I hate." She flashed a grin and squeezed her waist slightly.  
"So what do we do now?" Soph tilted her head slightly, wondering if they would have any free time today at all. Kelly grinned and leaned over to her ear.  
"Now I thank you properly for the choker." She ran her tongue over Soph's new earring and around the shell of her ear. Soph felt a small shiver run down her spine, whether from Kelly's tongue or the low and quiet tone of her voice she didn't know. Completely disregarding the fact that they had just gotten dressed she turned to her, flashing a grin before kissing her, already walking them both back toward the bed.

Sometime much later Soph was sat up with her back against the headboard, one leg on either side of Kelly who sat in front of her, leaning back with her head against Soph's chest. They been talking for the past half an hour or so about past Christmas presents. Kelly shifted her head and seemed to wince slightly leaning forward and turning to look at Soph with a small frown. She lifted Soph necklace away from her chest and looked at it carefully, Soph held a small smile as she waited for the obvious question.  
"What about this? I don't think I've ever seen you without it." She let the small circular pendant drop back down; Soph looked at it with a slight grin. She opened her mouth to speak but someone banged loudly on the door, instead she rolled her eyes and called out.  
"What?"She couldn't hold back the slight annoyance in her voice and saw Kelly grin as she glared at the door. Annabelle's voice answered her, apparently unshaken by her irritated tone.  
"Lunch is nearly done, you have five minutes." Soph scowled slightly and glanced at the time. They actually had been up here for about four hours... She grinned at the thought before turning back to Kelly.  
"We'd better get dressed." Kelly nodded in reply and got up, beginning the usual search around their room for their clothes. One day they would take them off sensibly but until then it was a frequent occurrence to find various items of clothing hanging from lampshades and sitting on shelves.  
"As for the necklace. It used to have an S on the front but it wore off a long time ago. I started keeping a tally on the back of how many schools I'd been to." She pulled her shirt back on and walked over before doing it up, flipping the pendant over and showing Kelly the back.  
"See?" She grinned; she'd added the seventh shortly after coming here. Kelly smiled.  
"Hopefully there won't be an eighth." She smiled slightly and Soph went back to getting dressed, buttoning her shirt up as she walked back around the side of the bed to get her jeans.  
"I don't think there will be, this place has a few good points." She winked and Kelly laughed.

Once they were dressed they walked down to meet everyone in the dining hall. All of the food was laid out along the middle of one of the tables and there were places set for seven. Soph frowned as she counted people off in her head, there was one extra place. As though on cue Camilla entered the room, with Flash following her in, a big grin on his face and a Santa hat perched on top of his head.  
"Merry Christmas girls!" He held his arms out wide and Annabelle, Taylor and Andrea all granted him a hug. Polly wasn't the hugging type so a friendly handshake was exchanged between the two before he turned to Kelly and Soph, his grin faltering slightly as he walked over.  
"Erm, listen you two, I er, didn't mean to offend or nothin'. Didn't really think you two were, serious about it. If you er, get my meanin'." Soph and Kelly glanced at each other for a second before Soph stepped forward and held out a hand in truce. He took it and she forced a small smile.  
"Merry Christmas Flash." She flashed a grin and he laughed, Soph released his hand and stepped back again, Kelly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Soph was pretty sure she knew exactly how hard it had just been not to crush his hand, but the memory of the black eye Kelly had given him had helped. Everyone had gone quiet to watch the exchange and as the three of them turned to look back at everyone Camilla spoke up.  
"Right then everyone; let's not let the food go cold." They all nodded in agreement and sat down, she was quite happy sat between Camilla and Kelly, Soph saw that every plate had a Christmas cracker sat on it and she picked hers up with a small frown, Kelly chuckled quietly under her breath and held hers out to Polly on her other side, taking hold of the other end of Soph's with her free hand. Soph wore a confused expression as everyone proceeded to do the same around the table until it was just one long chain, Camilla held hers out to her and she took it.  
"Okiedokie, one, two three, pull!" Camilla shouted the last word and Soph pulled on both of the crackers, bangs echoes around the hall along with laughter at Andrea falling off of her seat from pulling too hard and loosing balance. As it turned out, everyone won one each; Soph looked inside her cracker and found she'd won a spinning top and a bright pink paper crown. She scowled at it in her hand for a second but fortunately Camilla offered to trade her for her blue one and she gratefully accepted, noting that everyone put theirs on and following suit, smiling briefly at Kelly who'd put on her own red one. Once the crackers were out of the way everyone set about getting food, Soph and Kelly helped each other out by putting when they could get hold of onto both of their plates, they knew each other well enough these day to know what the other did and didn't like and roughly how much they would eat. It wasn't long before they all held up their freshly filled glasses up and said Merry Christmas in unison. As they started to eat Soph smiled slightly, she decided she liked Christmas at St. Trinians, it was actually pretty nice.

When everyone had finished eating a mischievous grin spread across Camilla's face and she walked out of the room, Soph raised an eyebrow in confusion at Kelly who just grinned. The headmistress returned quickly with a plate holding a Christmas pudding, she put it down on the table and Soph realised quite how strongly it smelt of alcohol.  
"Turn the lights off Flash, Sophie have you got your lighter?" She turned her attention to Soph who nodded, Camilla smiled as the lights went out and Flash walked back over, everyone stood up to get a better view as Soph pulled the lighter her aunt had bought for her out of her back pocket and held it out, Camilla shook her head and nodded at the pudding. Soph smiled slightly and pointed the lighter at the odd desert. Pulling the trigger and setting it off in a brilliant blue flame. She put the lighter back in her pocket and automatically wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist, earning a brief smile from her before they both turned back to watch the flame flicker and slowly shrink to nothing. When it was gone Flash turned the lights back on and they cut it up, having a small piece each because they were all about ready to burst after the enormous main course. After they'd all decided eating any more would probably kill them, they went back to the recreation room and Camilla put on some random Christmassy film. Soph felt herself getting oddly tired after the big meal and the warm, dark room was not helping matters, she saw Kelly hold back a laugh next to her as she nearly fell asleep. They were sat on their own on the smaller sofa so Soph didn't object when Kelly pulled her so her head was resting in the older girls lap. It wasn't long after then that she must have fallen asleep.

She woke up sharply, she didn't remember falling asleep but she apparently had since the films ending credits had just started and she only remembered the start of it. She sat up and received an amused smirk from Kelly. She scowled playfully at her but had to close her eyes as the lights suddenly came back on. She rolled her eyes as Camilla walked to a cupboard and returned with an armful of games, a wide grin on her face. Soph shot a pleading look at Kelly who laughed and shook her head, pulling her up off the sofa as they opened the first game. Twister. As it turned out St. Trinians girls cheated at everything, Flash lost every round of twister because he didn't dare get too close to certain parts of Kelly under Soph's glare and the other girls under Camilla's. Though when it was Soph's turn against Kelly the older girl blatantly cheated by she tickling the side of Soph's ribs and causing her to fall on the floor. Monopoly was simply full of cheating; Soph even swore she saw Camilla grab an extra couple of notes for herself every now and then. Despite this Soph still took all of her properties and left her bankrupt, along with everyone else. They eventually switched to playing various card games until Polly noticed they were into the early hours of the morning. Camilla offered Flash one of the empty staff rooms for the night and he accepted, everyone said goodnight and made their way to bed. Kelly yawned as they entered their room and Soph smiled, she was a little tired but falling asleep earlier had helped a lot. She sat up in bed reading with Kelly asleep beside her for some time before she finally felt tired enough to sleep. She set the book down and turned out the light, rolling onto her side and sliding her arm under the pillow beneath Kelly's head, she rested her free arm across her waist and smiling slightly as Kelly shifted in her sleep, placing her hand over Soph's.  
"Merry Christmas Kel'..." She spoke barely above a whisper and gently planted a kiss against the back of the other girl's neck before letting herself drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Jones

_**Sorry about the gap, I'm a busy person XD**_

_**Disclaimer and all that: I own nothing but Sophie Daniels and the odd story changes.**_

_**Chapter 14: Jones.**_

Over the next few days Soph could practically feel the stress building up inside her. She had to do _something_ for Kelly's birthday. But what? She was happy with the gift but just doing that would be ridiculous; Kelly's birth was definitely something to be celebrated. She scowled at herself for her own thoughts, when did she become such a girl? If she thought about it she really was getting emotional this past month or so. Hell, if she was sleeping with guys she'd guess at pregnancy but that's not exactly possible. She glanced across the room to Kelly playing pool with Camilla and frowned slightly. She'd definitely gotten softer since she and Kelly had been together. Was that really a good thing? Maybe she was letting her emotions get the better of her too much, after all, the holidays would be over soon then in a few short months Kelly would leave St. Trinians for good, the only person from last year that Soph had seen was JJ French, the last head girl, and that was only because she was hired. Soph doubted Kelly would go into PR. Maybe they'd find a way to stay in touch... Soph heard a sarcastic laugh in the back of her mind._ You don't seriously think she'll want to stay with you when she leaves do you? She's not that attached to you, and you don't feel that close to her. Do you? _She frowned slightly and looked back over to Kelly who was now attempting to take her turn while Camilla tried to knock her cue. How did she feel about her? She bit her bottom lip as she thought, it was definitely something more than she'd ever experienced before. She felt over protective of her all the time and the simple sight of her made her suddenly surprisingly happy. The thought of her leaving forever was actually physically painful, as though someone was stabbing her in the chest with a serrated knife. What was that? Love? It couldn't be... Could it? She jumped as a voice next to her yanked her from her thoughts and she realised she'd been glaring at the wall.  
"Sophie?" She turned to see a slightly concerned looking Camilla, she looked around quickly before frowning in confusion.  
"Where's Kelly?" Camilla's mouth twitched in a small smile at the urgent tone to her voice.  
"Her phone rang girly, she'll be back shortly. Now, what's bothering you, hm?" Camilla regarded her seriously, Soph gave a small sigh and ran a hand through her hair.  
"It's her birthday tomorrow. I don't know what to do for it." She shot her aunt a pleading look and the woman laughed, giving her a sympathetic look. Soph couldn't help but give a small embarrassed smile, she knew her aunt understood her lack of knowledge in this area and obviously took pity on her for it.  
"I know just the thing my dear. Our dear head girl isn't one for big birthday parties, she doesn't tell many people about it you see. So just go with the simple things, go somewhere quiet, possibly dinner, I'm sure the cook would help with a little persuasion. Add in a little something or other for a bit of showing off, I'm sure you'll think of something, we Fritton women are known for our ingenious plans." With that she winked and walked off, Soph gave a small sigh; she had to admit she was right. As far as she knew Kelly had only told three people around school that it was her birthday, Polly, Camilla and herself. She pulled a smile onto her face as Kelly walked back in; she waved Soph and Camilla over and started explaining about something for new years. Although Soph usually took in every word of such things, her mind was elsewhere, hurriedly planning away. That night she put her plans into action.

Soph woke to find Kelly still sleeping beside her; she'd made sure to disable the alarm clock when she'd gotten back from sneaking around last night. Fortunately she had a fantastic body clock so she always woke up around breakfast time these days. She heard an almost too quiet knock on the door and got up, opening the door and smiling at a slightly annoyed looking Polly before going through the pockets of her leather jacket on the back of the door, she found what she needed and opened the door wider, holding out the roll of money and taking the tray of breakfast the geek was holding. Soph had written a few notes last night, mostly bribing people into doing things. Polly counted it and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You'll get the last part after tonight okay?" She kept her voice barely a whisper and flashed a grin; Polly smiled approvingly at her business sense and tucked the money into her pocket. Soph shut the door silently and se the tray down beside the bed, crouching down to pry up the floorboard and retrieve the second gift from under the bed. She smiled as she set it down on the tray next to Kelly's plate and coffee. Soph removed her apple and milk from it and set the tray down on the edge of the bed, smiling slightly as she brushed the hair from Kelly's forehead, noticing her eyelids move but not open. She grinned, the slight change in Kelly's breathing showed she was awake but pretending to sleep. Soph lent down and lightly pressed her lips to the older girls, pulling away after a second but only a little.  
"Happy birthday." She spoke quietly, her lips brushing Kelly's as she spoke. She saw the head girls mouth twitch into a small smirk as she opened her eyes, leaning up a little to recapture Soph's mouth with hers. Suddenly, Kelly broke the kiss and sat bolt upright, so fast that Soph almost fell over backwards getting out of the way, Kelly's attention was fixed on the time.  
"Christ we're late!" The annoyance and urgency in her voice made Soph chuckle, she placed her hands gently on the other girl's shoulders and pushed her back down.  
"Not today love, you have the day off, by order of Miss Fritton." She grinned and Kelly raised an eyebrow for a second before smiling. Soph reached behind herself and picked up the tray, setting it on Kelly's lap with a slightly embarrassed smile and shifting so she sat cross legged on top of the covers next to her. She felt a small blush force its way up as Kelly chuckled quietly at the cliché, her eyes on the gift. Soph smiled slightly as she picked up a slice of toast first, picking up her apple and eating it in silence as Kelly ate her own breakfast. Once the food was out of the way, Kelly picked up the package, carefully starting to open it. Soph bit her lip, if she'd replaced her old flask without her knowing she'd pretty much just got her something she already had, that would really suck, but by the look on Kelly's face as she opened it, Soph decided she had gotten the right thing. She chuckled as the older girl pulled her forward for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the one before it and ending with much more reluctance.  
"So what are we going to do today?" Kelly raised an eyebrow and grinned at her, putting the flask on the small table next to her side of the bed. Soph got up and gave a joking bow.  
"I am at your service. But we have to be somewhere at seven tonight," She smirked as she spoke. She knew Kelly rarely had a day off so she wanted to make sure she did exactly what she wanted, not stick to someone else's time table. Kelly's mischievous grin brought her attention out of her thoughts and back into the room.  
"So we can do whatever I want for the next... eleven hours and 34 minutes." She grinned and Soph chuckled, Kelly was good at fast math.  
"Hmm... I know where I want to go. Get dressed." She got up and went into the bathroom, Soph raised an amused eyebrow at her sudden decision, apparently they would be leaving the school today then. She got dressed, disregarding her school shirt and tie for a simple black shirt. As Kelly walked back in she took in Soph's clothes and grinned.  
"Nice." She chuckled and Soph shot her a playful scowl, sitting down to put on her black boots. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander from her laces as Kelly got dressed, it was astounding how she could possibly look just as good to her dressed in black leather trousers and a simple plain black T-shirt as she did naked. Granted both items of clothing hugged her form so much that she may as well have been naked but Soph was by no means complaining. She managed to drag her eyes up to Kelly's face, noting on the way up that she'd chosen to wear the choker she had bought her, and felt her face flush slightly as she was met by a knowing smirk.  
"See something you like?" The older girl chuckled and Soph grinned, finishing tying up her laces and walking over.  
"Of course." She wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist and squeezed her gently; the other girl chuckled quietly and lent forward to kiss her.

After a short amount of time Soph reluctantly pulled back, a small smile still playing at the corners of her mouth.  
"So, where are we going?" She raised an eyebrow at Kelly's sheepish grin.  
"To see my Mum." She had a slight edge of uncertainty to her voice and Soph could understand why, she'd not even thought about telling her Mum or Dad that she had a girlfriend yet, let alone introducing her to them, but if Kelly wanted her to meet her Mum then she would go with it. She just hoped her Mum was as obliging.  
"Okay, let's get going then." She smiled reassuringly and Kelly's happiness was very apparent as she smiled widely, taking Soph's hand and leading her downstairs and out to the garage. She had actually forgotten Kelly had a car, the last time it had been brought up she been more distracted by Flash sitting in it. Kelly unlocked it and climbed into the driver's side, Soph gave a small sigh and climbed in the other side. She didn't like being a passenger; she liked driving too much, though technically she didn't have a licence for cars so she couldn't complain. The drive was silent for some time before Soph turned to Kelly at last.  
"So erm... Should I be ready to run for my life or?" She kept her tone light, still with a serious edge to the question but attempting to hide how worried she really was. Judging by Kelly's small smile she wasn't hiding it well.  
"She should be okay... A bit surprised, but okay." Her tone left Soph feeling, if anything, a little more worried than before. She'd never met anyone else's parents before, none of the other girls she'd been with had even had the chance to suggest it. She idly ran a hand through her hair and tried to steady her nerves, Kelly's mum was an ex-St. Trinian, surely, being aware of everything else her daughter has done, going out with a girl should be a pretty small thing to her.

They eventually pulled up outside a rather expensive looking block of flats and Kelly cut the engine, casting a reassuring smile to Soph before getting out of the car. Soph let out a long breath and did the same, she could feel her nerves bubbling away just below the surface and forced them to stay there, she could tell Kelly was starting to get a little nervous too as they stood in the lift. She took her hand and squeezed it gently, giving her a small reassuring smile as they walked to, what Soph guessed was, her mums front door. Kelly knocked and Soph bit her lip gently, hoping for a second that she wouldn't be in but the sound of the lock clicking quickly swept that thought away. She pulled a smile onto her face as a woman answered the door. She was about the same height as Kelly, with the same jet black hair but worn longer and tied back. Her eyes were green instead of brown and her face shape was quite different but she had the same flawless pale skin and the same x-ray stare as she took in the two girls on her doorstep, her eyes flicking briefly to their joined hands before smiling.  
"Happy Birthday Kelly, it's good to see you." She held out her arms and pulled Kelly into a hug, the older girl let go of Soph's hand to return the embrace before stepping back again.  
"Good to see you too Mum, this is Sophie Daniels..." She trailed off and Soph gave a smile, holding out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you." Regardless of her nerves Soph was good with people. Mrs. Jones gave a nod and accepted the offered hand.  
"Nice to meet you too Sophie, now come in both of you. I have a present for you Kelly." She turned around and walked back inside, leaving Kelly and Soph to exchange a brief look of relief and confusion before following. They followed her into the kitchen and she told them to sit down while she left the room to get something, Kelly sat at the table and Soph joined her, sitting in silence until Mrs. Jones came back with a medium sized box wrapped in a very colourful wrapping paper.  
"Right then, how's things at the old school?" Mrs. Jones set the present down in front of Kelly and sat across from them, resting her elbows on the table and clasping her hands in front of her face. The way she seemed to peer into Soph's soul gave her slight flash back of the day she first met Kelly, the eyes may be a different colour but they were no less intimidating as they stared right back into Soph's. She refused to back down as Kelly answered and the woman looked at her daughter instead.  
"Everything's fine, the workload for head girl was a pain for a while but I found a very good right hand, who helps me out a lot." She purposefully smiled warmly at Soph, an expression Soph often didn't see on Kelly's face, but there was a shadow of smugness in her eyes that made Soph wonder why she was doing it, though judging by Mrs. Jones' lack of reaction it hadn't worked.  
"Nice to know. Come on, Open your present." Her cheery voice was covering something else, Soph was sure of it, but her poker face was flawless. She turned her attention away from her thoughts and to Kelly opening the gift. She and Kelly shared a grin as she opened the box, only to find a medium sized handgun sat in the middle, a box of rounds sat next to it. Soph decided at that point that she liked Mrs. Jones, Kelly lifted the weapon out and looked at it carefully.  
"I was going to wait until next year to give it to you but I decided, since you're entering the workforce soon..." She trailed off and Kelly grinned at her, putting the gun back into the box and closing the lid.  
"Thanks mum." She leant over and threw an arm over the woman's shoulders, Soph sat silently, resting her arms on the table in an attempt to seem relaxed, truthfully she was probably more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. When Kelly moved back she took one of Soph's hands and entwined their fingers, leaving them on the table. Soph had to hold back a flinch as Mrs. Jones looked at them, unable to shake the feeling that the woman was trying to burn a hole in her hand with her gaze. She glanced at Kelly out of the corner of her eye; her attention was fixed on her Mum, a slightly smug smile on her face, her eyes darted back to Mrs. Jones, who was now looking at her daughter with an expressionless mask. Soph guessed that was where Kelly got it from.

Silence reigned in the kitchen for some time while the two Jones women seemed to have a full conversation simply by looking at each other. After what seemed like hours Mrs. Jones sighed, turning back to look at Soph with an oddly defeated look about her for a second before, a little worryingly, a smirk appeared.  
"So, Sophie. Is there a reason Kelly's never mentioned you before?" Her voice was casual but with a hint of a taunt behind it, Soph caught on to her train of thought quickly, she was trying to upset her, she smiled slightly and saw Kelly open her mouth to speak, she gave the older girl's hand a subtle squeeze, letting her know she'd be fine.  
"I only moved to the school around the start of this term." She kept her tone friendly, not taking the bait, she saw the woman's smirk grow slightly.  
"I see, so you have only known my daughter for about... Three months?" She tilted her head slightly and these words struck something in the back of Soph's mind, hell, had it really been that long? She refused to think of that now, she nodded.  
"That's about right." She refused to supply the woman with any ammunition, she was digging around for something to use against her, that much was clear, she wouldn't let her find anything.  
"So how long have you been with each other?" She posed the question more to Soph than to both of them and she obliged instantly.  
"Since just over two months ago." She fought to keep her voice level; this was definitely the longest relationship she'd ever been in. The way the woman's smirk grew into a grin unnerved her slightly.  
"I'm impressed Kelly, you got hold of her under a month after you met. But then everyone needs a good _right hand_. Don't they honey? And I'm sure Sophie here was more than happy to oblige." Her voice was taunting and it took Soph a second or two to discover what she was implying. Once it hit her she almost stood up and decked the woman there and then, implying that Kelly had sought her out simply as a means of release could not be further from the truth, She saw Kelly's smug expression waver for a split second and answered quickly, keeping her tone steady.  
"Actually she took a lot of chasing. Your daughter is very hard to impress." She smiled warmly at Kelly and she suspected the older girl could see the barely contained rage behind her eyes since the pressure on her hand increased for a second.  
"But she was well worth the effort." She added the last part simply for Kelly's benefit, not even looking at the woman across the table. Unexpectedly Soph found herself being pulled forward into a kiss that started off as a simple show of appreciation, but turned into something that, Soph was sure, should not be happening in front of a parent. She couldn't shake the feeling that Kelly was dangling her before her mother's nose, taunting her with their relationship. A wave of unease washed over her as Kelly broke the kiss and smirked across the table at her Mum. Gone was the woman's smirk, and gone was the expressionless mask, she simply looked angry.  
"Kelly. I can understand you're not exactly happy with me. But this is going too far. I can put up with a lot, the tattoo, the illegal acts that go on at school. Christ, I even helped start some of those traditions. But this? I refuse to accept this." She stood up as she gestured to Soph, who fought back a flitch as the woman spoke angrily to her daughter. Kelly just sat there, hands in her pockets and legs crossed, looking calm and cool as ever, even as her mother completely rejected her girlfriend.

Seconds ticked by for what seemed like an hour before Kelly stood up, folding her arms across her chest and fixing a glare onto her mother. Soph realised she'd been holding her breath and carefully let it out, keeping it steady so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. When Kelly spoke her voice was full of the same venom she'd used when calling Annabelle 'super-grass' but this time a disturbingly cheerful smile curved her lips.  
"Honestly mum, I don't care." Her words seemed to echo around the kitchen and her mum looked as though she'd just been slapped. Soph looked from one woman to the other, hell, if all Jones women were this bloody scary she sincerely hoped Kelly didn't have any aunts. After what seemed like forever Kelly's mother finally spoke again.  
"Well Kelly. I guess with both know what this means then really don't we?" Soph had a sudden surge of dread as the woman took in a deep breath. Suddenly, to Soph's and, judging by her dumbfounded expression, Kelly's astonishment the woman burst out laughing, collapsing back into her seat and placing a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself. Soph realised her mouth was hanging open and scrambled around in her head for a way to shut it, it took a few seconds, she had never been more confused in her life, she looked at Kelly, who looked back, both girl's expressions mirrored the others sheer bewilderment. Eventually Mrs. Jones managed to stop laughing long enough to beam across the table at the two of them.  
"Oh that was priceless, I thought I was going to crack up at your reaction to the right hand joke but I'm so glad I managed not to." She chuckled to herself as she spoke and Kelly's expression shifted to annoyed.  
"What the hell are you on about?" Soph was glad Kelly asked, it would be odd for Soph to shout at the woman.  
"Sorry Kel', I had to see how serious you were about this. And sorry to you too dear, I had to see if you were good enough for my daughter." She grinned at them and Soph felt an odd mixture of relief and irritation wash over her, apparently Kelly had similar feelings since she shook her head as she laughed.  
"Good to know you're looking out for me." She placed a hand on her mum's shoulder and the woman smiled at her daughter before turning to Soph.  
"You did well holding your ground, and you did even better keeping calm, well done Miss. Daniels." She grinned and Soph was too full of conflicting emotions to say much.  
"Erm, thanks, and call me Soph, everyone else does." She placed a hand over the back of her neck awkwardly and gave a slight nervous chuckle, Mrs. Jones smiled approvingly.  
"You can call me Alice then." She smiled warmly and Soph smiled back before looking at Kelly who was grinning at them both. She checked the time and was surprised to see how late it was.  
"Er, hate to cut this short but Kel', we've got to be heading back soon." She gave an apologetic look and Kelly nodded, turning to her Mum again who got back up out of her chair. They hugged and Soph stood up, picking up Kelly's gift for her and tucking her chair back under the table.  
"It was good to see you honey, let me know if you ever need anything." The separated and Kelly nodded.  
"It was good to see you too, and I will." Alice smiled at her daughter before turning to Soph, holding out a hand.  
"It was good to meet you Soph, take care of my daughter. Or else." The threat didn't need finishing, the danger in her voice was enough, Soph smiled and took her hand, shaking it briefly.  
"I intend to. It was a pleasure meeting you too." Alice let go of her hand and Soph stepped to Kelly's side, tucking the box under one arm and taking Kelly's hand as they walked out. The woman stood at the door and waved to them as they got into the lift and as they waited for the doors to open again Soph had only one thing to say.  
"Now I see where you get it from." Kelly shot her a confused look.  
"Get what?" Soph smiled slightly and turned to look at her.  
"Everything." She grinned and Kelly laughed, leaning over to kiss her gently as the doors slid open.

They got back to school with a little time to spare so Soph took them to their room to drop off Kelly's present before leading her up to the roof. She couldn't help but chuckle at her confused expression as they walked up the stairs, she knew Kelly probably wasn't expecting anything big for today and Soph was glad for it, she was a little dubious as to whether what she had done would be okay. She opened the door and let Kelly walk out first, mostly so she couldn't see Soph's embarrassment as she took in the rooftop. Soph had paid Polly and Annabelle to bring a small table up and two chairs so they could sit but she wasn't sure of decoration so she left that to them to decide. Apparently Annabelle was a ridiculous romantic at heart because she'd pretty much turned the roof into a fire hazard, there were candles dotted around everywhere and she seemed to have destroyed a rose bush somewhere on the school grounds judging from the amount of the 'romantic' flower dotted around. Soph sighed to herself and could feel the embarrassment blatantly plastered across her face as Kelly turned back around to look at her, a small grin on her face.  
"Well, I _know_ you didn't decorate this yourself." Soph looked at the floor, unsure of what to say, Annabelle had clearly gone overboard but she wasn't sure of Kelly's reaction. The older girl walked over and Soph felt a hand under her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at her and not the floor.  
"But thank you all the same." Soph opened her mouth to speak but it was quickly covered by Kelly's, it took her a few seconds to respond but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around the head girl's waist, pulling her closer. They stayed this way for some time before someone knocked on the door leading to the stairs. Soph pulled away with no small amount of reluctance and chuckled at Kelly's puzzled expression.  
"Sit down; I'll be back in a second." She brushed her lips against the older girl's once more before walking to the door, a quiet scraping noise behind her telling her that Kelly had pulled a chair out and was sitting down. She opened the door a crack and found Taylor and Andrea looking very impatient behind it, they both were holding a plate each and Soph smiled gratefully, taking the plates and holding out two small rolls of notes in return. Once the two had grabbed the money and quickly descended the stairs, Soph kicked the door shut and walked back over to Kelly with a small grin on her face.  
"I figured you'd like having dinner without my aunt making us all sing 'happy birthday'" Kelly laughed at her reasoning as she set the plates down and walked over to the chimney stack nearby, that, as always, had been used to store a bottle of whisky. Though this time there was also two glasses and the whisky itself belonged to Soph, Kelly smiled appreciatively as she poured them a glass each, neither of them were particularly into wine, Soph could live with red as long as it was very good but she knew Kelly hated it. Once she'd placed Kelly's glass in front of her she sat down across the table, there was nothing special about the food; it was the same as it always would be in the dining hall. None the less, Kelly's smile didn't waver; neither did Soph's embarrassment at her own attempt at a birthday dinner.

By the time they'd both finished the candles were actually quite helpful, it had grown very dark and the stars were out. Soph was thankful for the clear sky and that she and Kelly had both remained wearing their jackets, it was quite cold. They got up from the table and walked over to their usual seats next to the wall, leaving the glasses behind but taking the bottle of whisky with them.  
"So, any more surprises or can we go back to our room now? I still have to thank you for putting up with my mum's jokes." Her tone was an odd mix of seductive and apologetic, Soph flashed a grin and pulled the other girl so she was leaning against her shoulder.  
"You don't have to thank me for that, but there is just one more thing." She checked the time on her phone and grinned, they were dead on schedule. Kelly looked a little suspicious but amused.  
"What else could you have done?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at Soph and, as if on cue, there was a quiet whistle, followed by a loud bang and a flash of light above their heads. Kelly's head whipped around to look up as a shower of red sparks fell down above them.  
"Well, you know me and things that explode." She winked at Kelly and pulled them both back so they were lying down as a display of fireworks began above them. Explosions and fireworks were a common thing around St. Trinians; it was a simple matter to bribe Polly into setting up the show. It wasn't much, but she couldn't resist, and whether she was actually entertained by them or not, Kelly seemed to be enjoying her birthday. Soph felt an odd swell of pride at that thought, hell; she really was hooked on Kelly huh? She glanced at the older girl out of the corner of her eye, how did Kelly feel about her? They were way past a one night stand, and a long way past 'friends with benefits', they were definitely in some kind of relationship. The events of the day flooded before Soph's eyes, Kelly's mum's face when she saw them holding hands, the intense kiss, Kelly's smug expression. Before her mind had a chance to intervene her mouth had formed the words.  
"What was the point of going to see your mum?" Fear washed through her, if the response wasn't as she feared Kelly would be offended by her question, there was no doubt of that.  
"What do you mean? I took you to meet my mum, is there a problem?" Soph could hear the danger in her voice, and a slight edge of something else, worry? She answered quickly, firstly to reassure her that she wasn't upset about being taken to see Alice, but she did still want to know why she was, pretty much, _taunting_ the woman.  
"No, not at all, I'd do the same if, well, I still _spoke_ to mine. It's just erm... It felt like you were, sort of, rubbing it in, us being together that is...And I just wondered if that was er... Purposeful..." She cursed internally, why did she lose all form of articulacy whenever she really needed to be clear? She turned to look at Kelly to find her sat up and glaring at her, she actually felt herself wince slightly at the anger in the older girls eyes.  
"Do I need a hidden motive for everything? So what if I wanted to show you off? Am I not allowed to be happy about this? Or. Are you ashamed? Tired of me already maybe?" Soph held back a flinch at the razor sharp edge to her voice, she took a brief pause to breath in and Soph spoke quickly, clearly hearing the slight plea for her to understand in her own voice.  
"No! That's not what I meant, I just-"  
"Was taking you to meet her _that_ bad? Does the infamous Sophie Daniels feel too tied down?" Kelly cut across her, her voice getting louder as she went on, standing up and towering over Soph who sat up but couldn't bring herself to stand.  
"Is it about time for you to run off? Time to add another scratch to the tally, school number eight? Bored of this place, onto the next?" Soph was speechless; she'd never seen Kelly this angry about anything. The last comment stung in a way she'd never felt, more than if Kelly had punched her in the jaw. She opened her mouth to speak but the other girl beat her to it.  
"Well feel free to piss off. And here, have this to help with getting the next girl you deem good enough for yourself." Soph watched, wide-eyed and stunned and Kelly grabbed the front of her choker and pulled it off, the snap of the catch breaking echoing through the, now silent, night air. She watched in horror as the older girl dropped it on the floor in front of her and stormed off, leaving Soph to stare at the now empty space where Kelly's face had been.

_**Whew, long chapter, sorry for the slight cliff hanger, Kelly's pretty pissed at her huh? Understandably I guess but then she did confuse the hell out of Soph with all that smugness around her mum. Who would write such a thing?! Oh wait X3**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: New Year's Revelations

_**Well here it is m'dears. The final chapter before we start the next film. I hope you're all enjoying it so far and if you are I hope I can maintain that standard. Enjoy ^_^**_

Disclaimer ect: I own Sophie and no-one else, well, I made up the woman in the shop too... Anyway. I don't own St. Trinians or any of the characters from it.

_**Chapter 15: New year's revelations.**_

Soph had no idea how long she'd been staring into space, replaying the events of the day over and over again. It didn't seem real. Could she have just ruined one of the best things to ever happen to her with a single question? Scratch that. _The_ best thing to ever happen to her. No, she couldn't have. There had to be something she could do to fix this. She pulled herself to her feet and ran a hand over her face, surprised as her fingers met something wet. Hell on earth! She was crying. Only now did she notice the sting of her eyes and the way she shook with every intake of breath. She rubbed the back of her hand forcefully over her eyes to wipe away anymore tears and steadied herself. Regardless of all else she was at St. Trinians, getting caught crying here was like sending a note to every other student saying 'I hate violence and all I really want is to hug everyone'. Once she at least had the appearance of calm she turned to leave, pausing as a thought hit her and turning back to look at the floor. She bent down slowly, picking up the leather choker and sighing quietly as she straightened up. It was easily fixed, it looked as though it just needed a new clasp and she could get that back at the shop she'd bought it from, she wished that the situation was as easily repaired. With a deep breath she tucked the choker into the inside pocket of her jacket and walked with a purpose through the school, heading directly for hers and Kelly's room.

She arrived to find the door locked, she knocked on it quietly, unsure of herself.  
"Kel'? You in there?" She spoke loud enough so that she knew she would be heard but kept her tone soft.  
"Piss off." Kelly's sharp reply came quickly from the other side of the door, she was close by the sound of it.  
"Can't we talk about this?" She let the plea remain in her voice, hoping it would reach Kelly. As she heard the lock click on the other side she felt a small wave of hope but when she saw the older girl that hope faded. Her face was an expressionless mask that rivalled Alice's earlier that day but her eyes betrayed the anger she was hiding.  
"Talk about what Daniels? It's time for lights out. Go to bed." She nodded toward the dorms and slammed the door shut in Soph's face before she could answer. Soph stood, stunned, and a little more than upset, as Polly and the others walked up the stairs and stopped just behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see them all looking at her with a mixture of pity and concern on their faces. Andrea squeezed her shoulder gently and led her into the dorm, she noticed that Polly stayed behind but didn't comment, she was probably going to talk to Kelly and find out what was going on. She let herself be led to the chav beds and felt them push her down; she sat obediently, still staring into space. No thoughts ran through her head, no plans to get Kelly back surged forward into her mind, no images, no ideas, not even any emotions, she had never felt this empty in her life. She had spent pretty much all of her life alone and this was the first time she actually felt it. Andrea sat next to her while Taylor was off routing around under a bed, a tiny voice in the back of her head informed her the bed belonged to Anoushka but she paid it no heed as the chav girl returned, pressing a heavy bottle into her hand. She heard a cap unscrew and brought the bottle to her lips without question, the familiar burn and sharp taste hardly registered as she downed a few gulps. She saw Taylor and Andrea exchange worried looks in the corner of her eye.  
"Tha' bad huh?" Taylor's voice broke the heavy silence and Soph turned to look at the pair, she didn't feel the need to speak, she just nodded. She took the bottle with her as she walked across the room, discovering her old bed full of clothes and other items she had taken with her to Kelly's room and feeling her eyes sting once more. A few more gulps of Trinski went down before she grabbed the box of Jack Daniels from her Dad and turned on her heel, walking out of the dorm, passing the two girls still stood by the chav section without a word and carrying on down the stairs. Not risking a glance at Kelly's door.

The sun began to tint the sky a dusty pink as Soph sat staring down at the school fields, her legs hanging off of the edge of the building as she took long drinks from the bottle in her hand. Other bottles lay scattered around her, all empty; she'd lost count of how many she'd drank a long time ago but continued none the less. The waves of nausea sloshing around in her stomach and the spin of her surroundings did little to distract her from the unbelievable pain she felt. She had checked a few times over the night to make sure she hadn't been stabbed while she wasn't looking or something but she found no blood and no injuries. No, whatever was wrong with her Kelly was definitely the cause. The morning wore on and Soph ran out of whisky, she dropped the final bottle on the floor behind her and herd it clink loudly as it collided with a few of the others she'd discarded. There was another sound behind her and she felt a surge of hope as she recognised it. Heels. Was it Kelly? She spun around to look but the action was too much for her alcohol riddled brain and she fell off the wall backwards, landing with a thud on the floor. She looked up to see Camilla looking down at her, a sad expression on her face and a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"Hello girly." Soph closed her eyes and gave a loud groan, her head ached where it had collided with the floor and the world was still spinning. She rolled to the side and leant her back against the wall, not bothering to get up since she knew she wouldn't be able to. She brought her knees up and rested her wrists on them, letting her head drop forward.  
"What do you want?" She heard the thick edge to her voice as she slurred out the words, her aunt responded with a sigh and sat down next to her, placing the mug in front of her  
"Drink that, we need you sober." Her tone was serious but Soph grunted her displeasure at the idea.  
""What if I don't want to be sober?" She felt like a child but didn't really care; she just wanted the woman to leave her alone. She felt a hand grab her chin and pull her around to look up at her.  
"Listen to me. _Sophie Daniels_. Sitting up here drinking yourself into the floor isn't going to help you in the slightest. Our dear Miss Jones is on a rampage of organisation and rule enforcement and you're the only one who can stop her. So drink that coffee and get your bottom down there." Camilla's voice was serious but Soph pulled her chin from the woman's grasp, shaking her head.  
"I can't do anything. She doesn't give a damn about anything I say. OW!" She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as Camilla hit her.  
"Don't be so stupid Sophie. You have a Fritton brain in there somewhere, use it. Kelly most certainly does give a damn, all this working she's doing it to keep herself preoccupied." She sighed loudly and Soph rolled her eyes.  
"Well what d'you want me to do about it?" She took the coffee, but only because she really felt awful now she's stopped drinking; her dinner from last night was going to reappear if she didn't do something soon. Her aunt stood up and gave one last annoyed sigh.  
"I'm not going to spell everything out for you girly, work it out for yourself. But don't take too long. The girls have started coming home for the New Year's party tomorrow night. Get your act together before then." With that she walked off, leaving Soph to cope with her already pounding head that was trying to process what she'd just said.

Sometime later Soph managed to sober up enough to go for a long and very cold shower. Eventually she emerged from the bathroom, still looking a little rough but definitely awake and sober now. She hadn't seen Kelly all day but that was probably a good thing. She decided she'd have to do something to get her attention before she'd listen to her, Kelly could be so stubborn when she had her mind set on something. Once she'd finished getting ready she walked out to the shed, pleased to find the bike still there and walking it onto the driveway. She wasn't trying to sneak off this time so she rode it down the drive, well aware that Polly would report her actions to Kelly but she'd explain it all before the end. The drive was long at the bikes engine, though muffled a little by the helmet, was not helping her headache, she finally reached London and chained the bike up in the exact same place as before, walking back along the road she knew would lead her to the shop she'd bought Kelly's choker in. Soph walked through the door and smiled at the woman behind the counter, judging from the woman's reaction she clearly recognised Soph.  
"Hey." She pulled a smile onto her face, leaning against the counter and unzipping her jacket, she'd purposefully not worn her school shirt to avoid strange looks.  
"Good to see you again, did she like it?" The woman looked genuinely interested to know and Soph nodded.  
"She did, but that's why I'm here, I was wondering if you could help me out?" She turned her expression serious and the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"What's up?" She sounded a little worried and placed both hands on the counter in front of her, leaning forward as if it would help her listen to Soph's request. Soph reached into her pocket and pulled out the broken choker.  
"It had an accident, can it be fixed?" She placed it on the counter and the woman instantly picked it up, assessing the damage.  
"What did you do to it? These clasps are pretty damn strong." She sounded incredulous and looked back at Soph for her answer.  
"She was erm... In a bit of a hurry to take it off." In any other tone that could have implied something good, but the solemn edge to Soph's voice gave the true meaning. The woman looked sympathetic and nodded.  
"I can fix it, come with me, maybe I can help you figure out what to do eh?" She gave a reassuring smile and Soph smiled gratefully, grad she'd chosen to come back here rather than fix it herself. She followed the woman into the back room and explained the situation to her as she watched the woman fix the choker.

As it turned out Lexi (they exchanged names around the start of the explanation) was quite knowledgeable on relationships and explained to Soph exactly what she'd done wrong when she'd asked Kelly that damn question. She explained Kelly's reaction after Soph just about managed to keep her voice from cracking as she recited, word for word, what Kelly had said to her. She seemed to think and explanation and an apology would do the trick but after Soph explained how scary Kelly was when angry she suggested doing it on New Year's rather than today, better to let her cool off first apparently. Hours after Soph had entered the shop, the choker was fixed and Soph had a plan. She thanked Lexi and the woman gave Soph her number, she said it was in case she needed help again or something so Soph thanked her and left, tucking the repaired choker into her jacket as she walked up the street. It didn't take her long to get back to her bike and by the time she got to the school she was exhausted, her lack of sleep and the astounding hangover she was experiencing were mixing in an attempt to kill her by the feel of things. She decided dinner then bed was a good idea and walked to the hall, grabbing a plateful of food and looking around, forcing herself not to look at the table she knew Kelly and Polly would be sat at. Where the hell could she sit? She saw her aunt give her a slight smile and sighed, joining her at the table usually reserved for staff.  
"Hello girly, how's your head?" Her smug attitude was wasted on Soph as she dropped into the seat across from her and shot her a tired look.  
"Death, but I'll live." She started eating and could practically feel her stomach calming down with each bite, she saw Camilla smile in the corner of her eye.  
"Your brain kicked in yet?" She spoke casually but Soph could feel her gaze burning into the top of her head. She didn't look up.  
"You could say that." She decided she wouldn't go into detail while she herself wasn't entirely sure of it. Camilla thankfully didn't push the matter further and went back to her own dinner. When Soph was about halfway through she risked a glance across the hall at Kelly, she hadn't seen her all day after all. Her stomach dropped through the floor as her eyes found her. She was flawless as always, her ivory skin was perfect, her raven hair was all in place and not even the slightest bit affected by any of the day's activities. She found herself unable to look away from the simple sight of her talking to Polly, the serious expression on her face, which she always wore when talking as the head girl, told Soph it was strictly business. The two girls stood up and Soph found herself transfixed by the simple grace Kelly held as she walked, she'd always noticed it but knowing that there was a possibility that she'd never be able to walk up to her and interrupt that grace, interrupt that serious, fully-in-control, head girl act of hers made her want to stay watching her for as long as possible. Once they left the hall Soph reluctantly turned back to find her aunt looking at her with a knowing smirk.  
"You know staring at her won't make her come back." Her amused expression and voice made Soph glare at her, the woman simply chuckled and went back to eating, Soph did the same and they finished their meals in silence.

After dinner Soph went upstairs, clearing her stuff from her bed and listening carefully for the moment Kelly left to go on her final check around the school. Once she did Soph waited a minute or so before leaving, going straight into the head girl's room and placing the fixed choker on the bed with a note. '_I don't want anyone else.' _She felt a wave of cold rush through her at the memory of Kelly's words, '_to help with getting the next girl you deem good enough for yourself_'.' She shook her head to clear it and turned to walk out, noting the flask was no longer on the table beside the bed with a small frown. She walked back into the dorms and got changed for bed, noticing the slightly worried looks she was getting from the girls who'd come back today and assuming Andrea, Taylor, Annabelle and Polly had informed them of the situation. Once in bed she pulled out her book, staring at it but not really seeing the words while she waited for lights out. Kelly walked in and called for everyone to get into bed before hitting the switch and cutting light to the room, she didn't linger afterward, just walked straight out and into her own room. Soph rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She didn't sleep well that night, she'd grown very accustomed to having Kelly beside her while she slept and the empty bed felt cold without her. In the few hours of fitful sleep she did manage to get, nightmares plagued her. Each worse than the one before it and all of Kelly. After the final one of her walking in to find Kelly in bed with Flash Soph had decided it was enough and took a couple of sleeping pills that let her go through the remainder or the night without dreaming.

Soph woke with a yelp as she was doused in ice cold water, shaking her head to clear it as she looked to find the culprits at the end of the bed. She couldn't help the small smile that found her face as she looked at the two first years stood in front of her.  
"Welcome back girls." The twins grinned and dropped the buckets they were holding, jumping onto her bed and hugging her. Apparently the fact she was sleeping in her own bed rather than in Kelly's room didn't matter to them. She hugged them back with a small smile but pulled away quickly, their serious expressions catching her by surprise.  
"You need to make friends with Kel' again." They spoke in unison and scowled at her. Soph let a small smile turn the corners of her mouth and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  
"I'm working on it girls, trust me on that." They grinned and climbed off her bed, looking as though they were about to leave before turning back, proud smiles on their faces.  
"We blew up the shed at home." Tania spoke first and Soph grinned.  
"And used the neighbour's lawnmower to take mum's friend for a walk." Tara added with a smirk and Soph laughed, the twins liked attaching people to the gardeners lawnmower and dragging them around was a bit, apparently they couldn't live without doing that for a week or so.  
"Not bad, I'm sure they miss you already." She winked and they grinned before dashing off, probably to cause trouble somewhere else. Once they were gone Soph checked the time, she'd slept in big time, but then it's not like she had anything to do anymore. She got dressed anyway and walked out of the dorm. She had to find out how Kelly had reacted to the choker. Would she listen to her? There was only one way to find out.

When Soph entered the main hall it was a very simple task to find Kelly, she was the one shouting orders at anyone and everyone in the room. Granted it was getting things done quickly, the stage was already up and the decorations were well on their way in but that wasn't how Kelly liked doing things and Soph knew it, maybe Camilla was right and this had affected her too. She took a deep breath and walked over, noting the pleading look given to her by the lead singer of The Banned who was currently the focus of Kelly's wrath. She stopped a few feet away.  
"Kelly." She saw the older girl flinch at the sound of her voice and she quickly turned to face her. Soph really wasn't quite ready for Kelly's expression of sheer authority. Her face may as well have been made out of plastic, it completely covered any emotions hidden underneath, though when she spoke she sounded almost exhausted.  
"What?" The other girl locked her eyes onto Soph's but she couldn't read anything within them, hell, her poker face was better than her mum's.  
"I was wondering if I could have a word." She spoke plainly, knowing that messing around now would be catastrophic. Kelly arched an eyebrow.  
"I'm a little busy at the moment Sophie. Later." She turned back to the singer and Soph felt a wave of hope, she'd agreed to talk to her later, that had to be a good thing.  
"When you're done come find me, you know where I'll be." She waited long enough to see Kelly nod before turning back and walking from the hall. She walked quickly up to the roof and sat down, pulling out her phone and calling Lexi. She needed help with what exactly she would say to Kelly, if she turned up.  
"Hello?" A familiar voice picked up from the other end and Soph smiled.  
"Hey it's Soph Daniels." She decided to clarify just in case.  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
"She agreed to talk to me."  
"That's fantastic. Wait, you gave her the choker back didn't you?"  
"Well yeah..."  
"You left a note as well didn't you?"  
"Yeah..." She didn't like where this was going, how did the woman know?  
"You watch too much TV." She heard the poorly covered laughter on the other end and scowled to herself.  
"Oh shut up, I'm dreadful at this kind of thing. Hell, if this was last year I'd have moved on already. Well, truth be told if this was last year I wouldn't be in this situation."  
"Okay okay, so why're you calling me?" The laughter stopped and she became serious again.  
"I don't know what to say to her." Soph heard the embarrassment creep into her voice and was thankful Lexi knew not to push her when she was embarrassed.  
"You just have to tell her the truth. Granted she was a little unreasonable for snapping at you like that, but she must have a reason, don't assume it's unfounded, okay? _Listen_ to her and she'll listen to you. Got that?" She spoke clearly, as though trying to teach a child and Soph scowled slightly.  
"Right, got it, thanks Lexi, I owe you one." She spoke honestly, Lexi had just really helped to save her ass.  
"Anything for my favourite, emotionally challenged, customer. Happy new year honey." Soph chuckled quietly at her joke.  
"Happy new year Lexi." She hung up and tucked the phone back into her pocket, turning to stare out over the school grounds while she waited. Wondering idly how long it would take for Kelly to come talk to her.

The day wore on and still no Kelly. Soph felt herself getting more and more nervous as she waited. She switched between pacing and sitting on the floor next to the wall every few minutes or so and constantly checked the time. Hours passed and after what felt like an eternity the sun began to set. The party started in an hour. Fear began to set in, was she not coming? What if she couldn't find her? Had she changed her mind and given up? Soph chewed her bottom lip as she sat back down for the fifth time that hour. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a long breath, Kelly wouldn't just not show up if she'd changed her mind. Kelly would be here, if only to punch her in the face and walk off. Her head whipped around to face the door as she heard it slam shut, she was here. She scrambled to stand up quickly and walked so she was stood in the middle of the roof. Kelly walked over with a passive expression on her face, stopping about a meter away and folding her arms across her chest, she looked almost exactly like she had in her mum's kitchen but without the sickly sweet smile. Soph opened her mouth to speak but Kelly beat her to it, holding up the fixed choker.  
" This would be where you went yesterday then?" Her tone betrayed no emotion and Soph nodded once.  
"They were impressed you managed to break it. Apparently they're built to last." She saw a flicker of a smile pull at the corners of the older girl's mouth for a split second before she refolded her arms.  
"So what do you want?" Her direct question didn't catch Soph off guard, she had expected her to get straight to the point.  
"To explain, I didn't mean what you thought I meant. Though I'll admit I really suck at finding the right words for, well, everything." She looked the older girl in the eye, praying silently that she would stay and let her speak, at the very least she wanted her to know that she didn't mean to upset her.  
"Fine. But hurry up." That was the first time Kelly's sharp tone had filled Soph with such relief. She smiled slightly for a second before shifting her expression back to serious, her eyes never leaving the other girls.  
"I was happy you took me to meet your Mum, I really was. I'm just not used to being with one person for so long and I have no idea what to do. I'm pretty much learning as we go along and truth be told, I can't really help but be a little paranoid that one day _you'll _just get bored and leave. I tried to get out of here just after the heist, before we went public and I was tied down here. I thought that if I stayed and you decided you didn't want to be with me properly I'd just fade into the background and be stuck here, on my own. Honestly, that thought still... Scares the hell out of me. So when I asked you that question the other night it wasn't because I didn't like you showing me off, it was because I was worried that you were only with me to taunt your mum with me. I don't know, my reasoning is stupid but that's just my brain for you." Kelly's face remained expressionless throughout the entire speech though she was pretty sure she saw Kelly's eyebrows rise slightly when she admitted she was scared. The older girl started to walk forwards.  
"Christ Soph. You really are a first class moron." Soph held back a scowl at being called a moron and stayed watching her as she stopped about a few feet away from her.  
"But then we both are really." She smiled slightly and Soph raised an eyebrow, confused. What had Kelly done?  
"You're not the only one who isn't used to long relationships. I have no idea what I'm doing either love. Because of how I know you were in the past I kept waiting for the time that you finally decided it was too much for you and left. I thought that had finally happened when we spoke on my birthday and decided to beat you to it..." She trailed off and Soph noticed a small embarrassed blush that had formed in the older girl's cheeks. She smiled and nodded.  
"You're definitely a first call moron too. But, if you don't mind, I'd rather you were _my _moron." She tried to avoid the tentative edge to the last part but failed completely, though judging by Kelly's grin it didn't matter.

After a second or two of silence Soph opened her mouth to speak again, only to find it covered by Kelly's, she wrapped an arm around her waist and tangled the other in her hair, pulling her fully against herself and feeling Kelly do the same. It had been just under forty eight hours since the argument and both girls were determined to make up for lost time. Bottles from the day before were kicked out of the way as Kelly pulled them both toward the pile of odd cushions that they'd been laying on before Soph had asked that ridiculous question and lay down, taking Soph with her. Something in the back of Soph's mind registered that the party had started as the faint but clear music drifted up to them but it was dismissed, if everyone was at the party that only meant they weren't going to be disturbed any time soon. Shortly after they hit the floor Soph broke the kiss, both girls taking in much needed air for a split second before Soph was attacking Kelly's neck, determined to reclaim every square inch of the girl before the year ended. She bit through the leather of choker Kelly had worn today and let it fall out of the way before going back to what she was doing. Kelly's hands hand moved to her shoulders and were pushing down her jacket, she let go of the older girl for a second while it slid off of her arms before returning them to Kelly, pulling off her tie and throwing it over her shoulder. Her mouth never left Kelly's skin as she moved down, pulling the other girl's shirt open and hardly noticing the small sting of the buttons flying off and hitting her. She felt Kelly's hand leave her hair and the grip the fabric of her shirt, pulling it open and effectively destroying another of Soph's school shirts. Both of them were too impatient to spend time removing all of their clothes, not to mention that in the middle of winter their breath was coming out in small clouds, Soph simply pushed Kelly's skirt up and grinned against the skin of Kelly's neck as she felt the other girl undo her belt and jeans. She remained on top of Kelly, her arm underneath the other girls head starting to ache in protest at being used to hold herself up as she pulled the older girls underwear down. Neither of them asked permission and neither of them needed it as they each pushed their hands to where the other needed it most. Soph flinched slightly at Kelly's cold hand but she was too distracted to really care, she moved up to kiss her once more as she began to move her hand and felt Kelly do the same. Apparently neither of them had coped very well without the other, and it had only been two nights. Kelly broke the kiss this time and pulled herself up to latch onto Soph's neck, she bit her lip as the other girls teeth graze across the skin and shifted her hand to press deeper. She heard Kelly give a moan against her neck and grinned to herself.

It became a bit of a competition to see who could exhaust the other first as their various cries and groans filled the air, neither of them worried about being heard, anyone who did wouldn't dare do anything since they all knew the wrath the two of them would unleash. So eventually Soph managed to push Kelly over the edge just as she fell over it herself, riding it out with her before carefully removing her hand and falling to the side, her chest heaving as she attempted to catch her breath. She looked to the side and found Kelly just as tired as she was, with a grin she propped herself up on her elbow and brushed her lips across the other girls.  
"Happy new year Kel'" She grinned as a hand on the back of her head pulled her back down and their lips met once more.  
"Happy new year." The hand on the back of her head moved and Soph propped a cushion up against the wall, sitting up and doing her jeans back up while Kelly fixed up her own outfit. She was glad everyone was back at school now because she really needed the laundry kids to fix her shirts; she was now officially down to the last shirt that had buttons. Once they we're both vaguely dressed Soph checked the time.  
"Hell, we have less than ten minutes to midnight. We'd better get to the party." She stood up and felt a twinge on her back. A small frown of confusion reached her face and she put a hand under her shirt, feeling her back. She grinned as she found four lines going across the middle from Kelly's nails; it'd been some time since she'd done that. She started helping her look for her tie for a minute before Kelly spotted it attached to the schools TV antenna, waving like a flag in the wind that had picked up. Soph laughed as the older girl nodded in its direction.  
"Well that's not coming down any time soon."She placed her jacket around the older girl's shoulders since she seemed a hell of a lot colder than Soph felt, she had an odd resilience to the cold. Kelly sighed and took Soph's hand; using her other to hold her broken shirt closed and Soph did the same as they walked through the empty corridors of the school.

After a quick visit to their room (during which Soph retrieved her things and put them back) to change their shirts, find Kelly's spare tie and fix severely smudged makeup, they headed to the hall, walking in at five minutes to midnight to find the party in full swing. Soph caught approving glances from her aunt and the twins, not to mention a few relived expressions for others that she couldn't help but grin at, she'd have to ask someone at some point exactly how bad Kelly had been while she wasn't around but she could imagine it already, Kelly was pretty scary when she was being serious. The Banned started up another song and Soph was pretty sure it was the last one before midnight so she took Kelly by the hand and led her into the makeshift dance floor, pulling her close against herself with a grin as they joined the others in dancing. The song ended a minute before midnight and the stage lights turned off. Soph wondered what was going on but the grin on Kelly's face told her it was planned. The screen behind the stage changed from the St. Trinians coat of arms to a building Soph recognised. Cheltenham. It was a live feed to the school, but why? She looked around, everyone else looked ecstatic as they entered the last thirty seconds of the year. She shot a puzzled look to Kelly who just grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Soph returned the embrace but stayed looking at the screen as everyone began counting down the last ten seconds, what the hell were they planning? Her question was soon answered as everyone called out zero. For a second nothing happened until a loud bang echoed from the speakers around the room and every window in sight on the screen was suddenly coated in a strange green substance, from the inside. Soph recognised the colour as the green slime that the girls were so fond of dumping over new girls as the room creased up in laughter, the volume of which doubled as the people inside came running out, each and every one of them covered in green goo. Soph doubled over as Thwaites passed by the camera, wailing and screaming for someone to call the police. The video then cut out and Camilla walked out onto the stage, the lights turning back on to draw people's attention.  
"Okay girlies. Another year has passed us here at St. Trinians. We've certainly made it a year to remember. Some of you will be leaving us during this next year, ready to wreak havoc on the world. Just make sure you enjoy your time here while it lasts. Spring is shorter than you think. Now, enough of that. Let's start this year off with a bang!" Everyone cheered and Camilla walked off the stage to make room for the band. They all stood in a line and started the St. Trinians anthem, everyone stood in silence until the beat picked up and then it really went to hell. Soph didn't join them; Polly came over to report about the prank on Cheltenham and Soph found herself thinking about what her aunt had said. She was right. September would bring the new school year and Kelly's departure. She smiled slightly; if that was all the time they had they'd have to make it count. The instruments cut out for the chant and Kelly grabbed Soph's hand as everyone around them clapped a steady beat. As the chant started Kelly lead it as always, but this time, Soph stood and lead it with her. It had been a hell of a start to the school year. She'd managed to drink enough whisky to fill a pool, help steal a priceless work of art, move out of her mums, get the girl of her dreams, lose her and get her back again. She couldn't wait to see what they could do with the next eight months, it was certainly going to be one hell of a ride.

_**Wow... Reallly long chapter this time... Guess I got a little carried away. Ah well, totally worth it ^_^**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: First of Many

_**Woo! 1000 veiws :D**_

_**Well here it is, the second film starts in this chapter, hope you enjoy ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Sophie and my weird plot changes, no-one else.**_

_**Chapter 16: First of many**_

The next seven months passed with as much routine as was possible at St. Trinians. Andrea and Taylor continued to fight at every opportunity, the twins blew things up (though one of these went a little wrong and Soph ended up with a long scar following the length of her thigh from a large chunk of glass, Kelly's reaction to which actually left the poor girls in tears.), the Tottys moved from boyfriend to boyfriend like they were going out of style and Flash came by twice a week to collect their goods. The exams had been a little different to the normal, but then Soph had expected as much. Polly looked up the answers in the database and every single girl in St. Trinians got straight As that year, mostly for public appearance, they were trying to make St. Trinians look like an upstanding school even if it wasn't. The final month before the new term was, of course, taken up with the summer holidays. Though Kelly stayed at St. Trinians with her Soph felt more and more uneasy, the older girl was getting job offer after job offer and she was reading through each one very carefully to see if it was right for her. Soph was happy for her, that wasn't the problem, but if she took one she'd be leaving, and Soph wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet. She knew she'd have to talk to her soon and find out what they would do when she left.

Soph walked into Camilla's office to ask if she'd seen Kelly only to find the girl herself sat with the headmistress, they seemed happy about something.  
"What're we celebrating?" She grinned and walked over to sit next to Kelly on the sofa, Camilla grinned and poured her a glass of whisky.  
"Our dear head girl had finally chosen a job, haven't you,_ Agent_ Jones?" Soph froze briefly in taking a drink from her glass. She'd chosen. Well of course she had, the holidays ended on Monday. She shook herself internally and forced back the wave of dread that washed over her, pulling a smile onto her face and placing an arm around Kelly's shoulders.  
"Fantastic, what's the job?" She could tell from Kelly's expression that she'd seen Soph's real reaction, they would have to talk later today, there was no putting it off now. The older girl picked up a manila folder from the table and passed it to her; Soph took it and started to read. Hell, Kelly had accepted a place in MI7? She let out a long breath, it was getting difficult to maintain her smile, she'd have to excuse herself soon or she would crack. She put the folder down on the table and drained the rest of her glass.  
"Not bad. Well, I came in to tell you that all the teachers are back ready for next term. I'd better erm... Get going." She spoke mostly to Camilla but shot Kelly one last smile before leaving. She and Camilla both knew that she'd already told her about the teachers earlier today but thankfully the woman knew better than to call her out on it. She walked quickly up the stairs and out onto the roof, it was still her favourite place to relax and right now she needed to do just that. They had three days left, three days before the new school term started up and Kelly left to become a spy of all things. Granted the job was pretty damn perfect for the girl but that wasn't the point. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until a familiar voice said her name. She turned slowly to face Kelly with a small smile.  
"Congratulations on the job, glad you found one you like." She tried to sound convincing but she already knew Kelly could see right through her.  
"That's a lie and you know it love." Her serious expression shamed Soph into silence, she let her head hang and Kelly walked forwards. She felt arms around her and lent against the older girl.  
"I know it's going to be hell with me away all the time, but I'll visit as often as I can... If you want that is..." It took a second for her words to sink in. She wanted to stay with her after she left? A huge smile found Soph's face and she lifted her head to look at the other girl.  
"If you didn't visit I'd hunt you down love." She winked and Kelly laughed, pulling her forward into a kiss. It looked as though they'd both been worried about the other girl wanting to break it off, they really were scarily alike sometimes. Their little moment was ruined by the sound of a car coming up the driveway, they both frowned and looked over, the girls weren't due for another day or two. A sudden chill ran through Soph as she recognised the big American car parking in front of the building. She looked at Kelly who looked confused, she said only one word to her before turning and running off.  
"Dad."

She sprinted down the stairs; she was faster than Kelly, especially since the older girl wore heels, so she reached the front door just as her Dad walked through it. Soph had been told many times that she looked like him but she never saw it. The only thing Soph knew she had inherited from him was the black hair (her natural colour that she chose to dye red) that he always wore slicked back and the black irises that apparently ran in their family. She knew she was lucky he wasn't an embarrassing parent like most of the other girls had, the tall man never wore anything aside from Armani and had a single ring in his right ear the same as she had herself. She stopped a meter or so away from him and grinned up at him.  
"Hey Dad. Long time no see." He grinned back and held out an arm, she allowed him a brief hug.  
"Good to see you kid." She stepped back as he answered and folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head slightly in a questioning way as she spoke.  
"So what're you doing here?" She was happy to see him, but he never turned up unless he had a purpose and she didn't like not knowing what he was up to, it put her on edge. He looked as though he was about to answer when Camilla walked out of her office to find them both there.  
"Richard! Good to see you again." She walked over and Soph held back a laugh at her dad looking slightly uncomfortable for a second at being confronted by his wives sister.  
" Good to see you to Camilla. You look radiant as always." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, ever the charmer regardless of how insincere he was being, he winked as her released her hand and flashed a grin at Soph. They both knew where she got her people skills from and it wasn't her direct and insulting mother.  
"Oh behave yourself. Now, what brings you to my lovely school?" Camilla seemed unaffected by his flattery but then she was his sister-in-law, she was used to it. His put his hands in his pockets and Soph heard heels behind her announcing Kelly's arrival.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to Sophie about this first but I may as well tell you too. I'm taking her back to America with me." He seemed certain of himself and Soph felt her blood turn to ice.  
"What?!" She stared at him in disbelief and he grinned.  
"Now you've finally left your mum's I'm taking you back with me. There's an excellent school that I've got you a place at and when you're done there you can come work with me at the company. The footsteps stopped a little way off to the side and Soph straightened up, sticking her chin out defiantly and fixing her eyes onto her Dad's.  
"I left mum's to come here. I'm not about to leave." She didn't look away from his eyes as she spoke but saw his grin waver.  
"You can't be serious kid. It's all well and good to like this place but it's about time you started acting like a Daniels. You're coming home with me." Black bore into black as they glared at each other, Soph heard the warning tone in his voice as he took his hands from his pockets and folded them across his chest. They now stood in identical positions mirroring one and other as silence echoed around them.  
"No Dad. I'm staying." She spoke simply, letting her voice break through the heavy silence. She had to hold back a flinch as he stepped closer.  
"Sophie Maria-Ann Daniels listen to yourself. Look at what this place has done to you. Hell, you look like a common streetwalker. You are going to get your things and get in the car before I get them for you." He grabbed her shirt and she did flinch at that, but before she could speak again she found both Kelly and Camilla at their side, Camilla with her hand on his shoulder and Kelly with her hand firmly on his wrist, Soph risked a glance at her and found her looking murderous.  
"Let her go." The venom was back in Kelly's voice and Soph held back a proud smile.  
"This is none of your concern. Sophie is my _daughter_. Camilla you need to teach your students to mind their own business." He turned to glare at Kelly and Soph did smile slightly at the flicker of surprise that crossed his face when Kelly glared right back at him. He was more used to his eyes being feared than Soph had been, she wondered how he would cope without that fear reaction.  
"She's my _girlfriend_, it _is_ my business." The small wave of pride she felt as Kelly announced their relationship to her dad was crushed by the sudden look of sheer rage that covered the man's face. He let go of her shirt but Soph saw his other hand coming up toward Kelly's stomach and used her new found freedom to push the older girl to the side, taking the full hit herself and doubling over. Kelly hit the floor but was quickly back up and kneeling to look Soph in the face as she fought to catch her breath, Soph watched the look of surprise replace the anger on her Dad's face as he took a few steps backwards with a small amount of satisfaction. He wasn't a violent parent by any means, he could shout until the cows came home but he'd never raised a hand at her in her life, she had to admit he had a hell of a punch on him. She straightened up with a slight wince, that was going to leave one hell of a bruise but she could be in pain later, this was important. Camilla and Kelly were both glaring at him with so much hate in their eyes it was almost funny. She took Kelly's hand and looked her dad squarely in the eye.  
"I know you're my Dad and everything. But try to lay a hand on my girlfriend again and you're going home with a snapped neck, okay?" She smiled slightly and he turned his attention back to her.  
"Sophie, is this why you want to stay? If this is really what you prefer than you can find plenty of girls worth twice of her when you come home with me." He ran a hand through his hair and Soph felt herself snap, letting a murderous expression pull onto her face as she replied.  
"I want to stay because I belong here. And I really, really doubt there is anyone, in America or otherwise, who is worth even half of Kelly. So, I'm going to stay here, and you're going to leave before I blow up that pretty car of yours. Deal?" She felt Kelly squeeze her hand gently and retuned the pressure, feeling herself calm considerably. Her dad looked dumbstruck for a minute before a look of defeat crossed his face and he shrugged, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he took another step or two backwards.  
"I guess there is some Daniels in you after all, only reason you could be this stubborn. I'll leave you to it for now, but give me a call when you're ready to see sense. Good seeing you kid. Always a pleasure to see you Camilla, and it was, interesting, meeting you, Kelly." With that he turned on his heel and walked out, once the car drove off Soph let herself crumple slightly, letting go of Kelly's hand to place them both on her knees while she waited for the ache in her stomach to subside.  
"Well, I think you made an impression." She flashed a grin to Kelly who had knelt beside her again to make sure she was okay, the older girl gave a small chuckle and Soph pushed herself upright again.  
"Back to work then. The girls with be arriving for the new term soon, don't think you can slack off because you're leaving." She made a joke lighten the mood and they all grinned at each other, Camilla giving Soph one last nod and a slightly proud smile before returning to her office.

The last day before the start of term was a sad one. Everyone was leaving, Polly, Andrea and Taylor all had various places to go and most importantly Kelly had to leave for work. Soph sat on the bed watching her pack up in silence, though they both knew this would be their last chance to talk properly for some time neither of them could think of anything to say. They'd had the awkward conversation about how they wouldn't be able to talk constantly, since Kelly's new bosses pretty much forbad personal relationships. Apparently girlfriends made fantastic hostages. Despite this rule they'd worked out a system that ensured they would still be able to talk, Soph bought Kelly a phone that she wouldn't tell anyone about so that she could talk to Soph through it without them recording the conversations or tracing the calls, so that wasn't too much of a problem. As the night approached Kelly had to go, everyone would be arriving in the morning as there would be work to do. Soph walked with her down to the garage and stood in silence while Kelly loaded her bag into the boot of her car. Once that was done she shut the lid she walked back over to face Soph. They stood for a minute before Kelly spoke.  
"Well I guess-" Soph cut of her off with a fierce kiss, Kelly responded in kind and lent against her car, pulling Soph against her. It wasn't a kiss for the hell of it; both girls expressed things they didn't know how to explain with words and the message was clearly received on both ends: '_I love you._' They both broke the kiss with much more than a little reluctance but stayed in the same position. Soph let out a small sigh and let go, stepping back with a sad smile.  
"You'd better go. Stay much longer and I can't guarantee I'll let you." She flashed a poor representation of her usual grin and Kelly smiled, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on her forehead before opening the car door.  
"Talk to you soon love. Look after the place for me." With that she got in the car and drove off, leaving Soph to watch as the lights faded into the distance. She pushed the button to shut the garage door and left the room before it had made it half way, walking to Camilla's office and knocking once before going in. Her aunt understood her sombre mood instantly and poured her a glass of whisky, leaving the bottle on the desk between them as she sat across from her.  
"She's gone then?" Camilla's tone was sympathetic as Soph drained her glass straight away. She nodded and reached into her jacket grabbing the envelope Kelly had told her to give to Camilla, she put it on the desk and the headmistress picked it up, pulling two pieces of paper and a badge out of it.  
"Ah that'll be her recommendation for next head girl then." Soph nodded and poured herself another glass, drinking this one a little slower.  
"Annabelle eh? I would have thought she'd choose you girly." She sounded genuinely confused and Soph gave a small smile.  
"I told her not to. I don't do leadership. Annabelle will manage; she's a full St. Trinian these days." She smirked slightly at the thought, the soon-to-be head girl was going to have real trouble at the start, that was for sure, but Soph knew she would be able to rise to the task. Camilla seemed to think the same since she grinned and put the note to one side.  
"Alright, I'll go with our dear Miss Jones on that one. On a different note, since you live here now I'm appointing you a spare bedroom in the staff section. You can't continue sleeping in the head girl's room after all and I'm sure, should Kelly come back for a visit..." She trailed off and Soph grinned.  
"That is greatly appreciated Miss. Fritton. Thanks." She couldn't hold back a small chuckle at her aunts slight knowing smirk as she checked the time.  
"Glad you approve, now, off to bed, early start tomorrow." She nodded at the door and Soph laughed, draining her glass and standing.  
"Goodnight Miss." She nodded at her and walked out; heading up to the dorms and collecting her stuff before walking to the staff bedroom that she knew would be empty. This was going to be the first of many nights without Kelly.

The next morning was a flurry of activity, Soph walked out onto the schools driveway to find three identical white cars with Tottys emerging from them, the school bus unloading what looked like second years, a hearse or two unloading emo girls, a few 'rude girls' (as they'd called themselves this year) dancing nearby and a red and white mini-cooper shooting up the drive. Soph grinned to herself as it skidded to a stop and two familiar blond girls emerged. The twins ran up and hugged her and she chuckled quietly before stepping back.  
"Good holiday girls?" They grinned their all-too-familiar mischievous grins and looked at each other conspiratorially.  
"We went to Skegness." Soph suddenly felt sorry for the place and she was about to ask what they'd been up to when a large double-decker bus pulled up. She frowned slightly and started walking over.  
"Tell me about it later." She spoke over her shoulder to the girls and joined the others around the bus. A blond haired girl stepped out of it and everyone seemed amazed. Soph raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, who the hell was this chick? She was pretty hot, that was certain, nothing next to Kelly but then there was few who were. According to two gossiping rude girls next to her, the new arrivals name was Roxy and she had something to do with music. Soph shrugged to herself and walked off, heading back into the school to keep an eye on the searches as the girls entered. Where the hell was Annabelle? Surely it didn't take this long to be appointed head girl. She made her way up to the dorms to see how things were progressing and found everyone fawning over the new girl. She leant against the wall and listened to them all try and convince her to hang out with them, she couldn't help but grin when she said she wasn't sticking around long and actually laughed when she said she didn't mix with schools. Once everyone cleared off, looking a little more than annoyed, Soph walked over, leaning against one of the support beams for the roof and looking at her with an amused expression. It didn't take long for her to notice her and ask the most obvious question.  
"What?" Her annoyed tone made Soph smile, this girl was pretty much herself a year ago, aside from the fact she was wearing a skirt.  
"You may as well give up you know." She folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the other girl.  
"Give up what?" Soph could tell she asked out of a simple desire to get her to go away but she kept her smile as she answered.  
"You think you're going to leave soon, that St. Trinians is just another school and you'll get pissed off at it and leave. You won't." She spoke plainly, keeping her eyes fixed on the other girls expression and a knowing smile on her lips.  
"Yeah? How do you know?" Her arrogant tone made Soph's smile grow, she knew this was pointless, if anyone had told her when she first turned up that she'd leave both of her parents rather than leave this place she'd have told them to piss off.  
"Because I thought the same. See you." She flashed a grin and walked off to talk to the emos about keeping their candles away from the flammables section, that was just plain dangerous.

By the time Annabelle entered pretty much everyone had set up, the twins were already collecting what they liked to call 'insurance' money but it was really just people paying them not to destroy their stuff. Soph held back a small grin as she watched her poor cousin try and get everyone's attention, when she finally did and informed them that she was head girl they simply laughed at her. Soph sighed quietly; tempted to help her out but Kelly had told her not to. She could help when Annabelle had figured it out for herself, _then_ she could make the job easier. Helping her straight away was like permanently leaving training wheels on a kid's bike, they'd never fall off, but they'd never learn to hold themselves up. She winced slightly as Zoe made a comment about 'keeping it in the family' but all of their attentions was quickly grabbed as one of the geeks proclaimed seeing something strange on CCTV. Strange was definitely the word, someone had gone into the library, as was proved by one of the Tottys, hardly any of the girls of St. Trinians even knew there was a library. They all went to investigate and discovered Celia taking something out of a very old looking ornament. Annabelle took it off of her and asked what was going on. With a little help from Bianca (Taylor's replacement as head chav) threatening to get her tongs, (Soph wasn't sure exactly what she planned to do with them but she had a feeling no-one wanted to be the one to find out) they managed to get her to explain. Apparently some guy had offered her £20,000 for getting it for him, Soph was curious to know who this guy was but the idea of the money was much more interesting. She looked at the item over Annabelle's shoulder and saw that it was a ring, a thought occurred to her that a ring hidden somewhere in St. Trinians without Camilla finding it and pawning it was probably kind of important but she'd think about that later. Everyone began walking to a classroom where a 'rude girl' was waiting to tell them what it was worth; apparently the chavs were an authority on 'bling'. Soph sighed as Bianca's friend failed to come up with anything useful but pointed out that it didn't matter what it was worth, but how much the guy who wanted it was willing to pay. Soph hadn't actually noticed Roxy in the corner until she said they should ask for more money, she smiled slightly at the suggestion of asking for £50,000, the girl had business sense at least. As if on cue a dolphin ring tone sounded through the room and Celia told them it was him calling, she considered taking the call herself to get it right but Annabelle pulled the 'I'm head girl I'll do it' trick so she stayed where she was, wondering how her little cousin would play this. She folder her arms across her chest as she listened to the conversation, she really didn't like the sound of this guy's voice, he sounded like a pompous prat but if he was paying them for a dusty old ring she'd have to put up with that. She ran a hand over her face at the way everyone gave little squeals of excitement at Annabelle saying 'no deal', clearly none of these girls had done anything like this before. She gave an aspirated groan and slapped a hand to her forehead as Annabelle went passed what they'd all decided to ask for and went way too high, everyone joined her in her annoyance as the man refused and took the offer of money away. She actually felt a little sorry for her cousin as she tried to cover for herself with threats but over all she'd already done the damage. The guy's threat at the end of the conversation worried her a little, exactly who was this guy? They'd have to talk to Camilla about this later but for now everyone cleared off back to the dorms.

Soph saw Annabelle go into Kelly's old room and felt a slight twinge, the thought of Annabelle sleeping there instead of Kelly pissed her off a little. She pushed the thought away and went into the dorms, walking up to the geeks and striking up a conversation with Lucy (Polly's old understudy). She wasn't actually talking about anything serious but it gave her the opportunity to attach a wireless device Polly had given her to the underside of one of their computers. She had no idea exactly what the thing did but according to Polly if she put the USB she'd also given her into her own computer she'd be able to watch the CCTV cameras. With that done she walked back out, she wanted to get everything set up in her room before the end of the night but as she walked out she ran into Annabelle who looked a little upset.  
"Oh Soph, erm. Kelly said to tell you she'd talk to you later." Soph stopped dead at Kelly's name and faced the new head girl.  
"You spoke to her?" She realised her tone was a little sharp and corrected it, Annabelle was delicate enough as it was right now.  
"Um yes, she told me to call her if I got stuck. Erm, I was wondering if you.. I mean, I know you were Kelly's right hand and I thought since I was head girl now-"  
"Sorry kid, I can't help you out yet. You've got to figure this one out on your own. Once you've got a hang of things _then_ I can come in and make your job easier, until then you've got to do it." Soph cut her off, she couldn't listen to Annabelle suggest that she could be her 'right hand' after the joke Alice made, but she tried to keep her tone gentle as she explained things to the girl. She could only help those who'd earned it. The new head girl looked disappointed but didn't press the matter further, she just turned and walked into the dorms, probably to call lights out and Soph walked very quickly back to her room, cheered up greatly by the thought of talking to Kelly later.

She put her stuff away, smiling slightly at some of the things Kelly had left behind such as some of her chokers and other things she wouldn't need. Soph noted with a small sense of pride that among the things Kelly had taken were the choker and flask she had bought the older girl. She sat down at her new computer and loaded it up, typing in the password and installing the software for the device Polly had given her. Once that was done she began to look through all the cameras, she wanted to be able to keep an eye on things while Annabelle was still finding her feet, judging by the stories Kelly had pretty much stepped into the role as though she was made for it but Soph knew Annabelle was not as lucky. She wouldn't intervene unless something really bad happened; she'd promised Kelly she wouldn't. Kelly. Now she was alone she could let her thoughts drift to the ex head girl. As though thinking about her summoned her Soph heard her phone go off, she'd set a ring tone specifically for Kelly that would always go off at full volume, regardless of whether the phone was on silent or whatever. She smiled slightly to herself and relaxed into her desk chair as she answered.  
"Miss me already?" She heard a familiar chuckle on the other end of the line and felt a slight stab of pain in her chest.  
"You bet, how are you love?" She loved hearing Kelly's voice, it had been around twenty four hours since she left but it was already too long.  
"Missing you, how's things, _Agent_ Jones?"  
"Oh not bad, disarmed a bomb and nearly got caught while hanging upside down from a ceiling due to a call from a certain scared head girl. Aside from that, peachy. What's going on there?"  
"As long as you didn't actually get caught I won't have to kill the girl, though the others may do that for me. We caught Celia sneaking into the library to find some old ring and found out some guy was going to pay her twenty thousand for it, of course, if he was going to pay that much he'd obviously go to fifty wouldn't he? So when he called back, Annabelle took the call and told him no deal but when she asked for more the poor girl took it too high. I know why she did it, she's trying to prove she can be a better head girl than you were, but then the creep started threatening us so we're not sure what's going to happen now." She heard the annoyed edge to her own voice as she spoke about Annabelle's attempts to best Kelly and she was pretty sure the older girl heard it too judging by the quiet chuckle that came down the line.  
"If anything too bad happens with this guy call me yeah? Anyway, onto more important matters, do _you_ think she'll be a better head girl than me?" Her mischievous tone had Soph grinning as she answered.  
"Not a chance, but then there isn't anyone _quite_ like you is there?" She chuckled to herself and heard Kelly do the same.  
"No-one caught your eye yet then?" The question sounded playful but Soph detected a serious edge to it, Kelly was worried.  
"You know they never will, though a new girl in my year is a little interesting."  
"Oh? In what way?" Soph bit her lip to hold back a laugh at Kelly's jealous tone.  
"She's pretty much just like me when I first came here; she thinks she'll be leaving soon." She heard the older girls laugh and smirked.  
"Well we set you straight, I'm sure the girls will do the same for her, though hopefully not in the same way."  
"Excuse me Jones, you did anything but set me _straight_."  
"Hmmm, good point, though I could say the same for you, Daniels."

They continued talking for an hour or so before Kelly stopped laughing and sighed.  
"I suppose I'd better go, early start tomorrow, for both of us. We should get some sleep." She sounded a little more than reluctant and Soph had to admit if she had her way they'd never stop talking. Scratch that, if she had her way Kelly would be here with her now. She let out a long breath and nodded to herself.  
"I guess, do you know when you'll be able to call next?"  
"Afraid not love, I'll make it as soon as I can but it could be a day or two." Her tone was apologetic and Soph knew she was having just as much trouble with this as she was herself.  
"Okay, look after yourself, yeah?"  
"I will, sleep well love. I miss you." Soph felt another stab in her chest at her sad tone.  
"I'll try, I miss you too." She wanted to say something more meaningful but her brain would not allow it.  
"Bye..."  
"See you." A second or two after she spoke the line went dead; she gave a sigh and put the phone on charge next to her bed so that it wouldn't run out of battery should Kelly call again soon. She got changed into her pyjamas slowly and climbed into bed. Though she now had a double bed to herself Soph still lay on the right side, rolling so her back was facing the empty side. She couldn't fall asleep looking at the empty space where Kelly should be, it was going to be difficult enough without her there anyway, and that was without thinking about the girl. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, preoccupying her mind with thoughts of tomorrow until she managed to fall asleep.

_**I didn't actually notice that Roxy had the same 'I don't work with schools' thing as Soph until I rewatched the film last night. Feel a little bad now XD**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: School Girls

**_woo, quick release ^_^ I hope you all like this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer ect. I own nothing but my own character and the old plot changes. _**

**_Chapter 17: School girls_**

The next morning Soph woke up early as Kelly had predicted and got dressed quickly, making sure she put her phone in her pocket before heading to the dorms to see how everything was going for the first official school day. As expected the geeks were already in full action, Lucy was trying to boost the schools funds by setting the entire group on the stock market. Soph had to admit it was a good idea, they really didn't want to end up in another mess like last year and have to 'borrow' another Vermeer, two would look suspicious. With the dorms checked she decided to do a quick patrol of the corridors before heading to art. She liked painting but she knew she'd end up daydreaming about Kelly and that didn't bode well for a start to the day. The physics class was looking a little disturbing since Zoe was stood at the front next to a very real looking electric chair. Soph watched with slight amusement as she strapped someone in and started turning up the power. She doubted it would actually kill the girl but if things started getting a little too dangerous she'd have to intervene, death was something they tried to avoid at St. Trinians. Just as she was about to go in the chair cut out, there were annoyed groans from other classrooms around her and she frowned slightly, walking in to the room and ignoring the class as she checked the light switch. The power was out? She turned to the class with a slight frown while she thought about what could have happened.  
"Soph? What's going on?" Soph turned to the source of the voice and found Chelsea stood beside her, everyone else was looking at her too.  
"I have no idea. I'll find Annabelle; see what she thinks we should do. See you later." She turned on her heel and walked out, normally she would have told them all to group up in the dorms but she had to make sure she didn't do anything that would help out the head girl in-training. She found the girl walking quickly through the halls checking all the lights.  
"You don't need to check them all, everything's down. What we need is for you to tell us what we're supposed to do about it." She spoke clearly and simply to her and Annabelle nodded before going very quiet for a minute.  
"Well lessons can't keep going without the power, pretty much everything around here is done with electricity... Lessons are cancelled for today." Soph nodded, Annabelle was slowly getting the idea.  
"You'd better tell everyone then," She turned on her heel and walked off to and sit on the roof with her book. She wanted to run off and tell everyone but that would be helping. She was quite glad she'd charged her phone last night because if the power was going to be out for a while she didn't want it dying and preventing Kelly from being able to contact her.

As the sun was setting Roxy came up onto the roof.  
"Celia said you'd be here. The headmistress called a load of us to tell her what's going on. Annabelle said to get you." She sounded annoyed at being told to do something and Soph snapped her book shut with a small smirk. She'd been sat on the low wall with her back against the chimney bricks, one leg hanging off the edge.  
"Fair enough." She set the book down and stood up, stretching her arms since she'd been sat there pretty much all day. She walked past the blonde girl to the door, sticking her hands in her pockets as they walked.  
"So, how're you liking the place?" She smirked at the girl who scowled slightly.  
"It's different, I'll give you that, but I'm still not sticking around." She still sounded stubborn and Soph chuckled quietly.  
"Okay, you keep thinking that, but let me know when you change your mind, yeah?" She made a mental note to see if the twins had a bet going on how long she'd stay for but then they reached Miss Frittons office and her attention was called to seeing who else was there. There weren't many of them, mostly clique leaders like Lucy, Zoe, Bianca and Chelsea, but Annabelle and the twins had also been called in. She smirked slightly as she realised that all the people in this room pretty much ran the school. Her thoughts drifted to when Kelly had been stood with Polly, Andrea, Taylor, Chelsea and of course the twins when they were still first years in this very same office last year while Miss Fritton told them she wouldn't let them steal a painting, situations changed but the school stayed the same. Though, it felt odd to see Annabelle stood where Kelly used to be and Roxy where she had been. She held back an odd laugh; Roxy was stood in the exact place she used to stand in when she and Kelly were reporting an incident to Camilla. Her attention was called back into the room as the girls finished explaining what was going on and Camilla asked to see the ring. Annabelle brought it forward and Soph rolled her eyes when the chav spoke.  
"I mean, what we don't get Miss, yeah? Is why anyone would shell out big benjies, for some budget bling." Everyone agreed and Soph sighed, if she ever started talking like that she would have to ask the emos to bury her alive. Miss Fritton stood up and walked around her desk.  
"_Anyone_ wouldn't, Bianca. Unless of course, the legend were true." She walked around the room and Annabelle asked the question that had instantly sprung to everyone's mind, including Soph's.  
"What legend?" Camilla chuckled in response and took a long drag from her cigarette.  
"The legend of the Fritton gold." She grinned and Soph raised an eyebrow. What the hell was this woman talking about? They didn't have time for ridiculous stories when some pompous arse with a hell of a lot of money was trying to get something from them.

The headmistress refused to tell the same story over and over so everyone went up to the dorms where they set up a load of candles and everyone gathered around Camilla to hear the story. Soph stayed stood at the back near Annabelle while the headmistress began to tell the story, she wasn't particularly interested in legends but apparently the guy trying to get that ring believed in it so a little background information couldn't hurt. She rolled her eyes as Annabelle interrupted to see if they were related to 'pirate Fritton'; it was pretty obvious if the ring was stored in the school run by Frittons that they were descended from him. She was glad her aunt didn't enjoy telling long stories so they got all the information without having to stand for too long. By the sound of it everyone was now up for hunting for the treasure that was supposedly linked to the ring. Well, if they were going to do it she couldn't just sit out, she chuckled as Camilla made a comment about everyone who had gone looking for the ring had gone mad and headed off to her room, dropping down on her bed and looking at her phone. No call from Kelly tonight, but then she hadn't really expected one; she checked the battery and smiled as she found it still almost full. She should be okay until the power comes back at least.

Just as she was about to get ready for bed someone started pounding on her door. She wrenched it open with an annoyed expression and found the twins looking up at her, seemingly out of breath.  
"In...Intruders." Soph's brain instantly kicked into action, she nodded and went back into her room, grabbing her hockey stick and walking out, the girls were still out of breath but to their credit they ran back to the dorms with her. Soph smirked at the way Roxy seemed to lead everyone down the fire pole, 'leaving soon' huh? She was turning into a St. Trinian just like Soph had and everyone could see it. Soph went down before Tara and Tania and caught them at the bottom since the second years were still a little iffy about dropping down a couple floors with nothing but a pole to hang on to. Soph smiled to herself as Annabelle went around making sure everyone was setting up properly, she saw Roxy talking to The Banned about borrowing amps and walked over, deciding she had time to push the girl a little.  
"Helping defend your school?" She arched an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde girl as she seemed to realise what she was doing.  
"I guess I am..." She sounded reluctant to admit it and Soph placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well hurry up then, get the generator that the ecos made in wood shop to power the amps." She winked at her and walked off with a small grin on her face, running directly into Annabelle who put her hands on her hips in a very Kelly-like manner.  
"I need you at the top of the stairs, if things get nasty, get the younger kids out of there. Got it?" Soph smiled at the hint of authority behind her voice, it wasn't quite head-girl-in-charge but it was getting there, she gave a brief nod and turned on her heel, walking quickly up to the top of the stairs and helping set things up.

It wasn't long before a lot of guys dressed in stealth ware were working their way through the school. She smiled as a load went down from Trinski darts and couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for the guys who fell prey to Chelsea's distraction, but getting that stuff dropped over them will teach them to keep their eyes away from teenage girl's legs. A very loud guitar riff from the west wing informed them that they'd reached Roxy and that her idea was certainly working. Soph held back a grin as everyone started humming in the silence that followed; she instantly recognised the tune, the chant from the St. Trinians anthem. She glanced across at Annabelle from her post behind a pillar, Annabelle was doing pretty well today, hopefully it would be enough, but then she'd underestimated St. Trinians girls before. Quiet singing replaced the humming for the full chant before Annabelle waved them to silence, the intruders were about to come within range. Tension mounted as the people slowly made their way up the stairs, the slingshot crew were crewing quickly to get their ammo ready and Soph heard the faint voice of Bianca telling everyone to load, she spared a brief thought to the possibility that that was the quietist the girl had ever been but her mind was quickly pulled back on task. She had a bad feeling about all this; if these guys were serious a load of school girls with hockey sticks and paint bombs weren't going to stop them. The darts were good, the highly toxic sludge inspired, even Roxy's 'wall of sound' had potential, but if these guys had firearms they were screwed. She kept her eyes on the various exits and set about planning the quickest and safest routes out. She was more than willing to crack skulls and break bones with the hockey stick in her hand, but she doubted many of the others were that determined, if it came to it they still were exactly what they were, school girls, and the first and second years were her main concern right now.

To her surprise, when Annabelle yelled 'fire' the guys coming up the stairs didn't seem to stand a chance, their sheer numbers seemed to push them back more than anything, and by the time they switched to 'fire at will' the invaders were already scrambling over each other to get down the stairs, she found herself laughing loudly along with everyone else as they chanted 'losers' after them. She couldn't stop grinning as she walked through the dorms, helping look after those who had managed to get hurt somehow. She was just talking to Lucy about getting a team down to check out the power cables in the morning when a bright light shone through the windows, she stood up and whipped around just in time to see a load of people crash through the skylight, they started pushing things out the way and Soph started walking over, grabbing her hockey stick as she went, she was pissed off and tired, these guys were leaving in ambulances. Unfortunately before she could reach them a pair of hands gabbed her from behind and someone stole her hockey stick, she turned, ready to head butt them in the face when she saw it was Roxy who was pinning her arms and the twins who'd stolen her stick, she glared at all three of them and they just shook their heads, a sad and defeated look in their eyes. She sighed and hung her head. They'd stopped her because there was a hell of a lot of them and they were definitely trained, Soph didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against them. She pulled her arms free from Roxy and took her stick back for the girls, moving to stand in front of the two small second years. She hated not being able to fight these guys but the girls had a point, she would just end up on the floor. She glared as some stupid looking guy in sunglasses came down on a rope ladder. Judging by his ridiculous entry she guessed he was the guy they'd been talking to on the phone. As he spoke to Camilla her thoughts were confirmed, all of them, from thinking he was a pompous arse to him being the guy on the phone. He also revealed his name Peirce Pomfrey, hell, no wonder he believed in the damn story, it was his ancestors who were supposedly robbed. She tried to step forward as he had two people grab Camilla but hands grabbed her once again, this time it was the twins hiding behind her so she stayed, Camilla could look after herself but these two were scared as hell.

After some ridiculous boast about Bono, Pomfrey took the ring and got back on his ladder. She stayed where she was in front of the twins until every last one of the intruders had gone at which point she turned around and knelt down to make sure they were okay, they both seemed a little shaken but aside from that they were fine. Once she'd calmed them down she took the time to look around her, everything was covered in glass and there were frightened girls everywhere. Soph couldn't help but notice how Roxy went straight to Annabelle to make sure she was okay but now was not the time for such things. Camilla told everyone to find somewhere to sleep for the night and Soph took the twins to sleep in her room, she wasn't tired so she spent the night sat on her windowsill, she would have gone to the roof but Tania asked her to stay and Tara had agreed. She stayed looking out over the school grounds until the sun rose and everyone got up. Most of them had spent the night in recreation rooms on sofas and floors but Soph had the distinct impression Roxy had managed to find herself a bed, possibly in the head girls room. She knew they weren't doing anything, yet at least, Annabelle was more innocent that anyone gave her credit for but she'd be willing to bet they'd be together before the end of this year. They all gathered in the stairway and Camilla started to speak. The attack on the school had made this personal, it was no longer about getting rich, it was about paying back the bastards who'd dared to damage their home. As she rounded off her speech a cheer rang through the stairway, Soph found herself shouting along with everyone as the girls of St. Trinians sounded their battle cry. This was war, and by hell was going to be a fight to remember. She looked over to Roxy to see her joining in with the cheer and smiled but as the girl walked off she decided it was time she spoke with her properly, if they were going to win this they'd need everyone on board, no-one could be doing this half assed.

She found her sat on the roof in Soph's usual spot with her legs hanging over the side. She walked over and lent her back against the wall as Kelly used to, she struggled for a second to push the ex-head girl from her mind, now was not the time to be thinking about her.  
"Good work last night, the idea was brilliant." She smiled and saw Roxy give a small smile in return.  
"Thanks. I don't know why but I wanted to help yesterday. You said you used to want to leave too. What made you change your mind?" Soph was glad this girl was more aware of herself than Soph had been, it would take much less time to get her to move past her stubborn habits. She let out a long breath and sat down next to her.  
"I came here because my cousin, who you know as Annabelle, was broadcast stark naked on the internet by the girls. A prank they used to pull of every new girl, I think Annabelle abolished it because she'd had to do it herself." She grinned slightly at the memory of striding naked through the school and turned to look at Roxy who was looking a little surprised.  
"You're related to Fritton?" Soph chuckled at her surprise, no-one ever guessed.  
"Yep, her Dad and my Mum are brother and sister. But anyway, I came here to help her find a place among the girls, something she ended up doing on her own anyway so my trip was kind of pointless. But last year, the school was threatened with closure by the bank, Camilla- I mean, Miss Fritton, had let the school get into really bad debt. The girls, under the lead of the last head girl, came up with a plan to get some cash by stealing a painting from the national gallery. Everyone was putting in so much effort to save the place and I didn't understand it. The head girl was already eighteen; if they got caught doing this she would have been in prison for 10 years at minimum. Why would anyone risk all of that for a dump like this?" She smiled slightly as memories of meeting and planning at night with Kelly in their room filled her mind and Roxy looked a little impressed.  
"They did all that?" She sounded confused and Soph smiled at her.  
"Yeah, and eventually I figured out why." She looked off over the grounds, she felt more at home here than she had when she would go to her mums over the summer holidays.  
"What was it?" She could tell Roxy was still looking at her and she grinned to herself.  
"Think about all the girls here. Lucy and the geeks, bullied to hell at every other school but used for their skills here. The first years, shouted at and run from everywhere else but here they're a loyal army. Even the emos and chavs, sorry, rude girls have places here. This school is a place for anyone who doesn't have a place. Miss Fritton takes us all in and teaches us to survive the world. That's why everyone fights to stay here, that's why I fought to save it and that's why you want to protect it. Not to mention you have a huge crush on Annabelle." Roxy was nodding along with her and as she slipped in the last bit she kept nodding until her words sunk in, then she simply looked stunned.  
"Hey! I don't- I mean- I wouldn't-" She stuttered to get any words out and Soph laughed.  
"Don't worry about it love, your secret's safe with me. I had the exact same problem." She placed a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to calm down a little.  
"What did you do about it? Not that it's true or anything, I'm just curious..." She hastily covered for herself and Soph smirked mischievously.  
"I tried to fight against it. I refused to get trapped, but, in the end I couldn't resist. And you know what? It is _so_ worth it. Just do yourself a favour and don't fight St. Trinians, it always gets in your head no matter what you do." She grinned and patted her on the shoulder, getting down from the wall and walking a couple of steps before turning back.  
"Oh and just so you know, she likes you too so hurry up and do something about it. See you." She left the girl looking dumbstruck on the wall and headed back inside, she had to help fix the dorms before nightfall or everyone would be stuck sleeping on various floors around the school for another night.

It didn't take much to fix it. After the chavs tried to make a dance floor on the roof last year and broke the skylight Kelly had ordered a few spare panes of glass to be stored in case of emergencies. She had the twins organise a load of first years into hoisting it up into place while she sealed the edges and set about cleaning up all the shards of glass left in the room while the sealant dried. Once it was warm and safe in the dorm once again she let everyone back in, a little proud of her handiwork, but she had little time to rest. Lucy came up and told her she was sending the geeks down to investigate the power cables if she wanted to help and Soph agreed, walking across the school fields with them and finding the cable cut. She stayed outside with them to ensure that no-one got the full load of electricity coursing through them at any point during the repair but afterwards it occurred to her that she might be helping out a little too much. She shrugged it off with the thought that fixing the school after an attack didn't really count in normal head girl activities so she was sure it wouldn't matter too much, besides, Annabelle had enough on her plate with planning how to get the second ring and get the first one back from the pompous arse (as he had been dubbed in her mind). Regardless of her reasoning, now that the power was back and the dorms were habitable she decided to stop being quite so useful and headed to Camilla's office, knocking once before walking in.  
"Ah, Sophie my dear. What can I do for you?" She sounded in a good mood and Soph smiled, dropping down onto the sofa with a tired huff.  
"Just had a long morning and was looking for somewhere to relax." She clasped her hands behind her head and relaxed into the sofa, she heard her aunt chuckle and then the woman sat across from her and put two glasses of whisky on the table.  
"As if a long morning would be enough to slow you down Daniels. What's really going on?" She looked at her seriously for a second but Soph could see a hint of amusement in her face.  
"I'm not allowed to help out." She pouted slightly and took a sip from her glass, her aunt's laugh made her scowl slightly."  
"Our dear ex head girl told you not to make life too easy for our Annabelle eh?" She sounded as though she found Soph doing as she was told to be hilarious and Soph nodded, an annoyed expression reaching her face.  
"I know why and everything but I'm so... _Bored_. I can't run around stopping fights and helping make decisions like I used to and I have nothing else I want to do." She took a large gulp from her glass and Camilla stopped laughing. When Soph looked back to her a wistful smile was on the woman's lips.  
"You miss her. Don't you girly?" Her tone was sympathetic and Soph sighed, draining the rest of her glass.  
"...Yeah..." She put her glass down and rested her elbows on her knees, leaning forward and letting her head hang to avoid looking at her aunt.  
"She'll be back dear, you know she will." She was glad her aunt knew better than to sit next to her and try to comfort her, Soph was still a little iffy on human contact, aside from with Kelly.  
"I know, but it's like everything and everyone is _trying_ to remind me she's not here, it's driving me insane." She gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't like letting her emotions get the best of her but when it came to Kelly it wasn't really an option.  
"That's not going to go away with time Sophie dear. You're going to have to suck it up and get on with your life. I doubt Miss Jones would want you moping around sulking while there's things to do. Now go to the library and see if you can help the girls dig up the dirt of Pomfrey or help us figure out that clue. Spit spot." Her aunt's stern voice had her smiling.  
"I'll get right on it, Miss." She grinned and stood up. Heading for the door with a small grin on her face, she gave one last wave over her shoulder before leaving. The crazy old bat was right. Kelly would smack her around the back of the head for sitting around like a moron while everyone else was working. She chuckled at the idea as she headed up to the library to see how the girls were getting on. She was back to how she should be.

_**Don't hate me for the Roxy thing, with her being so much like Soph when she first got there I couldn't resist XD Thanks to everyone who has kept reading up until now, I hope you're enjoying it and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon ^_^**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Frittons and Boys

_**Disclaimer ect: I own nothing but my own character and my plot changes.**_

_**Chapter 18: Frittons and Boys**_

As she walked into the library Soph found herself surrounded by activity, everyone was searching for something that could help them find the second ring. The geeks had taken charge and were handing out orders left right and centre; even the first years were doing as they were told. She smirked slightly at the straw hat they'd placed on the skeleton that sat at the desk; she was pretty sure none of them wanted to know if he was real or not but knowing St. Trinians that was probably for the best. She set about helping the first years go through the papers, helping with any words they got stuck on and reading through and reading through anything they thought might help. Eventually one of them found something and Soph grinned as one of the first years with a particularly pronounced lisp read it out, trying to push past the slight distraction and hear the information. Apparently some old Fritton guy had found the first ring and had also found the clue that would lead him to the second one, though apparently he hadn't managed to find it yet (much to everyone's disappointment). Soph sent one of the girls to get Annabelle from the room where everyone was attempting to find out some dirt on Pomfrey and the girl quickly returned with the head girl in tow. She held back a small smile at the way Roxy seemed to be permanently behind her.  
"What's going on?" She was really starting to get the hang of the 'head girl voice' and Soph hand to hold back a grin, she was feeling a little proud of her cousin these days, it seemed the school being threatened was just the kick she needed to get her head on straight.  
"We've found something." She spoke simply, wanting to let the first years explain properly since they were the ones who had found it.

She chuckled quietly to herself as everyone got confused by the girls over pronounced lisp on the word 'riddle', turning it into 'widdle' and causing them all to get a little grossed out by the idea of a 'wealy old widdle'. She was glad Lucy figured it out so she wouldn't have to explain herself and they all turned to the board where they were projecting the clue. '_And I shall leave a trace of it, but not upon this earth._' Soph couldn't help but roll her eyes at Bianca asking if it was in space and caught a few others doing the same, she shot a pleading look to the small girl who grinned back.  
"Not on the earth, but under it. Thix feet under pehapth?" She had to stop herself from chuckling as everyone repeated the last part back but couldn't stop herself grinning as the girl got annoyed at them.  
"Don't take the pith." At the girls reaction Annabelle shot her a look and Soph sobered her expression.  
"Right, we're going to need to go to the cemetery then. Roxy, go tell Miss Fritton. Soph, get the camper van started up. Bianca and Zoe, we'll need spades. Chelsea, come with me." With that she left and Soph raised her eyebrows, she really was picking this up quick, maybe there really was hope for the girl after all. She smiled to herself and headed off to the garage, grabbing the keys from a hook near the door and stepping into the hippy van. She was happy to be driving again. She was pretty sure Annabelle planned to leave the twins behind to keep an eye on things while they were gone or they would be the ones on the job. She looked out through the open garage door and frowned slightly, it was already getting late, a graveyard in the dark? That wasn't going to be creepy at all. She sighed but straightened up as everyone came and piled into the car. Once everyone was in Annabelle took her seat next to Soph and pulled out the pocket GPS they always used for road trips.  
"Right, let's go." Annabelle nodded at Soph who started the engine and drove them off. It was a short enough drive with Annabelle giving directions but by the time they got there it was already very late.

As it turned out Annabelle and Chelsea had gone to find torches so as they all got out of the car they grabbed one each, though she noted there were only two spades. They all stepped carefully through the graveyard, carefully avoiding stepping on too many people as they searched for the right grave. Pretty quickly Annabelle found it and Soph was a little amused as Chelsea was the ones to start digging. She sat on the grave stone waiting for her to get tired or something as Zoe sat on the edge of the ever growing hole and asked how long his was going to take. Bianca quickly picked up that she was scared and taunted her, Zoe denied it of course but anyone could see that it was true. She whipped around to face the hole as Chelsea screamed, seeing Zoe and Bianca grab each other in fright out of the corner of her eye but dropping down from the tombstone into the hole, holding her spade in a tight grip.  
"What?!" She looked around, there was nothing that could have resulted in a scream but Chelsea looked horrified.  
"My nails! I just had them done." Chelsea's whimpered response had everyone sighing and rolling their eyes, including Soph.  
"Get out of the way." She shot Chelsea an irritated look and started digging herself. It felt good to use the built up annoyance and anger that had formed from a lack of Kelly and lack of things to do for something constructive. She dug quickly, sending spade-fulls of dirt flying off behind her faster than Chelsea had, but then, the girl didn't have the same pent up frustrations she had. Some time and a lot of digging later Soph felt the spade hit something; she stamped a few times to confirm the hollow sound of wood and began clearing away the dirt around it. Pretty soon the coffin was fully clear and Roxy dropped into the grave beside her to pry open the lid with a crowbar. As the lid came off the group gave a collective sound of disgust, everyone aside from Zoe that was, who took a picture with the mouldy looking guy in a top hat lying in the old box. Annabelle stepped forward and grabbed something that was sticking out from under his hat, everyone looked exited as they discovered it was another playing card. The head girl started reading the clue but their hopes all dropped as they discovered the second part was missing.

Soph moved to climb out of the grave and frowned slightly at a strange noise behind her, she turned around to see Bianca standing up slowly, making some kind of weird noise. She rolled her eyes as everyone decided she was possessed and smirked slightly as she sneezed on Chelsea, this just wasn't the blond girl's night. She chuckled to herself and climbed out as Zoe and Bianca argued about them thinking she was possessed and brushed herself off. It had been a long night and yet again Kelly hadn't called. She walked around to the back of the hole to help Annabelle out, only find her looking a little weirder than usual and speaking in a voice that definitely wasn't her own. She stood, confused and a little scared as Bianca told her to chill and she spoke again.  
"I. Am not. Annabelle." She scrambled around in her mind for what to do, she didn't normally believe in possession and such things but this was beyond a joke. As everyone made fun of her being head girl Soph felt her eyes widen slightly, Annabelle's head was turning, but it didn't stop where it should, it just kept going until she was facing the completely wrong way. She tightened her grip on her spade as everyone screamed and before she'd even thought about what she was doing she'd whacked the girl over the back of the head, thankfully knocking her out and making her face point the right way again. She cringed slightly as she heaved the unconscious head girl over her shoulder and ran back to the van, which everyone had kindly decided to wait for her at since she had the keys. She rolled her eyes and dropped Annabelle into Roxy's arms.  
"Lay her on the floor in the back, and better tie her up. There's some rope under the seats." She shot one last worried glace at her cousin before unlocking the van and climbing in. Once everyone was sat and Annabelle was securely tied down she set off, breaking a lot of speed limits in her hurry to get back to the school.

Regardless of her dangerous driving, it was morning before they made it back and 'Annabelle' had already woken up. Soph had to admit her beliefs had changed considerably by the time they reached school. Thankfully they'd called ahead to make sure a wheelchair and restraints were on hand when they arrived, none of them really wanted to carry the growling and cursing head girl into the building. With some effort they managed to tie the girl into the chair and wheel her into the school, scaring the hell out of a Geoffrey Thwaites who had definitely seen better days. She helped everyone get her changed and onto a bed in the med centre but the possessed girl rapidly started floating toward the ceiling. Now really freaked out, she turned to the others.  
"Go get Miss Fritton." She let authority rush into her voice, with Annabelle 'incapacitated' she wasn't about to let everyone run around like headless chickens. Kelly would understand. These girls were as scared by this as she was and they would only listen to someone who looked like they knew what they were doing, so for now, she had to pretend that she didn't want to run out of the room. They all nodded and ran out, leaving her to stare up at her cousin with a worried expression. Camilla soon arrived with the others in tow, she had to admit she was a little impressed by her ability to handle the situation.  
"Annabelle. You come down here immediately." Soph held back a mildly hysterical laugh at the situation and looked at the other girls, Roxy was looking really very worried and the other girls simply looked scared. She gave them a small reassuring smile before turning back to the conversation in front of her.  
"...Headmistress of St. Trinians school for young ladies so pull yourself together." Soph's eyebrows shot up, the guy possessing Annabelle was a Fritton? Hell, what was wrong with their family?  
"Possessing one's own relatives is not the sort of thing we encourage at this-" She was cut off as 'Annabelle' spat at her and hit her in the face. They all cringed slightly.  
"Oh Fortnum, that is neither clever, nor funny. Now tell me, where is the treasure?" That seemed to get a reaction out of him, he chuckled.  
"Ah, my beautiful treasure. I'm rich!" His laugh was really very disturbing as he spoke to the headmistress and Soph found herself having to fight against her will to step back a bit. Zoe came up with the idea to exorcise her and Soph didn't say not to, if it worked it worked. The emo produced a wooden cross from no-where and began chanting something or other, Soph was pretty sure it wouldn't do anything but she had no better ideas. Against what she'd thought it seemed to have some effect and they all switched to saying the first line of the riddle they had found in the graveyard. 'Annabelle' slowly began to sink back down towards the bed and her voice started turning back into her own as she finished the riddle.  
"Awash with hopes, I learnt the ropes; you'll find my mast is here."

Soph turned to the others who nodded and ran off to tell the geeks what they'd found, she turned back to find Camilla stood next to an unconscious Annabelle and frowned slightly, walking over.  
"Think she'll be okay?" She let concern creep into her voice as she looked down at the head girl; her face seemed back to normal, for now at least. Her aunt ran a hand over her forehead and sighed.  
"She should be girly. I'll get the voodoo club down here to see if they can do anything. They might be able to wake her up soon. For now it looks like you'll have to be in charge." She turned to look at her seriously and Soph gave her a pleading look. She hated being in charge. She could give the odd order to straighten things out a bit but she couldn't _lead_ people. That took responsibility. Her aunt scowled at her and sighed.  
"Just act as though it's Kelly lying here. If she was ill and couldn't do her job you would hold the place together for her, wouldn't you?" She put her hands on her hips and Soph nodded.  
"So go and do it, never thought I'd be saying this but be a Daniels. They all know all too well how to push people under their thumbs." She smiled reassuringly but her words did nothing to help Soph. That was exactly what she was worried about; she couldn't do leadership because she was a terrible tyrant. She thought for a minute, a day or so couldn't hurt could it? She nodded and gave a small smile.  
"That's a good girl. Now, go help with the clue, we have brought in Geoffrey to help us get at Pomfrey but he's in rehab at the moment, he'll be set in a day or two." Camilla had a hint of pride to her voice and Soph straightened up, nodding again and casting one more look to Annabelle before heading off to the library, they had to hurry up with that clue.

She stopped on the way up to explain the situation with Annabelle to the twins who were looking worried so by the time she reached the library they were already celebrating a victory, she folded her arms and leant against the doorframe.  
"Figured it out?" She grinned as they all turned around and excitedly explained that it was at Fritton's old school. She grinned and they set about researching it, there was a small issue with infiltrating the place: It was an all boy's school and last Soph checked, everyone at St. Trinians, aside from a few teachers, were very obviously female. The problem didn't hold them up for too long, one look at some of the guys on the schools database (beautifully hacked by Lucy) convinced them that if these guys could pass for men, so could they. They spent the rest of the day planning the trip, the Tottys had fun testing out different ways of making them all look like guys until eventually Roxy and Zoe (who had been forced into chairs for this practice) actually passed for mildly convincing men. She grinned her approval and let everyone go to dinner, staying behind and waiting by the door for Roxy who was hurriedly restyling her hair back out of the slicked back posh arse look that Chelsea had settled on.  
"Annabelle's going to be fine." The girl spun around as Soph spoke, apparently she hadn't realised she wasn't alone.  
"That's great." She grinned then seemed to catch herself, quickly sobering her face.  
"I mean erm, it wouldn't be good if she was stuck in bed for the rest of this..." She tried to look convincing and Soph gave a knowing smirk.  
"Still not told her then?" She raised an eyebrow, she did feel a little sympathetic toward the girl, she knew exactly how difficult it was to admit you liked someone. Hell, she'd slept with Chelsea to avoid admitting the truth. Roxy frowned slightly.  
"There's nothing to tell her." She scowled at her and Soph smiled.  
"Alright, I won't push you. But you'd better hurry it up, Annabelle's not going to be single forever." She grinned and walked out, leaving Roxy to think about it. She would get those two together before the end of all this if it killed her. She had £100 on it, twenty to one stakes; if she lost she'd have to cough up, the twins were merciless when it came to squaring deals.

She sat with the Tottys at dinner, Chelsea was one of the few who'd known her and Kelly properly last year so she understood Soph's frustration with the lack of contact and made sure not to bring her up, not to mention her replacements for Peaches and Chloe were all but brain dead so anything vaguely clever said by either of the older girls when right in one ear and out the other. That wasn't Soph being horrible, the two really did worry her a little, even in comparison to last year's pair they were dimmer than usual, even Chelsea thought so and she hung out with them. The ate their food quietly, talking occasionally about the plan for tomorrow while the other two gossiped about the latest celebrity news, Chelsea was convinced they should be okay tomorrow and Soph shared her enthusiasm, the disguises had been a little impressive and with the team of girls they'd included it should be fine. After she'd finished her dinner she stood up, it had been two nights now since she'd slept and it was starting to really show, she headed out of the hall, stopping by Roxy to tell her to make sure lights out happened when it should before wandering up to her room. She bolted the door and dropped down into her desk chair, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She really was exhausted and sleep wasn't coming easily these days. She needed Kelly. She shook her head and sighed at the dizzy reaction it caused, when did she become so dependent on someone else? _When you fell for Kelly Jones, dummy._ She smiled slightly at her own thoughts, they'd stopped being negative about Kelly after she'd told Soph she wanted to stay with her when she left. She leant back in her chair and let her head tip back, closing her eyes as she ran a hand over her face. A loud noise suddenly filled the silence of her room and she frowned slightly, what the hell was that? It took a couple of seconds for her sleep deprived brain to process the noise and figure out it was her ringtone. Kelly! She scrambled clumsily to pull the device from her pocket and answered it, trying to hide the tiredness from her voice.  
"Hey." She heard to groggy edge to her tone and frowned slightly, feeling her stomach tie itself in a knot as an all too familiar voice rang down the phone to her.  
"Hey love, you okay?" There was a slight hint of concern to her voice and Soph guessed it was because she sounded exhausted an hour or so before lights out.  
"'m fine, just a bit tired. The place is a madhouse." She smiled to herself and heard Kelly chuckle.  
"When is it not? Why are you so tired then, I told you not to help." She sounded a little annoyed but Soph couldn't keep the smile from her face.  
"Annabelle's... Indisposed at the minute. Not to mention I haven't been able to sleep for the last... Two nights?" She stood up and moved over to her bed, sitting down and holding swapping the phone between hands while she undid her boots.  
"What's up with Annabelle and why haven't you been sleeping? Christ, you told me to look after myself and you're there exhausting yourself." Her voice was a mix of frustration and worry that caused Soph to smile sadly to herself. She could tell Kelly was more upset about not being able to be here and help rather than at the fact she wasn't looking after herself.  
"As far as Annabelle goes, you wouldn't believe me if I told you but she'll be back to her old self in a day or two, so no need to worry. As for me, yesterday night we had to defend against intruders during a power cut and they smashed the skylight in the dorms so I let the twins have my room for the night. They were scared as hell love; I couldn't leave them to find a nice patch of floor. And last night I was at a cemetery digging up an old Fritton to get a clue that would lead us to one of two rings that hold the secret to finding a load of treasure." She spoke plainly and smirked slightly at the end of it, was that really the reason she'd had no sleep last night? It sounded ridiculous.  
"You know, if you were at any other school I'd call you a liar, but with St. Trinians that sounds about right." She laughed and Soph joined her, finally giving in to the overwhelmingly good mood that accompanied talking to Kelly.  
"So, what's new on your end Agent Jones?" She grinned once they'd stopped laughing and Kelly went into a story about spending ages in a secure warehouse, waiting for some fat guy to leave so she could get hold of what she'd been sent to get. Apparently she'd been sat in the same place for about five hours with nothing to do. Soph burst out laughing as she said her butt had never been more numb in her most serious voice. Kelly joined her and after that they'd stayed talking for a long time. Soph forgot how tired she was and got up off her bed to check the computer and make sure lights were out on the dorm. Kelly was impressed by her method of keeping an eye on things and Soph joked about how she had nothing else to do these days.

After a while Soph's lack of sleep caught back up to her and Kelly must have heard her yawn for the sixth time in five minutes because she sounded a little sad when she spoke again.  
"I'd better go, you need sleep and I have things to do in the morning." Soph frowned but gave a defeated sigh.  
"You'd better call again soon. I miss you." She let a 'stubborn child' edge creep into her voice, like she always used to when Kelly said she had to leave their bed to deal with something, and heard the older girl chuckle to herself.  
"As soon as I can, I promise. I miss you too love." Her sincere tone brought a sad smile to Soph's face.  
"I wish you were here." She felt compelled to say something else but the words stuck in her throat, holding them back.  
"Me too. But then you wouldn't get _any_ sleep." She heard the mischievous tone to her voice and grinned.  
"I don't think I'd be complaining. You know you're always welcome to deprive me of sleep."  
"Glad the offer still stands. Goodnight love, get some sleep." Soph smiled slightly, knowing Kelly worried about her moving on always surprised her a little.  
"It always will. Talk to you soon." She filled her voice with as much sincerity as she could muster and hoped the older girl understood.  
"As soon as possible I'll take you up on it. Bye."  
"Bye love." A second or two after she spoke she heard the line go dead. She stayed where she was for a short time. During the conversation she'd gotten changed and climbed into bed. After a while she let the phone leave her ear and set it down on the table next to her side of the bed, plugging it in and smiling to herself as she lay back down. She ran over the conversation in her head as she felt herself fall into the depths of sleep.

The next morning she woke up late by ten minutes or so but it was worth it, she'd needed that phone call, more than she liked to admit. Fortunately she'd been too tired to dream so her entire night was uninterrupted and left her feeling much better. She got dressed quickly and walked to breakfast, grabbing an apple and sitting across from Chelsea with a big grin on her face.  
"Kelly called then?" She smiled at Soph's grin and shook her head, Soph's mood wasn't dented in the slightest by her amused expression, she just nodded and looked around the hall. Everyone was up and awake, good; they could fix clothes and makeup straight after breakfast and be back from Fritton's old school by dinner. Once she was done she got up, walking over to the med centre and checking on Annabelle. According to matron there had been no change but that was probably for the best, the voodoo kids had been working chants on her all night so hopefully she'd wake up by the end of the day. Cheered up both by Kelly and the news of Annabelle being okay she walked to the library (it had become the unofficial base of operations this year) to see if the uniforms for the boy's school were there and was pleased to find they were. She didn't want to know where the girls had got them from on such short notice but she was glad they were here. She sorted through them and found the one that was her size, the measuring yesterday had been a pain but worth it. She headed off behind a bookshelf at the back to change and found herself idly running a hand over the faint scars on her back from Kelly while changing her shirt. Someone walked in and she snapped out of it, walking back around the bookshelf as she did up the shirt and tucked it into the ridiculous school trousers the boys wore. She was greeted by a nod from Bianca and gave a small smile back before starting on the tie. Slowly everyone showed up and got changed, a few needed help with ties but eventually they were all ready to be turned into guys. Chelsea stood by a table covered in cosmetics, hair styling products and other dangerous looking tools as they all lined up. Soph went first and sighed as her makeup was removed, her hair was slicked back into the same way her dad wore it and a bit of a shadow was added to her chin to make it look as though she could grow a beard. Once she was allowed to leave the chair she looked at herself in the mirror. Okay, now she saw her resemblance to her dad.

It took some time to get everyone done and Chelsea had been particular about doing her own which too even longer but they were still on schedule as Soph drove them all off down the driveway in the hippy van and to the school. She pulled up a little way off so no-one would see the brightly coloured vehicle and they all piled out, walking casually around the cricket pitch as though they belonged. Soph had spent a long time walking around random schools as though she owned the place so she settled naturally back into her old routine, casting anyone who looked at you a look of sheer distaste tended to be enough to make yourself look like a posh arse, and that was exactly what they needed to look like right now. Hell, she hadn't realised how much of a bitch she'd been in the past until she had to do it again. Celia looked up at the building and said what they were all thinking about how big it was and asked how they were going to find a ring in it. The Tottys were bothered by an annoying guy who wanted to know who they were and they came up with some embarrassingly unconvincing names to cover for themselves. The bell rang and they avoided his questions as he ran off to a lesson or something. The bell seemed to click something in Celia's mind but as Soph was about to ask what was going on when Lucy explained.  
"This ring will fit no finger but works upon the ear." Suddenly Soph understood and grinned, walking ahead of them towards to source of the ring. Eventually they reached it and Roxy pulled the next clue out. It gave them directions so they started walking, following the instructions written on the piece of paper until a choir was in their way. She shared a concerned look with Zoe as she began talking to them about giving them a 'bit of a remix' but it got them past the boys so she didn't stop her, they carried on until eventually they reached the head's office. She nodded to Celia who leant against the doorframe to keep watch while they all went in, searching the room for the ring. Soph was looking over all the ornaments in the bookcases for one like the one the other ring had been in when Lucy started talking about a painting. She ignored the conversation between her and the Tottys until Celia stuck her head through the door and told them the head was coming. She walked quickly to the window and opened it, hearing a gasp behind her and turning to look.  
"What?" She looked at her with an annoyed expression, it would be hell if they were caught and these girls were wasting time looking at a painting?  
"Your final search, from ear to ear."  
"An old headmaster lies between." She frowned as Zoe finished the line and looked up at the painting, finally spotting what they'd been looking at. The damn ring was in the painting. She grinned and stood on a chair by the fireplace; glad she came prepared as she stepped up onto the mantle piece and pulled her smaller penknife from her back pocket. She hadn't parted with it since getting locked in the cupboard with Kelly all those months ago and quickly used it to cut the square of painting away from the canvas, jumping down and dashing across the room to hide behind the door just as the headmaster walked in. As he walked to the open window they all ran from the room, sprinting through corridors and collecting Bianca as they passed. Soph pulled the keys from her pocket as she reached the van and in seconds she was in and starting the engine. With one last check behind her she saw everyone was there and took off, leaving a load of boys, who had been chasing them, far behind. She tossed the ring over her shoulder to Roxy who pulled it from the scrap of painting with a grin. They all celebrated all the way back to St. Trinians.

_**For those of you who know the film well enough to know what happenes next I hope you're all as happy about it as I am XD**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Return

**_Sorry for the delay, and sorry for the length of this chapter, seriously got carried away this time XD Hope you all enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I own Soph and my odd changes, nothing esle._**

**_Chapter 19: The return_**

As they reached the school everyone walked quickly from the garage and up to the dorms, Bianca and Zoe leading their procession and informing everyone of the news that they'd got the second ring. While the Geeks were busy imputing the information, Roxy and Soph headed to the med centre to check on Annabelle, only to find her walking out of her room, hair fixed back to how it should be and a small smile of her face.  
"Back on your feet then?" She gave a small smile to her cousin and stepped to the side to allow her to see the blatant relief on Roxy's face. The head girl nodded and her smile seemed to grow slightly.  
"Aunty helped me figure myself out a bit. You guys got the second ring?" She looked away from Roxy and back to Soph as she spoke.  
"Yeah, they're inputting the information now." As Soph spoke an argument started up inside the room about getting the next ring and they all rolled their eyes, turning to walk in. Roxy broke up the argument with her usual pessimistic view of St. Trinians abilities.  
"Don't you think this whole idea is just a wee bit unfeasible?" Soph leant against a support beam with a small smirk as Annabelle stepped forward to answer her, instantly drawing the attention of every girl in the room.  
"Roxy this is St. Trinians. We don't know the meaning of the word, unfeasible." Soph could have sworn she saw a tiny smirk pull the corner of Annabelle's mouth as Chelsea nodded.  
"That's true." Granted the Totty had meant that she didn't know the meaning of the word but a little agreement always helped.  
"Besides, we've got our way inside. We've got our inside man."

After a little more bickering between Bianca and Zoe, Annabelle decided to take Roxy with her to debrief Thwaites. Soph frowned slightly that she hadn't been picked but didn't push it, she wandered back to her room and got changed, she'd fixed the hair and wiped off the beard effect on the way home, not to mention threw the tie and jacket out of the car window, but she preferred her normal school uniform to that suit. Once restyled as a St. Trinian she sat down at her computer, looking through the CCTV to see what trouble the girls had been up to today. She flicked through them half heartedly before something caught her eye and she had to go back one to make sure it was what she thought it was. A very expensive car was parked outside. Who the hell was here? She flicked through the security cameras at a faster pace, searching for their new visitor. Eventually she found Annabelle walking down a corridor with an all too familiar black haired girl beside her. She felt her mouth drop open slightly as she stood up, they were head for the dorms. She turned on her heel and dashed from the room, running at full pelt through the building and stopping just outside of the dorm. She could hear them talking about breaking into a safe inside.  
"And what exactly do we know about breaking into high security vaults?" Roxy's pessimism rang through and Annabelle answered.  
"Not much, but I know a girl who does." Soph's stomach did a full back flip at the voice that followed Annabelle's.  
"Well hi, strangers." She placed a hand on the wall to hold herself up and walked in just as the twins hugged her, stopping just behind Roxy and Annabelle as she looked at the girl in front of her. She glanced at Roxy and smirked as she noticed the girl starting at Kelly with a mix of confusion and a small hint of something else, she leant close to the girls ear and spoke in a dangerous tone.  
"That's _my_ head girl. Stare at your own." She smirked as Roxy jumped and Soph turned to look back at Kelly who was hugging Chelsea. She raised an eyebrow and smirked to herself.  
"Jones." She saw Kelly spin around to look at her, a wide grin pulling onto her face.  
"Daniels." She arched an eyebrow mischievously and held out a hand toward her. Soph chuckled and walked forward, taking her hand and giving a surprised yelp at suddenly finding herself being pulled forward into the older girl's arms. She grinned and returned the embrace, burying her face against Kelly's neck with a small smile.  
"Miss me?" She felt Kelly's breath next to her ear and shivered involuntarily.  
"Do you even have to ask?" She smirked and brushed her lips across the other girl's neck. After a few second she pulled back a little bit to smirk mischievously at the girl and Kelly grinned back, leaning forwards and capturing her lips. Electricity seemed to course through Soph and she had to remind herself over and over again that they had an audience, Kelly didn't seem to be paying them much attention and Soph could feel her own restraint slipping as Kelly deepened the kiss. Eventually an awkward cough somewhere behind her had them breaking, very reluctantly, apart. Noting Kelly's disappointment she lent around to her ear and spoke very quietly so that only she would hear, her tone dropping to the low seductive one that she'd picked up from the girl herself.  
"Soon." It only took that one would for Kelly's grip on her waist to tighten and as Soph pulled back again she noted the want in Kelly's eyes that she knew was mirrored in her own. They would have o excuse themselves at the nearest possible moment.

Thankfully Annabelle seemed to pick up on their eagerness to be elsewhere since she told them all that the planning meeting would be held after dinner and that, for now, everyone could go off and relax after a long morning. Soph and Kelly both shot her a thankful look as they walked out, their hands joined as they left the dorm. Soph paused to turn back and wink at Roxy, who then understood exactly who Kelly was, before leading the ex head girl, very quickly, through the school. Neither of them spoke but Soph knew that would have to wait, there were more pressing matters at the minute. They reached her door and Soph let Kelly walk in first, turning to push the heavy bolt into place and finding arms wrapped tightly around her waist from behind. She gave an involuntary shiver and an approving groan as she felt the older girl's lips on the back of her neck. She placed a hand on the door and let her head drop back onto Kelly's shoulder to give her better access, dimly aware of the hand undoing her tie as then chuckling as her shirt was yanked open. She spun in the ex head girls arms, pulling her closer and finding herself pressed against the door in return. She captured the older girl's lips with her own and wasted no time pushing her jacket off of her shoulders, throwing it off somewhere in her room and vaguely registering a muted thud as it hit something. She felt a hand slide into her hair and grip it tightly as Kelly deepened the kiss, not needing permission as she slid her tongue past Soph's lips. Soph worked quickly to undo the buttons holding Kelly's short dress on, it took some effort but it was gone within seconds. Soph was getting impatient, Kelly's free hand was roaming freely over her exposed torso and Soph could feel fire under her skin wherever the older girl touched. Apparently Kelly had similar thoughts since she pulled Soph around, pushing her back toward the bed without breaking the kiss. Her thoughts had a brief moment of clarity and she noted Kelly was being much more assertive than usual, but as she let herself fall back onto the bed and Kelly's mouth moved down to her neck she decided she quite liked this new side to Kelly.

Various items of clothing were thrown around the room, one of Soph's boots causing permanent damage to the lamp it hit and sending broken bits of bulb scattering around the floor. The sound of it breaking barely reached the two as they lost themselves in reclaiming every inch of each other. Both girls knew how to play each other like a finely tuned instrument, and by hell did they know how to make each other sing. Soph found herself forgetting about her usual embarrassment and practically shouting Kelly's name. The sheets were kicked onto the floor as Soph rolled to pin the older girl to the bed, pausing for a split second to admire the view of a breathless and naked Kelly Jones with her, now longer, hair splayed out on the bed beneath her, before resuming her attack. Fresh love bites rose up over almost every surface of both girls bodies, not to mention new scratch marks had found their way onto Soph's back with a barely noted flash of pain as she kissed her way up the inside of the older girl's thigh. Neither girl knew or cared how long they'd been in there, nor did it even occur to them that this room hadn't been soundproofed, they were too lost in the fact that they were together again and too busy making sure they hadn't forgotten a single detail about the other girl.

Eventually exhaustion claimed them both and they simply lay side by side, legs entwined at the top of the bed and their foreheads resting against each other as they lay on their sides attempting to catch their breath. Soph had her eyes closed in an attempt to help herself commit the entirety of what just happened to her memory but as a mouth tenderly covered hers she forgot about that and gently slid a hand into the older girls bed messed hair. When they separated she opened her eyes with a small smile and found a grinning Kelly filling her vision. She let her hand slide out of her hair with a quiet chuckle.  
"I remember when you decided to start growing this out." Soph had spent about an hour frowning slightly and trying to imagine her with longer hair when Kelly had brought it up, eventually deciding that it didn't matter. Kelly was Kelly. She heard Kelly laugh quietly next to her and knew they were both remembering the look of concentration that had been on her face. She turned back to the older girl and gave a heavy sigh, letting her hand move down to drape across her waist.  
"I suppose we should go see Camilla, she'd be happy to see you." She didn't even convince herself with that statement and Kelly just tightened her grip on her. Soph smiled and buried her face against the older girl's neck, brushing her lips across the ivory skin with a happy sigh. She hadn't felt this comfortable in what felt like ages. A sudden thought occurred to her and she burst out laughing, Kelly looked confused by the sudden change and Soph managed to stop herself laughing long enough to explain.  
"This room isn't soundproofed, and that it Miss Dickenson's room." She pointed to the wall to their left and Kelly started laughing with her as they imagined the woman's traumatised expression.  
"Hmmm... If she has any sense she'll have left her room already. I think we can make as much noise as we want now." She ran her tongue over her teeth in her infamous seductive smirk and Soph raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't think we're ever going to leave this room." She grinned and Kelly chuckled, rolling so she was on top of Soph.  
"Is that a complaint Daniels?" Soph held back a laugh at the use of her last name.  
"Not at all Jones." She reached up and pulled the older girl down to kiss her, rolling to pin her down with a small smirk as they resumed what they had been doing.

Much later they managed to wear themselves out fully and simply lay there talking until someone banged loudly on the door. Soph sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting up and stretching her thoroughly worked muscles before walking to her draws and grabbing her over large t-shirt that reached just above her knees. She pulled it on and grinned at Kelly who had raised an eyebrow.  
"Much faster than finding my clothes." She walked over to the door as whoever it was knocked again. She heard Kelly's laugh behind her and smiled to herself before opening the door with an annoyed expression.  
"What?" Her scowl met Annabelle and Roxy. The head girl rolled her eyes and Soph caught Roxy taking in her lack of clothing with slight embarrassment. Soph was aware her shirt was hanging off of one shoulder, displaying a copious amount of love bites that made their way down past the line of the shirt. She heard Kelly moving around behind her as Annabelle started speaking.  
"I thought as much. You two have twenty minutes before you're due in the library for the meeting. Hurry it up. Oh and here's Kelly's things." She held out a rucksack and Soph heard a chuckle behind her announcing Kelly's arrival at the doorway. She felt the older girls arm snake around her waist and smiled slightly, she glanced at her briefly and found her wearing nothing but a securely wrapped bed sheet. It took an outstanding amount of effort to stop herself from laughing as Kelly addressed the two in front of them.  
"Don't worry Annabelle, we'll be there." She smiled and then turned to Roxy, a mischievous glint in her eye that Soph was pretty sure only she could see.  
"Don't think we've been introduced. Kelly Jones, ex head girl." She held out her free hand, seemingly unfazed about being stood completely naked aside from a bed sheet. Roxy pulled a nervous smile onto her face and shook her hand.  
"Roxy." To her credit she managed to keep a straight tone as she looked Kelly in the eye. Soph and Annabelle shared a glance, Annabelle looked worried but Soph's reassuring smile told her Kelly was just having fun. The handshake lasted longer than it probably should have done, both girls daring the other to back down first. Eventually a small smile turned the corners of Kelly's mouth and they seemed to let go at the same time.  
"Pleasure to meet you. Now, me and Soph still have some catching up to do so we'll see you both at the meeting." She gave a pleasant smile and Annabelle nodded, handing the bag to Soph and steering Roxy away as she shut the door. Kelly dropped the sheet on the floor as soon as the door clicked shut and Soph found herself distracted for a minute before she could remember what it was she wanted to ask.  
"So what was that about?" Both girls started collecting items of clothing from around the room, carefully avoiding stepping on broken glass from the destroyed lamp as they went.  
"I wanted to see if you were right about her being like you." She shrugged and Soph smiled slightly at the fact that Kelly had remembered that conversation.  
"And?" She was genuinely curious to hear Kelly's thoughts, Roxy had been interesting to keep an eye on from day one, she piled the clothes she'd found on the bed and pulled off the T-shirt, starting to get dressed. She looked over to Kelly for her answer while she was doing up her jeans and found her looking aspirated at a very damaged pair of leggings.  
"These were one of my favourites... But you were right; she's just like you in some respects. Especially since she likes the head girl." She flashed a grin and threw the leggings in the bin. Soph chuckled and walked to her draws to grab a new school shirt, it looked like they'd both destroyed one item of the other's clothing, it wasn't just the buttons this time but the fabric has torn as Kelly pulled it open.  
"Yeah, I've been trying to help her own up to it. I have a lot of money that says they'll be together by the time all of this with Pomfrey is over." She smirked and Kelly laughed, walking to her bag and starting to look through it, seconds later she produced a familiar strip of leather and clasped it around her neck. Soph smiled and walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and running a finger over the Celtic knot attached to the front with a small smile. She looked at their reflection in the mirror and grinned at Kelly who smirked.  
"Look at who became emotional while I was gone." It was clear by her voice that it was more an affectionate joke rather than making fun of her but Soph scowled at her for a second before stepping away, grabbing her tie from next to the door and pulling it back on. She really didn't like becoming this dependant on one person. Especially if that person spent large amounts of time away from her and was as unpredictable as first years with explosive chemicals. She turned around to see Kelly looking at her with a serious expression, her arms folded across her chest.  
"What's wrong?"Soph struggled with herself for a minute or two before sighing.  
"Nothing. Come on, we're going to be late." She held out her hand and was relieved that Kelly dropped the subject and took it. Though she could tell by the look the older girl gave her that the conversation wasn't over, just paused since they had to be somewhere.

She felt Kelly give her hand a small squeeze as they reached the library and returned the pressure for a second before walking in; everyone was gathered around the table so Soph and Kelly moved to stand in an empty space between Annabelle and Lucy. A floor plan of AD1's meeting place was lay out over the table and Annabelle started speaking.  
"Right. Mr. Thwaites, Tania, Tara, Kelly, Soph and I will be going in. While Thwaites is in the meeting we'll head down to the vault, here." She pointed to the place on the map and Soph could have sworn she felt Kelly's hand twitch in hers as Annabelle said who'd be going.  
"...Once the guards are down and we're in, we'll use Lucy's trick to stop the heat sensors going off. Then we grab the ring and make our way out through here. Simple but plausible. What do you think?" She cast her eyes around everyone but paused on Kelly. The older girl gave a reassuring smile and Annabelle grinned. No-one else seemed to have any problems with the plan either so everyone began leaving to head back to the dorms for the night. Soph noticed that Kelly hadn't moved and frowned slightly, leaning against a nearby bookshelf and waiting. Once everyone but Annabelle and Roxy had left she spoke.  
"I think we should take Roxy, not Soph." She spoke with authority and Soph froze. What the hell? Annabelle seemed just as confused.  
"What do you mean? Soph's one of the best people for the job, aside from you." She gestured to Soph and Kelly sighed, folding her arms across her chest, Soph could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to come up with a valid excuse and walked over, placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder and steering her away from the table toward a side room.  
"Excuse us a second." She spoke over her shoulder to the two confused girls behind them before walking into the room and shutting the door. When she turned to Kelly she had an annoyed expression on her face.  
"Leaving me behind now? What the hell Kelly?!" She folded her arms across her chest as Kelly's expression softened slightly and she walked over.  
"I don't want you to be there." She sounded apologetic and Soph just felt more confused.  
"But last time, I was the one who saved your arse. Why the hell would you want to leave me behind?" She stopped herself shouting but she really needed Kelly to explain this, half formed images of various possibilities were flashing through her mind faster than she could register them and the older girls lack of explanation was not helping matters.  
"And I didn't want you involved in that one either. Do you have any idea how worried I would be?!" Kelly sudden outburst made Soph's mouth drop open, she was worried? After a second or two she managed to remember how to shut her mouth and a small smile found its way onto her face. She wrapped her arms around the older girl and pulled her closer, burying her face against her neck and speaking quietly.  
"If I don't come with you, think about how much _I'll_ worry. It nearly killed me watching you go through the heist from behind a monitor. You know I can handle myself, and if we're both there nothing could possibly go wrong." She pulled back to look Kelly seriously in the eye, the older girl seemed to be struggling with something but eventually sighed.  
"Fine, I guess it'll be easier for the both of us if we're both there." She gave a small smile and Soph kissed her gently for a second.  
"Alright then, now let's go tell Annabelle and Roxy so we can get the hell out of here." She winked and Kelly laughed. She took her hand and they walked back out, pausing to tell Annabelle to forget Kelly had said anything and heading off back to her room.

Soph locked the door and turned back to face Kelly, only to find her stood next to the bed looking serious. She sighed quietly to herself, it looked like they were going to finish their earlier conversation now.  
"So, you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to find out?" She could tell the older girl wasn't going to drop this. She turned her desk chair so it was facing the bed and sat down, nodding at Kelly who sat down across from her. She let out a long breath and ran a hand over her face.  
"It's just my mind being stubborn as always." She considered carefully how to explain this to Kelly, she knew she had to, but she didn't want her to take it the wrong way. Hell, she needed lessons in how not to make things sound bad. Surprisingly Kelly seemed to understand her difficulty since she reached over and took Soph's hand, squeezing it gently, Soph looked at her with a small smile for a second before sobering her expression.  
"You know pretty much all of my past. I don't, well, I _didn't_, have a lot of connections with people. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining in the slightest, I've never been happier. But that's what's confusing me. I was exhausted the last time we spoke on the phone, but as soon as you called I felt like I could go for another two days. I don't understand how anyone could have such an effect on another person, and truth be told... The idea that someone can make me either ridiculously happy or distracted to hell just by being there or not being there scares me a little." She looked away and scowled at a wall while Kelly processed what she was saying, she hoped she'd managed to say that in a way that wouldn't upset her but she also really hoped she wouldn't make fun of her for admitting she was scared. Eventually she heard a quiet chuckle and she looked back, astounded to see Kelly grinning at her and trying hard not to laugh.  
"Is that it?" She stood up and closed the gap between them, placing a hand on the back of the chair over Soph's shoulder and kissing her for a second before pulling back.  
"What?" Soph was more confused than the time Alice had burst out laughing in the kitchen, what was it with these Jones women?  
"You're allowed to be scared by that you moron. I know I am. Christ, I didn't think you had it as bad as I did. Do you know how many times I've messed up a job because of something or someone reminding me of you? By the time Annabelle called me yesterday night to ask me to come here I was about ready to finish up and come home anyway." She laughed and Soph joined her, she'd forgotten that Kelly wasn't used to being tied to anyone either, she'd only been attached to her school. She pulled the older girl back down for another kiss, both girls unable to stop smiling against the others lips as they realised how attached they were to each other.

Suddenly the happy moment was disturbed by a very loud ring tone coming for Kelly's jacket, the older girl straightened up instantly and pulled her phone out, casting one last smile at Soph before answering.  
"Jones. Yeah. I have another few days. No. Can't you get... Fine. But I want my request confirmed before I leave." With that she snapped the phone shut and rolled her eyes, throwing it at the bed where it bounced once and landed on a pillow. Soph stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a hand on the side of her face and making the other girl look at her.  
"What's up?" She saw Kelly's annoyed expression melt away into an apologetic one.  
"I have to leave once we have the ring. Something came up." She sound pissed off and Soph felt her good mood depleting, but she knew Kelly wouldn't be leaving early unless she really had to. She gave a small smile and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Okay love." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She really didn't want her to leave but that was how it was. Kelly looked grateful for her not shouting at her and took both of her hands.  
"Time for bed, early start tomorrow." She let go of Soph's hands and pulled off her jacket, throwing it over the back of the chair and Soph looked at the time in confusion.  
"But it's still really early, since when do you go to sleep at eight?" She pulled off her own jacket and threw it with Kelly's sitting down to unlace her boots.  
"Who said anything about sleep?" She looked around to the older girl in time to see her grin and wink. Suddenly Soph was in a much bigger hurry to get undressed.

The next morning Soph woke up slowly, that had been the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. She could feel Kelly's fingertip tracing a line along her thigh over and over again and didn't have to look to know it was the scar the twins had caused. She kept her eyes closed, despite knowing that Kelly had probably already figured out that she was awake, and let herself replay the memory. She'd been walking past the chemistry classroom and found it empty aside from the two girls, of course she'd had to check what they were up to but as she walked in they'd run off to the corner of the room and dived behind a desk, leaving a bubbling beaker on the teachers desk. They'd spotted her and called out her name to get her to duck behind something just as the beaker on the table had shattered open, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Soph had suddenly become aware of two things in the seconds that followed, one: a shard of glass could rip through jeans very easily, and two: having glass slice open your leg hurt like hell. She didn't plan on telling Kelly exactly what had happened since the twins were looking scared enough as it was without the head girl trying to kill them but as she cut off the leg of her jeans so she could get at the cut the girl herself came to investigate the bang. She gave the twins a brief look of great sympathy before Kelly walked in and saw her sat on the floor, her trouser leg now completely off and exposing the damage to full view. She almost laughed as the memory of Kelly's murderous expression came into her head, but the twins had been in tears by the time the head girl had been done shouting. Despite the fact she'd also had a go at Soph for being stupid enough to walk in without checking Soph hadn't been able to stop smiling, it was good to know she wasn't the only one who felt protective. She was dragged out of her memory by warm breath on her ear and Kelly's quiet voice.  
"You know you're going to have to admit you're awake soon." She sounded amused and her tracing of Soph's scar stopped. Soph opened her eyes slowly and rolled to face the girl with a small smile.  
"Morning." She grinned and Kelly chuckled.  
"Morning." The older girl leant in and they kissed briefly before she moved away again. She looked like she'd slept well too, Soph smirked slightly.  
"I miss your short hair, now it's long your bed hair isn't nearly as funny." She grinned and Kelly laughed, giving her shoulder a gentle shove as she got up.  
"Come on, we have things to do today." She walked over to her bag and started hunting for clothes. Soph lay there for a minute longer to enjoy the view before Kelly turned around and caught her. They both laughed as she threw a hairbrush at her and Soph narrowly dodged it, finally getting up and walking to her draws to look for suitable clothing.

Eventually they were both stood by Soph's mirror fixing their makeup. Soph noted that they were wearing pretty much the same outfit; the only differences Soph could see were that Kelly had a short sleeve black t-shirt while she had a long sleeve one and that Kelly wore heeled boots rather than docs. They grabbed their jackets from the chair and pulled them on, grinning at each other as they realised they both had excellent taste in clothing. Soph took her hand and they left the room, walking together down the corridors of the school to the dining hall. They hadn't had dinner last night so they were both pretty damn hungry. Once they both had plates stacked with toast and a drink each Kelly started walking to her old table but stopped as she found it full of Geeks, she cast a small smile to Soph who grinned back.  
"People moved around a bit, I usually sit over here." She nodded toward Chelsea's table and they walked over, dropping down into the seats across from the Tottys.  
"Finally bored of each other?" Chelsea arched an eyebrow with a smirk and Soph chuckled to herself as Kelly answered.  
"Never, but you know, humans need food." She winked and purposefully took a bite of her toast.  
"Dickinson looks a little sleep deprived. I hope you two didn't keep her up too late." She spoke casually and nodded over their shoulders toward the teachers table, they looked behind them to see Miss Dickinson looking very tired, she caught them looking at her and gave them a tentative smile. Both Soph and Kelly winked at her and turned back to their breakfast, leaving her looking speechless. They finished their breakfast quickly and stood up, saying goodbye to Chelsea and the other Tottys before heading off to the library to meet Annabelle and the twins, to neither of the girls surprise, Roxy was also there, but she wasn't coming along. Kelly joined Annabelle and the twins in checking and packing the equipment while Soph walked over and leant against the wall next to Roxy, who was far too busy starting at Annabelle to notice her until she spoke.  
"Told her yet?" The blonde jumped and looked at her.  
"Will you stop it with that? There's nothing to tell." She even sounded unconvinced by her own statement so Soph chuckled to herself and just looked at her, arching an eyebrow, eventually she sighed.  
"Okay, let's say for a second that I did... Like her. How would I even begin to tell her?" She spoke in a hushed voice that Soph knew none of the girls on the other end of the room could hear. She smiled slightly.  
"Well, with mine I kissed her. Then I slept with her. Then she thought I was sleeping with someone else. Then I told her. Though with Annabelle you may want to try one and four around the same time then you can go for two, and you may want to skip three." She grinned at Roxy's confused expression.  
"Got all that?" She smirked and Roxy scowled slightly.  
"You're not helping." She looked annoyed but there was an undercurrent of a plea for help in there somewhere.  
"Just go for it. When we get back after getting the ring take her off somewhere and tell her. I recommend the roof, no cameras." She shrugged and patted the girl on the shoulder, walking over to see if they had everything they needed.

They pulled up outside AD1's 'secret base of operations' and got out of the car, Kelly lead them around the back and into a vent. She couldn't believe they were seriously getting in that way but never mind, cliché or not it worked. Eventually they found Thwaites waiting for them in a corridor and she smiled at Kelly's ability to jump down in heels and not make a sound as her boots hit the floor. She almost managed to do the same, but then she'd had no training, she was better than Annabelle at least, who landed with a quiet thud. Kelly and Soph caught the twins and helped Tania climb onto Tara's shoulders, once they were balanced; they all pulled on the ridiculous cloaks the members wore and walked slowly in behind Thwaites, leaving the circle again just as quickly as they had joined it through a different door. Following instructions given to them via headsets they made their way through the underground corridors, eventually finding the one that lead to a very large metal door. Kelly told them all to wait as she moved slowly forwards, crouching down as she drew close to the security room. A voice behind them all made them jump and they turned to find an AD1 member asking them what they were doing here. Soph was making plans to knock him out when Tara head butted the poor bugger between the legs, sending him straight to the floor. She heard laughing on the other end of the com system and they dragged him out of sight, propping him up in a cupboard and leaving him there. They returned to the corner in time to see Kelly's signal for the smoke bomb. Soph pulled it from the bag and gave it to Annabelle who threw it to the older girl. Within seconds the corridor was full of smoke and Kelly straightened up, Soph and Annabelle walked forward and all three of them dropped their cloaks. Soph adjusted her jacket as guys started appearing in the smoke, they tried to grab them and Soph sent one to the ground with a direct punch to the jaw, she saw Kelly kick one in the head and couldn't help but grin as she kneed her next opponent in the stomach. There were surprisingly few security guards so pretty soon the fun was over. Just as Soph was about to speak the twins voices alerted them to what was going on behind them. Soph's eyebrows were reunited with her hairline as she took in the sheer size of the guy. Were they experimenting on people here or something? He couldn't be human. She smirked as Kelly sauntered forwards and floored him by pinching a pressure point in his neck. She grinned at Kelly's smug expression as she walked back, the twins following close behind.  
"Learnt some new tricks?" She smirked and Kelly winked.  
"Top secret stuff." They both laughed and Kelly walked ahead of them to the vault door.

They all stood silently at the ex head girl worked on the lock. After a minute smiled and opened the door, turned back to them with a smug grin.  
"What would you do without me?" Soph grinned at the choice of words, that was the exact same thing she'd said after getting Kelly back across the zip wire during the heist. She took the time to pull the older girl into a quick kiss before they put the canister of freezing gas into the vault, turning it on and feeling the air turning cold very quickly. They pulled on some coats they'd thought to bring and stepped carefully into the vault, their eyes scanning over everything carefully in search of the ring. After a short time Kelly found a small box, definitely the kind that would hold a ring. They opened it slowly, holding their breath as they waited to see what was inside. A groan of disappointment echoed through everyone in the vault and everyone back at school through the com system, the damn box was empty. Kelly didn't let them waste any time with being disappointed; they had to get out of there. They all moved quickly and quietly through their planned escape route, eventually reaching the back exit and getting in the car, Thwaites would find his way back later so they drove off without him. The twins were driving so Soph sat in the back with Kelly, her arm around her waist and her head on her shoulder while she sulked about the lack of ring, she found it oddly calming to have Kelly's arm around her shoulders so by the time they reached the school she wasn't ready to kill anyone anymore, which was probably a good thing since everyone was shouting at each other.

Kelly, Soph and Annabelle were all leaning against the wall by the stairs as they listened to everyone fight amongst themselves. Soph saw Kelly and Annabelle share a look that she guessed was head girl code for 'we're surrounded by idiots'. She took Kelly's hand and gave it a small squeeze, feeling the older girl return the pressure before shaking her head in disbelief at the girls. She raised her fingers to her lips to whistle for silence as she had done so many times the year before but someone beat her to it. Both of them looked around in surprise as Annabelle walked forward, commanding the attention of everyone, they shared a grin before turning to listen.  
"How can we expect to fight an organisation like AD1 when all we do is fight each other?" Her tone of authority rang through the stairway and Soph caught Kelly with a proud smile as the head girl spoke.  
"This is not the time to play the blame game." She placed her hands on her hips as a new voice rang out announcing Camilla's entry. Soph had a suspicion she'd been waiting for Annabelle to take control before walking in.  
"Absolutely right Annabelle. If it's anybody's fault, it's that double crossing swine Geoffrey Thwaites'..." She carried on talking about never trusting him again but as she rounded off her rant the man himself entered. As he walked toward her everyone winced at the punch she landed directly to his face. To his credit, he managed to stay conscious long enough to hold something up, as Camilla took it they all moved forwards to see what it was. Her aunt turned slowly and held it out for all of them to see with a wide grin on her face, a cheer went up as everyone realised it was the ring, the whole plan had been a waste of time but they'd got what they'd wanted, and now they had both rings. Everyone started celebrating and Soph checked the time, knowing Kelly had to leave soon she took the older girls hand and lead her away to her room, if she was going to be gone again they may as well make the most of the time they did have.

_**Let's face it, if you had so little time to spend with the one you're with, you would spend a large portion of that time in bed XD Loved bringing our dear Jones back, I hope you all liked her return too ^_^**_


	21. Chapter Twenty: After all

_**Well, heres the last chapter that follows the films, I appologise in advance for what ever my mind comes up with to follow this XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character and my odd plot changes.**_

_**Chapter 20: After all**_

Soph sighed quietly as she and Kelly lay on her bed, her arm wrapped around the older girl and the other behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling.  
"You have to go soon, don't you?" She tried not to sound as sad as she was; she knew Kelly couldn't exactly be happy about having to go.  
"Yeah..." She sat up and gave Soph an apologetic look.  
"As long as you always come back, it's fine." She gave her a small smile and Kelly smiled back, leaning down and kissing her for a second, when they parted she rested her forehead against Soph's.  
"They couldn't stop me if they tried." She brushed her lips against Soph's once more before getting up. They'd managed to roughly aim where the clothes had gone this time so they were all in a messy pile by the chair, Soph stayed where she was, starting at the ceiling as she lost herself in thought. Soph knew what she wanted to say. Unspoken words were practically echoing through the room, the problem with the two of them was that neither of them wanted to be the first one to give in, they both had too much pride. It was almost as if the three simple words had become a death sentence, as if the whole thing would fall apart if they said it. Something suddenly landed on her head, blacking out all light and making her sit up, pulling it from her face with an annoyed expression. It was her shirt.  
"Hurry up love." Kelly grinned at her and Soph realised she was already half dressed; she smiled slightly and climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on her uniform.

A short while later they were walking through the school, Kelly wanted to say goodbye to a couple of people and first on the list were the twins, Soph smiled at the soft expression that found its way onto the older girls face as the second years hugged her. As they let go Kelly smiled at them.  
"Keep an eye on the place for me." She winked and she and Soph left the room, stopping by a recreation room to say goodbye to Chelsea before heading down to Kelly's car. The spy's phone went off and Soph rolled her eyes with a small smile, taking Kelly's bag for her to drop it in the car while she spoke on the phone. When Kelly reached the her she was accompanied by Annabelle and Soph grinned as she heard their conversation.  
"Your aunt may be as mad as a bag of gerbils but she's a pretty smart judge of character." She smirked and Soph chuckled quietly, Kelly walked over to her car door and Annabelle narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"Kelly... What do you do now?" Kelly cast a quick grin at Soph before walking back over to Annabelle.  
"Well, you've heard of MI5? MI6? Well that was MI7. Good luck." She patted the head girl on the shoulder and walked back to her car door, pulling it open and pausing for a second before turning to Soph.  
"I'll talk to you soon, yeah? Send me a message letting me know how all this turns out and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She gave a weak smile and Soph pulled her into a kiss, not really caring that the second year laundry group and her cousin were watching. Kelly seemed to share her lack of care since she wrapped an arm around Soph's waist and slid her other hand into her hair, holding Soph's lips against hers. When they finally broke apart Kelly gave a heavy sigh.  
"See you love." She stepped back and opened her door, putting one foot in and glancing back.  
"You'd better." Soph forced a smile onto her face and saw Kelly do the same before getting in her car and starting the engine. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she watched her girlfriend drive off, as the gate shut behind the car she felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced at Annabelle who was looking at her with a worried expression, she gave a reassuring smile and turned away from the gate.  
"Let's get this done." She pushed away all thoughts of Kelly and pulled the plan for getting the treasure into her mind, she could be sad later.

She and Annabelle walked into the library to find everyone already waiting for them, Camilla gave her a small nod and Soph returned it. Now they were all present Annabelle and Camilla started going through the plan, Soph stayed at the back of the room, smiling slightly to herself about the way the head girl kept glancing at Roxy, clearly something was on her mind. Once they were done going through the plan Camilla, Bursar and Thwaites left to get on their bike and start driving while the rest of them went to the bus to head to the train station. The bus was packed and Soph took a seat behind the twins who were, as always, driving. Annabelle gave her a nod of approval as she stooped the twins causing a crash at a junction, they scowled at her and she grinned.  
"Remember we're on a tight schedule here girls, we can't afford to waste time in the nick. Cause as many traffic accidents you want another time okay?" They reluctantly agreed and Soph sat back down, starting out of the window as she fought against the memory of the first time she'd been on this bus, she would not sit here reminiscing about Kelly while they had a job to do, regardless of how much the girl was on her mind. It wasn't long before they reached the train station and Annabelle handed out the tickets Lucy and the geeks had 'acquired' by hacking the stations computers. They all got on the train and Soph sat with Chelsea and the other Tottys, fortunately Chelsea guessed her mood and spent the time talking to the girls sat across from them rather than to Soph. Eventually they reached London and they all piled off of the train, Annabelle leading the crowd and Soph and Roxy at her sides. Soph smirked as she realised the current head girl had managed to find herself a second (she couldn't think of it as a right hand anymore) that wasn't her, she shot a knowing smile to Roxy and could have sworn she saw a blush rise in the girls cheeks. Had something happened? She'd have to find out as soon as all this was over. As they walked through the middle of the station they all noticed they were being watched, Soph was surprised to find Annabelle looking so calm as she spoke.  
"Just stay calm girls. Swimming pool rules. No running, no shoving, and no heavy petting." She flashed a grin at Roxy and Soph raised an eyebrow, the little miss perfect Soph had known as a kid was definitely gone, but the new Annabelle was a true Fritton, and had been for some time now. She stopped walking and smirked as everyone got into place.  
"One. Two. One, two, three, four." On cue the music started up and they all started dancing, it was a little weird with everyone dancing in sync and it was not the sort of dancing Soph normally took part in but as a distraction at definitely worked. Annabelle tapped her shoulder and she instantly stopped, following the head girl around the dancing crowd until they'd collected everyone. As the security guards were coming down the escalator Soph and the others were crouched down on the one going up, Soph smirked slightly at the fact that had worked as they reached the top and sprinted through the station, they had some time before the flash mob ended but they couldn't risk it.

After taking the most back alley route in the history of back ally routes, they reached the globe theatre and found Thwaites, Camilla and Bursar waiting for them. They gave each other a quick greeting before walking in and heading backstage, leaving Thwaites and Bursar in the actual theatre as lookouts. Once the coast was clear they all started looking around and it wasn't long before Lucy found a grating in the floor covered by a load of props. They all helped to clear it and Annabelle and Roxy had no problem opening it but once they did a voice called out behind them.  
"Hey! You're not allowed back here." He was clearly a performer; either that or his fashion sense was a long way out of style. Annabelle walked forwards and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Says who?" Soph smirked but quickly switched to rolling her eyes as a woman who'd joined them spoke with the most annoying voice she had ever heard.  
"Uh, well, don't you know who this is?" Soph was instantly reminded of Taylor as she had an overwhelming urge to hit this girl very hard with something very heavy too. Chelsea surprised them all as she seemed to recognise the guy.  
"Oh, my god. You're that guy off the telly aren't you?" Soph rolled her eyes at Chelsea's excitement, pretty much anyone who'd been vaguely famous was an important person to the Tottys. The guy was definitely not upset by this attention as he started pretending to be embarrassed.  
"I can't believe it's you!" Soph slapped a hand to her forehead as Chelsea started going into higher octaves.  
"Yeah, yeah, I mean it is." He shrugged and Soph sighed, sharing an aspirated look with Roxy and Annabelle.  
"You were in that yoghurt commercial!" Soph's mood very quickly lighted as the guys smile dropped to a look of genuine embarrassment and started trying to correct her with some of the work he was probably a little more proud of, but it was far too late, as Chelsea said it everyone else seemed to figure out who he was too and he sighed heavily.  
"This is Romeo, yeah? And I'm his Juliet. So, if any of you little groupies want an autograph, you're going to have to go to the stage door with everyone else." She smug expression made Soph very tempted to throw a nearby prop at her head but instead she shared an annoyed look with Roxy.  
"Babe, call security right now." She really was pushing it, Soph smirked as they guy moved to head to the door. Hell, he was more whipped than she was, and that was saying something. She thought about moving to stop him but Thwaites blocked his path.  
"I would think twice about that if I were you." He pulled out a sword and Soph wasn't sure whether to be amused or impressed.

They all stood back as the two guys fought, things weren't looking good for Thwaites since he lost his sword and began going through props, from a watering can to a feather boa. Eventually the actor had Thwaites cornered and was about to win when Camilla started clapping, Soph grinned and joined in. Being the showman he was the guy stopped and bowed, giving Thwaites the opportunity to kick him over so he knocked his head on the stairs. 'Juliet' ran over and started crying claiming we'd killed him but he groaned in pain and she changed to _almost_ killed him. Soph rubbed her fingers over her temples in an attempt to stop herself from kicking the stupid woman in the face but apparently Camilla had no such restraint since she walked over and whacked her around the back of the head with a prop, knocking the woman out.  
"Great. Now what?" Bianca was the first to speak and they all realised that if those two were supposed to be on stage they'd need someone to go out instead. Camilla volunteered herself and Thwaites and dragged him off to get changed so Annabelle led the rest of them down through the grating. They all grabbed a flashlight each from the bag Camilla had left backstage and walked down into the dark tunnel. Soph walked ahead and heard a squeak on the floor, she grinned as her light found a couple of rats, she crouched down and held out a hand. Regardless of the fact they were ridiculously filthy and complete pests, Soph had a soft spot for all things small and fluffy. She scowled over her shoulder as Chelsea gave a whimper and scared it off.  
"Oh, my god! Are they rats?!" She sounded scared and so did Lucy as she answered.  
" No, they're little furry elephants, what do you reckon?" Soph rolled her eyes and straightened up.  
"Rats? No-n-n-n-no. I don't do rats. Yeah?" Hell, even Bianca was scared, the chav turned to Zoe and started arguing about none of them liking rats as Annabelle's voice rang out.  
"Oh well. Never mind. We'll just tell the girls back at school we didn't do the job because it's a bit dark, and a bit cold and someone saw a hamster. Chelsea, what about your Malibu beach house? What about the all girl moon mission? Do we really want that _pig_ Pomfrey and the AD1 lot to get the treasure? 'Cause I know I don't." Soph was surprised her cousin didn't share everyone else's fear of the vermin but her surprise vanished and she had to hold back a laugh at the small whimper she gave as she walked past them.

After a lot of walking they found a dead end. Bloody fantastic. Zoe started banging her head on the wall and Soph was tempted to join her, if this really was the only way and it was blocked off what the hell were they supposed to do? They'd left all the power tools back at the school. Lucy spoke and drew everyone's attention to Chelsea.  
"Chelsea, what are you doing?" The girl was poking at random bricks and turned back with an aspirated expression.  
"Looking for a secret door. Places like this always have a secret door." She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing, Soph wasn't sure if the was embarrassed by her own idea or annoyed that the others didn't get it; it was tricky to tell with Chelsea sometimes. Lucy wasted no time expressing her amusement at the idea.  
"Chelsea, you truly are-" She was cut off as Chelsea pressed a brick and it slid in slightly. Soph's eyebrows reunited with her hairline as the wall began to move. After a couple of seconds Chelsea's smug expression turned to them all.  
"I truly am what? Smarter than your average brainless slapper?" Soph saw her own look of disbelief mirrored on pretty much everyone there, sometimes, Chelsea amazed them all.  
"Yeah, smarter than your average brainless slapper." Lucy agreed and everyone grinned.  
"You'd better believe it." Chelsea's smugness wasn't going anywhere soon as she helped pry the new gap in the wall open so that they could all fit through. As they all walked inside they all started looking around, Soph scowled slightly as Zoe lit a very old style torch and started carrying it around with her, what was it with that girl and fire? It wasn't long before Annabelle led them through a door into another room and everyone started looking around there instead, according to Lucy's device the treasure should be in here somewhere, Soph was a little doubtful it could all fit in the tiny room but Annabelle seemed to spot something and walked over, grabbing the corner of a large piece of cloth and pulling it away to reveal a chest. Soph grinned and walked over, kneeling down beside it with a frown, it was locked. After watching Lucy confirm that it was locked for a second Annabelle came up with something.  
"What about the ring?" Everyone was getting impatient, they only had a very short amount of time left before the play ended, they had to hurry. Lucy put the ring into the small indent and turned it, with a very satisfying click the lock came open and Soph's grin returned as they straightened up. Everyone helped to lift the lid but their hopes were all crushed as they found it empty. Soph stepped back and slammed her hand against the doorframe in annoyance, after the hell they went through to get here the damn thing was bloody empty?! Roxy spoke the words on all of their minds as everyone gave various sighs and groans of disappointment.  
"You have got to be kidding me." She leant against a table and gave a long sign, Soph was tempted to punch something but Annabelle spoke and caught her attention.  
"What's... What's this?" She bent down and picked something up from the bottom.  
"There's a little note." Soph rolled her eyes and continued back toward the door, they had to get out of here pretty quick, treasure or not Pomfrey would be here soon.  
"Treasure hunter, come for nought. It seems your dreams have fallen short." Disappointment was as clear in her voice as anyone else's but Chelsea carried on reading, Soph came back with a small frown, what was so special about a note taunting them for wasting their time?  
"For pirate though I may have been, I ventured for a change of scene. Resolving too to change my ways, from sailing seas to mounting plays." Soph shared the confusion in her voice for once, what the hell was this note going on about? Lucy leant over to continue reading, why couldn't one person just read the whole damn thing?  
"Writing many in this room, with Shakespeare as a 'nom de plume'." Soph grinned as she caught on but apparently not everyone knew what that was.  
"A nom de what?" Bianca got straight to the point as always.  
"I think it means... No it can't be..." She looked back at the note and Soph held back a laugh at the truth of it.  
"Pirate Fritton, was Shakespeare." Annabelle looked stunned and Soph couldn't stop grinning, Chelsea showed her shock and the head girl looked at her, finally breaking into a wide grin.  
"That means I'm a Shakespeare. We're Shakespeares!" She turned and grinned at Soph who gave a quiet chuckle, she was definitely including that when she messaged Kelly about this later. Lucy interrupted Annabelle's little moment with more of the note.  
"Wait, wait... I lieu of gold I humbly pray, you'll kindly take my final play. Oh my god!" She shone the flashlight onto the leather envelope that had been with the note and they opened it to find 'Queen Lear' written across a large stack of paper. Soph could practically feel the pound signs in her eyes, an original Shakespeare manuscript was worth a hell of a lot.  
"And though indeed you find it hard, to credit though I was the bard. The timely truth may now unfurl, that all the while I was... A girl." Annabelle finished the note and Soph felt her mouth drop open. This was far too much information for one day. Shakespeare, _the_ Shakespeare, was not only a Fritton, but a _female Fritton._ She leant against a nearby table as she scrambled around in her head for a way to shut her mouth.  
"A woman... A woman wrote the bible." Chelsea's brain once again ruined a perfectly good moment and Soph rolled her eyes, unable to keep a small smirk from turning the comers of her mouth and she straightened up once more.

A phone rang out behind her and Soph froze, seeing everyone's faces drop as they looked past her and giving a heavy sigh. She stepped to the side and looked through the doorway to see the one man she'd ever genuinely wanted to kill in her life walking towards them holding a gun. A mix of outrage and a slight hint of fear filled her mind, who turned a bloody gun on school girls?! She moved to stand a little closer to Annabelle automatically.  
"Silvio, ciao. Hey, call me in five, just finishing something up. Ta-ta." Soph fought the urge to roll her eyes at him as he stopped just in front of them and tucked his phone away.  
"Hello girls, remember me? Of course you do." He winked at Roxy and Soph could have sworn she saw a murderous glint in Annabelle's eyes for a split second.  
"Congratulations on your find. Finally you Frittons catch up to what we Pomfreys have known for generations. That your celebrated sea dog was a she dog. May I?" He held out a hand to Annabelle who, to her credit, didn't bat an eyelash at having a gun in her face as she handed the note and the manuscript over.  
"Thanks awfully." He smirked and Soph took the opportunity to take a quick glance at where everyone was, trying desperately to think of a way to get rid of that gun without putting anyone in harm's way. Damn it all to hell, this was a time when Kelly would come in damn useful. As much as she tried she couldn't think of anything as the pompous, self satisfied, prat backed away.  
"Oh course we knew this, inconvenient, discovery would turn up sooner or later, we just had to make sure we got to it first. But, all's well that ends well." Soph didn't bother to listen to the rest of his taunting, she had to hold back a heavy sigh as she finally accepted there was nothing anyone could do, short of grabbing the gun from his hand, that could get them out of this, and grabbing the gun put all of them at risk. Annabelle cut Pomfrey off and Soph had to admire her bravery.  
"It's too late Pomfrey. You can destroy the play but the secrets out. Shakespeare was a woman and we will tell the world." For a second Pomfrey looked scared but they all quickly discovered he was just doing a little more taunting.  
"You're going to tell on me? Please don't tell on me. Oh please don't tell on me. Look at you, who's going to believe a bunch of school girls over me? I play tennis with Sting for Christ's sake." With that he turned and walked off, waving his gun over his shoulder as he left. Soph glared after him and placed a hand on Annabelle's shoulder. They were going to get even with that pillock. Play or no play, this was a matter of principle. A voice came over the com system that their backup was on its way but everyone was too upset to bother answering, Annabelle walked to stand with Roxy and the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her. Soph was in too bad of a mood to even bother making a comment and felt a slight pang in her chest as Kelly jumped to the foreground of her mind, she really wished the ex head girl had been able to stay for one more day... She shook her head and slammed her fist against the table, standing here wasn't going to help anything.  
"Let's get the hell out of here." She spoke mostly to Annabelle who had surfaced from burying her head in Roxy's shoulder and responded with a half hearted nod. She lead them all back to the theatre where they were met by an oddly dressed Camilla and Thwaites. Annabelle explained what had happened and Camilla had given loud groan of annoyance.  
"Well girls, it's not over yet!" She lead them all outside and they found Pomfrey sailing past them, waving the manuscript in the air and saying goodbye in various languages. Soph rolled her eyes but Celia spoke and drew her attention.  
"I think I have, like, an idea." She looked up at a large old style ship that was docked and Soph felt a grin form on her face before she looked around at her aunt and cousin who were mirroring her expression.

Minutes later they were sailing, Soph wasn't sure how anyone had figured out how to get the thing going but it probably had something to do with Lucy's Wikipedia access. She looked over the girls and grinned as she saw one of the first years holding something, she bent down to talk to the little girl and flashed Annabelle a grin as she caught the head girl looking at her with slight confusion, the girl ran off with a couple others to the flag and lowered it, swapping it for the one she'd been carrying with her. The pirate flag of St. Trinians had been made around the start of this whole thing and the first year must have wanted to show it off around London, now she could. Annabelle shared her grin as a skull with pigtails, wearing the school hat and with crossed hockey sticks flapped in the wind above them. As she reached the head girl Annabelle pulled her to one side.  
"Do me a favour and stop the twins from blowing him up _before_ we get the manuscript?" She smirked and Soph nodded, heading down the steps to find the girls playing with the cannons.  
"Focus you two; we need the play before you sink him." She grinned and the two sulked slightly, helping the rest of the first years set up the cannons as Soph stood on the stairs, waiting for Annabelle's orders.  
"Fire!" A voice rang down from above her and she grinned, turning to the twins.  
"You heard the woman." They all grinned and she chucked the twins her lighter, the rest of the first years joined them in setting off and reloading the cannons at a surprisingly fast pace, eventually the air was thick with smoke and Soph looked out in time to see a shape swing across and grab the manuscript, judging by the voice that carried across the sound of cannon fire, it was Camilla. Soph was about to go up and join the celebration on deck when she paused and looked at the twins.  
"Have fun girls." She winked and they saluted before carefully aiming their cannon and firing one last time. As Soph reached the deck she saw the shot hit a building in the distance. Damn... She'd have to have a word with the girls about aiming later... She was caught up in the celebrations as they steered the ship back to the edge and all got off, they had a party to get to.

As soon as they'd gotten back Soph had messaged Kelly explain what had happened, it had been a very long message and it had taken the older girl a little while to reply but when she did Soph could help but grin.  
_'I should pay this guy a visit; no one pulls a gun on my girlfriend and gets away with it. I can't believe I wasn't there. Next time they ask me to leave my time off early I'm quitting. Let me know how much the manuscript sells for, it should be enough to keep the school going and stocked up for a few years at least, and make sure you get everyone to pay up on the Annabelle/Roxy bet. Now, get yourself down to the party and have a drink for me, I'll talk to you soon. Kelly xx'  
_Later that night the party was in full swing, Soph retrieved her lighter from the twins and gave them both a light tap on the heads for blowing up a building with it but couldn't even pretend to be mad. She made her way to the bar and grinned as she found Anoushka stood there, clearly drunk already.  
"Back for the party?" She sat down and the girl gave her a small smirk.  
"No one parties like St. Trinians." She pulled a bottle of whiskey from under the bar and set it down in front of Soph. Ever since the drinking competition last year she'd earned the respect of the Russian girl, apparently leaving the school didn't change that in the slightest. She gave one last nod to her before walking to a pillar and leaning against it, scanning over the party with a small smile. She saw Annabelle dancing with Roxy and smiled to herself as she opened her bottle and took a long drink. She'd been right, and that meant she'd just won a lot of cash. The new Banned wasn't bad, she had to admit she preferred the old one but they'd all left at the end of last year. She smirked slightly and took another drink from her bottle, folding her arms across her chest as she watched everyone celebrate. She didn't notice Annabelle and Roxy make their way over to her before it was too late, they dragged her into the crowd and made her join in. She laughed as she gave up and danced with everyone else, it was a night for St. Trinians to celebrate, and by hell, was it going to be a night to remember.

_**I hope you've all enjoyed my slightly odd take on the films ^_^**_


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Birthday Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own st Trinians.**_

_**Okay, first chapter after the end of the film. Thank you to everyone who had read this far and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed ^_^**_

_**Chapter 21: Birthday surprises**_

The party certainly had been one to remember, though Soph was pretty sure most of the girls didn't remember much of it. She surfaced from her bedroom a little later than usual when the CCTV system showed people starting to wake up. As she entered the dorm she noted that she couldn't find Roxy, she had three guesses where she would be but top of the list was a certain head girl's room. With a slightly smug smirk she walked over to the twins who were grinning at her.  
"Morning you two, everyone pay up?" She smirked as they shook their heads and nodded towards one of Zoe's girls, she raised an eyebrow towards the two second years and they skipped off, returning with a large bucket that Soph was pretty sure they kept full at all times in case of such situations. She nodded with an approving smile and the girls walked over to the emo's bed, throwing the bucket of ice cold water over her and causing her to sit bolt upright, shaking her head to try and get the water out of her eyes as the makeup she hadn't removed from last night ran down her face.  
"Cough up. Soph won." The twins both held out a hand each and Soph had to hold back a laugh at their stern tones, they were getting more and more like Kelly every day. The emo quickly rooted around under her coffin for the cash and handed it to the girls who smirked.  
"Pleasure doing business." They skipped back towards Soph and left the emo looking very disgruntled and more than a little damp. Tania produced a roll of cash and added the emo's money to it. Soph took it with a grin and tucked it into her jacket, giving the girls a small wink before heading back out of the door, only to find herself walking into a slightly ruffled looking Roxy.  
"Morning." She purposefully stood in front of the door and looked over the blondes appearance, well, it didn't look as though these two would have the same problem with shirts as she and Kelly did but then she hadn't seen Annabelle yet.  
"Er... Morning..." She seemed a little embarrassed and Soph gave a small smile, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and spotting a few small love bites hiding just under her collar.  
"Good to see you finally took my advice." She winked and left the blonde girl to go back into the dorm, heading downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast.

The rest of the day had been spent tidying up, St. Trinians parties were fantastic but the mess they caused was an all day job. The fact that Annabelle and Roxy had become a couple wasn't missed by anyone, Soph could hear people talking about it everywhere she went, though everyone Soph heard planning against them instantly got a warning and a reminder of what happened the last time people tried to get at a head girl and her girlfriend. The warning seemed to be enough for some but a few incidents still occurred, to her surprise Annabelle seemed pretty capable of handling these people herself since she found a couple of emos who'd dared to steal Roxy's guitar hanging from the wall around the roof by a rope tied to their feet. So pretty quickly everything was back in order, Soph spent most of her time out of lessons on the roof but helped out occasionally when Annabelle called for her, which wasn't often these days since she had Roxy. A few days after the Fritton treasure business Soph was sat on the roof, reading her book as always but keeping an eye on the first years that were getting ready for the Cheltenham team that would be coming that week for a hockey match. It was hard to believe that all of the business with Pomfrey had been over within a week of school starting but then that seemed to be St. Trinians style, a big adventure at the start of term then they just had to deal with the day to day insanity of the school for the rest of the year. As the sun started setting Soph turned the lights on above her head and carried on reading, she wasn't hungry tonight so she planned to stay up here until she went to bed; it wouldn't be long until autumn started so she planned to make the most of the warm weather while it lasted.

It was just past midnight by the time she made her way back to her room, finally having finished the book she'd started at the beginning of last year. She gave a quiet sigh as she walked in and shut the door, not bothering to turn the light on as she slid the lock into place. Realising she would probably walk into something she reached for the switch but a hand caught her around the waist and pulled her away from it, another hand clamping over her mouth as she tried to turn around and hit whoever it was trying to scare the hell out of her. Truth be told they'd managed it, she could feel her heart trying to break its way through her ribcage as she strained against the hand pinning her arms behind her back. A quiet chuckle behind her had her freezing in place, a small smile turning the corners of her mouth as she rolled her eyes and relaxed against the body behind her.  
"Lost your touch Daniels?" The all too familiar voice was quiet next to her ear and the hands let her go, she turned and caught the girls mouth, pulling her closer as they kissed for a second before moving away with a smirk.  
"Just a little rusty Jones." She reached behind her and flicked the light switch, instantly filling the room with light that allowed her to see Kelly's grin at her response.  
"Happy birthday love." She leant forward to kiss her again but Soph was frowning slightly as she took in the older girl's words. What was the date? She looked at her calendar on the wall and gave a small laugh as she realised Kelly was right, as of about twelve minutes ago she was eighteen. She looked back to Kelly as she spoke.  
"Hell, it is my birthday isn't it?" She chuckled quietly and grinned.  
"You forgot?" She looked as though she wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. Soph shrugged.  
"Yeah." She saw Kelly's look of disbelieve turn into a grin as the older girl laughed at her, pulling her into a hug that Soph returned, burying her face against the girls neck. When she stopped laughing Soph felt her kiss the top of her head.  
"I've missed you." Kelly's voice had dropped to a quieter tone and Soph gave a small smile.  
"I've missed you too." She spoke as quietly as the older girl had; she hadn't spoken with Kelly since the text message after winning against Pomfrey. She wondered idly if Kelly knew how often she came up in her head but as she pulled back a little and saw the look in Kelly's eyes she guessed she probably did and pulled her forwards into a kiss, already walking backwards and taking the older girl with her toward the bed.

Much later Soph lay with her head on Kelly's lap, a small smirk on her face as she looked up at the older girl.  
"So you came back for my birthday?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned, Kelly chuckled as she brushed Soph's hair away from her eyes.  
"Couldn't miss you turning eighteen. Even if _you_ almost did." She leant down and they kissed for a second before Soph sat up and checked the time. Hell, it was really late.  
"We should probably get some sleep, or we'll be sleeping through the rest of my birthday." She grinned and shifted so she way lying next to the older girl and Kelly smirked.  
"Can't have that." She pulled Soph over so they were closer together and Soph leant past her to switch off the light. Once the room was dark she settled against Kelly, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes.  
"It's good to have you back Kel'." That was definitely true, she had a feeling she was about to get the best night's sleep she'd had since Kelly's last visit. She felt Kelly's arms tighten around her for a second.  
"It's good to be home." She yawned and Soph smiled to herself before slowly drifting off to sleep.

As usual they were rudely awoken by a very loud banging on the door. Soph glared at the piece of wood and heard Kelly's quiet chuckle beside her. Soph went to get up but Kelly pushed her back down, moving to Soph's chest of draws and pulling on the pyjamas she'd left behind before walking to the door and pulling it open. Soph didn't need to be able to see her face to know the smirk that would be on it as she greeted Roxy.  
"Morning." Kelly spoke in a cheerful voice but Soph could see the stunned look on Roxy's face and gave her a small nod, holding the covers to keep herself decent as she sat up in bed.  
"Morning. Annabelle sent me to find out why Soph wasn't up yet but er... I'll just tell her you were busy.." She seemed a little more confident than the last time she'd met Kelly and Soph knew the ex head girl took that as a challenge, she watched the older girl's posture change as she leant on the doorframe and let her arms hang at her sides, showing every ounce of that deadly grace that she'd had when Soph first met her.  
"We should be out later." Her voice had changed slightly and Soph had to stop herself laughing, she hadn't heard Kelly use the 'head girl' tone in a long time and had to credit Roxy for not backing down. That tone even made her feel like a first year when she'd first had it used against her.  
"Right, well, Annabelle said she'd be in Miss Fritton's office, I think they have something for her." Soph saw the blonde take a slightly defensive stance and fold her arms across her chest as Kelly nodded. Judging by the way Roxy straightened up and quickly looked to Soph with a brief nod before walking away, Kelly had just pulled the simply evil running-her-tongue-across-her-teeth move that she often used on Soph and still about knocked the air from her lungs _every_ time. Soph chuckled as soon as Kelly shut the door and the other girl smirked, looking a little thoughtful.  
"You know, she might be good enough to handle Annabelle." She grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, Soph laughed and shook her head.  
"She's lucky; my head girl's a lot more of a handful." She smirked mischievously and Kelly arched an eyebrow, leaning in so their lips were almost touching.  
"Oh really?" Her lips brushed against Soph's as she spoke and Soph grinned.  
"Couldn't control her if I wanted to. But I think she's more fun that way." She let a mischievous edge creep into her tone and saw Kelly grin before closing the gap and kissing her. After a few seconds Soph heard her phone go off and pulled away reluctantly to answer it.  
"Hello?" She smirked to herself as Kelly didn't bother to stop even though she was on the phone. She slid her hand into the older girls hair as she felt her teeth graze across her neck.  
"Happy Birthday!" Lexi's voice came down the phone and Soph smirked to herself, the girl had asked a while ago when her birthday was, she gave a quiet chuckle.  
"Thanks Lexi." She felt Kelly pause for a second and remembered she'd never actually mentioned the girl to her. She'd explain in a minute.  
"Listen, come to my shop later, got a surprise for you!" She sounded exited and Soph had to bit her bottom lip as Kelly upped her game slightly, she would have to hang up as soon as possible.  
"Alright, but I've got to go for now, talk to you later." She heard the haste in her voice and moved her hand to grip the bed frame to stop herself making a sound and Kelly's hands roamed around, sliding up the inside of her thigh. Clearly Lexi heard it too because she chuckled.  
"Kelly's there isn't she?" She sounded amused and Soph answered fast.  
"Yes. Yes she is. Talk to you later, Bye." She heard the girl laughing on the other end as she disconnected, throwing her phone onto the bedside table and turning to Kelly who was looking at her with a mischievous grin. She pulled the older girl into a kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and using her free hand to tug at the clothes Kelly had put on to answer the door.  
"So who's Lexi?" Kelly pulled away from the kiss and stilled her hands, pushing Soph away slightly and giving a mischievous smirk at Soph clear disappointment at the loss of contact.  
"She runs the shop where I bought your choker." She reached for the older girl and found herself thwarted again, she pouted slightly at Kelly's teasing and saw the other girl grin.  
"Is she hot?" Kelly arched an eyebrow as she spoke the question and Soph gave a small smirk. Was Kelly jealous?  
"She's got nothing on you." She winked and saw Kelly's grin grow slightly before she moved the arm that was keeping Soph at bay and kissed her again,. Soph rolled so she was on top of the older girl and moved to lean next to her ear, dropping to a low and quiet tone as she spoke.  
"_No-one_ is anything next to you." A split second after the words left her lips Soph found herself on her back, Kelly's mouth crashing against hers as her hand slid down Soph stomach.

They didn't leave the room for some time but eventually they decided they should find out what Annabelle and Miss Fritton wanted. She knocked once and walked in, unsurprised to find Roxy sat with her cousin and aunt as Kelly shut the door behind them.  
"Ah, good afternoon girlies. It's about time the birthday girl showed up" Camilla stood up and walked over throwing an arm across Soph's shoulders and making her feel just a little bit uncomfortable but for once Soph didn't stop her, her aunt was actually trying to be her aunt for once for she didn't want to ruin her fun. She allowed herself to be steered to the sofa and she was a little surprised to see a small pile of brightly wrapped presents waiting for her. Kelly dropped into the seat beside her and Soph grinned as her aunt pushed a glass into her hand. Annabelle seemed exited as Camilla sat next to her and Roxy, so much so that she was practically bouncing up and down, Soph took a drink from her glass and placed a hand over the back of her neck.  
"Erm... You know no-one had to get me anything right?" She guessed Kelly could tell how uncomfortable she was since the older girl wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a reassuring smile. Before she could say anything else Camilla spoke.  
"Oh nonsense. It's not every day a girl turns eighteen, take the time to celebrate, and open your presents before Annabelle wets herself with excitement." Soph joined everyone in laughing as Annabelle blushed slightly. She shook her head with a small smirk; it didn't look like there was a way she getting out of this. She set about opening her gifts, starting with the letters on the top, one from her mother pretty much telling her to come and get her stuff whenever she had time and one from her Dad that contained a cheque for a pretty damn big sum of money. The note that came with it explained that it was for her to get somewhere to live once she left school but Soph had other plans, she set the cards to one side and turned to the gifts. The first was a very good bottle of whisky from her aunt; it seemed the pair of them had just entered a silent agreement to get each other alcohol for every future birthday and Christmas. The next one was a book from Annabelle, Soph grinned as she realised it was the one that followed the book she'd just managed to finish yesterday; it was quite fortunate timing really. There was one more present on the table and Soph raised an eyebrow at Kelly who pulled a very unconvincing innocent expression.  
"That one turned up on my desk last night. Can't imagine who could have put it there." Camilla sounded amused and Kelly grinned as Soph opened it, inside was a black leather jacket, but it clearly wasn't the type you'd find in the bottom of a bargain bin outside a shop like Soph had with her old one. Numbers flew through her mind as she checked out the craftsmanship but Kelly's voice pulled her back into the room.  
"Your other one was getting a little old." She heard the mischievous edge to her tone and turned, capturing the older girl's lips and kissing her for a second before pulling back with a small smile.  
"Thanks." She grinned and saw Kelly grin back before turning to everyone else.

After thanks and awkward hugs had been given to her aunt and cousin they stayed for another drink and Soph found herself the object of everyone's amusement as Camilla and Annabelle told stories from her past. Regardless of the arguments between her Mother and Camilla, her aunt had still been invited to a few family gatherings, and since Carnaby was very close to his sister Annabelle had spent a lot of time at Soph's house. Kelly and Roxy found a particular story about the time Soph had been caught trying to blow up the neighbours shed absolutely hilarious, they were already laughing by the time Annabelle was half way through.  
"... When I finally convinced them to come and stop her we found her climbing back over the fence. She was so surprised by us catching her she fell off backwards and landed in the pond, scared the poor fish to death." She started laughing with everyone else and Soph scowled at the memory.  
"I still say it would've worked if you hadn't told on me." She pouted slightly and Kelly managed to stop laughing for a second.  
"You really must have been adorable as a kid." Soph scowled at her and Camilla stood up.  
"She was indeed, one second." She walked over to her bookshelf and Soph's eyes widened slightly; she couldn't have a picture? She stood up at her aunt came back with a leather bound book and started flicking through it but Kelly pinned her arms with a mischievous grin.  
"Oh no you don't, I want to see this." She gave a slightly apologetic look and Soph sulked back, glaring at a wall until Camilla came forward with the book to show Kelly, Annabelle and Roxy had already seen it and were trying not to laugh.  
"Here you go." She held the book out and Soph looked at the picture, not happy to find a five year old version of herself smirking at the camera, her hair was still black and was tied back in a long ponytail that reached halfway down her back. She rolled her eyes as she discovered she was wearing denim dungarees and a bright red shirt. She turned to glare at the wall again as she felt Kelly shaking with laughter behind her. As soon as her grip loosened Soph pulled her arms free, folding them across her chest with a scowl at her aunt. She turned to Kelly to find her laughing.  
"You were so cute!" She wrapped an arm around Soph and pulled her closer, Soph made a mental note to visit Alice and get a picture of Kelly as a kid so they were even.  
"Yeah yeah, I was adorable. Can we drop it now?" She gave a pleading look and everyone finally managed to stop laughing as Camilla put the album away. Kelly kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly.  
"Well, as much as we've enjoyed laughing at me, we have a couple things to do today so we'd better be going. See you all at dinner." She gave them all one last smile and a wave before collecting up her presents and pulling Kelly from the room, just hearing Roxy ask if Camilla had any pictures of Annabelle before they shut the door.

They dropped off the presents and Soph swapped her old jacket for the new one as they headed out the door. Lexi's shop closed in a couple of hours so Soph wanted to get there before then, she had an odd sense of foreboding as she and Kelly got in the car, though she did notice Kelly put on the choker she'd bought her before they left. Soph gave directions and they parked near to where she used to put the bike before climbing out, Kelly took her hand as they walked along the street and eventually they were outside the shop. She held the door open for Kelly to go first and followed close behind, taking the older girls hand once more as they approached the till.  
"Soph!" Lexi beamed and ran around to surprise her with a hug. Soph stayed perfectly still, still holding Kelly's hand, until she brunette let go.  
"Happy birthday!" She grinned and Soph smiled back,  
"Erm thanks-" She gave an awkward smile but Lexi cut her off before she could bring up Kelly herself.  
"And you'd be her girlfriend then?" She turned and locked her green eyes on Kelly, flicking her long hair over her shoulder and giving a disturbingly sweet smile. Kelly smiled back but Soph could see it didn't reach her eyes as she held out her hand.  
"Kelly Jones." Soph gave her hand a gentle squeeze, there was a dangerous edge to Kelly's voice that, by the look of it, Lexi hadn't noticed.  
"Lexi Taramare." She took Kelly's hand and they shook briefly before the shorter girl let go. Her eyes drifted to the choker and Soph saw a smirk pull at the corners of her mouth.  
"Good to see the repair's holding up well." She nodded at it and Soph gave a small smile, finally deciding to break them up.  
"Yeah, thanks for that... So, I'm sure you didn't just call me up to jump on me." She grinned and both girls attention was called away from each other. Lexi seemed to remember something and ran back to the till; Soph wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist as they walked forward, waiting for the brunette to finish looking around. Eventually the girl straightened up with a triumphant grin and threw a small box to Soph.  
"We stocked these the other day, I decided it would make a good gift." She grinned and Soph could feel Kelly's eyes burning into the side of her head as she opened it. A feeling as though she'd been punched in the stomach overcame her as she saw it was an earring. Under normal circumstances she'd be happy to receive a gift like that, it was a fantastic design after all, a dragon that's tail went through the piecing while it's body curled up to hang onto the top of the ear was pretty badass. Unfortunately she'd grown very attached to the earring Kelly had given her and suddenly wished the floor would swallow her up. She knew she had to be polite so she very carefully undid the snake and took it from her ear, placing it into her inside pocket and zipping it up to make sure it wouldn't fall out. She unscrewed the tail from the dragon and pushed it through her ear, she was having trouble doing it back up and saw Kelly move to help but Lexi beat her to it.  
"Here let me," The girl grabbed the end before Soph could say anything and began fixing it back on, she moved unnecessarily close and Soph moved to take Kelly's hand, shooting her a pleading look and seeing the small smirk that formed on Kelly's face. A wave of relief washed over her as she realised Kelly understood how uncomfortable Lexi was making her, she watched Kelly's stance change slightly and smiled back, practically seeing the wheels turn in Kelly's head. When Lexi finally moved away Soph smiled at her, she grinned.  
"It suites you." She beamed and Soph nodded.  
"Thanks, what do you think?" She turned to Kelly so the older girl could see it and saw a glint of mischief in Kelly's eyes. She moved forward to lean next to Soph's ear and spoke in a tone that, though it was quieter, Soph knew Lexi could still hear and could tell that was Kelly's intention.  
"I think you look more tempting than usual." Soph could hear the mischief in her voice as the older girl wrapped an arm around her waist, Soph let herself be pulled against her with a small chuckle, leaning next to Kelly's ear and speaking in the same falsely quiet voice.  
"Behave yourself." She let her tone drop to the same quiet, dark one that she'd picked up from Kelly some time last year, she heard Kelly's quiet laugh as the other girls lips brushed across her cheek, moving towards her lips.  
"Make me." Kelly caught her lips and Soph did nothing to stop her, it was quite fun seeing Kelly get jealous, she was usually so calm about everything. As the slowly broke apart Soph had to hold back a laugh as she stole a glace towards Lexi who was stood starting at them with an annoyed expression, clearly irritated by being ignored. They both turned back to her but didn't move away from each other, Soph felt Kelly entwine her fingers with hers as she spoke again.  
"Thanks, it's really great." She grinned at the girl who's mood seemed to lift considerably.  
"No problem, it's the least I can do for my favourite customer." She beamed and Soph chuckled, checking the time.  
"Right well, hate to leave but we have things to do today, I'll talk to you soon." She smiled and Lexi nodded, pulling her into another hug that Soph awkwardly returned with one arm, refusing to let go of Kelly's hand. The hug lasted much longer that in should have and Kelly received another handshake when she finally moved away.  
"It was nice to finally meet you." She beamed at Kelly who gave a small smile back.  
"You too." With that she let go of Lexi's hand and Soph lead them from the shop, waving over her shoulder as they left and walking quickly back to the car. Neither of them said a word but once they both sat in the car Kelly spoke.  
"You know, I think I quite like her." She sounded amused and Soph scowled at her, trying to undo the earring so she could switch back to her favourite one, eventually she sighed and turned to the older girl.  
"Help me with this would you?" She couldn't figure out which way it turned, Kelly smirked and reached forward, Soph leant closer so she could reach and sat still while she undid it and handed the dragon to her. Soph smiled and tucked it into her pocket; pulling out the smaller ring and putting it back in easily. Kelly raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
"Better?" She reached over and pushed the ring round gently so that the snakes head was in the right place, when she was done she moved the hand to rest on the side of her face and Soph could feel herself lean into it.  
"Much." She grinned and Kelly leant forwards, kissing her gently for a minute before moving away again.  
"So, what else do we have to do today?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and Soph turned her expression apologetic before she answered.  
"I have to pick a few things up from my mother's..." She trailed off, she had to get some important stuff soon but she wasn't sure whether she should wait until after Kelly was gone. The older girl smiled slightly.  
"Alright." She brushed her thumb across Soph's cheek before pulling her hand away and starting the car, Soph let out a long breath as they pulled away; this was going to be hell.

After about half an hour's worth of driving they pulled up outside Soph's mother's house. Soph looked at Kelly for a second with a small smile.  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to..." She trailed off; her mother was going to be bad enough because she was leaving but Kelly being there would make her the target. At least her Dad had been bigheaded enough to delude himself into thinking it was just a phase, her mother would be a little less understanding. Kelly gave a small smile and leant over to kiss her forehead.  
"It'll be fine." She moved back and gave one last smile before getting out; Soph felt a little reassured knowing Kelly would be beside her but not by much. She let out a long breath and climbed out, looking up at the building she used to call home. She took Kelly's hand as they reached the door and knocked, hearing a dog bark in response and causing Soph to smile slightly, Kelly looked at her.  
"You have a dog?" She sounded surprised and Soph chuckled, she'd forgotten to mention Leo.  
"Yeah, don't worry, he's friendly as hell." She held back a grin as the lock clicked on the other side, a second later the door opened to reveal her mother.  
"Sophie. I didn't expect you so soon." Soph saw her eyes flick to hers and Kelly's joined hands and smiled slightly.  
"Well you know, I had some free time today, it being my birthday and everything. This is Kelly by the way." She gestured to the older girl and saw her mother's dark blue eyes flick over her in a judging way. To her credit Kelly remained as relaxed as ever as she held out a hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Daniels." Soph tried not to smile at the slightly mischievous edge to her voice that she knew probably wouldn't go away the whole time they were here, she had no doubt Kelly could see the way her mother was looking at her, Kelly saw everything, and Soph knew she fully intended to remain as calm and cool as ever.  
"Nice to meet you, but please, call me Clair." The sickly sweet edge to her voice as she took Kelly's hand made Soph's urge to grin immediately change to an urge to hit her, she was using the same technique she used to manipulate her clients, Soph had seen her use it thousands of times. Fortunately she knew Kelly was all too aware of the 'lure them into a false sense of security' routine since that was one the first years at school used frequently.  
"Right then, you'd better come in." She let go of Kelly's hand and stepped back to let them in, shutting the door behind them. Soph was about to ask where Leo was when a clatter of paws on the wooden floor caught her attention and a blur of brown and black knocked her over. She laughed as the dog tried to lick her face and pushed him away so she could sit up.  
"Leo! Good to see you too but get off dummy. Sit." As soon as she said the last word the Alsatian sat in front of her, his tail a blur against the floor.  
"Good boy." She leant forward and rubbed the top of his head, seeing Kelly kneel down next to her out of the corner of her eye and turning to grin at her as she let him sniff her hand. He seemed to quickly take a liking to Kelly, if the way he jumped up and nearly knocked her over was anything to go on, and Soph couldn't stop herself laughing as she wiped dog slobber from her face.  
"Nice to meet you too Leo." Kelly scowled slightly but Soph could tell she wasn't serious, she leant over and kissed the older girl on the cheek before her mother cleared her throat behind them and reminded her of the fact they weren't alone.  
"You bedroom's the way you left it but I put a bag on your bed so you could pack what you wanted. I'll leave you to it." She walked into the kitchen and Soph shared a brief amused look with Kelly before they both stood up and headed upstairs, Soph leading the way and Leo following close behind them.

As they entered her room Soph wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or not, Leo trotted over and dropped down into his basket in the corner and Soph looked around at the walls. Most of them were covered in posters of various bands but one in particular always amused her. It was next to her bed and had six banners across it, they were all frayed and torn here and there, a couple were slightly singed and one had what Soph knew was probably blood on it. All of them had a black X through them in permanent marker and Soph saw Kelly looking at them with a small smirk.  
"I brought one home every time." She smirked slightly at the first one, it was the one with blood on it.  
"What did you do to get out of Cheltenham again?" Kelly's slightly confused tone made Soph chuckle.  
"Beat the living day lights out of Thwaites. They had to use that banner to stop her bleeding." She scowled at the memory, she probably shouldn't have gone that far with it but she had it coming.  
"What did she do? I know she's a complete prat, but what made you do it?" She didn't sound worried in the slightest, simply curious.  
"You remember how what I told you about her and Annabelle?" She walked to her cupboard and started moving things out of the way, she wasn't taking any of this stuff with her, there was far more important things that she had to get to.  
"Yeah." She heard her answer from close behind her and glanced back to see her leaning against the cupboard door.  
"Well, I caught her peeking through the door to the showers while Annabelle was getting undressed. Got the information out of her and taught her not to be a creepy pervert." She flashed a brief grin as Kelly burst out laughing.  
"No wonder she's scared of you." Kelly managed to stop laughing but kept her grin, Soph winked at her as she moved the last of the junk out of her way and pushed all the hangers to one side.  
"Right then, let's see what I left." She kicked a bottom corner of the back panel, hard, pushing the other corners in towards her as it tipped, she smirked and lifted it out of the way, passing it to Kelly who put it against the wall, behind it was a hole in the wall Soph had made a long time ago, she'd even fitted shelves so that this hollowed out section became storage. She wasn't interested in most of it, the tools had been basic and there were much better sets at school, there was a decent amount of cash wrapped up in a corner that she slipped into the inside pocket of her jacket and a slightly smaller penknife she used to use before she got her better one was thrown into the bag for sentimental value. A clear zipper back with a few white tablets at the bottom of it confused her for a minute as she searched through her memories for what they were; the label across the top was a little worrying: "_Do not eat, EVER."_ Suddenly a flashback of chemistry in her second school came to mind and she put the tablets in her bag, she'd destroy them later but she couldn't leave them here. Kelly was looking at her with a slightly concerned expression as Soph walked back to the cupboard.  
"The reason my chemistry teacher at my second school was sacked. I may have accidently made that and left it in the classroom, another student took it thinking it was their meds and ended up in hospital for a month..." She trailed off, she wasn't entirely sure how she'd made it but she didn't want to know, Kelly seemed a little amused.  
"What did it do?" She folded her arms across her chest as Soph carried on looking through the contents of the secret storage.  
"Not sure, never tested it on myself, but I think it was a hallucinogen, she kept screaming about the baked bean revolution, apparently she thought they were going to rise up and kill us all." She frowned into space for a second at the memory before shrugging.  
"She made a full recovery though so it was all fine." She smiled to herself as she found the books at the back. Three books that she'd used to document all of her past misdeeds, escapes and genius plans. She took them over to the bag and smiled at Kelly's curious expression. She held up the first one, it was red leather.  
"Escapes." She threw it into the bag and held up the next one, leather again, but blue this time.  
"Pranks." She threw it in with the other one and looked at the black leather book left in her hands, this one had a lock on it, a small smile curved the edges of her lips for a second before she held it up.  
"Diary." She dropped it into the bag and smirked at Kelly's surprised response.  
"You keep a diary?" She quickly tried to cover for her own surprise but Soph expected that reaction.  
"Yep, good way to remember everything you do, but there's way too much evidence in it now for it to be lying around now so I may burn it when I get the chance." She walked to her desk and pulled out the top draw, feeling around at the back until she found the key taped to the underside of the desk and pulling it out.  
"Can't be too careful with these things." She smiled and Kelly chuckled.  
"That's true, anything else you want to grab from in there?" She nodded back toward the storage and Soph gave it all one last glance over before shaking her head.  
"Nope, stick the back panel back in for me please? I'm going to get the rest of my clothes." She grinned and Kelly nodded, picking up the wooden panel and sliding it back into place as Soph rooted through her draws.

It wasn't long before they were heading back downstairs, Kelly took Soph's bag out and put it in the boot of her car while Soph stood awkwardly with her mother in the kitchen.  
"So, you and Kelly seem close." She was clearly trying to tiptoe around the question and Soph rolled her eyes.  
"Well you get that way when you've been together for over half a year." She kept her tone matter-of-fact and smiled slightly as her mother gripped the edge of a counter so tightly her knuckles turned white.  
"Richard said you refused to go to America with him, was she the reason why?" She was fighting to keep her voice steady but Soph could see her agitation building as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair.  
"She was part of it, yes." She leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms across her chest.  
"She's a St. Trinian then?" The woman said the school's name with a tone of disgust and Soph scowled at her.  
"She's last year's head girl." She could feel her anger building as her mother glanced in the direction off Kelly's car through the window with a tired sigh.  
"You couldn't have chosen someone less common?" Her mother's choice of words and her aspirated tone pushed Soph's control past it's limits, she fixed her eyes onto her mothers and vaguely registered hearing Kelly shut the car outside.  
"You sound just like Dad. He tried to convince me that there were better girls in America and I'm going to tell you what I told him." She let her anger rush into her tone as she moved away from the wall and slowly walked towards her mother, hearing Kelly's boots on the wooden floor behind her but not really caring as she stopped centimetres away from her mother's face.  
"I highly doubt that there is _anyone_ in America, or anywhere else for that matter, that is worth even half of Kelly. Oh, and insult her again and you're not just going to be buying yourself a new car, but a new house while you're at it. Bye, _mum_ it's been great catching up." She turned on her heel and found Kelly stood in the entrance of the kitchen with a small smile on her face, she walked directly up to her and kissed her gently for a second before her mother interrupted with a slightly shaky voice, she wasn't the most threatening person when angry but she meant what she said.  
"Take that mutt of yours with you or he won't still be here when you come back." Her voice was quiet but Soph's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Kelly, would she let Leo in the car? To her great relief Kelly gave a small smile and nodded. Soph called the dog over her shoulder and he followed them out happily, she grabbed his collar and lead off of the hanger by the door on their way and shut the front door behind them. Kelly's car didn't have a backseat but fortunately the seats could move back a little so there was just enough room for him to sit in the foot well on the passenger side as they drove off, Kelly reaching one hand over to gently entwine her finger's with Soph's and casting her a reassuring smile.  
"You okay?" Her tone was full of concern and Soph leant over to place a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Thanks for coming with me. Sorry about what my mother said." She gave an apologetic look and Kelly laughed, letting go of her hand briefly to change gear as they came out onto a main road.  
"I've been called worse." She grinned and Soph laughed, gently stroking Leo's head as they made their way home, hopefully Camilla would let him stay, but then the woman had a soft spot for dogs so it should be fine.

As it turned out Camilla was more than happy to let him stay, he was already house trained and was very obedient (to Soph anyway) so there were no problems at all. Soph set up a thick blanket for him to sleep on down in the garage where he could wander around as much as he wanted, it was warm and dry and had a sort of large cat flap in the wall that the first years used as a smuggling entrance for Trinski so he could go out onto the grounds when he wanted. Once he was settled Soph and Kelly went back upstairs to their room, Soph smiled at the fact it had become _their_ room again but had no complaints about it, sharing a room with Kelly was nothing to complain about. She sat down on the bed and pulled her boots off, tucking them under the bed and giving a heavy sigh as she lay back, closing her eyes and realising quite how tired she was. She felt the bad dip slightly as Kelly sat down nearby and smiled slightly as a hand brushed her hair from her forehead.  
"So how was your birthday?" Kelly's tone was soft and Soph kept her eyes closed as she grinned.  
"I don't think I'll forget it any time soon." They both laughed for a second before a thought occurred to her.  
"How long are you here for?" She opened her eyes to look at the older girl seriously and saw her smile slightly.  
"I have to leave the day after tomorrow." She gave an apologetic look and Soph sat up, leaning over to kiss her gently before moving away and pulling off her jacket, carefully hanging it up instead of dropping it over the back of a chair like she used to, she didn't want to risk damaging this one.  
"You're here for the game tomorrow then." She grinned and Kelly chuckled.  
"Yeah, I'll be watching to see how many we knock out this time." She smirked and they both started getting undressed,  
"Not nearly as many now you're off the team." She winked and Kelly grinned as she pulled her shirt off. Eventually they'd both gotten undressed and they crawled under the covers, both tired as they got comfortable. Kelly switched out the light and pulled Soph over so that her head was resting on the older girl's shoulder. She gave a heavy yawn and shifted so she was fully against the other girl, burying her face against her neck and laying an arm across her stomach.  
"Night Kel'." She spoke quietly and could hear the smile behind Kelly's voice as she answered.  
"Night love."

_**Longest chapter I've ever written o.o**_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Confession

_**Disclaimer: I own no part of St. Trinians, though let's face it, we'd all love to own Kelly.**_

_**I'm trying to make sure I get a chapter out every day but it looks like it may be once every two days for a while, I'm a busy person XD**_

_**Chapter 22: Confession**_

Soph woke slowly the next morning, too comfortable to admit she was awake, judging by her steady breathing, Kelly was still asleep. She turned her head carefully to check the time, the match started in a couple of hours, they'd have to get up soon if they wanted to be there for Cheltenham's arrival. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Kelly with a small smile, the older girl looked so peaceful it was almost a crime to have to wake her up. Grinning to herself slightly she pressed her lips lightly against the other girls, she was a light sleeper so that was usually enough to wake her. Judging by the change in breathing Soph had been right and she was awake but she kept her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep. Soph chuckled quietly.  
"Pretending to sleep won't get you another kiss." She smirked and Kelly opened her eyes to pout at her.  
"Bugger." She sat up and Soph did the same putting her arms out behind her to lean back as she grinned mischievously.  
"Nope, you have to come over here and get one." She winked and saw Kelly grin before leaning forwards and capturing her lips once more. When they eventually broke apart Soph chuckled and got up, going to her draws to look for her hockey kit.  
"Sleep well?" She glanced back over her shoulder to see Kelly getting up and going to her bag to get clean clothes.  
"Yeah, did you?" She started pulling on clothes and Soph grinned.  
"Of course." She winked as she pulled the polo shirt over her head. She stopped for a second and looked down at herself with a small frown, this wasn't her shirt. She turned to the mirror and couldn't help but laugh, she saw Kelly turn around and grin.  
"I think this one's yours." She chuckled as the older girl pulled on her jacket and walked over, smoothing a hand down Soph back with a grin.  
"It suites you." She smirked and Soph chuckled, in all fairness, their shirts were pretty much the same for hockey so it didn't really matter and they had been pretty much the same height last year so they were the same size and everything. A thought occurred to her and she scowled at their reflections, turning to look at Kelly who was now an inch or so taller than her, even without heels.  
"You've gotten taller." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted slightly but couldn't hold it for long as Kelly laughed.  
"Well yeah, but I'll stop growing soon you can catch up." She smirked and put on her boots, making herself even taller. Soph rolled her eyes with a small smirk, she knew she wouldn't catch up, Kelly had been taller than her mother and she got her height from her. She was doomed to be shorter than her forever.

They made it outside in time to see teams of first years running around getting ready for Cheltenham's arrival and the rest of the team were out on the pitch listening to the PE teachers usual speech. She stopped for a second and smiled, giving a loud whistle and turning to face the garage in time to see Leo running up to them, the big dog jumped up at her but this time she was ready and managed to stay standing. She grinned as Kelly raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Figured I'd keep him with me, not sure what the first years would do if they didn't know someone owned him." She frowned slightly at the thought and saw Kelly give a slight nod, they used to have a hamster in one of the labs but they tested a load of drugs on it and it was never the same again. They turned and Soph rested her hockey stick on her shoulder, Kelly's fingers entwined with hers and Leo on her heels as they walked toward the pitch. Annabelle looked over as they approached and Soph saw the wide grin pull onto her face as she saw the dog. She walked over and Soph was unsurprised to see Roxy at her side as she stopped short of them and held her hand out to Leo who promptly walked forward and let her pet him.  
"Aunty mentioned that he was here now, is your Mum on holiday or something?" She straightened up and Leo moved on to harassing Roxy while Soph answered.  
"Nope, she just didn't want to keep him with her anymore." She shrugged and all of their attention was caught by a surprised yelp behind Annabelle. Oddly, it wasn't from the dog.  
"Soph! Get him off me!" Roxy's slightly annoyed voice came out from underneath Leo who was happily trying to lick her face off. Annabelle tried not to but joined her and Kelly in laughing for a minute until Soph finally decided to save her.  
"Leo, sit." As soon as the word left her mouth the dog moved back and let her up. Roxy looked a little ruffled and very disgruntled as she got up.  
"He likes you." She smirked and the blond girl scowled at her.  
"Tell him I appreciate the offer, but I'm taken." She gave a small smile and Annabelle kissed her cheek, Soph chuckled and they all carried on walking towards the benches at the edge of the pitch. Soph and Kelly sat down while Annabelle went off to make sure everyone was here, Roxy following as always. Once they were gone Soph gave a small chuckle and Kelly gave her a questioning look.  
"Thwaites is going to flip when she see's those two together." She grinned and Kelly laughed.  
"What're the chances a fight breaks out?" She sounded amused as they watched the girls talking on the pitch.  
"Very high, chances Roxy beats the hell out of Thwaites?" She heard the sound of paintball guns in the distance announcing Cheltenham's arrival and smirked to herself.  
"Almost certain. You'd better get over there, they're here." Kelly turned to her with a small smile and Soph grinned, taking off her jacket and leaving it on the bench next to Kelly who reached into her own jacket and pulled out something silver, holding it out with a small smirk. Soph chuckled as she took the flask and unscrewed the top, taking a long drink before passing it back. As Kelly took it back she pulled Soph forward into a kiss, one that lasted a little longer than it probably should have but Soph didn't care much, as they broke apart they both grinned.  
"Good luck." She sat back down and Soph grinned before picking up her hockey stick and walking over to the girls. As they all stood around talking amongst themselves, a very annoyed Cheltenham hockey team got off of a, now bright pink, bus. It had been Annabelle's idea to throw only one colour of paint at them for a change and the effect really was quite brilliant. She spared a glance over to Kelly who seemed to be filling Camilla in on what was going to happen, probably out of the old habit of being head girl and reporting to the batty old headmistress but Soph didn't mind that, she knew Camilla would let it happen.

The first years taunted the Cheltenham 'ladies' as always as they ran onto the pitch and Soph chuckled to herself, one hand in her pocket and the other holding her hockey stick that was still resting on her shoulder. She had to admit she missed Taylor and Andrea at times like this, they were damn good players, but Janie was still here so there was never a shortage of violence. Soph saw Annabelle tighten her grip on Roxy's hand slightly at the sight of the approaching Thwaites; the head girl was obviously expecting some kind of attack for hitting the girl between the eyes with a walkie talkie. Soph had to hold back a grin at the thought that she had no idea what was about to happen.  
"Not surprised they put you in charge of these animals Fritton..." Thwaites trailed off of whatever rant she was about to start on as her eyes dropped to Annabelle and Roxy's linked hands, she looked simply dumbstruck for a second before she regained whatever composure she'd had before.  
"Oh, looks like you've found someone willing to have you. Nice to know there's still people with standards that low." Soph saw Roxy's anger building up and held back a small smirk as she called out to the annoying girl.  
"You would know." Granted it was a slight insult to Annabelle but Soph didn't care, the way the girl froze as she walked forward was bloody funny.  
"No-one was talking to you Daniels." She talked big but she took a step back before turning back to Annabelle.  
"Still got your dog guarding you, should have had her put down years ago." She was digging her own grave as she spoke, Soph raised an eyebrow and she knew Kelly could hear her from where she was sat, if the glare she was giving the back of Thwaites's head was anything to go by. To her surprise she heard Annabelle chuckle.  
"Still upset she beat you up? Would have thought you'd moved on by now." She grinned and Soph could have sworn she saw Thwaites blush slightly.  
"She attacked me for no reason!" She almost shouted back very quickly, as though someone had accused her of provoking the attack, Soph smirked.  
"Oh but we both know that's not true is it?" She raised an eyebrow at Thwaites, daring her to call her a liar, the girl scrambled to move the subject away from herself.  
"That's not the point. The point is that Fritton is too scared to fight for herself." She sounded smug and for the first time Roxy spoke up.  
"I don't remember you saying you knocked her out from behind Soph..." She spoke to Annabelle and they all grinned exept Thwaites, who turned an interesting shade of burgundy.  
"That was a lucky shot..." She didn't even sound convinced by her own retort, before any of them could answer her back Bursar blew his whistle to tell them all to get ready, Soph nodded at Kelly who grinned back as the short man went through the rules. With the tempers already up before the match even started the teams were glaring at each other. The rest of Cheltenham's side was still upset about School challenge and the slime at new years so they were ready to kill and the girls of St. Trinians just plain hated them so they were ready to jump on them. As the whistle blew, Thwaites took out Bursar and the match began. It started off as a pretty normal game, by St. Trinians standards, but a couple minutes in Thwaites whacked Roxy full force in the stomach with her stick, despite the fact that the blonde was nowhere near the ball, and the match dissolved into chaos. Soph had no idea why it had happened but as a Cheltenham girl smashed into her side she didn't care, she landed a punch to the girl's face and glanced up field to Annabelle, Roxy and Thwaites. Thwaites was trying to beat the hell out of Roxy and failing miserably, Annabelle dived onto a girl who tried to help Thwaites out by pinning Roxy's arms and they started fighting on the floor beside the other pair. Soph wasn't about to break either fight up so she set about blowing off steam on the Cheltenham girls, careful just to knock them out rather than do any serious damage since murder was something they tried to avoid even at St. Trinians.

Eventually the girls of St. Trinians won and the Cheltenham girls backed away, standing at the sidelines facing the, mostly intact, St. Trinians team. Soph headed over to Annabelle and Roxy to find them standing over a cowering Thwaites, she crouched next to the annoying girl to find her still conscious but her face was bruised up worse than when Annabelle hit her between the eyes, or when Kelly hit her in the face with a hockey ball. She stood back up and grinned at Roxy, who was being thoroughly thanked by Annabelle. She left them to it and gave Thwaites a nudge with her foot.  
"Something I don't understand, Verity, is why you would attack Roxy. Annabelle and I are the only ones who've beaten you up before." She grinned mischievously down at the girl, who, after a lot of effort, managed to drag herself back up onto her feet.  
"You know why." She glared at her and spat some blood out on the floor; it looked like she'd lost a tooth or two. Annabelle and Roxy rejoined the conversation and Soph raised an eyebrow.  
"Do I? I think you need to remind me." She pushed her hands unto her pockets and smiled slightly as Kelly stood up from the bench a little way behind Thwaites and started walking over, clearly she wanted to hear this too.  
"You're a bitch Daniels. I think I'd go as far as to say you're more of a bitch than that whore _Kelly Jones _and she's a _criminal_ as well as a whore, I saw her in the gallery during school challenge. I know what your _vulgar_ little school did." Soph took a long breath as she insulted Kelly and had to fight a very strong impulse to pick up a nearby hockey stick and beat her to hell with it. Kelly reached the conversation just as she opened her mouth to speak and answered for her.  
"Nice to see you again too Thwaites." Soph could hear the amusement in her voice as she walked around the now frozen girl. Various people from both schools were starting to move closer to listen to the exchange and Soph could have sworn she heard someone taking bets on who would punch who in the face first.  
"Jones. What are you doing here?!" She sounded startled as Kelly reached where Soph was stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, Soph leant into the embrace with a small smile.  
"Here to watch my girlfriend's team kick your ass of course." Kelly's pleasant smile didn't reach her eyes, the murderous look in them was clear to everyone, including Thwaites who took a step back.  
"What is it with this school?! Does it _turn_ people gay or something?! Oh well, at least it'll stop you all from producing kids, people like you shouldn't be allowed to have them." The smugness in her voice at her own insult finally snapped Soph patience, she was going to make her tell everyone about her feelings for Annabelle, even if she had to spit it out through a mouthful of blood.  
"Oh drop the act Thwaites, hiding your jealousy won't get you anywhere. Why don't you tell everyone _why_ I kicked you halfway to hell and back. Or I'll have to make you." She let her anger sweep into her voice, seeing the girls eyes widen slightly in panic as she darted between looking at her and Annabelle, who now looked confused.  
"Soph, what are you talking about?" She sounded completely confused but Soph ignored her.  
"Tell them Verity. **Now**." Soph watched the girl struggle with her own thoughts for a minute before taking a step toward her, she flinched back and spoke quickly.  
"Okay okay okay! I was um... Watching someone in the shower block..." She spoke quietly but judging by the muttering that started around them everyone had heard it, including the Cheltenham girls. Soph nodded but didn't let up.  
"Who was it?" She folded her arms across her chest and fixed her onyx stare onto Verity's pale blue eyes. She'd brought this upon herself, if she hadn't pissed her off so badly with the short rant about Kelly she'd let her do this with just the five of them, but because she'd made her so angry she would ruin her life with this. The girl took too long and Soph raised an eyebrow.  
"Say who it was Thwaites. Before I beat it out of you." She knew she didn't need to add the last bit, Verity understood how pissed she was and knew she had no problem cracking her head open on a wall. Finally she said something unintelligible under her breath and Soph smirked.  
"So everyone can hear you." She took a step back to stand with Kelly again and felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, hugging her gently, apparently the older girl could see how pissed she was.  
"Annabelle! Okay?! Are you happy now?!" Thwaites's outburst left everyone but Soph, Kelly and Camilla stunned to silence, their mouths open as Thwaites turned a very deep shade of red.  
"Yes actually." Soph grinned and looked at Annabelle who looked a mixture of confused, surprised and very amused as she stared at the annoying girl. To everyone's surprise, Roxy's voice was first to ring through the silence.  
"Well, too late now, she's mine." The blonde grinned and everyone laughed, whether it was from surprise or amusement Soph didn't know, nor did she care, her anger was slowly slipping away and she turned to Kelly with a slightly smug expression. The older girl grinned and leant down to kiss her, after a few seconds they broke apart and Soph looked at the scoreboard, before the fight St. Trinians had been winning. Since they were now out of time that meant they'd won the match as well as destroyed Thwaites, what a productive day.

They left Thwaites to face the music with the other Cheltenham girls and headed back up toward the school, the girls of St. Trinians had a party to get to after all. While Kelly and Roxy were at the bar Annabelle turned to Soph.  
"You knew about her all along?" She raised an eyebrow and Soph couldn't decided whether she seemed angry or not.  
"Yeah..." She stepped carefully, she couldn't have told Annabelle this herself because, honestly, who would believe her? To her relief Annabelle just grinned.  
"Thanks for stopping her watching me in the shower I guess." They both laughed as Kelly and Roxy returned, Kelly with their usual bottle of whisky and Roxy with a couple of beers. It occurred to her that she'd never actually seen her cousin drink before today, it hadn't actually entered her mind at all; she must be getting unobservant these days. She and Kelly danced and made their way gradually through the bottle of whisky until the Banned started the anthem. As the song approached the chant the four of them stopped dancing and looked at each other. Kelly swiped an unopened bottle of beer from a passing third year and opened it, holding it out to Annabelle who grinned, stepping up onto a nearby chair and holding the bottle up high as she lead the girls of St. Trinians in the chant. Soph, Kelly and Roxy clapped in time with everyone else as they all joined in and Soph definitely saw a Kelly's expression soften slightly at the sight of the new head girl doing as she used to. As the song ended Soph leant towards Kelly's ear and gave a gentle pull on her jacket toward the exit.  
"Let's get out of here." She grinned and saw a mischievous glint in Kelly's eyes and she turned to Annabelle and Roxy.  
"We're off." She winked and the two laughed and nodded, going back to dancing as Soph lead Kelly quickly back up to their room.

On the way they had time to talk.  
"Annabelle's turned into a decent head girl." The fond smile on Kelly's face made Soph grin slightly.  
"You knew she would. You wouldn't have picked her otherwise." She gave the older girl a gentle nudge and saw her chuckle in response.  
"I knew she had potential, but then I knew you'd help her figure it out." She grinned and Soph shook her head, pulling a genuinely innocent expression.  
"I only helped with Roxy; I did nothing to help her out with the head girl business." She opened the door and let Kelly walk in first, shutting and locking the door behind them before pulling off her jacket.  
"I guess that business with Pomfrey gave her the kick she needed... Oh, I had a word with him by the way." Soph did a double take as she registered what Kelly had said, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.  
"What did you do?" She gave a worried look and Kelly chuckled, walking over and wrapping her arms around Soph's waist.  
"I just went to his house and told him very nicely that if he pointed a gun at my girlfriend again I'd rip his arms off." She gave a falsely innocent smile, Soph laughed at the idea of Pomfrey's face and leant up to kiss her for a second before pulling away a little, her lips brushing Kelly's as she spoke.  
"You're a dangerous woman Miss Jones." She smirked mischievously at Kelly's quiet chuckle.  
"You can talk Miss Daniels; I think Thwaites's life is officially ruined." She grinned and they kissed briefly, she felt Kelly pushing her back towards the bed and let herself fall back onto the soft covers.  
"She shouldn't have called you a whore; no-one gets away with that around me." She saw Kelly's expression soften for a second before their lips crashed together once more, neither of them were particularly good at talking but they both knew exactly how to say things so the other would understand. That night the room echoed with the unspoken words behind their actions, those three simple words that neither of them knew how to say. '_I love you'_.

Soph smiled as she woke up slowly, feeling Kelly lightly tracing the line of her collarbone with a fingertip. A small stab of pain shot through her chest as she realised Kelly would be leaving again today but she didn't let it show on her face as she opened her eyes and found Kelly looking down at her, a small smile on her face as she leant forward and softly brushed her lips against Soph's.  
"Morning." Soph gave a sleepy smile and Kelly chuckled,  
"Morning love. I hope you don't sleep in this much when I'm not around, even Miss Fritton has limits on skipping lessons." Even though she was trying to be serious the ex head girl still had a smile on her face. Soph chuckled and sat up, leaning against the headboard.  
"No-one keeps me awake all night when you're not here, so I don't need the extra sleep." She grinned and it was Kelly's turn to laugh.  
"Good point... Though I hope you're not complaining." She smirked mischievously and Soph leant forward to kiss her for a second before answering.  
"Never will." She grinned and Kelly recaptured her lips. They kissed for some time before they eventually broke apart again and Kelly looked at the time with a heavy sigh.  
"I have to leave soon..." Her tone was quiet and apologetic, Soph nodded with a sad smile.  
"I know." She kissed her once more before getting up, hunting around for her clothes and slowly pulling them on, she heard Kelly doing the same behind her and tried not to focus on the fact she'd be leaving again within the next hour.

Once they were both dressed they wandered through the school very slowly, taking the longest route ever down to the front door and out to Kelly's car. As they stood beside it Kelly pulled her into a long kiss and as they broke apart she sighed.  
"This is never going to get easier is it?" She gave a sad smile and Soph kissed her forehead.  
"I'd worry if it did. As long as you always promise to come back, it's fine." She smiled slightly as Kelly placed a hand on the side of her face and looked her in the eye with a serious expression.  
"I promise I'll come home." She smiled and Soph smiled back as they kissed once more. This one lasted much longer since neither of them wanted to let go but eventually they broke apart and Soph took a step back.  
"Look after yourself." She spoke seriously and Kelly smiled.  
"You too." With that she got in the car and drove off, leaving Soph to watch the black blur disappear down the drive with a sad smile. She'd wanted to tell her so badly this time, why couldn't she make the words come out? She let out a long breath and headed to fight club, she needed to blow off some steam big time and whoever was winning against everyone else today was about to go down. She'd have to remember to keep it to a non-lethal level but aside from that she was happy to let herself do what she wanted, she could be sensible when her eyes weren't stinging and it didn't feel like she was trying to swallow cotton wool. She walked inot the center of the circle of girls with a dark smile on her face that quickly turned into a grin as the chav girl that had just won a fight turned to face her, no better way to get back to her usual self then by beating the hell of of someone.

_**Shorter chapter than you're used to I know, but I'm pretty sure within the next couple chapters there's going to be kind of long one, I've had a bit of a brian wave, I hope you'll all like it. **_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Without her

_**Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinians**_

_**Okay here it is, my terrible, terrible brainwave that I'm really not sure how I thought of. I guess I'm just pure evil XD**_

_**Chapter 23: Without her**_

Soph sighed quietly as her alarm rang through the room, she could have sworn the damn thing was going off earlier than usual. A quick check of the time as she turned it off disproved her theory and she rolled out of bed, shaking her head as she headed into her bathroom for a shower. The warm water helped greatly to wake her up and by the time she was dry and dressed her mind was already processing through everything she would do over the day. She sat in front of her computer and flicked through the CCTV cameras carefully, it was the same as reading the morning newspaper but it solely provided information on St. Trinians. Today's headlines started with a fight between Bianca and Zoe in an Art room that had already spilt cans of paint everywhere, an all morning clean-up job by the look of it, art would be cancelled today. Second to catch her eye was a few first years setting something up in one end of the languages corridor; best to go the long way to Spanish today, getting caught in that wouldn't be fun. The rest was pretty normal, well, as normal as it ever was around here. As always she took the time for a quick glance at the front drive to check for any signs of that fantastic pitch black car that had the ability to clear her schedule completely and replace it with a day of Kelly, but, as she had been for the last three days, she was disappointed again. She obviously didn't expect her back so quickly after the visit on her birthday but she couldn't help but look. Grabbing her phone from it's charger, she walked out, heading down to the dining hall to give Annabelle a chance to supply her with any jobs to do in her spare time while she grabbed some breakfast.

She sat down across from the happy couple as always and waited patiently for them to stop studying the inside of each other's mouths. It seemed, though Annabelle was getting very good at her role as head girl, she wasn't quite as good at splitting her time between Roxy and her day to day tasks. Either that or the few weeks Soph and Kelly had spent pretending not to be together had been the time they would have spent playing tonsil tennis in every room of the school. Either way it didn't matter, they finally broke apart and Annabelle spotted Soph sat across from them.  
"Oh. Good morning Soph." She smiled and Soph gave a small smile back, nodding at Roxy who grinned, clearly pleased with the amount of time she spent kissing her head girl.  
"Art room two had been trashed during a fight so I need you to keep an eye on the clean up for me, I have to do the monthly check on the Trinski supplies, we have Anoushka arriving in about half an hour to be the tester." She had a small smile on her face as she spoke of Anoushka, the girl came back routinely at the end of every month to drink a sample of the Trinski they'd be selling the next month. Since she was the one who'd started the production of the drink she was still the best person they had to test it, though a second year called Natasha was well on her way to becoming the next Anoushka, she'd already taken up a permanent place behind the bar at parties and as far as Soph could tell she didn't seem to be leaning towards any cliques. It was always interesting when a girl didn't find her way into a clique. Most of the girls from last year's first years had moved on to being chavs, emos, geeks, flammables, ecos and even a Totty or two but there were always a couple that didn't. The twins hadn't, they seemed to somehow still be in charge of the first years despite being a year older than the rest of them. Soph wondered idly if Kelly had been in a clique before becoming head girl, she'd have to ask Chelsea later but she really couldn't imagine her as an emo or, god forbid, as a chav. Thinking about it, Annabelle hadn't been part of a group, Roxy hadn't either and if she was honest neither had she. She almost let out a short laugh at her own thought, this must be the only school where the 'outcasts' held the seat of power.

As she finished her breakfast she noted the two sat across from her had once again gone back to far more interesting activities so she got up and left without a word. She'd been supposed to have art first anyway so she may as well spent it making sure a paint fight didn't break out during the clean up. She gave a small smile to the first years as she walked in and carefully dodged around the puddle of paint to sit on a desk out of the way. She looked around and smirked as she saw Bianca and Zoe had been tied up and sat in the corner as punishment for the mess, both of them were still covered in paint that, by the look of it, had begun drying already. She gave them both a small nod and leant her back against the wall behind her desk, settling down to sit for the next two hours while the floor was cleared of the splashes of red, white, blue, yellow and purple that were forming an odd sort of brown where they combined. She looked at the wall beside her with a small smile, remembering fixing the hole the twins had made in it before Christmas last year, her eyes drifted up to the painting of Kelly that still hung there. In truth it was a very good painting but Soph knew people refused to take it down out of respect for the ex head girl. Soph made a mental note to get someone to do one of Annabelle so it could go up there too, it would make for an interesting tradition to have a picture of each head girl.

Just under two hours later the room was clear and Soph walked over to untie the chav and emo.  
"Try and make sure you fight somewhere else next time." She smirked and they got up slowly, dried paint cracking as they moved and Soph smirked before turning on her heel and walking off, she had about fifteen minutes before maths so she headed down to the garage to see Leo. He bounded up to her as always the second she walked in and she managed to stay upright as he jumped up.  
"Good to see you too dummy. Come on, sit." She sat down on the floor beside his bed and the dog lay down next to her, letting her scratch behind his ears while she spoke.  
"Glad you're settling in okay, make sure you don't eat anything offered to you by the girls though." She tried not to think about the fact she was talking to a dog but it didn't really matter, it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone.  
"Still no word from Kelly, not even a text. I know she's always busy but you'd think she have time to let me know she's alive. I'm not worried, three days is nothing, if it goes on for a week I might get a little concerned but she knows how to handle herself. You know you're lucky you don't have these problems, at least I don't think you do, the only other dog around here is Heathcliff and I'm pretty sure you're not interested in him. Yeah, I didn't think so. And for the last time yes. I know projecting my inner monologue onto a pet isn't healthy." She sat there talking to him for about five minutes before she decided it was probably a good idea to stop talking to the dog and go to maths.

Talking to Leo became a daily thing as three days without Kelly turned into a week, and a week slowly turned into two. Worry was starting to eat away at her as she ranted at him.  
"...I mean, what the hell could be keeping her? This is the longest we've not spoken since we met let alone since we started going out, what in the name of hell is stopping her?!" She often got angry about it these days but as always Leo remained silent, probably because he couldn't talk but that wasn't the point. She stopped her pacing around and dropped down next to her dog, resting her head on his side with a quiet sigh.  
"I miss her Leo. What if she never comes back?" A stabbing pain shot through her chest and she felt her eyes sting, she sat up straight and shook her head, pushing the thought away with all the strength she could muster.  
"No, she promised she'd be back. Hell, she's probably just on some important job or something. If she could see me getting all worked up she'd probably be laughing her head off at me." She nodded to herself and stood up, Flash was due tonight so everyone would be coming soon, she wouldn't let anyone see her ranting about Kelly to Leo, regardless of all else she was still very aware that this was St. Trinians and something like that would make her the target of every prank for the rest of the school year. As the girls started turning up Soph artfully slipped out the back. She was in no mood to talk to Flash, even when she was in a good mood she found it difficult to tolerate him and the absence of Kelly was making her very easy to anger. Not wanting to risk finally pushing him to stop working for them she headed to the gym. The place was always empty at night so she changed into a black vest top and hung up a punching bag. She remembered to wrap up her hands this time since last time she'd forgotten and shredded the skin of knuckles on the rough fabric. She undid the laces of her boots and took them off, not wanting to damage them, before turning to the bag and clicking her knuckles, right, time to blow off some steam.

She didn't know how long she'd been there but eventually she kicked the bag hard enough to knock it from it's hook and she let herself drop down on the floor, leaning her back against it and letting her head drop back and her eyes close. She was now pretty damn worn out, Kelly was still on her mind and her hands hurt a bit now but she wasn't very angry anymore. She sat bolt upright as she heard heels on the wooden floor, giving herself a massive head rush that blacked her vision for a second. Eventually it cleared and she managed to look at the person now stood in front of her, a wave of disappointment crashing over the flicker of hope that had appeared and making her give a quiet sigh.  
"Hey Miss." She gave a small smile and saw Camilla return it.  
"Letting some stress out girly?"She sounded sympathetic and that tone brought back a little bit of Soph's annoyance.  
"Yep." She stood up and stretched her overworked muscles, bending down and lifting the punch bag onto her shoulder. She walked over to the store cupboard to put it back as her aunt spoke again.  
"Still no word?" Camilla had stayed where she was and Soph knew she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Her aunt was worried about her.  
"Nope." She walked back and pulled her shirt on over her vest top, not bothering to do it up since she was heading to bed soon. She turned to her aunt who was looking at her with a serious expression.  
"Have you tried calling her?" She raised an eyebrow and Soph froze, why hadn't she thought of that already? She looked up at her aunt with a small smile.  
"That is a very good point. Thanks Miss." She grinned and walked quickly back to her room. She didn't want to be around people while she was talking to Kelly. The damn girl better have a good reason for not calling for so long, she was bloody worried. She reached her room and shut the door, locking it before dropping back onto her bed and pulling her phone from her pocket. Kelly's number was first on her speed dial list so within seconds she had the phone to her ear; she waited for it to ring with a bubble of happiness building in her chest. How could she have waited so long to do this?  
"_The mobile number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please call again later._" Her eyes closed and she let the rush of disappointment hit her, followed quickly by a mix of fear, anger and sadness. She listened to the voice repeat the message twice more before taking the phone away from her ear and snapping it shut. She shouldn't have let herself get so hopeful about it. She rolled over and plugged her phone in, getting changed into her pyjamas and laying down in her bed. She stared up at the darkness and felt the empty hole that had formed in her chest give a wave of pain. Where the hell was Kelly?

She walked into the dining hall with a large yawn; she was getting no sleep these days. She moved to sit with Annabelle and Roxy and found them kissing as always, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Can't you two give it a rest for two seconds?" She chuckled as they broke apart and Annabelle grinned at her.  
"You're one to talk." She went back to kissing Roxy, leaving Soph confused. What the hell was she talking about? As she was about to ask a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice she recognised spoke quietly in her ear.  
"Morning." She grinned, turning around to ask Kelly exactly where in the name of hell she had been these past weeks when a mouth covered hers. She kissed back for a second before realising something was wrong, her hand slid into curls and strong perfume made her dizzy as she pulled back, appalled that this girl had kissed her.  
"What the hell Chelsea?!" She stood up and Roxy and Annabelle broke apart in surprise at her outburst, Chelsea looked confused and hurt.  
"What?! I'm not allowed to kiss my _girlfriend_ good morning?! It's bad enough that you left before I woke up today!" She didn't seem to be lying but Soph was too dumbstruck to form a response. Her girlfriend?! What in the name of- _She was going out with Kelly_. Not Chelsea. **Kelly**. So why was everyone looking at her as though she was insane? She backed away slowly and ran from the room to Camilla's office, she'd know if there was some kind of prank going on around here. She burst into the office to find none other than Kelly herself sat with a whisky in her had across from Camilla.  
"Sophie! What on earth has gotten into you girly?" The headmistress stood up and Kelly raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't speak for a second, why was Kelly looking at her like that? Why wasn't she already pulling her into her arms? Did she know how bloody scared she'd been? Did she know how insane she'd been going without her? She opened her mouth to speak but it was a second before she could get any words out.  
"Everyone's pulling some kind of prank; they're trying to make me think I've lost it." She stayed staring at Kelly who'd looked away from her with disinterest and was now pouring herself another whisky.  
"I wasn't informed of any pranks for today, are you sure?" She sounded genuinely confused and Soph pulled her attention away from Kelly, her heart pounding against the inside of her chest.  
"Pretty damn sure! They're trying to convince me I'm going out with _Chelsea_!" She ran a hand through her hair as she looked back to Kelly, why wouldn't she say something?! Why wasn't she looking at her?! She looked back to Camilla who looked worried.  
"Sophie. You _are_ going out with Chelsea. You have been since last year." She spoke slowly, as though trying to get through to someone who was very drunk. Soph took a step back and her shoulders hit the door, she shook her head in defiance.  
"No, I cut the thing with Chelsea off before the end of the heist, didn't I Kelly?" She directed a question at the older girl in desperation for her to say something. _Anything_. The older girl looked at her with an arched eyebrow and a look of disinterest. Why the hell was she looking at her like that?!  
"How should I know?" She shrugged and Soph felt her legs give way, the world was spinning, she couldn't seem to catch her breath as she fell forward, she heard Camilla calling her name as she rushed over, spots of black were appearing in front of her eyes as she tried desperately to breathe. Soon it became too much and she slumped forwards onto her face, her aunts voice changing to Kelly's as blackness filled her vision.

She sat bolt upright with a loud gasp, her lungs ached though she'd been holding her breath and she was covered in a cold sweat. She stared, wide eyed, around her dimly lit bedroom as she tried to catch her breath. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She brought her knees up and rested her wrists on them, letting her head hang forward as she waited for her heart to slow down and her breathing to level out. It took a while but eventually she relaxed, letting out a long breath and running a hand through her slightly damp hair. Clearly Kelly's absence was messing her up, but she couldn't let it be this bad. She'd survived sixteen years without the girl and just because she wanders off for a few weeks it doesn't mean she can fall apart completely. She would still check the driveway for her car, and she would call her phone once a night to see if it rang but aside from that the girl would be banished from her mind, she _wouldn't_ let herself break apart. Kelly hadn't abandoned her, nor was she in any kind of danger that she couldn't handle. She would be back soon and until then she would carry on. Hell, what had gotten into her getting so worked up because she wasn't here? She would always come back. She promised.

The nightmares continued despite her renewed resolve. She wasn't going to be able to do anything about them soon so for now she simply taught herself to get used to them. Every night she would wake up, drenched in sweat and gasping for air, and every night she would wait for her heart to stop pounding and lay back down, closing her eyes until she fell back to sleep. She took a leaf from the book of the ex head girl and kept herself preoccupied, focussing on anything and everything that wasn't to do with Kelly, even though reminders of her were glaring at her from every room and every place within the school grounds. Every night she made it back to her room, more tired than the night before, and collapsed onto her bed, pulling out her phone and dialling the same number every night. And every time the message repeated itself:  
"_The mobile number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please call again later._"  
"_The mobile number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please call again later._"  
"_The mobile number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please call again later._"  
"_The mobile number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please call again later._"  
"_The mobile number you are calling is bloody unavailable. Stop calling!"  
_The weeks turned into months and Kelly's birthday was approaching fast. As they moved into December Soph dared to hope she would be back soon. She went shopping with Lexi and bought everyone's gifts. A bottle of whisky for her aunt, a joke gift of handcuffs for Annabelle and Roxy (though the way those two were it wouldn't surprise her if they turned out to be useful to the girls, who knew Annabelle would have such a sex drive? It was a little disturbing.) Though she found other people's gifts, she spent the whole day looking for something for Kelly, determined that the girl would appear. Eventually she settled on a silver Zippo lighter with a K engraved into it and a small digital photo frame that could hold ten pictures. It was small enough to fit into her pocket and Soph knew Kelly was really a softie underneath her badass exterior, so she guessed she could fill it with pictures of the school and stuff so she could have it with her when she got nostalgic.

She hung around with Lexi at her shop for a while afterwards and the brunette seemed worried about something.  
"You know, Soph, I hate to say anything, but you look exhausted." She placed a hand on her shoulder but Soph shrugged it off.  
"I don't sleep well these days." She gave a sort of half smile and took a drink from her mug, it was cold so Lexi had made them both hot chocolate.  
"Because of her?" Lexi didn't seem to want to let up and Soph shrugged again.  
"Pretty much." Her plan to 'not let it mess her up' wasn't going well, the more she did to stop thinking about Kelly the more exhausted she got and the more Kelly broke into her foggy mind, it was getting dangerous but Soph was convinced she would swagger in around Christmas, give some reason for her phone being down, and Soph, too relived to see her to care about the fact she'd been gone for two months now, would jump on her and they wouldn't leave her room for the whole of the Christmas holidays. Lexi's voice pulled her back out of her thoughts and she looked back at the shorter girl.  
"You know Soph... It's been... How long now?" She spoke carefully and Soph answered automatically.  
"About two months." She didn't know _exactly_ how long it had been and truth be told, she didn't want to know.  
"Two months. You've got to consider that she might not... You know... Come back." Soph put her mug down with a little more force than was necessary, splashing the hot liquid over her hand and wincing slightly as she fixed her eyes on the girl across from her.  
"She's coming back Lexi. She promised and Kelly never goes back on her promises." She spoke simply but Lexi answered quickly.  
"After all this time without so much as a phone call. Even if she does come back, you don't know that it won't just be to collect her stuff." Lexi's words cut through Soph like a knife. Did she think that hadn't occurred to her? That Kelly might just come back to tell her it was over plagued her mind at least twice a day, along with the thoughts of some mission going wrong and landing her seriously injured or worse. Those ideas had also joined the army of nightmares that deprived her of sleep every night. She stood up and shook her head.  
"I've got to be heading back to school, everyone's going home soon and Annabelle will need me to help with getting everyone sorted. Thanks for helping me with my shopping. Oh. Here." She pulled a small box out of her inside pocket and put it on the table. While she'd been off looking at something Soph had bought her a present. It wasn't much, just key ring that was merchandise for the anime Lexi was obsessed with called Naruto. Given that she'd bought Soph an earring for her birthday she figured it was only polite to get her something for Christmas. She waved over her shoulder and walked out of the shop, walking through the cold streets back to her bike. She concentrated more than was necessary on her driving while riding back to school, refusing to let Lexi's words sink in, she would not think of those possibilities.

Christmas brought no Kelly, just copious amounts of whisky, a new penknife and a very big dinner. She tried to involve herself in the day but it was clear to everyone there that her heart wasn't in it. Kelly's birthday passed and the older girl still hadn't shown up. Soph could feel her strength slipping away. She ranted at Leo every day and barely slept each night. She found herself avoiding contact with everyone as much as possible and started taking sleeping pills at night in an attempt to escape the nightmares. It didn't work; it just delayed them so they woke her up on time instead of giving her a chance to sleep them off. New Year's arrived and Soph attended the party only to watch as the Cheltenham girls ran from their school covered in slime again. Even that only pulled a small half smile from her as she wandered back off to her room, whisky in hand. She knew it was only a matter of time before something set her off, refusing to let herself think about Kelly was building everything up and she knew that would only lead to an outburst eventually. She actually looked forward to it all little, an outburst of emotion would probably be better than no emotion at all.

The next morning she left her room to get breakfast and was confronted by a worried looking Annabelle and a very hung over looking Roxy.  
"Soph, we need to talk to you." Annabelle spoke gently and nodded at a classroom to their left, Soph shrugged and walked in, leaning against the wall next to a window with an emotionless expression. Annabelle shut the door and leant against the teachers desk, Roxy stayed by the door, looking annoyed.  
"Listen Soph, you've got to stop this; you can't keep moping around all the time. You look like you're asleep on your feet and you're so pale you would scare a first year if they ran into you in a corridor at night. Maybe it's time to accept that she's just not coming back." She kept her tone gentle and Soph's head snapped up to look at her.  
"She's coming back Annabelle. Whether it's for me or not she's coming back-" Roxy cut her off with a very loud and clearly annoyed tone.  
"Oh give it up! You've got to get the fuck over it! She's pissed off and left you, yeah it's sad but you can't keep deluding yourself into thinking she'll be back!-"  
"Roxy-" Annabelle tried to stop her but the blonde carried on.  
"No, she has to hear this. She's either found someone new or gotten bored of you! Move the fuck on and stop acting like a fucking zombie! She's-" It was Soph's turn to cut her off, she felt something inside her snap and she moved away from the wall, fixing her eyes onto the blonde with a murderous expression on her face.  
"You think I don't know that?! You think I haven't thought about it every single minute of every single day?! Yeah I know it's _bloody pathetic_ to sit here waiting for her! Yeah I know even if she does come back she's probably just going to dump my ass! But what the hell do you want me to do?! Sorry if I'm bloody worried that she's _died_ or something while working but I give a damn about her so I'm sorry if that bugs you, but I. Don't. Bloody._ Care_!" She walked towards the girl and saw Roxy pull a fist back. Sluggish from the lack of sleep she didn't manage to dodge before the fist connected with her face, her head shot to the right and she blinked before slamming her own fist into Roxy's jaw. Annabelle was shouting something behind them as they started fighting, but Roxy was hung over to notice and Soph was too angry to care what she did. She grabbed the front of the girl's shirt and swung her around into the window. She hit with enough force to smash the glass and gave a loud grunt of pain. She struggled back but Soph pushed her out of the window. It was the first floor so the girl only knocked her head on the pavement and knocked herself out but Soph was already storming around the room, throwing desks and chairs in every direction as her head pounded with the thoughts running through it. How could she have been so damn stupid?! She _knew_ she should have left after the heist. She _knew_ one day she would be **abandoned** _again_. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes burned as she kicked the door open. Her heavy boots making short work of the hinges. A vague part of her mind registered Annabelle had gone somewhere but she didn't care, she was off and there was nothing that was about to stop her.

She stormed through corridors in no direction in particular; dimly aware of the burning tracks left down her face as tears spilt over. She had no idea where she was going but she ended up at the gym, she needed to get rid of all this anger before she hurt someone else. Roxy had been asking for it but even than she'd gone a bit far. She dragged all the punch bags out and set one up, not bothering to wrap her hands as she stared hitting it, not even noticing the pain as her knuckles were ripped to shreds by the rough fabric. One after another she hit the bags off the pegs, her breathing coming out heavy as she let out all of her rage. This was why she _never_ stayed in one place. This was why she_ should_ have burnt half the place to the ground. She _should_ have told Kelly to piss off and left. _Why_ didn't she just listen to her own instincts? She kicked the last bag off of the hook and flexed her hands, they were wet with blood and she could taste copper. Clearly one of the hits to her jaw had cut her lip. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Kelly. Once again hearing that same voice relaying the message she'd heard every day for nearly three months:  
"_The mobile number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please call again later._" With a cry that was a mixture of anger and pain she threw her phone across the room, hearing it smash against the wall and turning to slam both fists against the window behind her, hearing the crack of glass as her hand connected with it before she heard the door open behind her. She spun around, still full of rage as Annabelle stepped in. It was her. She'd made her stay.  
"You! Why couldn't you just let me leave?! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" She took a step forwards and Camilla walked in with a pained expression on her face, one that was now mirrored by Annabelle. To angry to think about why they were both looking at her like that she carried on moving forward, ready to pay Annabelle back for convincing her to stay when her entire being had _screamed _at her to run. As she got about half way across the room Annabelle waved a hand over her shoulder. Before Soph could react a load of darts hit her in the legs and chest. Piecing the skin. Soph pulled one out and smelt the end. Trinski. She looked back to Annabelle with a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Clever move, head girl.

She woke in a dark room, still very groggy and the world was spinning, she vaguely remembered the darts and a small smile reached her face once more. She was going to be out of it for hours. A quiet voice reached her ears and she realised that much have woken her, her foggy mind scrambled to place the voice and eventually grasped it was Camilla's.  
"...It's Miss Fritton. Yes I'm fine Polly but I need your help. I don't care how busy you are, I've just had to lock up my niece in the schools basement to stop her from hurting herself and others. Yes Sophie. We don't know where she is, that's why I need you. Three months. No, not a single word. Yes I know. Polly. Please. Just find her. Call me when you have word." She heard heels on stone flooring and guessed that explained why she didn't recognise the place. She'd never been in the basement of St. Trinians before. Judging by the deco it was an old bomb shelter or something, the school building had been around for ages after all. She guessed the heavy metal door across from her was locked and flexed her hands. They stung like hell; she looked down and found that someone had bandaged them up for her. She passed her tongue over her lips and a stab of pain told her she'd cut her lip in the fight with Roxy. Oh hell, how was Roxy? Next time someone was down here she'd have to find out if she was okay. She ran her burning hands over her face and felt the tears returning. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

_**Okay, a little melodramatic but Soph has major abandonment issues. Not to mention if my girlfriend was a spy I'd be terrified of her getting shot or something too. Right so I appologise for the drama but what can I say? I couldn't resist a rampage. Next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after. Depends how fast I write.**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Solutions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with .**_

_**Well, here's the next chapter ^_^ hope you all enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 24: Solutions**_

Soph woke with a sharp gasp. She hadn't even realised she'd gone back to sleep. Her head was much clearer now, though she now had one hell of a headache. Funny, no nightmares had bothered her; maybe she should have tried copious amounts of double strength Trinski a while ago. She sat up and flexed her hands, they didn't hurt as badly now but she knew she must have done them some pretty bad damage, it would be a week or so before she'd be able to go back to the gym. The sound of a door being opened in the distance caught her attention and she stood up, running a hand through her hair as the sound of heels on stone approached her door.  
"Awake girly?" Her aunts quiet voice came through the door and Soph let out a long sigh, who had she been expecting?  
"Yeah..." She moved to stand beside the door so that Camilla would be able to hear her.  
"Good, feeling better?" Concern coloured her voice and Soph gave a small smile.  
"A bit. How's Roxy?" She held her breath as she waited for the answer, please don't let her be too badly hurt.  
"She's fine, gave her head a bit of a knock when you threw her out the window but aside from that's just only got a black eye and a cut lip. Much like yourself." She gave a sort of awkward chuckle and Soph felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was okay. She gave a small smile and sat down with her back against the door.  
"So, should I be worried that you have a cell down here or should I just not ask?" She smirked slightly and heard her aunt give that odd girlish giggle of hers. It felt good to talk to someone normally after so long of being a, for lack of a better word, zombie.  
"It's a bomb shelter my dear girl, not a cell. Though the fact that it locks with a key and not a sliding lock is useful. It seemed like the only place you wouldn't be able to kick your way out of." She laughed and Soph chuckled.  
"Yeah, sorry about the damages. I'll give you the money for repairs and everything. What's the list?" She smiled slightly as she spoke, now she thought about it, she didn't remember much past throwing Roxy out of a window.  
"Two windows, eight desks, a bookshelf, nine chairs, a door and you broke the hook off of the ceiling in the gym." Soph heard the amusement behind her voice and couldn't help but grin. She was glad her aunt wasn't angry.  
"Sorry I lost it. I shouldn't have let it affect me so much." She stared at the wall across from her as she spoke.  
"Don't worry yourself girly. You were scared for the safety of the girl you love and at the same time you were scared she'd decided to leave you. I know you're not used to this, so I guessed something like this would happen eventually..." Her tone was understanding but Soph's mind wandered off. The girl she loves? Yes she loved Kelly, so why couldn't she bloody tell the girl? She was pulled back to the conversation away from her thought as Camilla carried on speaking.  
"...But we both know Miss Jones. She's capable of keeping herself safe and she will be back, because of yesterday I've called up Polly. She's looking for her as we speak." She sounded reassuring and Soph smiled, that must have been that conversation she'd overheard yesterday.  
"Thanks Miss. I'm guessing I get to stay down here until she comes back?" She smirked slightly at the slightly awkward edge to her aunts voice as she replied.  
"Well, it's not that I don't trust you girly-" Soph cut her off with a quiet chuckle.  
"Don't worry about it, but if someone could get my book from my bedside table that'd be great."  
She grinned to herself and heard her aunt chuckle.  
"I'll get that done for you."

There were no windows in her new home so Annabelle thought to bring her clock down for her, not knowing the time of day would have actually driven her insane, well, more than she already was. She understood Camilla's reason for keeping her locked in so she didn't ask anyone to let her out. Truthfully she'd needed somewhere to calm down for a while anyway so she guessed this was probably for the best. One thing she did ask every time the headmistress or Annabelle came to see her was if there had been word from Polly. Soph didn't know exactly what it was the geek did now but she'd hacked into _satellites_ while still at St. Trinians just to get a good level of detail on the gallery, she was the best hacker Soph knew of and she was Kelly's best friend. Knowing her she'd be sat behind her computer day and night, not just because Camilla had asked her to but because she was probably just as worried, Kelly never just dropped off the earth like this. She shook her head to clear it; she couldn't let herself stay thinking like that. She knew it would take time for Polly to find anything, given Kelly's job; security around any information regarding her would be pretty extensive. So for now she'd have to be patient. Patience was not Soph's thing but hell, she had nothing else to do these days but sit and wait, so it didn't look like she had much choice other than being patient.

It was three more days before Soph was woken up by a loud bang of a door being slammed open, she could hear distant shouting but the sound of hurried footsteps on the stone floors covered that. She stood up and moved to stand in the middle of her 'room', what in the name of hell was going on? Was the school under attack again or something? She heard a key in the lock and braced herself, it definitely wasn't Camilla or Annabelle, they never had this much trouble finding the key. Whoever it was they didn't know which one it was. She heard two more people walking very quickly outside and Camilla's voice rang out.  
"It's the silver one." She sounded worn out, as though she'd been running, the lock clicked and Soph blinked as light flooded into the room, someone was standing in her doorway, panting for breath. Eventually whoever it was managed to catch their breath enough to speak and Soph's jaw dropped open.  
"Soph..." Kelly sounded exhausted and Soph scrambled around in her head for a way to speak. The older girl switched the light on and Soph could see her properly. She looked different, thinner and strangely pale. She'd always had very pale skin but this was different. Eventually Soph managed to get a word out as Kelly waked forwards.  
"Kelly..." She glanced behind her and saw a slightly out of breath looking Camilla and Annabelle, both in their nightwear, smiling slightly at the two of them. As Kelly got close enough she placed a hand on the side of Soph's face. She couldn't help but lean into it for a second before her mind cleared, the shock of her arrival wore off and she suddenly felt a wave of anger. She pushed her hand away and folded her arms across her chest.  
"What the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea quite how insane I was worrying about you?!" She glared at her and saw Kelly's lips turn up in a small smile.  
"Let's get you out of here and I'll explain everything. I promise." She held out a hand to her and Soph hesitated for a second before taking it, still unsure of whether to beat the older girl into a bloody pulp or not.

They walked up to Soph's room and Kelly sat down in the chair, nodding for Soph to sit on the bed. Glad to be back in her own room she sat down and waited. Kelly better have a damn good reason for ignoring her for three months.  
"Right. I was on this unbelievably annoying job where they wouldn't let me have any kind of communications with me in case I got caught, so that accounts for the first week but as it turned out, they had the right idea. Someone on my team messed up and we were all taken prisoner." Soph's mouth fell open again as she stared at the older girl. She knew she'd looked different. All thoughts of beating her up for ignoring her vanished from her mind and she shut her mouth again. Letting Kelly continue.  
"Because of our lack of communication equipment and everything they fortunately assumed we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm not sure what happened to the rest of my team but I was taken to a womans prison. I'm not allowed to say where but that's where I've been the past three months. When Camilla called Polly she managed to track me down and told MI7. They got me out within a day and I came straight back here." She rounded off her explanation and Soph stood up, too overwhelmed by everything she'd just heard to form any words as she pulled the older girl to her feet and into a hug, burying her face against the older girl's neck. She could feel her eyes stinging but refused to let the tears flow as Kelly wrapped her arms around her. After a long time they finally pulled apart and Soph looked up at her with a small smile.  
"Shame you can't tell me where you were. I'd make them all wish they'd never been born." She saw Kelly grin at her comment and felt the empty hole that had formed in her chest closing up.  
"I don't doubt it." She leant down and captured her lips; Soph moved a hand up to the back of Kelly's neck to keep her there as they kissed. When they finally broke apart Kelly yawned and Soph chuckled, pulling her over to the bed.  
"Time for sleep I think." She chuckled as Kelly nodded and they both got undressed, climbing into bed and instantly moving closer to one and other. She smiled slightly to herself as Kelly pulled her so she was resting on her shoulder and felt her press a soft kiss to the top of her head. She shifted closer and rested an arm over the older girls waist, their legs tangling automatically under the sheet.  
"I missed you." She spoke quietly against her chest and heard Kelly give a small sigh.  
"I missed you too." She felt Kelly's arms tighten around her and relaxed into the embrace, drifting peacefully off to sleep for the first time in months.

By the time Soph woke up it was already around midday. She woke with a small smile and sat up, looking down at the sleeping form of Kelly beside her. She looked a little better already, more herself than she had been last night. Only looking back did she notice how pale the older girl had been. She felt a wave of anger wash over her and it was directed at her bosses. How could they have taken so long to find out where she was? Hell, Polly found her in a _day,_ what took them so long? Kelly stirred in her sleep and dragged Soph from her thoughts, looking down at the sleeping girl with a small smile. She felt an arm wrap securely around her waist and pull her back down to lay next to Kelly, she chuckled quietly to herself and snuggled against her, knowing she was awake now.  
"Don't think I'm going to let go of you for a second." Soph chuckled at her sleepy mumbling and shifted so her arm was over the older girls waist.  
"That's fine with me." She closed her eyes and relaxed again but a loud ringtone had them both growling in annoyance. To save herself from having to let go of Soph, Kelly put the phone on the pillow next to their heads and hit speaker phone.  
"What?" Her annoyance made Soph grin but a woman's voice answered.  
"You're due in for debriefing." She sounded serious and Soph guessed it was Kelly's boss.  
"No I'm not. I'm quitting." She answered simply and Soph raised her eyebrows in surprise. Kelly grinned at her.  
"You know very well that no-one just _quits_ this job, Jones. They either die, get fired or retire. Now get back here before the end of the day."  
"No. You want a reason to fire me? Okay then. I've been having a secret relationship with my girlfriend the entire time I've been working for you. Good enough?" She scowled at the phone and Soph had to stop herself laughing.  
"I'm going to need evidence of that to have grounds to fire you Jones." She obviously didn't believe her Soph smirked mischievously before speaking loudly so the phone would pick up her voice.  
"Hello, this is Kelly Jones's girlfriend Sophie, and if I have to sit for another three months not knowing if she's dead or alive I'm holding _you_ personally responsible. So let her quit, or forever wish you had." She saw Kelly trying not to laugh next to her and leant over to kiss her cheek with a small smirk.  
"You heard the woman." Kelly grinned and Soph could of sworn she heard the woman sigh.  
"Jones, you're the best agent we've got. If I fire you, regardless of any of your attachments outside of work, my boss will fire me before I can give the reason why. So come back, and we'll discuss putting you in a different department, one that won't cause this much of a problem. Deal?" She sounded tired and Soph looked at Kelly, she knew how much she loved her job and this sounded like it could work. She gave her a small reassuring smile and saw Kelly nod.  
"Fine, but Soph is coming too. I want to make sure we're all happy with this new job." She cast a small smile in Soph's direction.  
"Fine. Report to the London office at five pm." With that she hung up and Soph waited for Kelly to move the phone to one side before jumping on her. Pinning the older girl to the bed as she crashed her lips against Kelly's. She'd been too tired last night but now she was awake enough to show her quite how much she'd missed her.

Kelly's response was a little delayed due to surprise but Soph gave a quiet groan as the older girl rolled them so she was on top and bit down gently on her bottom lip. They eventually broke apart for air and Soph moved lower, nipping gently at Kelly's neck. She heard the hitch in the older girls breathing and smiled against her creamy skin, feeling a hand wind its way into her hair.  
"Christ, I've missed you." The low and dark tone of her voice set a shiver down Soph's spine, she moved back up to her lips, punctuating each word with a kiss.  
"You. Have. _No_. Idea." She didn't manage to get further than that since Kelly used the hand in her hair to keep the contact. They were past words now. She felt Kelly's tongue run along her bottom lip and opened her mouth to the kiss instantly, her hands sliding up Kelly's arms and slowly over her shoulders. She could feel Kelly's hand running down over the side of her ribs and waist. Neither of them wanted to rush this. They both took their time running their hands over every surface of the others body, every touch of Kelly's ignited a fire under her skin and by the time Kelly's mouth replaced her hand, moving over her chest and gently kissing and biting every inch of skin she met, Soph felt like she would melt. She hooked a leg around Kelly's hip and pulled her closer, hearing the older girls quiet chuckle as she stopped moving downwards and came back up, recapturing her already kiss swollen lips in a teasingly soft kiss. When they broke apart Soph couldn't help the quiet whimper that escaped her at the loss of contact.  
"Hell, Kelly. Quit teasing." She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the breathless sound of her own voice. She was never the one who got teased like this, she was always the one who held the smirk but today Kelly had swapped it and Soph had let her. The older girl grinned.  
"But you're so cute." She kept her playful grin and Soph gave a quiet growl, using the leg around Kelly's waist to pull her fully against her, moving to run her tongue over the other girl's collarbone before biting down gently. She felt the tremble that ran through Kelly and smirked slightly. She still knew Kelly's weak points. Her triumph was short lived as Kelly pulled her back up and kissed her again. No teasing this time, nothing was going to stop the two of them now until they were both exhausted.

A very long time later they both lay side by side. Soph stared up at the ceiling with a happy smile as she thought about everything that had happened. They would see Kelly's boss later and make it so they wouldn't have to spend so long apart anymore, that thought made it so she couldn't make the smile vanish from her face. She knew how much Kelly was enjoying her work at MI7 but she was ready to quit after what it had caused. A stab of pain in her hand dragged her attention from her own thoughts and back into the room. Kelly was running a finger over the half healed cuts on her knuckles.  
"What happened while I wasn't here? Come to think of it, why were you in the basement?" The older girl's eyes moved from her hand and Soph was met with a concerned frown. She gave a small sigh.  
"I erm... Didn't cope with worrying very well... Eventually Annabelle and Roxy tried to talk some sense into me and I lost it a bit... I fought with Roxy, trashed a classroom, kicked a door down and beat the hell out of a lot of punching bags, which was what did this." She flexed her hands and winced slightly at the dull ache that responded. It would still be a while before they healed properly but even then it would scar.  
"I've been told it took about ten Trinski darts to take me down when I tried to attack Annabelle. I feel a little proud of that..." She trailed off as she realised Kelly had gone very quiet and looked back at her to see her staring at her hand with a sad look on her face.  
"I'm sorry love..." Her voice was quiet and Soph frowned, placing a hand on the side of her face and tilting her head so she would look at her.  
"It wasn't your fault. It's not like you were off relaxing on some beach." She saw Kelly give a short laugh and gently pressed her lips against the older girl's. When she pulled away an odd silence hung in the air, she knew what she wanted to say but could she say it? She cursed herself for being so cowardly and gave herself a mental shake, opening her mouth to speak but it took a second or two before she could manage any sound.  
"Kelly, I-" She was cut off by a loud banging on the door, she snapped her mouth shut and whipped her head around to glare at the door. Whoever was behind it was about to lose a limb. She heard Kelly chuckle behind her as she got up and went to open the door, only remembering at the last second she wasn't wearing anything and pulling on her jeans and a tank top before wrenching the door open.  
"What?" The annoyance in her voice was clear to everyone and Soph wasn't surprised to see Roxy flinch at it.  
"Ah, didn't mean to interrupt anything..." She trailed off and gave an apologetic smile, Soph sighed and smiled back. It looked like their conversation would have to wait. She leant against the doorframe and folder her arms across her chest.  
"What's up?" She pushed the anger from her tone, even though she still wanted to beat her to death for interrupting she still felt bad for throwing her out of a window so she restrained herself.  
"I erm. Came to say sorry, for having a go at you and everything... It was a little harsh..." She placed a hand over the back of her neck and Soph couldn't help but mirror the action.  
"Um, no worries. I guess I got a little too stressed out about the whole thing with Kelly. I shouldn't have reacted that badly. Sorry, for erm... Throwing you through a window..." She gave an awkward chuckle and saw Roxy grin.  
"No problem." She held out a hand and Soph took it briefly, both giving each other an awkward smile before letting go.  
"Well, I guess I'd better leave you to it." She nodded towards the room and Soph grinned.  
"Yeah, sorry for snapping at you." She stepped back and placed a hand on the door.  
"Don't worry about it, see you." She gave a small wave and Soph nodded before shutting the door, turning around to see Kelly getting dressed.  
"We have to leave if we want to get there for five." She smiled and Soph grinned.  
"Alright."

It was clear from the looks of relief on various girl's faces, as they walked through the school, that Soph's rampage hadn't gone unnoticed. She grinned to herself as they passed Camilla's office and she saw the headmistress herself glance out of the open door and give a small smile. Her grin refused to fade as she climbed into Kelly's car and relaxed into the seat, receiving a smile from Kelly before she started the engine. Apparently they were both in a good mood today. It wasn't too long before they were outside a very tall and expensive looking building. Kelly pulled into the car park and cut the engine, turning to flash a grin at Soph before climbing out.  
"Don't worry about Angela. She seems a little sharp but she's really a huge pushover." She smirked and Soph chuckled as she got out, guessing Angela was the person they'd spoken to on the phone. She took Kelly's hand as they entered the building, a little uneasy about the feel of the place. It all felt very neat and clean, as though everything that happened was run automatically, it reminded her quite a lot of a military school she'd been sent to. If she remembered correctly she got herself kicked out of that one for tying the prefects to targets and shooting around them. She smirked at the memory, it wasn't as though she would have hit them, she was a fantastic shot.

Kelly pulled her from her thoughts with a gentle squeeze of her hand as they exited a lift. They entered a cream coloured room that held nothing but a sofa and a receptionist behind a desk. The receptionist smiled at Kelly as they approached.  
"Good to see you back Jones. She was going spare while you were missing." She grinned and Kelly chuckled.  
"Good to see you too, how's the engagement going?" Kelly seemed quite familiar with this woman and Soph couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy at the back of her mind.  
"The planning is still driving us both crazy but we've set the date for February. Who's your friend?" She tilted her head to look at Soph who gave a small smile as Kelly answered.  
"Oh, this is Soph." She pulled on Soph's hand as she spoke, dragging her forwards into the conversation.  
"I see. The constant eagerness to get missions over quickly is starting to make a lot more sense. Nice to meet you Soph, I'm Kate." She gave a knowing smirk and Soph could've sworn she saw a small blush in Kelly's cheeks. She was starting to like this woman.  
"Nice to meet you too." She flashed a grin and Kate looked ready to say something else but Kelly cut her off.  
"I suppose we'd better get this over with. Is she in?" She sounded casual but Soph knew she was just trying to stop her from giving away any more embarrassing truths, clearly Kate could see it too since she and Soph shared a knowing smile before the woman picked up the phone and pressed a button. After a second she spoke.  
"Jones is here." She spoke in an emotionless voice and after a second she nodded to herself and put the phone down, pulling a smile back onto her face as she looked back to them.  
"You can go in." She grinned and they both nodded before walking towards the door next to the desk. Soph glanced back and saw Kate give her a reassuring smile before they stepped into the office.

The room was about the same size as the room before it, but it had a red carpet and wooden panelled walls. A large window was across from the door and just in front of it sat a large mahogany desk. A blonde woman who looked a little older than Camilla sat behind the desk and seemed to be looking at some papers in her hand. Just like everything else in this building she seemed very tidy, her hair was scraped back into a tight bun and she was wearing a black suit. Kelly walked forwards, pulling Soph with her as she sat down in one of the chairs across the desk from the woman. Soph followed suit and sat in the empty seat next to Kelly's, crossing her legs and waiting for the woman to look up. After a second or two she put down the papers and took off the pair of glasses she'd had perched on the end of her nose. She turned in her chair to face them and Soph met her piecing blue gaze with her own onyx stare, keeping her expression neutral. Soph had to hold back a smirk at the slight flicker of surprise that flashed very quickly across the woman's face, clearly a reaction the bizarre colour of her eyes. Seconds passed before she broke the eye contact and looked at Kelly.  
"Good to see you're not looking too worse for wear Jones." She smiled and Kelly chuckled.  
"We'll you know, it takes more than a few months in prison to damage me." She grinned and Soph smiled slightly. The woman smiled for a second before relaxing back into her chair and turning back to Soph.  
"You'll be Sophie then. It's nice to meet you; I'm Angela." She smiled and Soph nodded.  
"Nice to meet you too." She gave a small smile and the woman looked oddly thoughtful for a second.  
"You wouldn't be related to Richard Daniels at all would you?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and Soph blinked in surprise for a second before nodding.  
"Yeah... he's my Dad." How the hell did this woman know her Dad?  
"I thought so. You look just like him. Though I haven't seen him for a good twenty years now so I wouldn't know if that's still true or not. He lives in America though, yes? How did you meet Jones?" She seemed genuinely confused but Soph wasn't sure, she looked at Kelly for help and the older girl gave a small smile before answering for her.  
"School." She spoke simply and the woman's eyebrows shot up.  
"You're a St. Trinian?" Soph held back a scowl at her surprise and simply gave a single nod. The woman gave a smile that Soph couldn't figure out the meaning of before she turned back to Kelly.  
"Right. So down to business. Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay in your current sector?" She gave Kelly an analysing look as the other girl shook her head.  
"I'm certain. I'm not doing that again." She shot a small smile in Soph's direction and she returned it, she watched the woman's gaze flick between them for a second before she sighed.  
"What if I gave Sophie a job with us too? St. Trinians girls are always more than welcome. She could be your new partner." She seemed happy with this offer but Soph glanced at Kelly and found her glaring at the woman.  
"No." Soph was surprised at the danger in her voice. MI7 wasn't really her kind of job but if it meant great pay and Kelly keeping the job she loved so much while not leaving Soph at home to worry it was surely worth considering.  
"Kel'-" She started to speak but Kelly cut her off.  
"I'm not putting you in that kind of danger." Her tone had changed to one Soph had not heard in a long time, she was somehow back in head girl mode. Soph couldn't help the small smirk that pulled the corners of her mouth as she remembered all the times she'd tried to argue with her while she was like this. It never worked.  
"Okay." She watched as Kelly visibly relaxed and they both turned back to face Angela who was looking aspirated by Kelly's refusal.  
"It looks like you're leaving me with no choice." She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking tired.  
"Under ordinary circumstances, someone of your age would still have a long time to wait before promotion. But given the difficult situation you're putting me in, and the fact you're already the best agent we have. I think an exception can be made. If you're still willing to work for us then we can promote you and make it so you no longer have to go on the lower ranking missions. You will stay in first class accommodation at all locations and will have permission for access to communication at all times." She paused and Kelly looked at Soph, she could see the older girl was trying to hide her excitement, she really wanted this job. She smiled but their attention was drawn back to Angela as she continued talking.  
"There is a drawback; the time spent at each location will be considerably longer, though the time between the missions would be longer as well." She finished her pitch and Kelly looked thoughtful for a second.  
"Can you give us a minute to discuss this?" She spoke in a neutral tone and Angela gave a small smile before nodding and standing up.  
"I have some things to discuss with Kate anyway. I'll be back in around five minutes."

She walked to the door and Kelly remained silent until the door clicked shut behind her.  
"So what do you think?" Kelly sounded uncertain and Soph turned back to her with a small smile.  
"It sounds like the job of your dreams to me." She gave a knowing smirk and saw Kelly give up her pretence of indifference with a small sigh.  
"You know me too well, but if it's not okay with you I won't take it." She looked serious and Soph let the information run through her head for a second. If Kelly took this job she would be away for longer periods of time but over that time they would be able to talk frequently. She would also be back for longer periods of time. Could they both cope with being apart for so long? Even with constant communication it would be hard. Eventually the excitement she'd seen in Kelly's eyes as Angela told them about the job won over and she let out a long breath. If Kelly was happy she'd put up with almost anything. She turned back to Kelly with a small smile.  
"I think you should take it." She grinned and Kelly leant over, pulling her forward into a kiss that lasted a little longer than it probably should have. They broke apart just as Angela re-entered the room.  
"So, have you decided?" She sat back down and Kelly turned to her with a small smile.  
"Yeah. I'll take it." She grinned and Angela smiled.  
"Excellent. It'll take a week or so for the paperwork to come through but you've earned a month's leave after the incident. I'll call when everything's settled." She relaxed into her chair and Kelly stood up, taking Soph's hand and pulling her up too.  
"Great. See you in a month then." She nodded at the woman and the pair of them walked back to the door. Soph cast one last smile back at the woman before they left. She was still a little unsure about this but Kelly seemed ecstatic, the happy look in the older girl's eyes made her smile to herself as they got in the car. They would manage with this, hell, if it meant staying up until ridiculous times at night just to make sure she could talk to her every night. She would make this work.

_**Well Soph's got her determind face on then eh? XD we'll have too see if it's enough won't we?**_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Home

_**Disclaimer bla bla bla**_

_**Two things to appologise for today.  
One: Sorry for the delay, I had massive trouble with writing this one.  
Two: Sorry it's so short.**_

_**Chapter 25: Home**_

When they told Camilla how long Kelly would be staying the first thing she told them was that Soph would not be allowed to stay out of lessons for that long. She gave them a few days, almost all of which was spent in Soph's room, to recover for everything that had happened but then Soph had to attend lessons once again. She wasn't happy about it but after every lesson she'd find Kelly outside the classroom waiting for her so that helped. She wasn't sure exactly what Kelly did while she was in lessons, she guessed at wandering around the school or playing pool and cards with some of the other girls but it never really came up in conversation. They ate dinner in the dining hall with everyone else and pretty soon it was almost as though Kelly were still a student. Polly stopped by a week or so after the incident and the first thing she'd done was slap Kelly around the back of the head, the older girl had scowled at her but Soph and Annabelle found it hilarious. There was something about the way the geek was shouting at her for being so stupid that just sent them both off into a fit of giggles. She'd forgotten how close Kelly and Polly had been and it was great to see that that hadn't changed. Camilla offered Polly the chance to stay for a few days but she had to get back to work, apparently she was working in some development lab for some high tech stuff. Soph got lost in most of that conversation, she could use computers, but ask her anything about one and she couldn't tell you. So Polly left by the end of the day and nothing too odd happened for the rest of Kelly's visit, which was nice for once. As strange as it, was it was nice to have some relaxing days, though the lack of pranks from the girls was starting to become unnerving.

Kelly went to London on the last day of her visit and received everything that came with her new job (such as the ID card and everything) and the next morning she had to leave. They walked down to her car in silence as always and Soph stood back a bit while Kelly put her bag on the passenger seat. When she was done she walked back over and wrapped an arm around Soph's waist, pulling her forward. Soph returned the embrace, closing her eyes as she tried not to think about how long Kelly would be gone for.  
"I'll talk to you tonight, yeah?" (They'd gotten a new phone for Soph after she broke hers) Kelly's voice was quiet and Soph could tell she was trying not to let her emotions show, she would have made a joke but she was trying just as hard.  
"Yeah." She smiled slightly as she broke the hug to look at her, placing a hand on the side of the older girls face. She watched Kelly's expression break into a sad smile before leaning up and capturing her lips. The kiss started out gentle but, like so many times before, they got lost in it a little. Neither of them minded though, it just showed that, despite how long they'd been together now, they could still make each other crazy. When they finally broke apart Soph stepped back a meter or so while she watched Kelly open her door. She fought with the urge to say something and eventually gave in to herself.  
"Kel'..." She paused as the older girl looked around, one foot in her car.  
"Yeah?" She sounded confused and Soph opened her mouth to speak. She would say it now, she'd been trying to get it out the whole time Kelly had been here and now was her last chance for a while. Eventually she managed to produce sound.  
"I erm... I-" A heavy load of ice cold water laded on her head and drowned out the rest, she looked up and found Annabelle, Roxy and the twins grinning at them from a window. She shot them a murderous expression before looking back to Kelly who was laughing. She just stayed looking sulky until Kelly managed to stop laughing and walked over, pushing her, now drenched, hair away from her eyes and leaning next to her ear. Soph froze as Kelly spoke, her tone quiet but it held none of the sadness it had while saying goodbye.  
"I love you too." She moved away with a grin and Soph stood dumbstruck for a second before the bubble of happiness she'd been carrying with her over the last month pretty much exploded and she threw her arms around the older girl's neck, crashing her lips against hers. Kelly returned in kind, neither of them caring they were being watched or that Soph was still drenched. She felt a slight pang of annoyance that Kelly had clearly noticed her struggle over the past month and only chose now to help her out but that quickly faded as they broke apart. They both grinned and Kelly turned to get in her car.  
"Look after yourself." She fought to keep a serious edge to her voice despite her grin and saw Kelly nod.  
"You too." With that she drove off, leaving Soph to glance up at the window and give a mischievous smirk that seemed to make their grins waver slightly before walking into the school. She would pay them back for this, and they knew it.

Once dry Soph had gone with a simple revenge, she was in a very good mood now so she decided to be merciful. She got the twins first by replacing all the weapons in their favourite locker with toy guns that fired nothing but bubbles and foam darts, she'd put them back tomorrow but for now they could go without. Annabelle and Roxy were a little difficult, playing a prank on the head girl would be tricky but for this she decided to pay them back in kind for what they did to her. With the help of a few first years that she paid off to keep silent she managed to fit the 'emergency' hose into Annabelle's room through the window, angling it just right so that it would hit the bed. With the help of a listening device hidden in the room she would hear when they came in and would know just the right moment to set it off. She sat next to the lever with a small smirk on her face, watching the sun set. The sound of the bedroom door opening came through and she breathed a sigh of relief as they didn't turn the light on before they got into bed, she'd hidden the hose behind a curtain but you never could be too careful. As she was considering making her move her phone rang and she grinned, flicking the phone open and holding it to her ear.  
"Missing me already?" She smirked to herself and heard Kelly chuckled on the other end.  
"Always, get revenge yet?" She heard the smile in Kelly's voice and grinned, placing a hand on the lever as the sounds coming through the device got a little disturbing.  
"I'm about to." She smirked to herself and pushed the handle down, seconds later hearing the satisfying scream from Annabelle and the equally amusing streams of curse words coming from Roxy. She was sure Kelly could hear it too from down the phone as she burst out laughing.  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side." She managed to stop laughing long enough to speak and Soph chuckled, shutting off the water.  
"Love, you couldn't get on my bad side if you tried." She smiled and walked back inside, heading up to her room as Kelly chuckled in response.  
"I may have to test that." Soph could hear the mischievous edge to her voice and chuckled as she walked into her room and locked the door, dropping into her chair and putting her feet up on the desk beside it.  
"Watch it, I may not get pissed at you but I can still get even." She heard a quiet laugh on the other end as a response and couldn't help but smile.  
"So, how's your new job working out so far? Kill anyone yet, Agent Jones?"  
"It's great and no, not yet anyway, though I'm considering it with my new partner." She gave a sigh of annoyance and Soph raised an eyebrow to herself.  
"Oh? What're they like?"  
"Very like Chelsea, but without the redeeming feature of secretly being intelligent." Soph winced at the thought, she didn't think she'd be able to stand someone like that for very long.  
"Ah, how long before you shoot her?" She ginned as she tried to lighten Kelly's mood.  
"I'd say about a week, she's taking up so much space in our room it's insane. Who brings curling irons to a mission for the government?" She sounded tired already and Soph smirked slightly.  
"You sound like you could use a break. Fancy a trip back home?" She grinned as Kelly laughed.  
"I only left this morning." She could tell she was grinning through her voice and had to hold back a laugh.  
"Are you saying you don't want to be here Jones?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.  
"Well you know, there are a lot of other people in the world..." This mischievous tone of her voice had Soph scowling at the wall across from her.  
"Remember what I said about my bad side?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wrong." She heard a faint chuckle on the other end before Kelly's voice returned.  
"You know I'm only joking love, there is no place I'd rather be than with you right now." Soph smiled slightly to herself.  
"Okay, you're back on the good side." She grinned and heard Kelly laugh then yawn.  
"It's much too early for me to be awake." She yawned again and Soph frowned slightly.  
"Out of the country are we?" She grinned at Kelly's slip up, she wasn't supposed to know anything about where her girlfriend was in case people found out about their relationship and tried to get information out of her.  
"That's for me to know and you to wonder about Daniels." Soph chuckled at her response.  
"Aw, you're no fun Jones."  
"Only while the sun's up Daniels." There was a mischievous edge to her tone and Soph blinked as a memory hit her.

_'A hand suddenly clasped over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a body behind her, recognising who it was instantly from the tattoo on the arm, and a little more embarrassingly from the unique scent of the perfume, Soph relaxed against her.  
"You're no fun Daniels." The hands on her were removed and Soph grinned.  
"Only while the sun's up, Jones."'_

She couldn't help but smile at the fact Kelly had remembered that moment. Despite her best efforts a yawn escaped her and she heard Kelly laugh.  
"Sounds like we're both tired, you should get some sleep love, I'll call again tomorrow." She sounded reluctant but Soph knew she meant it, she gave small sigh before answering.  
"I guess I should. Have fun shooting your partner." She grinned and heard a laugh on the other end.  
"I will, sleep well love." She heard the smile in Kelly's voice and grinned to herself.  
"I'll try. Talk to you tomorrow."  
"'Night, love you." Soph felt a vivid blush form in her cheeks at the last two words.  
"Love you too." She could've sworn Kelly chuckle at the thinly veiled embarrassment in her voice as the line went dead. She snapped the phone shut and ran a hand over her face. She had no idea why she got so embarrassed about such things but she doubted it would go away soon. She set her phone to charge and got changed, a moronic grin spreading across her face as she realised she's finally managed to say it and Kelly had responded. That night she had fallen asleep grinning like a child, she continued to do so every night after she spoke to Kelly. She hoped it would stop before Kelly's next visit, she knew the older girl would laugh at her for it but for now she was perfectly happy to fall asleep thinking about her.

Life was pretty quiet between Kelly's visits, as quiet as it ever would be at St. Trinians anyway. Though recently the twins had become particularly temperamental and Soph had a suspicion as to why. It was odd to her but they were growing up, if she stopped to look around at the girls around the school she could see the subtle changes in the girls she'd met almost two years ago. She still felt a small smirk pull at the edges of her mouth whenever she thought about how long she'd stayed here, it had taken her seven years and six schools but she'd found a place she respected enough to call home. That sounded like a good achievement to her. Every month or so Kelly would come home for a few weeks. Soph was permitted three days at the start of these visits and one at the end to skip classes. Both girls were very happy with the arrangement, though if either of them had it their way they would spend the entire time alone in their room but that wasn't practical. During one of these visits Soph was in art, idly sketching but not really paying attention to it. It was the last lesson for today and she was looking forward to finding Kelly stood outside, that smug smirk on her face as she read Soph's happy reaction to seeing her. The bell finally rang and Soph walked swiftly from the room, surprised to find the corridor empty. She smiled to herself and stuck her hands in her pockets as she headed down to Camilla's office, if Kelly wasn't waiting for her when she left class it was usually because the old headmistress wouldn't let her leave mid-conversation. Soph reached the door and knocked once before entering, her eyebrows rising slightly as she took in the three people in the room. The most surprising thing was Lexi, sat on the sofa next to a very stony faced Kelly and holding a glass of what Soph presumed was whisky, Camilla seemed to look a little relived as she turned and saw Soph walking in.  
"Ah Sophie! It's about time you got here; your friend has been waiting for you." She nodded toward Lexi who, as Kelly stood up, jumped up and rushed over to her, practically knocking her over with a hug.  
"I was worried; I couldn't connect to your phone or anything so I came to make sure you were okay." As the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck Soph cast an apologetic look to Kelly, who was still stood next to the sofa looking annoyed. She held her hands awkwardly away from herself in hope that Lexi would take the hint but the girl held on, her face buried in Soph's shoulder.  
"Whisky girly?" Camilla's voice came from somewhere past Lexi's head and Soph nodded, still looking at Kelly who seemed to be trying to burn holes in Lexi with her eyes.

Eventually, apparently figuring out that Soph wasn't going to hug her back, Lexi let go, a wide smile still on her face even as Soph sidestepped around her and took Kelly's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling her to sit on the sofa. It didn't surprise Soph when the older girl pulled her closer and rested an arm across her shoulders in a possessive gesture, she just took the whisky her aunt brought over and took a long drink, placing a hand purposefully on Kelly's leg, trying to hint to Lexi for her to give up before Kelly shot her. She saw the girls' green eyes flick to her hand but she seemed to disregard it as she almost skipped over and sat down next to Soph. Camilla seemed to figure out exactly what was going on and, despite her polite mask, Soph could see amusement in her eyes. She, on the other hand, didn't find this funny at all, Kelly was always armed these days and she could actually feel the side of the gun pressing into her ribs as she shifted closer to the older girl. She knew she probably wouldn't actually shoot her but knowing Kelly she might threaten. Seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness in the air Lexi was still as bubbly as ever as she took Soph's hand and held it in both of hers. Soph held back a heavy sigh as she felt Kelly's arm tighten around her as though she wanted to pull her out of the way.  
"I'm sorry about our argument but I was just looking out for you, and to tell you the truth..." She trailed off and Soph felt a feeling of dread build up in her stomach, she couldn't be this stupid could she?  
"I still think you shouldn't be with her." She sounded convinced and if Soph had a hand free she would have slapped it to her forehead, yes, she was stupid enough to do that. She felt a slight shift beside her and then there was a gun next to her face, pointing at Lexi. The brunette squeaked in surprise and Camilla froze in her seat. Soph shot her aunt reassuring look before turning to Kelly and placing a hand over the end of the gun, making it point down rather than at the poor girl's head.  
"Kel' it's fine, I'll handle this, okay?" She gave her leg a gentle squeeze and saw a muscle in the older girl's jaw twitch before she let her hand drop, sliding the weapon back into it's holster inside her jacket. Soph let out a long breath and took her hand, entwining their fingers before turning back to Lexi.  
"Sorry, but I really don't care what you think. I'm not leaving Kelly." She spoke slowly and clearly to make sure she understood but the girl stood up looking upset.  
"But I saw how you were when she left! You were like a zombie Soph, what if it happens again?!" Her voice rose and Soph felt Kelly's slight flinch at the word zombie. She hadn't gone into detail about how she was while worrying, truthfully she didn't think Kelly needed to know, it would have just made her feel more guilty. She stood up facing Lexi, now a little annoyed that the girl had upset Kelly.  
"There was nothing she could have done to avoid that and we've already fixed the situation so it won't happen again. Even if it does, I'll still wait." She said the last part to try and cheer up Kelly and as she glanced at her out of the corner of her eye she saw the older girl smile and stand up, moving to her side and taking her hand. She smiled at her before turning back to Lexi who was looking outraged.  
"Don't you see how weird that is?! You shouldn't have to wait for that _whore_ to finish what she's doing to have time for you!" She'd actually started shouting and Soph's smile vanished as she insulted Kelly. She took in a deep breath and let it out, glaring into the other girls eyes as she stepped forward and pulled a smile onto her face, She nodded thoughtfully for a second.  
"You know, you're right. I shouldn't wait for a whore to finish what she's doing to do what I want." She looked at Lexi's hopeful expression for a second before clenching her hand into a fist so tight she felt her knuckles click.  
"I'm glad you're finally-" She was cut off as Soph's fist connected with the side of her jaw and sent her to the floor.  
"Sorry, but I didn't want to wait for you to finish." She heard a quiet chuckle behind her and turned around to see both Kelly and Camilla trying not to laugh.  
"What? I told you before that no-one calls my girlfriend a whore." She winked and Kelly took her hand, pulling her over into a kiss.

They ended the kiss quickly, well aware of Camilla still sat beside them. Kelly looked down at the unconscious girl and walked over, couching down to inspect the damage. A few seconds later the unceremoniously let Lexi's head drop back onto the floor and stood up.  
"Well she's alive, but there's a tooth around here somewhere." As she spoke she grinned and Soph chuckled, flexing her hand slowly.  
"I suppose we should get her on her way home..." She frowned slightly as she looked down at her, feeling Kelly's arm wrap around her waist and changing her expression to a small smile. At that point Camilla decided to rejoin the conversation and stood up.  
"Actually girlies it's time for you to be off to bed, I'll see to it our guest goes home safely." She moved and opened the door for them; Soph gave her an appreciative smile and received a nod in return as they left. She had no idea what Camilla would do, probably wait for her to wake up and send her on her way but right now she didn't care. She and Kelly walked hand in hand up to their room in silence but as soon as Soph slid the lock into place there were arms around her waist. She leant back into the older girls embrace and let her eyes close as Kelly's mouth ghosted over the skin of her neck and up to her ear.  
"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to shoot her?" Her voice was low and quiet, Soph felt a small shiver run down her spine and knew that Kelly, being so close against her, had felt it. She opened her mouth to speak but Kelly was talking again.  
"When she hugged you like that I thought I might actually pull her off of you myself." She started walking backwards and Soph let herself be pulled along. Kelly was in that kind of mood where nothing would stop her and Soph was by no means complaining. Within seconds she found herself released and being pushed down onto the bed. She kicked her boots off and smiled slightly as Kelly leant over her, though she did arch an eyebrow as Kelly pinned her hands above her head with one of her own, the other trailing with a feather light touch over Soph's torso.

Soph could feel the temperature of her own body rising as Kelly continued to trail her hand over her with an agonisingly light touch, she tried to arch up into her hand but Kelly moved to keep the lack of pressure. Soph gave an almost silent impatient groan.  
"Kel'..." She blushed at her own voice and Kelly chuckled quietly next to her ear.  
"Say it again." Her voice was quiet but commanding and Soph opened her mouth to speak instantly. Surprised at her own actions she was temporarily lost for words; Kelly had never been like this before. Her mind raced and seconds later it hit her. Kelly was trying to prove that Soph was hers. She smiled internally as her mind was dragged back to the situation; Kelly's touch was driving her crazy. She opened her mouth again but she couldn't make herself go above a whisper, she was still too embarrassed by the raspy sound of her voice to speak louder.  
"...Kelly." She heard the older girl make an approving sound and the hand slipped under her jacket, the hand that was holding her pinned vanished for a second as her jacket was removed, followed by her shirt, but it quickly returned before Soph could do much. She gave a quiet huff at not being able to reach for her and saw a grin pull onto the older girls face.  
"These stay here." The pressure increased on her writs for a second before vanishing completely, Soph toyed with the idea of moving them as Kelly removed her own jacket, straddling Soph's waist.  
The older girl's shirt followed her jacket and before Soph could say anything a mouth crashed against hers in a fierce kiss. She had to grip the headboard to stop herself entwining a hand in the raven hair that now fell around her face as Kelly bit gently on her bottom lip, pulling yet another embarrassing groan from her.  
"Why did you wait for me?" Kelly's breath was hot on her ear and the muscles in Soph's stomach tightened as a hand slid over them, inching under the waistband of her jeans.  
"I love you." She answered without hesitation but a vivid blush still formed on her face. Kelly's teeth grazed across the skin of her neck and her hand slid down further.  
"Again." She spoke a little quieter and Soph smiled, her hands moving from where Kelly had left them to pull the older girl into another kiss, when they eventually broke apart she smiled slightly.  
"I love you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Kelly's smile prevented her blush for once, as their lips collided once more Soph decided it didn't matter how many times Kelly asked her to say it. Tonight she would repeat it as many times as the older girl needed.

All through the night Soph repeated those three words and Kelly's name, sometimes as a breathless gasp, others as a shout to the world. She couldn't really remember much of it; it was all infused with a thick fog in her mind. She only knew that Kelly had never held her tighter and she had never felt like she had to cling to anyone as urgently before. She was tempted to write Lexi a letter of thanks for causing such a night but she guessed, after that punch, they wouldn't be talking much from now on. She relaxed her tired muscles as she lay curled against Kelly with her head tucked against the older girls shoulder and couldn't help but notice how much the two of them had changed since their first night together. If Soph remembered correctly Kelly had been the one to ask her to stop teasing and she had been the one to pin the older girl beneath her with a triumphant smirk. She grinned to herself as she realised the personality swap that seemed to have occurred. She found herself feeling more comfortable than she had ever been simply by laying wrapped in Kelly's arms. She thought she'd found home when she'd moved to St. Trinians but no, she found home here. Kelly was her home and no way in hell was she going to let anything take that from her.

_**Soph really is turning into a softie isn't she? ^_^**_


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Away

_**Diclaimer: I own Soph and the events that happen outide of the films. Not the films themselves or anything/anyone from them.**_

_**Sorry for the overly long waits at the minute, bit of a motivation problem, should be back to normal release dates soon ^_^**_

_**Chapter 26: Away**_

The rest of the school year carried on much the same, Kelly turned up every month or so and they spent every night that she was away working talking on the phone. As the school year drew to a close Kelly told her that she'd put in a request for a few weeks off so that they could go on holiday without worrying that she would be called away. This had been very good news and that night Soph and Kelly had spent hours on her computer planning where they could go. They both loved warm weather but Kelly had been to all the usual places while working and she didn't want to associate their first holiday together with work so they decided on Crete. Soph liked the idea and they had booked the tickets for the end of school and the return flight would bring them back a week before September, giving Soph time to look through jobs and find somewhere to live. Apparently Annabelle would be living at St. Trinians with Camilla but Soph kind of wanted her own place, well, she wanted her and Kelly to have _their_ own place but she felt more than a little nervous about asking that. She was sure it would come up eventually but she wasn't sure how to ask.

As the last day of school started everyone was packing, she walked up to the roof to relax but found it occupied by Roxy and Annabelle so she turned around and left, just about getting the topic of their conversation as she headed back down the stairs. Roxy was going off on tour and she wanted Annabelle to come with her. Now smiling to herself, she made her way to the dorms to make sure everything was running smoothly there. Everyone seemed to be doing fine; a couple of fights had broken out in the first year's crib but aside from that nothing much was happening. She leant against a support beam as she looked at all the girls, wondering idly to herself who would make next head girl. She guessed that none of the Tottys would get the job, Chelsea was the only one who had the brains for it and she was leaving. The Geeks had the brains for it but none of them possessed the right knowledge of the other groups to really manage the job but the chavs and emos would play favourites and everyone knew it. Her eyes drifted over the flammables and she pushed the thought away from her head, god forbid any of them rise to power around here. She rested her sights on the ex-trustafarian eco girl, Celia. Surprisingly she was a year younger than Soph and Annabelle and despite her efforts to fit into the ecos she was still often seen sat on her own. A small smile curved the corners of her mouth as she thought to herself; she would place good money on Celia to be the next head girl. She was dragged from her thoughts by someone pulling on her arm; she turned and smiled at the twins stood beside her.  
"What's up girls?" She grinned as they looked at each other for a second.  
"We have something for you." They spoke in unison and Soph arched an eyebrow. Tania held out her hand and Soph extended hers, her grin dropping to a warm smile as the girl dropped a key into her hand. She recognised it instantly; it was the key to the bike she'd help them fix up, she knelt down and held out her arms. Before she could feel embarrassed about this they hugged her, she smiled to herself and hugged them back, eventually pulling away and looking at them both seriously, a hand resting on each of their shoulders.  
"You two had better look after the place, I will be back to check." She smirked and they both grinned. She straightened up and gave them both a quick wink.  
"Right, now go finish packing." She nodded towards the first year crib and they both ran off. She opened her hand and looked at the key with a small smile; she was going to miss those two.

She woke up early the next morning, cars would be arriving soon to take everyone home and Annabelle had asked her to help with luggage check to make sure no-one forgot anything. She had a shower and pulled on her uniform, smiling slightly as she realised this would be the last time she wore it. Checking her reflection briefly in the mirror, she walked out and down to the dining hall, grabbing her usual apple before heading back up to the dorms, people would already be awake and Annabelle and Roxy had taken to emerging a little late these days so she chose to get them up on time today. She took a bite from her apple and knocked loudly on the door, waiting patiently for the I to open. Eventually it did, revealing a very bed messed Annabelle in a dressing gown.  
"Ah, good morning Soph." She smiled and Soph glanced past her at an annoyed looking Roxy who was still sat in bed.  
"Early start today, you're going to be needed outside." She took another bite from her apple as Annabelle nodded.  
"Good point. Wait here." She walked away but left the door open a little. Soph chuckled as she heard a thud of someone hitting the floor and guessed Roxy hadn't wanted to get up. After a few minutes the head girl returned with a disgruntled blonde stood beside her.  
"Right, let's go." Annabelle smiled and led the way down the stairs, Soph and Roxy on her heels.

As they made their way down Soph dropped her apple core out of a window and decided to talk a little.  
"So, any ideas for next head girl?" She kept her tone conversational despite the fact she really wanted to know due to a bet she'd placed with Kelly.  
"I was thinking about Celia but I'm not sure yet. She seems to have a good grasp on the school." She spoke quietly to avoid being over heard by any mics that had yet to be removed from the corridors and Soph smiled slightly.  
"Good choice." She grinned to herself; Annabelle had just won her a bet. Roxy was next to speak.  
"Any plans for the summer?" She gave a small smile and Soph smiled back, she and Roxy had been a little rocky since the fight but they were still on good terms.  
"Holiday with Kel'. You?" She stuck her hands in her pockets as they reached Beverly's desk and Annabelle started talking to the receptionist.  
"Back on tour." She grinned and Soph smirked.  
"And Annabelle?" She arched an eyebrow questioningly and Roxy's grin seemed to grow slightly.  
"She's coming with me." She sounded proud and Soph placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well I hope you two have fun." She smiled and Roxy returned it.  
"You too." As she spoke Annabelle returned with three clipboards and handed one to each of them.  
"Right. Soph, you're on luggage check, Roxy you help me with making sure everyone leaves." They all shared a grin at that, last year Soph and Kelly had had to look for several first years that tried to stay, there was always a few. With a small nod they all moved out into the driveway, Soph standing where she knew all the bags would be dropped in a few minutes and giving a loud whistle. As always Leo promptly came bounding around the corner and tried to knock her over, she chuckled and got him to sit next to her as the girls finished breakfast and started emerging from the school, dragging bags and hockey sticks behind them.

Parents started pulling up and tentatively approaching their children. Soph checked off everyone's stuff as they collected it and said goodbye to the one's she'd known better than others. Chelsea had pulled her into a hug that Soph awkwardly returned with one arm, letting the blonde take her number so they could have a drink sometime or something. She smiled her goodbye to the Totty, with anyone else their past would have made ridiculous amounts of awkwardness but she'd actually become pretty good friends with her. She gave a small wave as the girl got into her car and drove off; turning to Lucy who was looking for her bag and helping her find it. She shook hands with the Geek and Zoe, and, despite her slight disliking to the clique, she bumped fists with Bianca with a small smile. She'd at least been nicer to talk to that her predecessor. When Celia came forward she and Soph shared a small smile, she hadn't spoken to the girl much, but then, no-one had, though she did notice the twigs-and-leaves outfit of the ecos was missing from her today. The twins were almost the last to claim their things as their mother waited by her car, they looked up at her with sad expressions and Soph grinned.  
"You'll be back before you even notice it." She pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and held it out, Tara took it and looked at the number written on it with a confused expression.  
"If you need me and Kelly for anything, call us." She watched as their faces lit up a little and they jumped on her in a hug. It had been Kelly's idea to give them Soph's number, she knew how much the twins looked up to them and Soph had to admit she felt an odd sort of big-sisterly protective feeling toward the girls.  
"Right, bugger off you two." She smirked and they stepped back, grinning up at her. She nodded her head towards their mother and they ran off with their bags. Annabelle and Roxy joined her leaning against the wall of the school as they all watched the last car vanish down the drive. After a few seconds Annabelle spoke.  
"Who's bag is that?" She nodded at the last bag still sat in the driveway and Soph smiled slightly.  
"Mine." The two looked at her and she smiled.  
"My lift should be here any second." She checked the time on her phone as the roar of an engine reached their ears. A black sports car was racing, a little too fast, up the drive towards them and skidded to a halt just in front of them. Soph arched an eyebrow at the dramatic entrance as Kelly stepped out of the car, a smirk on her face.  
"You're late." Soph folded her arms across her chest and smirked as Kelly rolled her eyes, holding out a hand.  
"Get your ass over here Daniels." She scowled playfully and Soph grinned, pushing away from the wall and walking forwards, as she got close enough Kelly pulled her forwards into a kiss, her hand slid automatically into the older girl's hair and she felt arms wrap securely around her waist. Kelly had been made to go on a particularly long job to make up for her time off so she'd been away for a little longer than usual. As they eventually parted Kelly spoke quietly next to her ear.  
"I missed you." Her tone was low and Soph held back a shiver, feeling the older girls hand slip under her jacket she chuckled quietly.  
"I can tell, but we have a plane to catch." She gently took Kelly's hands off of her and stepped back, turning to Annabelle and Roxy who walked forwards to say goodbye while Kelly put her bag in the boot of the car.  
"We'll be back in a few weeks but I guess you'll be gone by then. Let me know when you're back or something." She smiled and the two nodded. Before she could say much else Annabelle pulled her into a hug, she smiled and hugged her cousin back. Luckily the girl seemed to have finally figured out not to over-hug her so she stepped away after only a few seconds.  
"I'll see you around kid." She grinned and Annabelle smiled back, Kelly returned and Soph felt an arm wrap around her waist.  
"Well the place is still standing. Looks as though I made a good choice leaving you in charge." She heard the smile in Kelly's voice and smirked slightly as Annabelle beamed. A thought hit her and she turned to Roxy.  
"Look after my cousin." She gave a mock serious expression and saw the blonde girl grin. Annabelle seemed to catch onto the joke since then turned serious and looked at Kelly.  
"And you look after mine." They all stayed frowning at each other for a few more seconds before they all burst out laughing.  
"Come on love, we have to go." Kelly let go of her to get in the car and Soph grinned.  
"See you girls." She winked at the pair in front of her and nodded at Camilla who was stood in her office window before climbing into her side with a small smile.

When they stopped briefly to refill the car Soph took the opportunity to get changed, pulling on a simple black T-shirt in place of her school shirt and tie before getting back in the car. She and Kelly hadn't spoken much during the drive so far, Soph had filled her in on everything that had happened that morning but aside from that they just listened music, their hands entwined at all times aside from when Kelly had to change gear. Eventually they reached the airport and after going through customs they were both sat comfortably on the plane. It was a long flight and Kelly had insisted, though Soph hadn't put up much of a fight, in dragging her into the bathroom. They left one at a time, Kelly going first after reapplying makeup and smoothing out the creases in her clothing. Soph stayed back for a little while to remove the lipstick Kelly had left down the side of her neck and try and do something about the heavy amount of colour that had come into her cheeks. As she left she received a knowing look from one of the stewards and grinned at him before heading back to her seat where Kelly was looking quite pleased with herself. She gave her a playful scowl as she sat back down and the older girl laughed, moving the armrest so it was out of the way and pulling her closer. With a small smile she relaxed against the older girl, pulling her book from her bag and starting to read, it wasn't long before she felt the arms around her relax and she glanced up to see Kelly asleep.

It was quite late when they finally arrived at the hotel and Soph dropped her bag next to the bed with a heavy sigh, turning and letting herself fall backwards onto the soft covers. She heard Kelly laugh from the doorway and propped herself up on her elbows with a small grin.  
"Tired?" She heard the amusement in Kelly voice and rolled her eyes, Kelly travelled a lot so she was probably used to it but Soph really wasn't.  
"Well I didn't have a nap on the plane." She smirked and let herself drop back to look up at the ceiling as Kelly walked over. She felt the bed shift as the older girl sat down and let her eyes drop closed, she was really very tired. She smiled as a hand brushed her hair from her forehead and she felt lips press gently against her own. Soph marvelled at the sweetness of it for a second and as Kelly moved away she couldn't help the look of disappointment that flickered across her face at the loss. Kelly's chuckle beside her had her opening her eyes and looking up at the older girl with a slightly sulky expression. She sat up as Kelly shifted so her back was against the headboard, on the opposite end of the bed to Soph. She arched an eyebrow suggestively and saw Kelly's mischievous smirk as she ran her tongue over her teeth, as tired as Soph was she couldn't say no and she was pretty sure Kelly knew that. In seconds she'd kicked off her boots and was sat in Kelly's lap, a knee resting on either side of the older girl's waist as she captured her lips in a fierce kiss. On the plane they'd been hurried and constantly fearing interruption, now there was no need to hurry and not even a vague idea of interruption. Unfortunately, some things would always get in their way and the phone next to the bed rang loudly. Soph gave an annoyed groan as she broke the kiss and reached for the receiver, much like last time Kelly didn't seem to even notice the fact Soph would be talking to someone and moved down to her neck.  
"Hello?" Soph was a little proud of her ability to keep her voice in check but Kelly seemed to take that as a challenge and caused Soph to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep quiet as a voice drifted up through the phone.  
"Hello, this is reception; just calling to make sure everything is alright with your room." A friendly male voice just about registered in her head as she wound her fingers into the older girls hair.  
"Yeah. Everything's fine. No problems." She spoke quickly in an attempt to get the conversation over with as soon as possible since Kelly had just pushed her jacket from her shoulders and was working at trying to pull her shirt off over her head.  
"If anything comes up do not hesitate to call." She could've sworn she heard barely restrained laughter in the man's voice and bit back down on her lip as Kelly's mouth moved lower.  
"We won't. Thank you." She hung up quickly and redirected her attention to Kelly in time to see her own shirt go over her head. She scowled at her briefly before leaning down, speaking between kisses.  
"Evil. Woman." They could both tell the annoyance in her voice was nowhere near genuine and Kelly chuckled quietly as she pulled back.  
"You love it really." She smirked briefly as Soph rolled her eyes and pulled the older girl back into a kiss.

The next morning they both woke a lot later than they usually would, Soph could tell Kelly was already awake and kept her eyes closed, not quite ready to leave the older girl's warm embrace. She'd woken up in the exact same position as she'd gone to sleep, their legs entwined, Soph's head tucked into Kelly's shoulder and her arm across the other girl's waist. Undoubtedly Kelly could tell she was awake but apparently she wasn't ready to get up yet either so they simply lay there for a little while longer. Eventually she felt Kelly's lips on her forehead and gave a small sigh.  
"Do we really have to get out of bed?" She heard Kelly chuckle next to her but still kept her eyes closed.  
"Afraid so, I'm hungry." It was her turn to laugh at Kelly's response and she sat up, slowly stretching as she opened her eyes. She realised she hadn't actually had a good look at their room last night and looked around. It was actually pretty nice, mostly shades of white and beige but Soph guessed that was just to make sure it would be liked by everyone. She turned back to Kelly with a small smile.  
"So what do you think? Room service or find somewhere outside of the hotel?" She grinned and saw Kelly smile in response.  
"Room service, we can leave the hotel some other time." She got up as she spoke and Soph nodded, shifting over to the phone to order food as Kelly stated unpacking their things into the chest of draws and cupboard in the room. When she hung up she turned to find Kelly looking thoughtfully at something in her bag.  
"What's up?" She ran over everything she'd packed in her mind and couldn't think of anything that could make her pull that kind of face. She watched as Kelly stood up and threw something over to her, a mischievous grin pulling onto her face.  
"We are going swimming later." Soph looked at the black material that had landed in her lap and laughed as she found it was her swim ware.  
"No complaints from me." She grinned and stood up, grabbing a set of clothes from the ones Kelly had already unpacked and getting dressed, it would be a little awkward to answer the door to room service naked.

After they'd had lunch (they really had slept in) they sat and watched a film, Kelly resting her head in Soph's lap. When the film ended the older girl was on her feet straight away and getting changed. Soph chuckled and joined her.  
"In a hurry?" She grinned as she got undressed and saw Kelly smirk back at her before carrying on getting changed. Soph put on a simple black bikini, she didn't go swimming as often as she used to these days so she only now remembered how easily the thing came undone. The top half was help up with two knots, one at the back on her neck and one across her back, and the bottom half was held on with two more knots on either side of her hips. Well aware of whom she was going swimming with; Soph made sure the knots could not be undone easily. She turned to see if Kelly was ready yet and nearly dropped her jaw on the floor.  
"You know, I think we can stay in the room today." Her mouth felt dry as she took in the sight of the older girl, her outfit was much the same as Soph's but it was red rather than black and Soph was pretty damn sure she didn't look as bloody gorgeous in hers. She eventually managed to drag her eyes away from Kelly's simply astounding figure and back up to her face, only to find the older girl trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Why? Something wrong?" She arched an eyebrow and Soph grinned, walking over and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.  
"You're missing something." She smirked mischievously and pressed her lips lightly against Kelly's neck, no way was she letting Kelly walk around like that without making a point of showing people she was taken. She set about leaving a mark and wondered exactly why she was doing it. Hell, was this what it was like to be possessive? She grinned as she pulled back and saw Kelly smirk knowingly before leaning down and doing the same to her.

Pretty soon they were at the side of the pool. Soph dropped their towels on a sun bed and couldn't help but notice the amount of guys starting at Kelly. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes and took the older girl's hand, pulling her the edge of the water with a grin.  
"Feel like swimming Jones?" She smirked as Kelly grinned and nodded.  
"After you Daniels." There was a mischievous edge to her voice that Soph couldn't figure out until she found herself falling backwards into the water. She resurfaced and pushed her hair back, scowling up at the older girl who was laughing at her.  
"Yeah, yeah, very funny..." She moved to the edge and sat down, hiding a mischievous smirk that was trying to force it's way onto her face as Kelly went to climb in. As the older girl stepped forwards Soph shot out a hand and grabbed her ankle, tripping her over so she landed face first in the water. Now happy with her revenge Soph started laughing until a sulking Kelly resurfaced and splashed her. With a mischievous grin she slid back into the water and splashed her back, effectively starting an all out war in the pool. They spent a while in the cool water, eventually Kelly got out to catch some sun since she'd apparently been somewhere pretty cold the last month and a half, Soph had nodded and decided to swim a few more lengths before joining her. As she started getting tired she stopped across the pool from their sun beds and looked over, smiling to herself as she saw Kelly relaxing in the sun. She sat there for a minute or two while she caught her breath and just as she was about to head over there she saw a random guy walk up and start talking to her. Frowning to herself she swam back over and pulled herself out of the water, walking over slowly enough to get the general subject of the conversation, she couldn't hear Kelly but the guy was loud enough for her to hear it from the pool.. First time in Crete? _Yes._ Travelling with someone? _Yes she is._ Fancy going for a drink? _No_. Soph reached them as Kelly was casually declining the offer; she sat down on the edge of the older girl's sun bed and shot a small smirk to her before turning to the guy who, to his credit, was still looking hopeful.  
"Jack this is Soph, the girl I told you about." She heard the smirk in Kelly's voice and held out a hand, the guy took at and gave an awkward smile; his confidence seemed to be fading a little as he looked between the two girls in front of him. As she took her hand back she rested it on Kelly's leg purposefully, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as they waited for his next move. Apparently Jack was smarter than he looked because he took a step back and gave a small nod.  
"Well it was nice meeting you both." With that he turned and walked off, Soph and Kelly waited for him to be out of earshot before they burst out laughing, his friends by the bar seemed to do the opposite and waited for him to get there before laughing at him. Soph turned to Kelly with a small smirk and saw her grinning.  
"He was here less than a minute before you came over, getting possessive?" She arched an eyebrow with a slight smirk and Soph felt a blush trying to fight it's way onto her face. She fought with her embarrassment for a second before grinning.  
"Can you blame me?" She purposefully flicked her eyes downward and when she dragged them back up to Kelly's face the older girl was grinning.  
"Nope, but you're not allowed to blame me either." She has a mischievous look in her eye that had Soph confused for a second until she was pulled forward into a kiss. Her thought flickered to the people around them for a split second then she remembered she didn't give a damn and kissed back with equal enthusiasm. Eventually they broke apart and Soph chuckled.  
"I'm never going to blame you for that." She grinned as Kelly laughed and lent next to her ear, speaking quietly.  
"That was for all the guys who've been watching you since we got here." She leant back against the sun bed again and Soph frowned slightly. People were watching her too? She smirked at the thought; this holiday was going to be fun.

She was very right; the holiday very quickly became the best she'd ever been on. A week or so into their time in Crete Kelly decided they would go to the beach for a change, this was bad news for Soph but she went along with it because Kelly seemed really eager to go, she would just have to sit on her towel for a while then and hopefully Kelly wouldn't want to go again. They reached it around one in the afternoon and set up their towels, Kelly was ready to go straight into the sea and Soph said she might later; she really hated water like that. Pools she was fine with, you could see the bottom, but the ocean was another story, she just really hoped Kelly wouldn't notice. Of course she had no luck with that, Kelly noticed everything. Eventually the older girl gave up asking her to come in with her and just grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the water. Soph really didn't want to admit she was scared so she let herself be dragged in, the shallow bit wasn't too bad after all, the water was pretty clear there so she could still see most of her legs but eventually they disappeared entirely. She could see her stomach under the water but then there was nothing, it just faded to a dark blue. Before she noticed what she was doing she tightened her grip on Kelly's hand and the older girl turned to her, concern clear on her face.  
"You okay?" She frowned slightly and Soph look at her.  
"Yeah." She gave a quick smile, not even fooling herself with her attempt to hide her worry but her heart had decided to pick up it's pace and she could hear it pounding in her ears. Kelly rolled her eyes and pulled her around to look at her,  
"No you're not, what's up?" She scowled and Soph gave a small sigh, knowing Kelly wouldn't let them go anywhere until she told her and being quite eager to get back into clearer waters.  
"Not being able to see the bottom makes me a little uncomfortable..." She scowled at the water to avoid looking at Kelly, she didn't need to look to know the look of amusement that would pass over her face when the older girl figured out what she meant by that. Sure enough, when Kelly spoke there was a hint of restrained laughter behind it but a hand on the side of Soph's face made her look back up at her.  
"You could have told me that before I dragged you out here." She grinned and leant down, quickly brushing her lips against Soph's before turning to walk back to the beach. Soph smiled slightly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Thanks for not laughing..." She spoke quietly and felt Kelly squeeze her hand back in response. As they walked back up onto the beach Soph couldn't help but smile, she'd at least expected Kelly to laugh but she'd actually stopped herself. She made a mental note to make a point of thanking her when they got back to the hotel.

_**Soph's a scardy cat ;)**_


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Working

_**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, but my motivation is back so they should be back to normal release times now ^_^**_

_**Chapter 27: Working**_

The holiday was over too soon for Soph's liking but they had lives to get back to. Kelly never told her exactly what she had to go and do but she liked to drop hints, apparently there was a country somewhere that was about to be rid of a very dangerous problem but she at least had time to drop Soph off at the school before leaving.  
"I love you." Soph blushed faintly at the quiet words as she and Kelly finally broke apart.  
"I love you too." She saw the older girl's mouth turn up into a slight smile as she responded. Kelly had commented a few times now on how adorable Soph was when she blushed but had learned to stop after Soph decided scowling at her didn't work and threw a book at her instead. Despite having spent the last few weeks together, Soph was still incredibly reluctant to let the older girl leave, she used the hand that was entwined in Kelly's raven hair pull her back into another kiss. She felt Kelly smirk against her lips and gently move away again.  
"I really have to go." She sounded just as reluctant as Soph felt but she knew the older girl was serious. She gave a heavy sigh and let go.  
"I know. Look after yourself." She gave a slight smirk and saw Kelly grin.  
"Always do, talk to you tonight. And say hey to Camilla for me." She smiled and Soph grinned back as the older girl got into the car and drove off. Soph waited until the black car was out of sight before turning to the school, the sight of the familiar building made her smile before picking up her bag and walking inside, it was still a little early in the morning so she hoped Camilla would be up.

She knocked once on the headmistress's door before walking in, the woman looked up from her desk and gave a wide smile.  
"Ah Sophie! I thought I heard a car. Come in girly." Soph grinned and dropped into the seat across the desk from her aunt.  
"Hey Miss. Good holiday so far?" She relaxed into the soft leather with a slight smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, she'd miss this when she left.  
"Not bad at all, enjoy your holiday with Miss Jones?" She stood up and poured them both a whisky and Soph took hers with a grin.  
"It was fantastic; actually, I bought you something..." She trailed off as she reached down to her bag and stared fishing around in it; she knew she'd packed it in here somewhere. Eventually she found the object of her search and pulled it out with a grin. As always, the gift was alcohol, but for once it wasn't whisky. The woman took it and held the label to the light to read it.  
"I guessed you probably hadn't tried Cretan wine yet." She explained as Camilla grinned.  
"I haven't, thank you girly." They shared a smile for a second before a thought seemed to occur to Camilla and stood up, moving to a box in the corner of the room and picking it up. She dropped it on the desk with a quiet thud and Soph stood up with a slight frown, confused.  
"These arrived for you while you were gone." She opened the box and Soph's eyebrows reunited with her hairline as she found it around half full of packages, all around the size of a small stack of papers.  
"What the hell are they?" She frowned slightly and picked on up. Hell, they were all addressed to 'Miss Sophie M.A. Daniels.'  
"I think they're job offers girly." She aunts amused tone didn't slip past her as she stared in disbelief at the small pile in the box.  
"After everything on my record..." She trailed off and heard Camilla laugh beside her.  
"You have lock picking talent good enough to free every student at Bankfields criminal institution, enough fighting skill to get yourself kicked out of Cheltenham for almost killing someone, enough knowledge of pyrotechnics to burn down half a school, enough skill with firearms to unload three magazines at a set of students and not let a single bullet scratch them and enough cunning to survive this place for two years. Girly, what did you expect?" She finished and Soph gave a short laugh, the woman did have a point, she also had a few other things up her sleeves that her aunt didn't know about but she wasn't about to bring that up now. She swallowed hard and shut the box, lifting it up and placing it under her arm.  
"Well I suppose I'd better go have a look through it..." She smiled and picked up her bag, Camilla nodded.  
"Your room is still as you left it." Soph nodded and gave a small appreciative smile before walking out; it was good to be back.

Looking through the offers was tiring but a little interesting. There were so many of the damn things and they all seemed to be completely different, each with their own plusses and drawbacks, she threw the ones she decided against into the box beside her and left the ones she liked on the table, so far there wasn't one. Military, _too much restriction, no._ Black market organisation, _sounds fun, but not really my thing, no. _Interrogator for some kind of underground society, _where the hell were these ones coming from? Regardless, never mix your hobby with work, no. _Weapons designer, _could be fun but she preferred using weapons, no. _Assassin for the government, _eventually killing people might wear on mental stability, no. _Assassin for the underground, _same problem, no. Why did people seem to think she'd be good at torturing and killing people? Well, maybe she shouldn't think into that one too much... Next job. _Developer of chemical weaponry, _must have figured out the incident with the pills but no. _Criminal psychiatrist, _now there was one that made sense but people really shouldn't let her into their heads, she would be far too tempted to mess them around, no._ Specialist consultant for the police force, _hell no, that'd be like turning to the dogs chasing you and offering them a bone, next. _Eventually she was running out of folders, they all seemed so ridiculous or, the few that did make sense, involved too much responsibility or restrictions. She was about to give up for the night when one caught her eye, somewhere near the bottom of the pile. A grin grew on her face as she read the title and it continued to develop as she read through the folder. Perfect. She threw the rest of the files into the box and left the one she'd chosen open on her desk, dialling the number that had been at the bottom with a slight smirk.  
"Hello this is Sophie Daniels. I'm calling in regards to the job offer..."

Soph was loving her new job. Firstly, she'd been allowed to take as many weapons from the store room as she wanted and that alone was so much fun. She had one direct boss and about six others that she commanded herself, not too much control but just enough to allow her to work to her best. It was like being Kelly's right hand again, but this person was in no way, shape or form Kelly and she didn't spend every night sleeping with this woman. She grinned to herself on her way into the office; she'd just finished her lunch break and was in a bit of a hurry to get back, if she was right then today was going to be hilarious. She'd made a point of not telling Kelly what her new job was and today she would be home again. As she waited in the lift she adjusted her jacket slightly, she had been told she needed formal clothing so she now had a black suit and black shirt. The rest of her team wore white shirts under black suits but she still didn't like that idea much and the different colour made her a little separate from them. As the doors opened she glanced around the room, good, her boys were still in place. She had four men and two other women working for her and they all did as they were told. She had these two in the receptionist's room at all times since they were the most well built and gave off an intimidating vibe. Neither of them had been happy about being kicked around by an eighteen year old but, after a few rounds in the gym turned that metaphor into reality, they settled down. She nodded at them and they nodded back before she turned to the receptionist.  
"Hey Kate, are my boys behaving?" She smirked at the woman who grinned back.  
"Good as gold. She's already in there." She nodded towards the door and Soph ran a hand through her hair before walking to the door. She knocked once and walked in.  
"Ah yes, Jones I believe you've met the new head of my personal security." Angela's voice rang out as she entered and Soph grinned as Kelly turned around to face her.  
"Nice to see you again, Agent Jones." She smirked and had to hold back a laugh as Kelly's mouth fell open. She quickly managed to close it but was still staring at Soph in disbelief for a few more seconds before she spoke.  
"_This_ was the job you refused to tell me about?" She walked forwards and Soph chuckled.  
"Well I know how you love surprises." She winked with a mischievous grin, it really wasn't true, Kelly hated surprises, but Soph hadn't been able to resist.  
"You're such a prat." She scowled but Soph could tell it wasn't genuine as the older girl wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
"You love me really." She smirked and placed a hand on the back of Kelly's neck, pulling her down into a kiss.  
"Mmhmm..." Kelly's hum of agreement trailed off as their lips met, neither of them particularly cared that Angela was watching but they broke apart reasonably fast. With one last quick wink Soph stepped around Kelly and they both walked back, dropping into the chairs across the desk from the woman.  
"I've run the checks through the system and my men are well aware of their jobs so everything's fine for now." She spoke simply and Angela nodded. Soph had only officially been at the post for a few days but she'd quickly gotten everything set up. Angela's safety was now her number one concern... While she was working at least...

After work Kelly and Soph left together, Angela was kind enough to give her the weekend off since she was moving to her new flat but she would have to keep her phone on at all times in case something came up and the protocols she'd set up didn't cover it. They raced home since Soph had her bike with her and, to both of their annoyance, it was a draw. Soph had had to go through a couple of weeks training that had pretty much brought her up to Kelly's level of skills, a fact she was quite eager to test out, but right now there were more important matters to attend to. They headed up to their room to finish packing, Soph had purposefully left Kelly's things in the draws in case she didn't want to come with her but she decided now would be a good time to ask. She shut the door behind her and gave a small sigh, turning around to face Kelly only to have a pair of lips crash against hers and find herself pressed against the wall next to the door. Apparently Kelly had missed her and she had to admit she was having a very hard time concentrating on what she wanted to talk about as her hands wound in the older girls hair. As they broke apart for much needed air Soph only had a second to let out a breath before Kelly moved to her neck and a sharp gasp pulled air back in to her lungs. She ran a hand through her own hair as she felt her eyes dropping closed, there was something she was supposed to be concentrating on right now, what was it? Moving! Right.  
"Hell. Kelly. I need, I need to talk to you." She felt a blush form in her cheeks at the breathless whisper her voice had become but the older girl paid no attention to anything she said. She felt hand slip under her shirt and a shiver ran down her spine as Kelly purposefully dragged her nails over the skin of her back. Clearly the older girl had noticed her resistance, however half hearted it may be, and was trying very hard to make her give up. She tried again with speech.  
"Kel'. Stop, a sec'." She gave the other girls shoulder a light push away from her, she would have given a stronger one but her muscles were all but turning to jelly under Kelly's hands, finally the older girl pulled away and looked at her.  
"I. I need to, t-talk to you." Soph was having real trouble getting anything in her body to behave the way it should right now, it was actually little worrying. She saw Kelly's smile as the older girl leant forward, punctuating her sentence with gentle kisses.  
"Later. Yeah? I promise." Her tone was low and quiet and Soph felt her restraint finally snap, she let out a long breath and felt a smile turn the corners of her mouth.  
"You're a dangerous woman Jones." With that she leant forward and reclaimed the older girl's lips, pushing the leather jacket from her shoulders as she walked forwards, steering Kelly towards the bed as she threw the jacket over in the general direction of the chair. Not particularly caring if it landed on it not as they fell onto the soft mattress.

Much later Soph was tired, if it was possible she actually thought they were getting better at that. She lay on her back with her eyes closed, relaxing as she felt Kelly tracing random patterns on her stomach.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Kelly's voice was quiet but conversational, Soph opened her eyes to look at her with a slight frown of confusion.  
"Hmm?" She thought for a minute, what _did _she want to talk about? Oh right, moving. She sat up and turned so she was facing the other girl.  
"Er... When I move tomorrow I won't be coming back here as often, so erm... I wanted to ask if you wanted to leave you stuff here or if you wanted to..." She trailed off, placing a hand over the back of her neck awkwardly as she felt her embarrassment growing by the second.  
"Are you asking me to live with you Daniels?" Soph couldn't quite figure out her tone so she just gave up.  
"Yeah..." She spoke quietly and looked away, running her hand up through the back of her hair, waiting for Kelly to start laughing at her. A hand under her chin turned her back to face the older girl and she found lips pressed gently against hers. After a second Kelly pulled away and left their foreheads touching.  
"I'd love to." She grinned and Soph's face broke out into a wide smile, she leant forwards and kissed the older girl gently for a second before checking the time.  
"We'd better get some sleep; we have a lot to do tomorrow." She couldn't stop grinning as Kelly nodded and switched off the lights. They'd sort of unofficially been living together since Soph moved her things into Kelly's room two years ago but this would be their _own_ place, a whole flat, not just a bedroom. She curled up against the older girl and felt Kelly's arms tighten around her for a second. She fell asleep still grinning to herself.

"Got everything?" She finished zipping up her bag and turned to Kelly, the older girl looked back with a smile and nodded.  
"Yeah, ready to go?" She picked up her bag and walked to the door, Soph considered the question for a second.  
"I guess..." She smiled to herself slightly, she actually didn't want to leave the place, to think, a few years ago she'd have been the first out of the door. She walked over with her two bags and saw Kelly grin, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug.  
"I'm going to miss it to." Her voice barely reached above a whisper and Soph smiled, stepping back after a few second and grinning.  
"Let's go." With that they both walked out and headed through the building, school had started a week ago and Soph had enjoyed watching the new head girl handle things. The twins had come to her once or twice asking for help but she'd had to refuse them, only giving advice on how to fix something rather than doing it herself. Everyone seemed to have trouble accepting Celia as their head girl but she'd really come out of her shell over the last couple of days and the girls seemed to be settling down. They made it out to Kelly's car after a small conversation with Camilla about Leo staying as guard dog to the store room and as Kelly put the bags in the car she paused to turn and look back at the old building. She couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto her face as she remembered looking up at it for the first time. She'd been so different then, who'd have thought a load of school girls could change a person so much... She let her mind wander over everything that had happened: Her first time meeting Kelly, the drinking competition, hockey matches, parties, leaving her mum's place, the makeover, sleeping in Kelly's room, the heist, talking to Annabelle, fighting with Taylor, the holidays, meeting parents, helping the twins, fighting with Kelly, everything with Pomfrey, punching Flash and Lexi, it all came back to her as she stared up at that fantastic building. The sound of the boot closing pulled her from her memories and she climbed into the car, grinning at Kelly who smiled at her as they pulled away. She would miss the place, that was certain, but she was looking forward to living with Kelly much more.

It took forever to build all the furniture Soph had bought and put it all in places they both agreed on but by the end Sunday the place was done. Soph was putting the last of their clothes into the chest of draws when she found something in the bottom of her bag; she smiled as she looked at it. Her old diary. She put the rest of her clothes away and picked the old book up, routing around in her jacket for the key and clicking it open. Kelly wouldn't be back for a little while, she was off buying food since the fridge was still empty, so she dropped down onto the sofa and started to read, she'd started it at the start of her second school if she was right so this could be interesting.

_"20__th__ November  
So this is my first entry, what can I really say about me? I'm 13 and I go to Michealson Academy, (stupid name I know) it's a military school so the teachers here are all nut cases. They expect us all to behave at all times and march around the campus like this is a army training camp or something. It's almost enough to make me regret beating Thwaites to pulp... __**Almost**__. That's why I'm here anyway; I got kicked out of Cheltenham Ladies Collage a few weeks ago due to an 'incident' with a girl called Verity Thwaites. Bloody prat. She deserved everything I gave her and that'll be the last time she harasses Annabelle at least. Anyway, I'm sat in my amazingly dull dorm room and everyone around me is as mindless as they were at Cheltenham, well, not quite, they're all here because they did something to give people reasons to send them here but I don't think they're going to do the same here, I think most of them regret whatever they did, heh, maybe I should too... Ah well, I don't think I'll stay here long anyway, leaving Cheltenham was probably the best move in my life so far and you never know, maybe if I keep skipping through schools I might find one worth sticking with._

_30__th__ November  
I think I officially hate this headmaster. He's given me a detention every day so far and I've only been here for 10 bloody days, each one is something like mopping the floors and writing out lines, it's not giving me time to get to grips with the prefects (who, by the way, are the most annoying people in the world, they patrol the corridors at night until about midnight so I don't have time to get anything done.), I need to figure out how to get around the cameras in this place, maybe if I get a hold of a laptop I could hack in and find out where all the blind spots are, shouldn't be too difficult. Interesting thing about one of the girls here though, it seems that she's smuggling in some alcohol, maybe I could use this, we'll have to see. Must fly, prefects are coming back and I'm bored of getting a detention for being awake during lights out._

_15__th__ December  
I was considering leaving after the Christmas holidays but I've changed my mind, I'm going to stay here now, not for the rest of my school life, just long enough to drive the staff of this ridiculous place insane. They'll be begging me to leave by the time I'm done with them. They've moved me into bloody solitary confinement. I may have pinned a girl to the floor and threatened to shoot her but it was her own damn fault, she was going on about how important her family is or something (she's one of the only girls here by choice, her mum and dad are both army people) and she was pissing me off with it so I laughed when she said she was going to become someone important like her 'daddy' and told her she had to have two brain cells to rub together to manage that. The stupid girl took a swing at me and made me drop my book in the mud, lucky the cover is waterproof so I left it there and swung back at her, she can't take a punch so she went down and I bent to get my book. Cowardly whore kicked me in the gut while I wasn't looking and stamped on my book, I could practically see the mud going into the pages and got even more pissed off by her stupid laugh so I pulled her legs out from under her, grabbed the pistol she'd been practicing with and planted my boot on her throat. I wouldn't really have shot her but apparently when a girl like her starts bawling and crying for help the guards have to get involved. I'm stuck in here for the rest of term, not even an opportunity to go home for the Christmas holidays. Schools are just stupid._

_3__rd__ September.  
Finally back into normal school stuff. Apparently everyone missed me __**so**__ much, if the scared looks and the way people are actually moving out of my way in the corridors is anything to go on at least. It's not so bad, I'm used to people being scared of me so it feels like everything's the way it should be now. I think the teachers are hoping I'll have learnt my lesson though so I think I'll let them think that. While in solitary I came up with the perfect plan for revenge and if it's going to work I'll need all the teachers on my side. Mum's bought me a laptop so I now know a good few routes through the school that are clear of cameras. All I need now is to get myself made into a prefect, shouldn't take too much, the girl who's been made into the third year prefect is a little slow, manipulating her will be easy, by the time my birthday present arrives from my dad I should be in the good terms with all the teachers and then it's a simple matter of ruining her name. Simple really. For now I'll just work on improving some skills, shooting and stuff could actually come in handy later in life, not to mention the chemistry lab is stocked to the brim, something I'm working on could be a little interesting, they might even help me in my plan to bring down the teachers, you never know._

_1__st__ October.  
The new third year prefect, at your service. I managed to get rid of the one teacher that was still being stubborn and the third year prefect in one swoop in the end. The pills I made turned out a little strong and the girl accidently ended up taking them, really over powered, I'm working on lowering the dose big time. Any more people go running around the school screaming about the 'baked bean invasion' and people will start getting suspicious. Though they do seem to increase paranoia to a good level, this will help a lot in my plan so once I've got the dose right I'll put them in the whisky my dad sent me and give them out as gifts to the teachers. I should probably also make an antidote in case any of them ask me to join them. Can't have myself getting paranoid too. Normally I'd be upset about using my whisky supply up in such a way but my new status as prefect gives me bribes from the other students. The best one is the eighth year alcohol girl. She buys some really bloody strong vodka from another school somewhere and sells it off around the campus. I've tried some and by hell is it strong. She says she'll give me a bottle a week to keep the other prefects off her back, sounds like a bloody fair deal to me. Being only a third year I have no say over the fourth to the eighth year prefects but I can at least tell her what not to do to avoid being caught and I figured out who the snitches were a little while ago so I can also tell her who not to trust._

_20__th__ October  
The plan is set, I gave out the first bottle of whisky today and due to, ah,' testing', the drugs seem to have the intended effect and don't seem to wear off for about a week. I will have to top them up if it takes longer that but it's only needed to help kick start the delusions. I only need to convince a load of teachers that someone is trying to kill them, not exactly difficult. The English teacher is going to go first, I told her not to tell anyone about the bottle in case the other teachers got jealous and she's promised to keep it quiet. She's going to be easy to break, I'll start off subtle, cause a few accidents to happen around her and such and the drug should turn that into a fear. I'll move onto bigger stuff later, nooses in her room that I'll get rid of while she runs to get someone so they think she's going crazy. We often have chats late at night in her classroom so I'll act the concerned friend and tell her to look after herself and everything, maybe I'll even mention her to my next target and see what they do when it happens to them too. Hmm... This should be fun._

_2__nd__ January.  
3 teachers down, 5 to go. Including the headmaster. He'll be last to go; I want to see him squirm as he figures it out. I sent him a note saying 'And then there were seven.' When they carted the English teacher away and I've done the same with each one since, counting down each time. The maths teacher was funny, he figured out that someone was working their way through the staff and was seen running through the grounds shouting that he was next before they took him away. I paid a visit to the English teacher today and she is definitely recovering, thankfully, I hate the teachers here but I feel a little bad ruining their lives. Ah well, when the find out what I did they'll let them all come back so everything will be fine for them. Next on the list is the art teacher, I'll be sad to see her go because her paintings are getting really creative, the worse she gets the more interesting they seem to become. Anyway, I have patrolling to do, the perfect prefect has a busy schedule. _

_19__th__ May.  
Well that was fun. When I finally sent the headmaster a message saying 'And then there was one.' He totally freaked out and went on a full rampage to find out who it was. Unfortunately the eighth year prefect found my whiskey bottles in each of the teachers rooms and simply checked to see who had been sent them. It didn't take them long to find me, so when I found out they were looking I flushed the pills away. I could go to prison for that but tormenting teachers was only gave cause for being expelled. Which is exactly what has happened. My mum went mental at me and I'm soon being sent to Crowfords School for Girls. It's apparently the strictest school in the country or something and she thinks it'll straighten me out. I wish them luck with that. Personally I think I'm just going to get a new banner for my wall and a new scratch on my necklace. This jumping schools business is proving a lot more fun that staying at one. I don't think I'll ever stop now. I wonder how many I can get through before my final year..."_

Soph smiled faintly to herself at that last entry, she'd made it through six before she'd found St. Trinians. She was about to start reading the next one when she heard the lock click in the door. She turned and grinned at Kelly as she walked in. The older girl smiled back and kicked her shoes off before walking to the kitchen and setting the shopping bags down on the counter. Soph set the book down on the small table beside the sofa and got up, walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Kelly from behind. She heard the older girl chuckle and leant up next to her ear.  
"Welcome home." She smiled as she spoke, her tone dropping to low and quiet. Kelly quickly turned in her arms and next thing Soph knew lips were against hers. She kissed back and found herself walking backwards until her shoulders hit a wall. Eventually they broke apart and Kelly had a mischievous glint in her eye as she ran her tongue over her teeth, something that still never failed to leave Soph temporarily speechless.  
"I think we have a bed to test out." Soph shivered at her tone and bit her lip gently, smirking up at the older girl.  
"We do indeed." She grinned mischievously and very quickly she and Kelly were moving to their new bedroom, leaving the shopping forgotten on the counter. Soph chuckled quietly as they fell onto their covers, remembering the argument they'd had over the colour. Soph had wanted black as always and Kelly had wanted the dark red ones. As a compromise they'd bought both and decided to alternate between black duvet with red pillows and red duvet with black pillows. Kelly grinned down at her from her position sat on Soph's legs and she gave a mock frown.  
"Agent Jones, what are you doing up there?" She held an obviously fake stern voice and saw Kelly smirk.  
"Waiting for permission, _Agent_ Daniels." She grinned mischievously and Soph arched an eyebrow, sitting up and placing a hand behind her told hold herself up while the other slid into Kelly's hair.  
"Since when have you ever needed permission Jones? Getting tame in your old age?" She smirked teasingly and saw Kelly grin at the challenge.  
"_Never._" The sudden change in her voice from teasing to the quiet seductive tone had Soph temporarily knocked off guard and that proved long enough for the older girl to push her down and pin her wrists to the headboard. Soph glanced up at her pinned hands for a second before she grinned at Kelly's mischievous smirk.  
"That's more like it." She smirked but had to fight to stop herself straining against Kelly's hand as the older girl moved next to her ear.  
"This is just the beginning." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Soph heard her own breathing hitch slightly. The bed was about to be thoroughly tested.

_**Yes the 8th year in Soph's second school was buying Trinski XD couldn't resist.**_


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Trust

_**Woo! 2000 views! Big thanks to everyone who's been reading up until now and even bigger thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It all meens a lot to me ^_^**_

Just realised I missed the disclaimer off of the last chapter so here's a doubly disclaiming one:  
I OWN NOTHING OF ! NOT KELLY, THE TWINS, ANNABELLE OR ANY OF THEM. SOPHIE DANIELS AND THE OTHERS ARE MINE. *ahem* anyway...

_**Baaaaad chapter today with some mature language and some moments younger people may find distressing so please don't hate me, I don't know how my mind comes up with this stuff. **_

_**Chapter 28: Trust**_

Soph sighed quietly as she reloaded her handgun. She'd spent most of today cleaning her weapons and was now impossibly bored. The protocols she'd set in place were going to waste since Angela was never attacked, she was starting to wonder exactly why the woman had hired her in the first place. She sat with her feet up on her desk and her various knives and guns laid out in front of her, all polished and cleaned to perfection, with a small smile of approval she started reattaching them to her person. Handgun in the holster under her arm, knife attached to her belt, small handgun on her right ankle, small knife on left ankle, spare ammunition on her belt and, just in case, a third knife attached to the inside of her wrist, you never did know what you'd need it for. She'd been at this post little over a month now and she was still yet to need any of them other than to unnerve Nick when he refused to do as she said. She'd sliced his tie in half without cutting his shirt, if she was honest she was a little proud of that. As though it sensed her boredom, her phone rang, with a small smile at the caller ID she flicked it open, a slight smirk playing at the corners of her mouth as she answered.  
"What's up?" She leant back in her chair as she spoke, waiting patiently for the twins to inform her of the latest 'disaster' to reach St. Trinians.  
"_Annabelle's back and we don't know what to do."_ She couldn't tell if it was Tania or Tara but either way they seemed upset.  
"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" She frowned slightly; _Annabelle_ was a cause for concern? Since when?  
"She's _the new English teacher, Dickenson quit. Do we treat her the same as we usually do with new teachers or not?_" Judging from the muttering going on in the background, a large amount of girls were waiting for her answer, clearly even the head girl had no idea how to handle such a situation. She thought carefully for a second then grinned to herself.  
"She's a St. Trinian, test her out. She knows most of what you'll throw at her anyway; she _helped_ with some of it last year. See if you can trap her. Odds ten to one you can't." She smirked to herself as the muttering around the other end of the phone got a little louder.  
"_Thanks Soph, say hi to Kel_'" She heard the grin in her voice and smiled.  
"Will do, good luck girls." With that she hung up and flicked her phone shut, she had a strong suspicion Annabelle's classes were about to get much more interesting and she wished she could see what happened but she was sure she'd be told at some point. With a quiet sigh she went back to staring at the ceiling.

Soph was about to call it a day when a sudden loud crash shook the building. She grabbed the desk in front of her to stop herself falling over and as soon as the tremor stopped she was on her feet, pressing the button on the side of her headset that connected her with the others.  
"Someone explain to me what the hell that was!" She pulled her gun from its holster and strode quickly from the room.  
"_Bomb, third floor storage room, looks like someone needed a way in._" Amy's voice was the first down the com system (Soph had put her in the camera feed room to watch over everything) and Soph gave a heavy sigh as she pushed her way into Angela's office, thankfully the woman was still there.  
"Right, Amy stay in the feed room, I want to know numbers, how many are we dealing with here? Nick and Steven, I want you at your posts, Damon, join them in the reception area; I want you guarding the elevator. Everyone else get to the third floor, Ann that's your area so it's on you to get them organised, you know the layout best. Work _with_ the rest of security. Shoot to injure, we need to find out who they're working for but if the situation calls for it you have permission to kill. Everyone move." She waited until all of them replied before turning to Angela who was still sat behind her desk.  
"Any idea who these people are?" She looked carefully at the older woman for any signs she knew but came up empty.  
"No, MI7 has a lot of enemies. It could be any number of them." She shrugged casually and Soph rolled her eyes, how could she be so calm at a time like this? Probably because there was no point in getting panicked, it would only cloud judgement.  
_"Daniels! The third floor was only a distraction, a small squad is on its way up to you in the elevator, you'd better be ready." _Amy's urgent voice came into her ear and she gave a groan of annoyance.  
"Thanks for the heads up Amy, get some more people up here as soon as you can, we'll hold them off." She turned to Angela who raised an eyebrow expectantly. Soph sighed and moved to a book case, looking carefully at the books before she found the one she was looking for. She pulled it out of the way and pressed a cut section of wood behind it, the section of bookcase some way to her left promptly slid out of the way to reveal a door. She strode over quickly and punched a code into the small panel beside it, turning back to her boss.  
"I suggest hiding." She gave a slight smirk and nodded to the small room inside, Angela nodded and Soph ran a hand through her hair as gunshots began sounding outside the door.  
"Get in contact with Kelly when you get out of here. Tell her what happened." She waited for Angela to nod before shutting the door and letting the bookcase slide back into place, she replaced the book and turned to the window, throwing it open so it looked as though the woman had gone down the fire escape and turning back to the door. Something heavy was hitting the other side and she let out a deep breath to steady herself, pointing her gun at the door with a quiet sigh. Well, this was it then; this would be how she died. What a way to go, saving the ass of someone you didn't give a damn about, oh well, such is life. Or death, depending on your viewpoint...

The door burst open and Soph immediately opened fire, sending the first two men down before a searing pain burned in her arm, she gritted her teeth and continued firing but the pain was throwing her aim off. She only hit a couple more before her gun was empty and they over whelmed her, she gave a grunt of pain as a knee hit her stomach and she doubled over, her gun clattering to the floor. A second sharp blow to her head, presumably with the butt of a gun, had the world spinning. She vaguely recognised the ground coming up to meet her before the world went black. What felt like seconds later she felt herself being dragged back, what the hell? She wasn't dead then? Ouch, not if the stabbing pain in her arm was to be believed. She kept her eyes closed, feigning unconsciousness while she tried to figure out what was going on. There were quiet voices a short way away from her and she couldn't decide what language it was so she gave up, exploring her current position. Right, she was tied to a chair of some sort, arms behind her back, bound at the wrists, ankles tied to the chair legs. Not bad, clearly someone knew what they were doing. She didn't need to move her wrist to know the rope was the thick rough sort that didn't come undone easily, bloody perfect. Next she flexed the muscle in her right arm very gently, feeling the wave of pain that hit her but also finding a small amount of pressure wrapped around her upper arm, right, so they'd clearly not wanted her dying of the bullet wound so what was it? Was she a hostage for negotiation? Being held for ransom? Or was she here to be a source of information? She really, really hoped it wasn't the latter. She was dragged from her thoughts as footsteps approached her and she got ready to act. In training they'd given her a full cover story in case this ever happened and she had to stick to it. No matter how ridiculous she was about to look.

A wave of cold water hit her and she opened her eyes with a sharp gasp, a little blind in the dim light and instantly trying to get up despite knowing she couldn't, she was supposed to look dazed and confused... She managed that all right.  
"What?! Who are- Ow! What the hell happened to my arm!?" She flicked her eyes from person to person in the room, appearing to be franticly searching for a way out, or maybe some answers, she guessed it probably helped if she didn't know, made for a more convincing act.  
"Be calm, we will not hurt you, yet." She looked at the man who spoke with a thick accent, she still couldn't figure out which one it was but then, did it really matter?  
"Who-who are you?" She held back the urge to roll her eyes at the pathetic whimper she now had to use as a voice. It was actually a little depressing knowing she could make such a sound.  
"Who we are does not matter darlin', the question is, who are you?" He sat down across from her and Soph had her first opportunity to look at him properly. He had a very square jaw, thick stubble and black hair that seemed to be tied back with something, despite his hair colour his eyes were an icy blue.  
"S-Sophie Daniels, head of security at Stevenson Flooring company." She let her eyes dart to the other people standing around her. _...Four, five, six. Six of the bloody prats. _There was no way she could get out of this herself unless they left her alone, which, judging from the look of annoyed disbelief in the guy's face, they would not be doing any time soon.  
"This is not true. We know you work for MI7." He stared at her intently with a surprisingly piercing gaze and she pulled the most dumbstruck expression she could muster onto her face.  
"MI what? There's no such thing is there?" Clearly her pretence wasn't even leaving the slightest hint in his mind that she could be telling the truth but quitting now would just be insane.  
"I am going to tell you who you are. _You_ are Agent Daniels, head of personal security to the head of MI7. And you _are_ going to tell me everything you know darlin'." There was something ominously final about the way he said that last sentance that actually made a chill of fear run down her spine. So she was here for information then, bugger. This was going to hurt. Against all her reflexes she let the fear that was pooling in her stomach reach her voice as she replied.  
"L-listen. I-I don't know what you're talking about." She had to prevent the disgusted expression that was trying to pull onto her face. Scared or not, this was shameful, he knew as well as she did that she had enough information to give them access to whatever they wanted and this pretence was simply making her look like a coward. The man gave a heavy sigh and stood up, turning to one of the others.  
"Take her to Victor; see if he can get her to speak." He waved his hand and someone sliced the ropes on her feet, forcing her to stand up and dragging her backwards from the room. Soph could only pray to whoever popped into her head that Angela had already told Kelly what had happened. She knew that girl would tear the world in half to get her back. At least, she _hoped_ that was the case.

Victor was not a pleasant human being, she was glad she hadn't taken the job as 'interrogator' because if she had she would have been doing much the same as him. It started off small, holding her head under ice cold water until she almost passed out before letting her back up for air, she'd seen something similar with the twins once when a few chavs were still being annoying about her and Kelly. The poor girl had been caught by Tania and Tara plotting against them and, well, that had been her punishment. She smiled at the memory while her lungs burned. When he finally let go of her head and left her choking on the floor while he dried his hands the smile stayed. She coughed up as much water as she could and looked up at him, fixing her onyx stare onto his eyes and keeping her smile. He took a step back and watched her carefully, clearly unnerved by her eyes and quite possibly even more her smile. Now she had a proper look at him he reminded her a lot of Carnaby, his greying hair seemed to have once been blonde and it was slicked back to his head, though his was much more thick-set than her uncle had ever been, this guy looked like a wrestler or something. That was merely the beginning, dear Victor wasn't too inventive so he had her cuffed to the ceiling by her wrists and that alone hurt like hell. The way he occasionally gave the chains slack and let her drop a few inches before cutting it short again often left her feeling as though she'd dislocated a shoulder. Then again, he was sweet enough to distract her from that by turning her into a human punching bag. Clearly he knew enough of the human anatomy to know where not to hit but the rest was fair game to him, By the time they let her down she felt as though her ribs had shattered and pierced her organs. They had to drag her to a room that she guessed was her cell and left her laying on a mattress that they'd been kind enough to leave for her.

She counted the days by how often they gave her food and by the time a week had past she was already beginning to wear down. She gave a grunt of pain as she was dropped unceremoniously onto her 'bed', an action which did nothing but agitate her pretty much purple ribcage. As the door slammed shut and locked once more she looked across the room, sure enough, there was the food they'd left her. She smiled slightly and picked up the small stone she kept by the wall, dragging it across one of the bricks and leaving a white mark. Eight days now huh? It seemed like so much longer. She picked up the stale chunk of bread and bit into it with a slight scowl, gingerly leaning her back against the cold stone. She wondered idly, as she often did, if Kelly was looking for her. She'd been due back from her mission yesterday but Soph had a feeling she'd have come home early once Angela had called her. At least she hoped she would have, she was running out of memories to play through during her sessions with dear Vicky, it really helped to block out what was going on but she was always dimly aware of the quiet grunts of pain that echoed off of the walls. Interestingly the man seemed to avoid her head and face, probably didn't want to damage any information that could be stored in there but she was happy that she still looked vaguely like herself. It wouldn't do to go home again with a messed up nose or without a few teeth, she'd had a hard time with Kelly being hotter than her anyway. She gave a small smirk at the thought, dropping her chunk of bread back onto the plate and letting her eyes drop closed. She counted the seconds until she got to this time of day, a time where she could escape into her mind. She smiled and let the memories flood back to her..  
'_"You know we can't spend all day in bed." She grinned at the older girl who pouted back at her.  
"I'm head girl; I can do what I want. If I say you're staying in my bed all day, you stay in my bed all day." She smirked mischievously and Soph suddenly found herself being pulled back down and pressed into the mattress, Kelly grinned down at her, resting an arm on either side of her head.  
"I'm not complaining, but the girls are bound to come and interrupt." She chuckled quietly at Kelly's behaviour.  
"Let them try." Her voice dropped to a dangerous whisper and she leant down, Soph found her lips captured in an agonisingly slow but deep kiss. She could get used to this, having Kelly around could be the thing to make her stay after all.'  
_She let herself slide down the wall until she was lying on her side on the mattress. She felt so tired but sleep escaped her most nights, she just kept her eyes closed, reliving the days when she and Kelly had spent every second together. Thinking about it now, she knew she'd loved the girl long before they'd even gone public, hell, she'd been mesmerised from the second she saw her. She pictured that moment, the head girl silhouetted in the archway, the impossibly distracting swing of her hips as she'd walked over, practically dripping elegance with each step. That chin length raven black hair framing the flawless ivory skinned face and those endless brown eyes that had met hers with a stunningly piercing gaze. That silk smooth tone that had been so full of authority yet still retained its sultry undertone and those blood red lips. Hell, she'd often wondered if Kelly's lipstick was a little excessive but one look at those lips, slightly parted, showing the permanently enticing way she ran her tongue slowly over her teeth pushed all of those thoughts straight out of her head, along with every coherent sentence and motor function. It was to these thought of Kelly that she finally managed to drift off to sleep.

According to her wall, it had been about four weeks since she'd been brought here, her arm had healed fully the other day and now she had a lovely round scar from the bullet but her wrists were getting more damaged by the day, the skin was rubbed raw and broken in places where the chains dug in. She occasionally forgot why she was even here these days; everything had become a daily routine. The ice water had replaced her morning shower and being hung from the ceiling had replaced going to work. Today was no different but she was under the water, settling into a memory about the twins last birthday, when she was suddenly let up. She shook her head to clear the water from her eyes and looked up at Vicky (as he'd been dubbed in her head) to see what the problem was. He was stood facing a man Soph vaguely recognised.  
"Why have there been no results?" The man seemed annoyed at Vicky, results? Oh right! She was supposed to be telling him about MI7 wasn't she?  
"She's a stubborn one Mr. Niall, but I am working as best I can without risking killing her." He seemed in a hurry to explain as Soph's head gradually cleared. This was the guy she'd spoken to when she first arrived, Mr. Niall was it? Nice name.  
"You are too soft, chain her up." He barked a command at a man beside him who rushed forward to heave her to her feet, she put up no resistance, but then she didn't help either. Niall walked over to a cabinet and picked up something long, Soph's foggy mind could quite figure out what it was until he passed it to Vicky. Shit. He was going to whip her? What the hell was wrong with this guy?! She stopped herself from biting her bottom lip and raised her head defiantly, relaxing as much as possible despite the rising panic in her throat, she couldn't prevent this any more than she could prevent anything else._ You could just tell them what you know..._ A quiet voice chimed in at the back of her mind but she shoved it back out of her head. She wouldn't betray anyone, she'd sworn never to do such a thing and she _always_ kept her promises. The back of her shirt was ripped open and Vicky seemed to pause.  
"Looks like someone beat me to it..." He sounded mildly confused and Niall walked around to have a look.  
"Got a few scars back here darlin', been through this before?" He sounded amused but Soph chuckled and shook her head, a smirk finding its way onto her face in spite of herself.  
"Actually those would be from my girlfriend." She heard the slight edge of pride in her own voice and suddenly 'beardy' Niall was back in front of her again.  
"Your girlfriend? Is she as pretty as you?" He grinned evilly and Soph felt a sick feeling rise in her stomach, the thoughts that must be running through this man's mind made her want to throw up. She fought against the urge to kick him and kept her smirk instead.  
"Oh she is more beautiful than you can imagine. And do you know what?" She lent her head forward slightly, indicating that he should come closer.  
"What?" The foolish man leant so his ear was next to her mouth and she grinned.  
"She's going to kill you." She let her tone drop to a whisper and seconds after she spoke the last word she brought a knee up, hitting him squarely in the centre of his chest and causing him to drop to the floor in pain, all the wind knocked from his lungs. She looked down at him with a satisfied smirk, she would pay for that, no doubt, but it was worth it to see the bastard on the floor. She had faith she would see it again but hopefully next time he wouldn't be getting up.

Eventually they managed to get him back onto his feet and he glared at her for a second before backhanding her across the face. Soph felt her lip cut over her bottom teeth and the metallic tang of blood filled her mouth. She let her head jerk to the side and closed her eyes for a second until the sting faded. She spat the blood out onto the floor and turned back to look at him through the half dried stands of hair that had fallen into her face. Her onyx eyes glaring in his blue ones.  
"Hurry up and do it already." He spat the command at Vicky behind her who, seconds later, landed the first stroke across her back. She gave a sharp gasp as the pain cut through her but she refused to cry out as she gritted her teeth and waited for the next hit. She kept her glare fixed on the man in front of her as each blow landed, she could feel streaks of something warm working their way down her back and making the edge of her trousers damp, it took a little while for her pain hazed mind to figure out it was her blood but she decided to panic about that later. Eventually beardy waved a hand for Vicky to stop and Soph let her jaw relax, it ached from being clenched so tightly but it was nothing compared to the burn of her back.  
"How long before they heal?" He kept his eyes on Soph as he spoke to Vicky behind her, clearly waiting for her to do something.  
"Around three weeks Mr. Niall, some are reasonably deep." He spoke up instantly and Soph winced internally, that was going to hurt for a while then...  
"In three weeks do it again, until then carry on with what you've been doing. Y'hear that one darlin'? You have three weeks to give up before we do that again." He smirked at her and strode off, leaving Vicky to let her down and have her dragged back to her room. At least this time they were kind enough to drop her on her front.

A little while later a woman came in with a small box and knelt beside her, she dimly acknowledged a guard by her door holding a gun, clearly for the protection of the woman. Soph sat silently while she started cleaning the long cuts Soph assumed now littered her back.  
"Why can't you just tell them what you know?" The woman spoke quietly and Soph turned to look at her, arching an eyebrow questioningly.  
"You know they won't stop until you do." She gave a sad look as she unbuttoned Soph's shirt, pulling it off of her so she could bandage her up.  
"I made a promise." Soph spoke causally, there was no point denying that she knew anything these days, it was pretty obvious that wasn't going anywhere.  
"Is it worth all this?" The woman sounded surprised but gave a sad smile. She was actually quite pretty, brown hair tied back into a pony tail and chocolate button eyes. Soph gave a painful chuckle.  
"I would have told them already if it wasn't." The woman laughed quietly and tied the bandage off.  
"Try to avoid lying on your back or moving around too much for the next couple of days, give them time to close up properly. I will tell Victor that he needs to leave you for a day or two if he wants to prevent them getting infected." She had a slightly professional air to the way she spoke that reminded Soph slightly of Kelly's 'head girl' voice. She nodded once with a slight smile.  
"Thank you...?" She tilted her head questioningly and the woman smiled.  
"Denise, but everyone calls me Dee." She held out her hand and Soph winced slightly as she reached out and took it briefly.  
"Sophie, but everyone calls me Soph." They shared a breif grin and Soph let her take her hand back.  
"Well rest up Soph, you need to take all the chances you get." She stood up and Soph smiled slightly.  
"Thank you Dee. I'm sure you'll be patching me up a lot in the future." She smirked slightly as the woman nodded and turned to leave, taking her guard with her. As the door slammed shut Soph let out a long breath and fell to the side, bringing her knees up to her chest as her eyes stung from the pain in her back. Where the hell was Kelly? She couldn't put up with another one of those in three weeks; it was only her stubbornness that had kept her from crying out this time. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and felt two tears get pushed out. This was too much. She could take pain but this was a whole new level, this wasn't a punch from Taylor, Andrea, Bianca or Zoe in fight club, or landing a hit across Roxy's jaw and splitting her knuckles. This was _torture_, plain and simple. By hell, all she wanted right now was Kelly. To be home and away from all this. A deep breath steadied her slightly and thoughts of Kelly filled her mind. She _would_ come and help her. Nothing would stop her. Kelly would come and they would leave together. If nothing else would do it, her trust in Kelly would get her through this. No matter what they may throw at her.

_**See what I mean? There really must be something evil sat in my head like 'hehehe time to be cruel to a character.' Her trust in Kelly is kind of sweet though right? ^_^**_


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Happy

**_Normal disclaimer today. I own nothing of St. Trinains, only Soph and the few other characters that came out of my head._**

**_Chapter 29: Happy_**

Soph scowled at the lines on her wall. _46, 47, 48, 49... __**49. **__Had it really been that long?_ She ran a hand through her hair and grimaced slightly at how much it needed cleaning. The daily rinsing dear Vicky gave it had helped a lot but she really wanted a shower. She smiled slightly at the fact this was the main problem on her mind right now but turned to lean her back against the wall with a slight sigh. Her bandages had been taken off a couple of days ago now, she'd healed over perfectly. She quickly did the math in her head and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. It had been three weeks; Beardy would be back today to see if she was ready to tell him anything. Could she just tell him? No, that would make all of this pointless. She pulled her jug of water over to herself and looked at her reflection. Hell, her roots had really grown out; she looked like someone had dropped a bag of soot on the top of her head and all but the ends, which now hung down to her chin, had been covered. She set the jug back down and ran a hand over her face.  
"Hurry the hell up Jones." She scowled up at the ceiling as her thoughts ran through the blurry images of the past three weeks. Dee had paid regular visits to check up on her and they'd had some great chats that had really helped keep her sane. Though one day she'd had a different guard who Soph had jumped on when she saw exactly where her jacket had gone. The bastard had been wearing it. She'd landed a few punches before someone had given her a good whack around the back of the head with something and she'd woken up back on her mattress, alone. Dee didn't visit again after that. A week or so later she'd started talking to Vicky during their 'sessions' which amused her slightly because he always looked really unnerved by her cheerful tone. It was the only thing that kept her sane these days, the idea that she was driving someone else crazy. She'd even taken to occasionally humming or singing the St. Trinians anthem under her breath to herself, fighting back a grin at Vicky's slightly worried expression, she decided he probably thought she'd lost her mind or something. Hell, maybe she had.

They eventually came to get her, two armed guards these days after the incident with the guard who'd stolen her jacket. She did note, however, that the thing was now hung up outside her cell, apparently no-one dared to put it on anymore. As they entered the usual room Soph was not surprised to see Beardy stood with Vicky. He turned to her with his usual disturbing grin but didn't approach until she'd been chained up, coward.  
"Mornin' there darlin'. Fancy having a chat today?" He grinned and Soph gave a slight smirk.  
"Depends, are we discussing the weather or MI7?" She deliberately looked him directly in the eye as she spoke, knowing it unnerved him a little.  
"I'd like it if we could talk about MI7 darlin'." His grin wavered slightly but he still held it as he spoke, she gave a blatantly false apologetic look and shook her head.  
"Sorry then Beardy, looks like we won't be talking much today." She flashed a grin and his faded to an expression of annoyance.  
"Get started, she'll talk when we're done." He glanced at Vicky who walked back behind her. She rolled her eyes and let them drop closed for a second as she let out a long breath. She opened them again and fixed her glare onto the man in front of her. The most annoying thing was knowing she _could_ kill him, she could get out of these chains easily but then what? She was clearly underground with god only knows how many others guarding the place and with no idea how to get out. She was pulled sharply from her thoughts as the first stroke landed across her shoulder blades; she gave a quiet grunt of pain and clenched her jaw. The second time the crack echoed through the room, she could have sworn she heard something else, something distant... The third crack echoed through but no pain followed it. He hadn't done anything, she watched as Beardy's eyes widened and more loud bangs reached their ears. Gunfire? He turned to look toward the door and Vicky joined him in front of her. She listened to the guns in the distance for a second and decided they were definitely getting closer. Well, it was act now or never. While their backs were turned she gripped the chains and pulled herself up, glad she'd retained some of her strength as she brought her knees up to her chest. With a grunt of effort she kicked out, whacking them both very hard in the back of their necks with her heels, she felt something click in Vicky's neck under her right foot but Beardy just seemed to go unconscious as he felt to the floor. Right then, time to get out of here. The gunfire was drawing closer and Soph looked around, finally spotting a knife in Beardy's back pocket that she carefully pushed out with her foot. With a great deal of effort she managed to lift the damn thing high enough for one of her hands to grab it, from then it was just a few minutes for her to pick the lock on the chain and let herself down. She landed on her hands and feet with a loud huff. Her back stung but she could deal with that later. None of the guards had had the stomach to stick around and watch Vicky 'interrogate' her but she knew they'd be here soon. She grabbed the handgun Vicky kept on the table beside the water bath and checked the mag, It was full. Excellent. As an afterthought she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on to cover the cuts on her back a bit before moving to the door and listening carefully, she could hear running around and voices. Judging by the snippets of conversation she could catch, they'd been driven back to the room on the other side of the door and were preparing an ambush. Like hell was she going to allow that.

A shout reached her ears and the gunfire started. With a grin the kicked open the door and started firing on the men with their backs to her. The room was full of dust and gun smoke but she could make out a few shapes of people on the other side of the room, clearly all dressed in black stealth gear but aside from that she couldn't tell anything more. She really hoped it was MI7 because getting out of one cell to be thrown into another would piss her off something chronic. Once everyone around her was dead she lowered her gun, there were several people on the other side of the room pointing weapons at her and she decided it would be best to surrender.  
"Identify yourself!" A voice on the other side commanded and she dropped the gun, folding her arms across her chest as a few others walked into the room from the door across from her.  
"Agent Sophie Daniels. Head of-"  
"...Personal security to Angela Scott." One of the newcomers finished her sentence for her and a shiver ran down her spine. She knew that voice. Her arms fell to her sides as someone walked forwards, the clearing smoke and dust revealing the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her life. She took a step forwards but the older girl had already reached her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she found herself suddenly pulled into Kelly's arms. It took her a second to catch up to what was going on but eventually she returned the embrace, burying her face in the other girls neck.  
"I knew you'd come." She couldn't get her voice to go above a whisper but she felt Kelly's arms tighten around her in response, something that really shouldn't be done in her current state.  
"Ouch. Watch the back love." She winced and Kelly took a step back with a suddenly worried look on her face. Soph shrugged off her jacket with a sigh and let Kelly look. She resisted the urge to back away as Kelly's expression darkened. To hide them again Soph pulled the jacket back on and turned to face her once more.  
"Who did that?" Her tone showed the barely concealed rage behind it and Soph nodded towards the room behind her.  
"The guy who did it is dead, but Niall, the guy who told him to, is just knocked out. He's the one with the beard." She explained quickly and Kelly nodded to some of the agents who were still stood across the room from them.  
"Come on; let's get you out of here." She placed an arm gently around Soph's waist and started walking to the door. Agents ran past them to get into the small room and Soph let Kelly walk her out. After about ten minutes they stepped into the sunlight and Soph squinted as it burnt her eyes.  
"Wow that's bright..." She gave a small smile to Kelly who still looked ready to kill something.  
"Well you have been underground for seven weeks." The barely restrained anger in her voice was nowhere near fading as she helped Soph climb into a nearby helicopter. Soph looked around while they got ready for takeoff and frowned slightly.  
"Where the hell are we?" She looked at Kelly with a confused frown and received a small smile in return.  
"Himalayan mountains, that's why it took so long for us to find you." She gave an apologetic look that Soph had a feeling would return once they were alone. It was going to be a long day.

The helicopter took them to a building that Kelly told her was the MI7 official hospital, where Soph was forced to sit in a wheel chair and be taken to a room where a doctor checked her over and cleaned the cuts on her back. Kelly stayed in the room the whole time, a look of worry on her face and her arms folded tightly across her chest. Soph had a strong feeling a very awkward conversation was heading her way and was pretty sure the doctor looking after her could feel that too since he seemed in a bit of a hurry to leave once he was done. There was a bathroom attached to her room and Soph decided she would talk to Kelly when she was clean. Seven weeks in a room made her ready to kill for a shower. Kelly opened her mouth to speak and Soph held up a hand to silence her.  
"Ten minutes." She pointed at the bathroom and saw a flicker of a smile cross Kelly's face as she walked towards it.  
"Okay." The older girl sat down on the sofa next to the window and Soph smiled at her before going into the bathroom, turning on the water and finally getting out of the jeans and shirt she'd been wearing for so long. The water felt unbelievably good. She set it to just the right temperature so that it wouldn't hurt her injuries but spent ages washing and rinsing her hair, it was much longer than she liked it and she knew that if she cut it back to her usual style it would be completely pitch black. Hair dye and a pair of scissors were in order when she got out of here, not to mention an all you can eat pizza place. She'd lost way too much weight. Eventually she dragged herself out from under the warm water and grabbed a towel from the hanger on the wall, she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks now the water had worked all the tension out of her system. She still hadn't let her mind run through exactly what she'd just been through but she could do that later, for now she needed to be calm.

Fortunately the lovely MI7 hospital had provided her with a set of clothes. They were completely white, all the way down to the damn underwear, but they were clean and warm so they suited her for now. After retying her bandage around her chest she pulled them on, white cotton joggers and a white vest top, how imaginative, she'd have to get out of here as soon as possible and get some proper clothes but hell, it was better than a shirt that was missing a sleeve and back and a pair of trousers that were probably better off being burnt now. She emerged from the bathroom and found Kelly sat in the exact same place she had been earlier but by the looks of it, sound asleep. She smiled to herself, only noticing now exactly how tired Kelly looked, how long had she been awake? Walking as quietly as possible, she made her way over and sat in the seat beside the older girl. Apparently even a sleeping Kelly could tell when she was there because as Soph got comfortable the other girl shifted slightly, her head falling onto Soph's shoulder. With a slight smile she turned and pressed her lips lightly to the top of her head for a second, relaxing into the soft cushions and letting her eyes drift closed. Sleep enveloped her and after what felt like hours she opened her eyes once more, it really must have been hours because the orange light of sunset was coming in through the window behind them and Soph was pretty sure it had still been morning when she'd fallen asleep. She went to get up, forgetting Kelly was leaning on her shoulder until she'd already moved out of the way and the older girl had fallen over, waking with a start.  
"Ah, sorry about that..." She gave an apologetic grin, as bad as she felt for the rude wakening Kelly's surprised expression was pretty damn funny. After a second she seemed to right herself and stood up.  
"It's fine. How're you feeling?" She walked over and gently placed a hand on the side of Soph's face, clearly searching her eyes for signs of imminent mental breakdown. Soph smiled slightly at her concern.  
"Better now I'm not covered in seven weeks worth of dirt. When can we go home?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly and Kelly suddenly burst out laughing. A frown pulled onto her face as she watched the girl laughing at her.  
"What?" She scowled slightly, what was so funny? Eventually Kelly managed to stop laughing and turned back to her with a grin.  
"Anyone else would be traumatised, or affected in some way by going through that. You seem fine." She grinned and Soph smirked, folding her arms across her chest.  
"Well not everyone is as badass as me, now can we go? I'm hungry, and these clothes make me look ridiculous." She pouted up at the older girl but it turned into a slight smile as Kelly lent down and kissed her. She knew that eventually it would catch up to her but she wasn't one for public breakdowns... Well, not since the last one...

After a long argument with a doctor they managed to leave, they gave her a couple of bottles of pills to take over the next few weeks; apparently some were for pain and the others for preventing infection but she could have sworn she saw them slip a third bottle to Kelly. She prevented a scowl that was trying to pull onto her face, what was the bet that that third bottle was to either help her sleep or do something to her mood? Maybe even both. They continued harassing them with 'after care' instructions until they left the building where Soph was very happy to see that it was Kelly's car that awaited them, and not some stupid driver in a MI7 car. She'd had quite enough of the government for one day. The journey home was a short but quiet one, she had a feeling Kelly was still waiting for her to break down and resolved that she would not. Yes there had been moments where she'd considered just telling the damn guys everything she knew, and yes, there had been moments when she'd given up all hope of someone coming to help her. That was only to be expected, but honestly Vicky had been the world's worst interrogator, so she hadn't really suffered any demoralisation or mental scarring from it, hell, if she'd been in Vicky's position she was pretty sure the MI7 agent they gave here would have been singing within hours but then she guessed she was probably fortunate that someone with her range of skills hadn't been in charge. They pulled up in their building's car park and Soph was pulled from her thoughts as they walked in and straight into the lift, ignoring the fact people were staring at Soph's bare feet and very obviously medically supplied clothing.

As they stepped into their flat Soph gave a sigh of relief, it was good to be home. She looked around and noticed there was paper scattered all over the living room, some of it maps; others were just full of text. She frowned slightly and looked at one of the maps on the coffee table; it had circles around various places with large black crosses through them. She grinned slightly to herself and heard Kelly walk up behind her.  
"You didn't think I was just sat here for seven weeks did you?" She felt arms wrap gently around her waist and relaxed into the older girls embrace, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
"I told Beardy you'd be looking. He didn't believe me." She grinned to herself and heard Kelly chuckle.  
"Beardy?" She sounded amused and Soph had to think for a second to remember his actual name.  
"Niall, the guy who was in charge."  
"Nice nickname, very imaginative." She had a teasing edge to her voice and Soph turned in her arms, scowling playfully at her.  
"Well sorry, but I was hanging from the ceiling at the time, bit distracting." She stuck her tongue out with a smirk and revelled slightly in the fact she could joke about it but Kelly's cheerful mood seemed to drop instantly.  
"Can I see?" She nodded at her wrists and Soph bit her lip gently, the doctor had wrapped them up the same as her back because the skin was so sore but she had a feeling Kelly's bad mood wouldn't go away until they got through all of it. She nodded once and undid the bandage on her left wrist, holding it up slightly for her to see. She saw the dark look in Kelly's eyes as the older girl gently took her hand and she had to look away, as much as she loved her, Kelly could be damn scary when she was pissed off. After what seemed like forever she felt the older girl take the bandage from her and rewrap her wrist. She turned back in time to see Kelly press her lips lightly to the outside of the bandage and look back to her with a sad look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I took so long." Soph saw the pained expression hidden just below the surface and felt a sharp stab of an emotion that she couldn't quite place run through her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but Kelly's calm facade seemed to shatter and give way to the pain underneath. She gave up with words for the moment and pulled the older girl forward, forgetting her bruised ribs and pushing their protest away from her mind as she felt Kelly's arms wrap back around her gently, still trying to be mindful of her injuries. She wasn't going to let her be gentle; she pulled her closer and buried her face in the older girl's neck, trying to get her to return the embrace properly. Apparently her message got through because Kelly's arms tightened around her and Soph let her eyes drop closed.  
"It wasn't your fault; if I'd planned better I wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place. It's my own damn fault. So don't apologise. I'm sorry I made you worry." She couldn't get her voice to go much above a whisper but she knew Kelly heard it.  
"I made you worry once before. I guess this makes us even." She heard the slight smile in the other girls voice and gave a quiet chuckle.  
"I missed you." She pressed her lips to the side of Kelly's neck and felt the arms around her tighten a little more.  
"I missed you too." They stayed stood in the midst of the papers for a few long seconds before Soph's stomach growled and they both laughed.  
"Go get changed, I'll make some dinner. Then I don't know about you but that nap in the hospital was nowhere near long enough for me." She grinned and Soph nodded, her own clothes and food sounded prefect right now. Sleep was a pretty close fourth in her list of wants but she had a feeling they were both much too tired to manage the third thing on her list. Tonight anyway.

She took her time changing, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved black T-shirt took a surprising amount of effort when you had bruised ribs but when she looked in the mirror she smiled slightly, she still looked stupidly pale and her eyes had huge dark circles around them, not to mention she was quite a lot thinner but she looked more like herself already. White really wasn't her colour. She scowled at her hair slightly and decided she wouldn't feel right until it was out of her eyes. She'd had plenty of practice cutting her own hair so she wandered into the bathroom and grabbed a pair for scissors, starting with getting rid of the length before working on the actual style. It took a while but with the help of an extra mirror and a comb she found on the shelf by the sink, she was finally reached trimming her fringe back into shape. With a slight smirk she set the scissors down and checked the length, not that there was much of it to check, and once she was satisfied it was all how it should be she set about brushing the hair she'd cut off from her clothes, kicking it all into a sort of pile near her feet and walking to the kitchen to get a dustpan and brush. When she walked in she saw Kelly's eyebrows rise for a second.  
"I was wondering what was taking so long." She grinned for a second then looked thoughtful.  
"You're the wrong colour." She smirked and Soph scowled as the older girl reached over to ruffle her hair gently.  
"I know, I look like my dad. I'm dying it at the next possible moment." She grinned and Kelly laughed. Flattening her hair after Kelly's assault, she grabbed the dustpan and brush from the cupboard under the sink and went back to sweep up her mess. While she was doing it, realisation hit her that Kelly was _cooking_. Could Kelly cook? After chucking the cut hair into a bin she walked back into the kitchen.  
"Kel'..." She put the dustpan back under the sink and looked at the older girl carefully as she turned to her.  
"Hmm?" She looked around then looked confused by Soph's cautious expression.  
"Can you actually cook or should I be leaving the poisoning experts on speed dial?" She grinned and Kelly scowled, throwing an oven glove at her head that Soph had to duck to avoid.  
"Cheeky prat. Of course I can cook." She stuck her tongue out and Soph laughed, picking up the oven glove and walking back over, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist with a small smile. It was good to be home.

When they finally crawled into bed it was very late, Soph noted with a slight smirk that Kelly had left the duvet in its black cover while she was gone but when she'd commented she'd received a pillow to the back of the head and a small scowl. Regardless of the teasing, Kelly instantly pulled her closer the second they turned off the lights and Soph smiled as she curled up against her, resting an arm across the older girl's waist and burying her face in her shoulder. She felt lips press against the top of her head and looked up, a small smile on her face as she leant up and captured Kelly's lips with her own, bringing a hand up to the back of her neck to stop her moving away and feeling a hand slide into the back of her hair in return. The kiss stayed gentle but both girls were using it to convey all of their emotions that they weren't sure how to express properly. When they finally broke apart Soph let out a long breath and saw a small smile pulling at the corners of Kelly's mouth.  
"I love you." She kept her voice quiet and was glad for the darkness since she still could feel the blood rush to her face in embarrassment.  
"I love you too." Kelly spoke back equally quietly but with no less meaning behind it, Soph smiled and kissed her once more before letting her head drop back down. She really was tired now and being back in Kelly's arms was making it impossible to resist sleep. Her thought flickered to trying to sleep back in her cell, all her memories of the older girl that had run through her head and all the times she'd promised herself that she would come and save her. To think, she, Sophie Daniels, the girl who just over two and a half years ago would have run at the _mention_ of the word relationship, had actually had faith in someone. She'd trusted Kelly with her life. It still surprised her how much this woman, this beautiful and fantastic woman, had changed her, and even more stunning was that she didn't care, she was happy.

**_N'aww aren't they sweet? XD_**

**_29 chapters down, 1 more to go. Yes, I know, it's sad... Hey, stop cheering ¬_¬ but I'm afraid Inside these walls is coming to an end. I think it's time I stoped being evil to Soph and Kelly and let them enjoy their imaginary lives._**


	31. Chapter Thirty: Far From Finished

_**Sorry about the stupidly long wait, I got distracted big time (By a TV show called Bad Girls if anyone wants to know) and when I came back to it the other day I had no idea what to write. But here we are now so alls well that ends well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own St. Trinains, though I am quite proud these days to own Inside these walls ^_^**_

_**Chapter 30: Far From Finished**_

Her arms ached in protest at having to support her weight. The sting of the cut skin on her wrists ran down her arms and a foggy haze in her mind made it hard to think, something was different, but what? Victor walked in, closely followed by Niall, their faces obscured slightly in the dim light.  
"Looks like they were trying to save her. Proves what I've been telling you all along, she _does_ know something. MI7 wouldn't bother sending in anyone unless she had information. Aint that right darlin'?" Suddenly Niall turned to her and sneered, walking over and catching her chin in a vice like grip to make her look at him. She fixed her eyes onto his, letting a defiant smirk turn the corners of her mouth.  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean beardy." She arched an eyebrow with a smirk before pulling an obviously fake innocent expression onto her face. Next thing she knew, the sound of a slap echoed off the walls and her head jerked to the side, it was a couple of seconds before the sting of the hit caught up to her but thankfully this time she hadn't cut her lip.  
"You are a liar darlin'. Tell me love, do you recognise this one?" He nodded to a man stood by the door and Soph felt her heart skip over a beat, what did he mean? Who had he caught? She could hear her own breathing picking up but didn't have the ability to slow it down right now. Something was dragged into the room and laid by her feet, a large black bag. Soph swallowed hard as they unzipped it from the bottom upwards. Her mouth dropped open in shock even before it unzipped enough to reveal the face, she'd know her from anything. Her heart seemed to stop when finally the bag was fully undone as Kelly lay still before her. Her breathing stopped dead. She couldn't look away, she couldn't concentrate on anything other than that it was Kelly in front of her right now. A distant part of her mind registered the burn of protest coming from her lungs at they screamed for air but she couldn't make herself breathe. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as her body fought to get whatever oxygen it had around her body. She couldn't even begin to take notice of it, Kelly was dead, not just dead, but she'd died trying to save her from this place. **It was her fault.** The words echoed through her mind and Niall's laughter in the background slowly pulled her back into reality, she let out the leftover air from her lungs in a mix between a scream and shout. As she was forced to take air back in she didn't give her lungs time to recover, rage was burning at her from the inside and by hell was she going to let it lose on the bastard. She kicked out at the laughing man before her and caught him under the chin. She felt the satisfying crunch of bone and his laughing cut off short. The man fell backwards on the floor, clearly unconscious and blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Others rushed forward and she fixed her eyes on Kelly, tears flowing down her face unchecked as she kicked at the guards trying to stop her. Kelly's eyes, once so full of depth and life, simply stared back up at her as a sharp pain rang through the back of her head and everything went black.

Soph's eyes snapped opened and she gave a sharp gasp, sitting bolt upright and panting for breath. Her eyes were wide as she looked around; trying to make sense of the room around her, her heartbeat still pounding in her ears as she slowly recognised it as her bedroom. With a heavy sigh she ran a hand through her, slightly damp, hair and realised she was covered in a cold sweat. She shifted how she was sat so that she could rest her forearms on her knees and let her head slump forward, trying to concentrate of calming her breathing. The bed shifted slightly behind her and a warm hand touched her shoulder. Before she could stop herself she flinched, cursing internally as the hand withdrew.  
"Nightmare?" Kelly's voice was quiet behind her and she simply nodded, not trusting her voice.  
"Want to talk about it?" Concern coloured her voice and Soph let out a long breath, finally feeling her heart rate dropping but she could still feel herself shaking. She glanced back to find Kelly sat up in bed and shifted back to lean against her, feeling the older girl's arms wrap around her instantly and turning to bury her face in Kelly's shoulder.  
"It was just about the whole interrogation thing." She didn't dare speak too loud in case the shaky edge to her voice showed through but clearly Kelly heard it.  
"What happened?" The arms around her tightened and Soph was a little surprised by the incredibly calming effect it had on her, she could already feel herself relaxing. She bit her lip for a second, wondering if she should actually tell her but decided it would probably be for the best if she did, she tried not to keep secrets from Kelly.  
"You were dead. The rescue plan failed and you were killed..." Soph trailed off, unable to keep her voice from cracking towards the end and she felt Kelly stiffen slightly next to her for a second.  
"Well I didn't, you're safe now." She sounded reassuring but Soph shook her head and sat up, looking the older girl in the eye.  
"That wasn't what I was worried about. If you'd died down there it would have been _my_ fault. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the reason anything bad happened to you. I'm not worth it..." She forced herself to keep talking and her voice cracked at the end, she couldn't swallow the lump in the throat and the stinging behind her eyes was getting worse. Tears were threatening to spill over and Soph was acutely aware that she had never cried in front of Kelly in the almost three years she'd known her, she refused to start now. After a second of silence Soph found herself pulled into a tight embrace.  
"It wouldn't have been your fault. You couldn't stop me from coming to help you if you tried so if I had died in the attempt it would have been my own bloody fault. And Christ, if you ever say you're not worth it again I swear I will shoot you." Kelly's voice was quiet in her ear but the emotion behind her words echoed through her, at the last sentence she couldn't help but smile, pulling back to look at her seriously.  
"I love you." She grinned sheepishly, still a little awkward about saying it but Kelly's returning smile quickly got rid of any nervousness.  
"I love you too." She leant forward and Soph smiled slightly as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Her nightmare now long forgotten they lay back down, pulling each other close as sleep reclaimed them.

The nightmares persisted for a little over a week, every time the same one and every time Kelly would wake up with her and help her calm down. Soph was glad she didn't have to wake up on her own but she could see the worry in the older girl's eyes. Eventually they were sat at the table in the kitchen, both exhausted from waking up every night but neither of them wanted to upset the other by bringing it up. Soph let out a long breath and looked over at the older girl, finally opening her mouth to speak.  
"Kel'-"  
"Soph-" They spoke over each other and paused to share an amused smile before Kelly waved a hand to tell her to go first.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for waking you up every night, I can crash in the spare room for a bit if you want to catch up on sleep." She gave an apologetic smile and was a little surprised to see the 'are you kidding me?' look on Kelly's face.  
"Waking up on your own isn't going to help anything." Rejection of the idea was clear in her voice and Soph sighed.  
"What's your idea then?" She fought against sounding like a sulking child and had to seriously resist the urge to stick her tongue out at the older girl.  
"The hospital gave me some sleeping pills that could help, I know you don't like the idea but I'm worried about you love." Soph noted a slight tint of colour in Kelly's cheeks as she admitted to worrying about her. She gave a tired sigh and ran a hand through her hair, looking away even though she could still feel the piercing stare on her from across the table. Why was it she only ever seemed to be a worry to Kelly these days? Running her hand back down over her face she gave a second sigh and nodded.  
"Fine, but only because it's you asking." She gave a small smile as Kelly leant over a pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"I love you." She moved away but still looked a little sad so Soph rolled her eyes and batted her away, giving a playful scowl.  
"Yeah, yeah, what's for breakfast?" They both grinned and the atmosphere in the kitchen lightened dramatically as they started to argue over whose turn it was to make breakfast.

Soph, a little reluctantly, started taking the sleeping pills at night. After a day or two she found that she was only having the nightmares on the odd occasion until finally they'd stopped for a week straight. As they turned off the TV for the night and Kelly sat up, taking her head out of its place in Soph's lap, she decided to say it.  
"Kel', I don't think I'll take my sleeping pills tonight." She tried to sound casual as she followed the older girl into their bedroom and Kelly turned to look at her seriously.  
"You sure?" Kelly's analytical stare still unnerved her a little but fortunately she had long since figured out how to get past it. She pulled on her best disarming grin and walked over, wrapping an arm around the older girl's waist.  
"Yeah, no nightmares for a week now, and I'd rather be off the pills as soon as possible." She smirked slightly but let a reassuring edge come into her voice, in truth she had more than one reason for wanting off of the damn things. With her nightmares and then a couple of weeks of falling asleep straight away their sex life had slowed to a standstill. Soph, who was pretty sure everyone knew quite how powerful her sex drive was, was about ready to throw the bottle out of the window if it meant she could get rid of the tension, not only in herself, but she was pretty damn sure Kelly was getting tired of it too.  
"Alright love, if you're fine tonight we'll throw the rest away tomorrow and we can get back to normal." She smiled and Soph could have sworn she saw a trace of a smirk on the older girl's face as she turned away. Could she actually read her mind or something? Clearly Kelly somehow knew where her thoughts had been heading. She held back a slight scowl that she could feel attempting to break onto her face. Instead she decided to test her theory.  
"I look forward to tomorrow then." She winked and arched an eyebrow slightly.  
"Me too." Kelly smirked slightly before turning away but there was no mistaking that tone. Soph had a feeling tomorrow night would be one to remember.

Soph walked into their bedroom with a slight smile on her face, there had been no nightmares the night before which meant no sleeping pills tonight. Her smile dropped as she looked around, the light was off but the room was clearly empty.  
"Kel'?" She frowned slightly; she was pretty damn sure she'd said she'd meet her in here. Just after pressing her against the kitchen counter in an incredibly disorientating kiss if she remembered correctly. She reached for the light but something caught her wrist and pinned her arm against her back, swiftly followed by the other one. Her eyebrows shot up but a slight smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth as hot breath brushed across her ear.  
"No need for light tonight Daniels." Kelly's voice sent a shiver down her spine that, given how closely she was pressed against her, she was pretty damn sure Kelly would have felt. A small grin appeared on her face as Kelly's lips brushed over her neck.  
"How will I see what I'm doing?" She grinned to herself and heard a low chuckle from behind her.  
"You'll just have to feel your way." She could hear the smirk in Kelly's voice and her grin grew slightly.  
"Give me my hands back and I'll get started on that." She turned her head so her lips were close to Kelly's and felt the hands on her wrists disappear almost instantly. In less than a second she spun herself around and pinned the older girl against the door, crashing their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. Fingers tangled themselves in hair and hands gripped fabric as they pulled each other as close as possible. The sound of tearing fabric was barely registered by the pair of them as Soph got impatient with Kelly's t-shirt and buttons flew around as Soph's shirt was pulled open, both girl too preoccupied with getting their hands on as much exposed skin as possible. They finally broke apart for air and Soph only took a second before attacking Kelly's neck, teeth grazing lightly across the pale skin.  
"Christ, I've missed you." Soph smiled at the out of breath edge to Kelly's voice. Technically they hadn't been apart but Soph knew exactly what she meant. It felt like there were fires igniting under her skin wherever Kelly's hands travelled and she felt as though she couldn't pull her close enough, she wanted to hold onto her and never let go. Eventually Kelly seemed to have enough of being pressed into their door and pushed them towards the bed, Soph put up no resistance but moved up to kiss her once more as the back of her knees hit the bed and she sat down, pulling Kelly onto her lap where the older girl skilfully managed to organise herself so one knee sat on either side of Soph's waist. Soph realised that she had given Kelly the upper hand without noticing as she found herself being pressed backwards into the mattress but she was more surprised by her lack of caring about this. She used to hate losing control, but with Kelly she loved it. Her thoughts were yanked back into the situation as Kelly clearly noticed her distraction and bit down a little hard on her neck, just tipping over the edge between pleasure and pain. Soph gave a low growl and Kelly moved up to look her in the eye.  
"Have you missed me at all?" Her voice was still low and quiet but there was a slight edge of worry that, though it was well hidden, Soph felt a pang of guilt for. She reached up and placed a hand behind the older girls head, pulling her down into a slow but deep kiss. When they broke apart she gave a small smile.  
"You have _no_ idea." She brushed her lips against Kelly's as she spoke and saw a smirk pull at the edges of the other girls mouth.  
"Tell me why." There was a commanding tone behind her voice now and Soph smiled, for the first time no blush rushed into her cheeks and she felt no embarrassment twist in her stomach.  
"I love you." She couldn't bring her voice above a whisper, she felt like she would break the moment if she spoke too loudly.  
"I love you too." With that all talking ceased and mouths collided once more, the only thing that came from either of their mouths for a long time after that moment were incoherent sounds, the odd curse word and occasional shouts of each other's names.

Soph smiled slightly to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, attempting to catch her breath.  
"We really shouldn't leave it that long again." Kelly sounded as tired as she was and Soph chuckled quietly.  
"If I had my way we'd never leave this room." She turned and grinned at the other girl who smirked back.  
"Wouldn't get bored of me then?" She arched an eyebrow and Soph rolled her eyes, propping herself up on her elbow to lean over.  
"_Never._" With that she ended the conversation and pressed her lips lightly against Kelly's, who responded with rolling over so that she was onto of Soph, a wide grin on her face.  
"Well if you're so sure." She winked and Soph gave her a look of obviously fake shock.  
"Am I just a sex object to you Miss Jones?" She let a smirk turn the corners of her mouth slightly as she watched a Kelly's grin grow.  
"Problem?" She arched an eyebrow and Soph was very aware of how close their lips were as she grinned back.  
"Not at all." With a quick wink she closed the gap, cutting off a chuckle from Kelly in a deep kiss.

It was sunset before either of them left the bedroom. Kelly was still asleep so Soph carefully slipped herself out of her arms and grabbed a pair of black pyjama bottoms and vest top before walking out into the living room. At times like this she greatly appreciated living in their flat, the huge window that covered a wall looked out over London and the view really was something else. She poured herself a whiskey and walked to the window, leaning an arm against it as she looked out. If someone had told her, not three years ago, that she would be stood in a flat that she shared with her girlfriend, having finally found a school she liked, gotten a job she enjoyed, and found a woman she loved. She'd have laughed in their faces. Yet here she was, drinking a whiskey at who knows what time in the evening, having spent the entire night and day in bed with said woman. She sighed and shook her head; here she was concentrating on the past when the future was so much more interesting. She had no idea what she would be doing next, a prospect that worried her a little but it exited her so much more. She had no set future for the first time in years, nothing planned, nothing thought out, the only thing she could be sure of was that it was going to be bloody brilliant. She drained her glass and smiled to herself as she heard footsteps approach behind her and arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a warm body.  
"You okay?" Concern layered Kelly voice and Soph smiled.  
"Yeah. Just waiting for a big 'The End' to appear over my head and the credits to start scrolling." She chuckled and heard Kelly laugh.  
"This is your happy ending then?" Soph turned and grinned at Kelly's mischievous smirk.  
"Happy endings are for stories that are over." She smirked and wrapped her arms around Kelly's waist.  
"Ours is still going then?" She grinned and Soph leant up, pausing less than a millimetre from her lips.  
"We're far from finished." With that she closed the gap and kissed Kelly in a way that she'd only managed a few times in their relationship, it wasn't a crushing of lips, or a fight for dominance, it was a way of conveying feeling that the two of them could understand. The message was clearly sent and received on both ends: '_I love you_.'

_**I'm a sucker for an emotional ending, but following this is a tie up of the loose ends, let you know how everyone got on and everything ^_^**_


	32. Epilogue: Inside these walls

_**Well, I'm sad to say here it is. The final chapter to Inside these walls. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with St. Trinians.**_

_**Epilogue: Inside these walls**_

"Come on Kel'! We're already late!" Soph shouted towards Kelly's door as she paced around the reception impatiently, brushing creases out of her Armani suit that she'd taken to wearing to work.  
"Calm down, we're not late, we're on time. There's a difference." Kelly emerged from her office and Soph could have sworn she saw her roll her eyes towards Kate behind the desk.  
"You know what traffic is like this time of day; Annabelle will kill me if we're late. She's been reminding me for weeks." She scowled at her girlfriend but found it difficult to hold it. Kelly's open collared white shirt under her leather jacket clearly showed the love bites that were already starting to develop from their activities in the office not half an hour ago. Kelly having her own office was something they had both been taking full advantage of since she'd been promoted to head of MI5 last year. Angela had retired and actually turned up at their flat to insist that Kelly apply for the job. Of course they tried to keep it professional, only occasionally having sex in their offices. Kelly being Kelly was obviously good at organising herself but Soph was determined to make it as difficult for her as possible. There had been no question of Soph moving to another department when Kelly became the one she had to protect. Kelly knew she wouldn't accept it and Soph was pretty sure she wouldn't trust anyone else quite as much with such a job. They waited in the lift until they reached the bottom and walked out to where Kelly's car had already been brought around for them, Soph still hated being a passenger so they always took it in turns, to her great happiness today was her turn to drive and she cheerfully dropped into the driver's seat and revved the engine. A chuckle to her left had her turning to Kelly with a slightly confused expression.  
"You look like a kid with a new toy." She smirked and Soph grinned before pulling away, driving a reasonable amount above the speed limit but still driving carefully, she wouldn't risk crashing with Kelly in the car, but driving normal speeds was too boring.

Not too long later they reached their destination and Soph killed the engine, stepping out and looking up at the old building with a fond smile. It had been a few months since she and Kelly had stopped by for Camilla's birthday but it felt like longer. The new school term would have started now; god only knew what the girls would be up to. It had been seven years since she'd first walked through that door, but the place didn't seem to have aged a day, even with everything that happened to the poor bricks each year. She caught Kelly looking at her with an amused expression and gave her a 'what?' look.  
"You look like you've been away for years." She grinned and Soph reached out to take her hand as they walked through the front door. They reached the desk and Beverly looked up, a wide grin instantly reaching her face at the sight of them.  
"Soph', Kel', y' made it then?" She walked around the desk to take them to Camilla's office. Even though they could both still find their way with their eyes closed the headmistress insisted that Beverly would learn to show guests around properly. As they entered the office they were greeted by wide grins and an overly enthusiastic hug for Soph from Annabelle. As she stood awkwardly with her cousin hanging off of her she heard Kelly chuckle before walking over to shake hands with Roxy. She scowled slightly at being abandoned but decided she'd pay her back later.  
"Good to see you too love." She smiled as Annabelle pulled away and beamed at her.  
"It's great to see you, we missed you last time." She walked back over to Roxy and Soph resisted the urge to laugh at Annabelle's use of the word 'we' instead of 'I', ever since she and Roxy had gotten married they'd become a singular person rather than two, very different, people. Fortunately Roxy seemed completely whipped so Soph highly doubted there was any trouble about it, though admittedly she wasn't one to make fun of someone for being whipped. Annabelle herself seemed to have changed quite a lot these days, Roxy was still the same rock star but Annabelle had taken up a teaching place at St. Trinians, she replaced Dickenson if Soph remembered correctly.

Once the pleasantries had been exchanged and, as always, whiskey had been poured, Soph and Kelly took a seat on the sofa across from Annabelle and Roxy.  
"So what's the big news we've all been summoned for?" Soph relaxed into the seat as she spoke, her arm moving to wrap around Kelly's waist instinctively and pulling her closer. Camilla shook her head.  
"Not yet girly, we're still waiting for my head girls to join us; there was a problem in the art room they had to see to." She smiled slightly and Soph frowned.  
"Head _girls_?" She raised a questioning eyebrow and Camilla gave her slightly disturbing girlish laugh. As if on cue the door opened and two people Soph had not seen for at least half a year walked in, speaking in unison.  
"Sorry we're late Miss; Denny painted Natasha pink and started a war, the whole art room ended up black and pink." The twins walked into the room properly and Soph and Kelly stood up automatically. As soon as the two girls spotted them broad grins appeared on their faces and they both dived forwards, jumping on the pair of them. Long hugs were exchanged before they all separated and Soph looked at them properly. They'd both changed so much, gone were the pigtails and dirt smudges. Tania had her hair back in a single pony tail these days with Tara had had hers cut short; Soph had to admit she was a little proud of that. They were both dressed as head girls should be, not in the style of any clique but as full blown St. Trinians' girls. They all sat down again and Soph shared a glance with Kelly, they were both feeling waves of pride that the two had become joint head girls and could clearly see it in each other's eyes. They were both pulled from their thoughts as Camilla began to speak.  
"Right, now that we're all here I guess I better get on with my announcement." She rubbed her hands together and every face in the room turned to look at her, Soph's mind was racing ahead, trying to figure or what the batty old headmistress would come out with today.  
"I've been headmistress of St. Trinians longer than I'd like to admit, I've seen countless students pass through those doors and I've decided it's time to move on. I'm afraid to say it's time for the younger generation to take over. Heaven help us. And so, I've decided, that I will pass this place on, to my two favourite nieces. Annabelle and Sophie." She finished her speech and silence filled the air. Soph felt her mouth drop open and turned to look at Kelly who was looking just as surprised, they both turned to look at Annabelle and Roxy who mirrored their expressions. It took a few seconds for Soph's mind to catch up. Camilla was retiring, that was a shock in itself, it always seemed like the woman would be here forever. She was leaving the school to her and Annabelle. Eventually Annabelle exploded with the swell of emotions that had apparently built up inside her and pulled Camilla into a bone cracking hug, Soph stood up and placed an arm around each of their shoulders with a slight smile.  
"We'll do our best with the old place." She filled her voice with as much sincerity as she could muster and smiled as Camilla nodded her approval.

Much later Soph had slipped away from the celebrations to head up to the roof, she knew Kelly had noted her leaving but guessed that she'd understood her need for time alone. She sat in her old seat and looked out over the fields with a fond smile. This had been her first real home and knowing that she would have a say in its preservation from now on made her happier than she could understand. Eventually footsteps behind her had her turning around to see Camilla walking up, two glasses in her hands. She grinned and took one, raising it with a smile before taking a sip.  
"So what's next for you then?" She broke the silence and turned to her aunt who was staring thoughtfully over the grounds.  
"Matron and I are going to go to Vegas for a year or two then Annabelle has insisted I stay here." She took a long drink from her glass with a fond smile at the thought of her more emotional niece.  
"What about you?" Her face was serious and Soph couldn't help but feel like the woman could see through into her soul. She gave a small sigh.  
"I think Annabelle would make a better Headmistress than me, by far, but I'll always be on hand for if I'm needed. I promise you that. If there is one place in the world that needs to last forever, it's St. Trinians. It's too important to everyone who walks through those doors." She even surprised herself with that kind of miniature speech, but then, when it came to this school, she often surprised herself. Camilla chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Truer words have never been spoken my girl. And I have no doubt that you and Annabelle will keep it afloat no matter what. You're a true Fritton Sophie, no matter what your last name is." The honesty in her words made Soph smile. She'd gained a great affection for her aunt over the years and hearing her call her a Fritton still made her swell with pride. Something flickered in the corner of her eye and she looked up to see a tattered tie attached to the TV antenna. A quiet chuckle escaped her as she remembered the day it had been blown up there by the wind and felt Camilla give her shoulder a small squeeze.  
"Inside these walls, Sophie, there is more than just a school." With that she walked away, leaving her alone to think about the meaning behind her words. After a few minutes of standing alone, Sophie Daniels smiled. Camilla was right: It was more than a school, inside these walls was a family. And none of them would ever let the bastards get them down.

_**Thank you all for reading. And a very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, with special mention for .Wr and Steph wwe fan who have been particularly regular in their reviews :D You're all lovely, thanks ^_^**_


	33. Preview - The Other Side of the Wall

_**Preview: The other side of the wall**_

_**Okay, I've been told to write something else in my St. Trinians line by a few people so here's an idea, Inside these walls but from the perspective of our dear Miss Jones. I didn't want to do it before because I don't quite trust myself to get inside the heads of other people's characters. So let me know what you think and if you like it I'll see about turning it into a new story, if not I'll see about coming up with something else**_

_**Chapter one: It's a busy life.**_

It was going to be a long day. She'd spent all morning supervising the repair of a window that had been broken when a desk was thrown through it last week, then double Spanish had taken up her afternoon. Not to mention that, on top of her normal duties, Miss Fritton had told her a new student would be arriving today, only a week after the last one. Why was this old dump so popular all of a sudden? Despite the ever-present ache of tiredness inside, her exterior showed nothing but pure stability and calm, she was Kelly Jones, head girl of St. Trinians, cunning and feared leader of the unleadables, nothing showed through her perfect poker face, **ever**. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of Tania and Tara running toward her, a slight smile curved her lips as she looked down at the two first years.  
"What's the word girls?" She folded her arms and waited, she'd sent them to set up the 'welcome' prank a while ago.  
"It's all set." Tara grinned up at her and she nodded approval before Tania's voice followed.  
"And Polly says she's here." A look of excitement came onto their faces at the idea of new prey and she nodded again.  
"Good work girls." With one last smile to the two, she turned on her heel and walked quickly in the direction of Miss Fritton's office, she wanted to get a good idea of what this girl would be like before everyone else got in the way, it made it easier to predict any problems they'd cause.

She frowned to herself as the girl walked toward the stairs, the perfect uniform suggested another Annabelle but the short dark red hair gave a different impression, this one would be hard to figure out. A slight smirk came to her lips as she watched the new girl hold her ground against the tidal wave of rushing students that always happened before dinner and decided it was time to introduce herself.  
"Eventually you're going to have to walk up them you know." She called out and kept a smirk on her face, the girl had been trying to walk up the stairs for about five minutes now, not the best start.  
"Maybe I could if people didn't keep distracting me." A slightly cocky edge shone through the other girls voice and she arched an eyebrow, Christ, don't let her be another snobby one. Pushing away that thought she started to walk toward her, letting herself swagger slightly as she grew closer and the girl's features became clearer. She wasn't bad overall, a little shorter than herself with a reasonably slim build, black roots were just about starting to show in her hair and a silver earring hung from her right ear, it was a little odd that she only had the one ear pierced but she didn't linger on it. Her eyes travelled to the look on the girls face and she had to hold back a laugh, it was just about hidden but the girl was completely gawking at her, she stopped a meter or so away and watched as the other girl seemed to notice what she was doing and recover, pulling a smirk onto her face. Still a little amused she finally met her eyes and had to force back her own reaction, they were black, not dark brown but actual black, as far as she could tell from this distance there was no difference between iris and pupil, colour contacts maybe? She'd have to find out but she pushed aside the colour for now to lock her own eyes onto them in her piercing gaze. She'd picked it up from her mum as a child and it served her well when it came to reading people, weirdly the girl seemed more surprised  
than anything else right now. Realising neither of them had spoken in a little while she slipped back into head girl mode and folded her arms.  
"So you're the new girl then?" She prompted with a casual tone, letting her eyes flick over her once more.  
"Yep, Sophie Daniels. You would be?" The calm tone of the girl's voice gave away none of the reactions she'd watched pass over her face only moments ago and she smirked slightly as she answered.  
"Kelly Jones. I'm head girl." She wondered briefly if this one would react the same as Fritton but she doubted it.  
"The pleasure's all mine." With a grin Sophie turned away and finally started climbing the stairs. Kelly arched an eyebrow at the comment and called after her.  
"Welcome to St. Trinians." She turned to take the long way up to the dorms; she should get there just after the new girl so she wouldn't miss the prank. This one was going to be interesting to watch.

Taylor was giving her own introduction as the loudest girl in the school as always when she made it up to the dorms.  
"Back off Taylor." She fixed a warning glare onto the chav when she looked like she was about to talk back and she quickly backed down.  
"Cheers." The new girl gave a small smile of thanks and she nodded back, clearly this girl wouldn't be joining the chavs anytime soon, time to see who she would be joining.  
"That was the chav area. These are the Geeks, Posh Totty..." She trailed off for a second as she spotted the slight interest on the girls face as they passed the Tottys, she didn't seem the type to run a chat-line, maybe she was more interested in the members... Noting the thought she carried on as though she hadn't noticed anything.  
"Emos, first years and here's you. Decorate it with whatever you want really." She shrugged and stepped back, watching the girl's annoyed expression as she looked at the first year's crib. Apparently she wasn't happy about being next to the kids. After kicking her bag under her bed the new girl sat down, setting off the trap and dropping green slime over her head. Kelly frowned slightly to herself as she watched, maybe it was just her imagination but she could have sworn the girl closed her eyes before it dropped, did she know it was coming? The pillow swung down and feathers covered the sticky goo and stayed stuck, the girl simply sighed as laugher roared around her and stood up, grabbing a towel from her bag and moving around as though everything was perfectly normal, maybe she had actually known it would happen. They locked eyes briefly as she passed to head for the showers and Kelly was sure she saw exasperation in the other girls. Well even if she did see the wires for that one, she couldn't know about the next part, that would be more fun. That thought pulled a slight smirk onto her face as the feathery girl left the dorm and everyone started moving to gather around Polly's laptop. Sure enough a few minutes later Sophie Daniels arrived in the shower block and they were live on YouTube, everyone giggled slightly at the way she neatly folded her clothes and hung up her towel before heading into the actual showers. Kelly found herself distracted briefly by the slim but surprisingly toned build that had been hidden under the loose fitting uniform before she caught herself and forced the thoughts from her head., okay so the girl was hot, big deal. The girls took the clothes and towel away and soon the signal came through the walkie-talkies that the hot water had been shut off. They had to confirm that a few times since the camera showed otherwise, the girl was still under the water as though nothing had changed. Eventually Polly pointed out that the steam had stopped and there were mutters around about how anyone could stay under the water when it turned freezing cold, even she had to admit it was a little impressive. Not long after this discovery had been made the girl shut the water off and stepped out, looking toward where her clothes should be but not even pausing before heading out of the bathroom.  
"She's got guts..." Chelsea spoke over the silence and there were quiet murmurs of agreement around as they watched her make her way toward them. Her clothes beat her up and Kelly had them put on her bed but took the towel to stand by the door to the dorms, striding through the school was one thing but she'd earned a towel for the dorm, it was pretty damn impressive.

The room was still quiet as Sophie reached them, Kelly was surprised to find no trace of embarrassment on her face as she handed her the towel, simply an amused grin followed by a cocky wink. She must have known it would happen; there was no other way for this kind of reaction. She leant over to Polly once everyone had gone back to their areas and told her to take down the video, there was no point in leaving it up if it was boring. Someone ran past her toward the first year crib and she frowned slightly as she turned around to see Annabelle stop in front of the new girl's bed.  
"Annabelle." Sophie stood up and Kelly arched an eyebrow, was that how she knew about it? She suppressed a laugh as Annabelle jumped on her in a hug and Sophie's face turned to one of surprise and discomfort. Annabelle started rambling at a hundred miles an hour until Sophie caught her attention and she let her go with an apology. How exactly did these two know each other? Her question was quickly answered as Annabelle turned to them all with a stupid grin on her face.  
"This is my cousin, Sophie Daniels..." Realisation crashed over her at those words, another Fritton kid! Just great, no wonder Miss Fritton had told her to keep an eye on her, she probably came because she saw her poor defenceless cousin being bullied at her new school or something, Christ, this was going to be a pain. Her gaze flickered between them and she was surprised to see a look of annoyance on Sophie's face directed at Annabelle, had she not wanted people to know she was the headmistress's niece? Surely that would be something she'd want to play up for special treatment, not that it would work around her, Annabelle tried it but it got her no-where. This girl really was odd; it would be interesting to see how she would turn out.

After a quick walk around the school revealed three first years and a pair of fourth year Emos trying to avoid lights out she headed back to her room, as she locked the door she breathed a sigh of relief, no cameras, no girls and no teachers in here. Being head girl really did have its perks. She pulled off her tie and stepped out of her heels, leaving them beside her dressing table as she collapsed backwards onto the bed. These long days were really starting to wear her down; she would have to start choosing between early starts and going to bed late, maybe alternate or something. JJ mentioned in her letter that she couldn't have managed as well without help from a few of her friends but aside from Polly who could she trust? The twins were handy to have around but they were much too young and had their hands full keeping the first years in line. Andrea and Taylor were always at each other's throats so there was no chance there and the day anyone listened to Celia is the day she'd let someone in her room. She'd just have to keep going on her own, she have a slight humourless smirk and sat up. What was she doing moping around? She could manage on her own just fine, she had for the past eight years and she could keep doing it now. With that she dismissed all other thoughts and got changed for bed, she might as well get sleep while she could, she now had two Frittons to 'keep her eye on', one of them determined to look down her nose at them and the other just seemed to be the type to end up fighting with anyone who stepped on her toes.

Sure enough, the next day was exhausting, she made sure everyone left Daniels well alone by telling them to avoid her, she needed to prove herself to be of some use before she'd let her get anywhere around here, Annabelle was at least a good shot at hockey, what could this girl do? After breaking up another chav/emo fight in the dinner hall she headed to the garage, Flash had just pulled up and she needed to see how things were going. Before she could even get through the door she could hear the spiv kicking up trouble.  
"...Slightly bitter aftertaste, people goin' blind after the secon' glass... That lady what **died**." She rolled her eyes as the twins called Anoushka forward and she downed a shot, normally that would have been enough for him but apparently he was in a difficult mood.  
"People who're buyin' this ain't just goin' t' be takin' one shot now are they?" His voice sounded like a stubborn child and she walked forward.  
"Okay Flash, we'll get something set up to show it won't kill anyone, but if we do you're not going to kick this up again, yeah?" She let authority fill her voice and felt a small rush of satisfaction as he shrunk back a little, even people older than her couldn't stand up much against it, well, not Flash Harry at least.  
"Y-yeah, we got ourselves a deal." He stood up quickly and she nodded once before turning away, now she just needed someone who could drink it and not pass out, Anoushka could handle half, but who could manage the other? She knew she could, but she really didn't want that hangover on top of exhaustion.

After checking around everyone she knew could hold their drink she gave up and went to the roof, it was the only place aside from her room that held no cameras or microphones but as she walked out toward her usual spot she saw someone else already sat there. Clearly they hadn't noticed her but risking walking off would just make her look stupid, instead she walked forward and leant her back against the wall.  
"Hey." She broke the silence and couldn't help the small smile that pulled onto her face as the younger girl jumped slightly.  
"Hey. What brings you up here?" Sophie smiled back and she allowed herself a tired sigh as she looked up at the darkened sky.  
"Thinking, we're having a bit of trouble with Flash." She shrugged slightly and stayed looking up.  
"Flash?" Sophie sounded confused and she looked back to her. How could she not know about Flash? Oh, right, she was new. She nodded to herself before explaining.  
"You wouldn't have met him yet, he's our spiv. Handy guy to have but he's being stubborn today. We sell Trinski vodka, it's brewed here at the school and Flash sells it off for us. Unfortunately it's a bit strong so there are a lot of... Incidents happen to the people who drink it. We have to keep convincing him that he won't get nicked for selling it." She explained with the short version and looked back over the rest of the roof.  
"How're you going to do it? If you don't mind me asking." The last part sounded a little hurried and she turned back to find Sophie looking casually over the fields, why did she care?  
"I was thinking a drinking competition between Anoushka; she's our best drinker, and someone else. But I can't get anyone to volunteer; they're all too fond of their livers." She gave a small smirk at her own joke and the younger girl chuckled. After a second or two she started speaking slowly, as though she was still thinking it through.  
"Well... I don't exactly know how strong this Trinski stuff is... But if you're really stuck, I could probably give it a go..." She shrugged and Kelly could feel a wave of relief rush through her. This was going to save her a hangover and get Flash to co-operate in one go. She couldn't help but smile as she answered.  
"I'd owe you one, big time." She grinned and Sophie smirked back with a nod. Kelly quickly fixed her grin back into a small smirk and placed a hand on her shoulder to make sure she came with her. She wasn't going to let the girl back out now.  
"Let's go then."

Anoushka had been setting up while she was off looking for a volunteer with a death wish so when she got back with Daniels in tow a few people had gathered. As soon as they walked in she could hear the betting starting but kept a mildly annoyed expression as she spoke to Flash.  
"Alright Flash, these two are going to have a drinking competition to prove the stuff won't kill anyone, right?" She was going to make sure there was no way he could go back on his word after this, Daniels might not be so keen to help out next time after she'd suffered the hangover tomorrow. She shook hands with the spiv and added on a threatening glare or two the really drive home the point that she would not tolerate another scene like this before turning back to the girls and gestured for them to take their seats. Daniels clearly had no idea what was coming and looked relaxed until the shots were being poured and the smell seemed to hit her and she suddenly look a little more nervous. They handed to the bottle to Flash to prove it was real and as he put it down behind him she spoke up.  
"Right, basic rules, finish your own shots, then the first one to grab the one in the middle wins. Deal?" She looked from one girl to the other, Anoushka simply nodded but Daniels gave a slight grin as reassurance. She had to admit she was a little impressed she hadn't bolted yet. After a second of the two girls looking at each other they picked up a shot each and Daniels spoke. Kelly leant against the table behind her and brought a hand to her mouth to hide the slight smile at the new girl's way of starting the match, a German countdown certainly was a little weird. Silence rained in the room as they both took their first shot, Anoushka threw hers away with a choke and it smashed next to a first year, causing her to scream but everyone's attention was fixed on the pair at the table. Daniels looked in pain but slammed the glass down onto the table upside down and reached for the next one all the same, clearly she'd had some confidence in her own drinking skill up on the roof but now they'd really see what she was made of, she just hoped none of them would see what she had for dinner.

She had to admit it was a little impressive watching them take down half a bottle of Trinski each, and with speed. Anoushka drank it all the time but Daniels had never had it before, so it was a credit to her that she made it to her last one first, not only that but she'd made her used glasses into a neat tower beside her. To everyone's surprise Anoushka was swaying but Daniels wasn't as she reached for the final shot, throwing her head back with it and placing it carefully onto the top of her tower before standing up. Anoushka fell off of her chair sideways and a first year moved forward to check her pulse as Daniels smirked slightly around at all of them. She awarded her a small congratulatory grin before the room erupted into talking of people claiming the money they'd just won from around the room, she turned to Flash and he shook her hand in agreement before stammering out a request to talk in private. As they turned to walk around behind some crates she saw Daniels lift Anoushka onto her shoulder and carry her off somewhere out of the way, the Trinski was bound to catch up to her soon, maybe she should find her when Flash is done stammering out his latest attempt to ask her out... After all, she did owe her one now... Hang on, why did she care? She realised that Flash was speaking in the background and pulled her thoughts back to the conversation, a little annoyed that she'd let herself drift off like that.  
"... Apparently it's 'andsome. I just er... Just wondered if er... One night this week, if you're not too busy... I meen shoot me d-down in flames if you don't think it's a good idea but er... I just wondered if you wanted to er... Pop along there, the two of us-"  
"I don't think so Flash. I don't mix business with pleasure." She cut him off before he go much further and started walking away while he rambled on about something else. When was he going to learn that she wasn't interested in him? As she carried on walking someone else's voice rang out.  
"Looks like you have an admirer." She turned to see Daniels leaning against a wall with a grin on her face, her eyes unfocused and swaying slightly. Christ, she looked ready to keel over any second. She may have put up a tough front in front of everyone but if she didn't sort her out Sophie Daniels was going to end up face down in the fountain or something by morning. She realised worry was showing on her face and hoped the girl was too drunk to notice, unfortunately she did but seemed to think she was worried about people finding out she'd rejected Flash for some reason.  
"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me love, but you do owe me one after tonight. Big time." She looked really unsteady as she staggered forwards and Kelly couldn't help but find it a little funny as well as worrying, Daniels was still trying to be smooth while barely standing. As the girl turned to walk away she started to fall, Kelly laugh as she stepped forward, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's waist to hold her upright.  
"You're right, I do owe you one, let's get you upstairs before you do any damage." She pulled the girls arm over her shoulders and adjusted her grip on her waist before starting off toward the dorms, taking the back route to avoid anyone seeing her help out the new girl.

As it turned out, a drunken Sophie Daniels was actually pretty funny as she started joking about around half way up to the dorms and Kelly couldn't help but laugh. It was a little difficult to believe that this girl could be related to the timid and stuck up Annabelle but you could clearly see the Fritton in her, even if her last name was different. By the time she managed to drag her into the dorms she was almost out but they were both laughing their heads off, something Kelly hadn't done in some time now. She let the girl drop backward onto her bed and left her to get changed while she looked for something in the Emo's area. If she was right Andrea still had some of the stuff she'd made that reduced a hangover by about half, it was the least she could do since half a Trinski hangover was more than enough for anyone. By the time she returned Daniels was climbing under her covers so she placed the small vial on the small table beside her.  
"Drink this in the morning. It'll help." She decided anymore information that that would be lost on the girl as she nodded, her eyes dropping closed already.  
"Damn it." Her sleep filled voice was quiet but those two words were the last thing the girl said that night. Kelly frowned in confusion, what was she upset about? How bad her hangover would be in the morning maybe? That was probably it. After all, what else could it be? She shrugged to herself and started walking out of the dorm, pausing just outside to inform Andrea that she'd given the vial to Daniels as a sort of thanks for helping out with Flash. The Emo girl wasn't happy about it but she nodded and said she wouldn't take it back. With all of that in hand she walked into her room, dropping backwards onto her bed with a small smile at the idea that they wouldn't have to sort out Flash again, it certainly made life easier without him whining all the time, maybe Daniels could be of some use after all...

_**Not sure I got Kelly right in this, but there has been posative feedback so far, so I'm going to turn this into it's own story :) The Other Side of the Wall. ^_^**_


End file.
